Welcome to the world of Stockholm syndrome
by WiseWhiteOwl
Summary: We found comfort in a strange place which I was not prepared for. He was my protector, he gave me something which I did not want in this time. I had to stay strong, but he was stronger in his will until he was taken from me. Our lives clashed and our worlds collided into one another as we are from two different worlds, yet the world was still under chaos. AU.
1. The Introduction

Disclaimer: I do not own anything that has to do with the game Call Of Duty or any of its character's at all.

* * *

**Welcome to the world of Stockholm syndrome**

* * *

With the tears a Land hath shed  
Their graves should ever be green.  
~Thomas Bailey Aldrich

* * *

**Russia: **A cold and hostel place

_'If I had to replay my life over again I wouldn't choose a time to die.'_

The snow was blowing wildly in this harsh environment. The trees stripped naked to the bark looking so dead. It only seemed as if life didn't exist at all in this wasteland. Maybe a human could not survive out here in just a thin coat with open wounds and sore feet. As far as I knew survival was kicking in. It had terrible timing for me. It just seems I could not catch a break even though I was free from the hell I just came from.

My eyes were beginning to close on me from the coldness and from exhaustion. I was so tired that my body wanted to give in and lie here on the snow. My body wanted to sleep. Sleep for a long time. I tried to keep myself warm but to no avail I was shaking. Mother Nature really does not take too kindly on the weak or wounded. It is as if she is training us to be stronger than we really are.

I was alone in this harsh place.

Makarov was dead. The war seemed to be over we thought peace was finally going to break through. Boy, didn't that change? Russia is still as hostel as ever since the war. Getting in is always the easy part but getting out was the toughest. There was no way I was going home now. All thoughts of home were flooded by hopelessness. I fell on my weak knees knowing that I was not going to make it. My body was too tired to go on. It just gave up on me.

'_Please get up._' I thought to myself. Motivation was the key right now. I had to keep going. I just had too. Where I was heading... I was not even sure. I am miles away from the nearest village... I was lost but I knew I wasn't alone here. If I somehow survived and made it somewhere _safe_ in this hostile territory I already knew what was going to happen to me.

I would be back in the warm climates of my home. With my family, laughing and going out to the lake to cook out. I would forget these memories. I will place them in the back of my mind. The frozen tundra isn't what you would call very '_warm'_ or '_welcoming'._ My bones were freezing to the core that with every movement that I made I could feel them slowly cracking and hard to move. I was beginning to freeze to death...

The thought came in mind that I was still a hostage. I've been taken away from my family for almost, I cannot remember how long it has been since I have been away. Month's maybe. I would not say years though it should be. I was in need of an escape. Other Americans from different states were held up in that prison. Some, poor souls, did not survive. In a situation like that, I had to keep some humanity even though hope seemed to be lost. How long can I even hang on to hope?

Covering my tracks is not so easy. I became so paranoid with me looking back every few minutes. They are following me. The blood from my open wounds soaked my shirt with the bitter cold freezing me to death, my blood would soon freeze which may seem like a good thing but it is bad. At least the bleeding will stop but my body will already be in shock and I will be dead. I let out a painful sigh as I saw my breath in front of me.

The snowstorm was not going to clear, that much I was certain. I was now blind trying to find my way to something. In the death trap of the Russian wilderness, I wouldn't be surprised if a predator would come and eat me. Where are they? I am wide open. I am bleeding, it should attract something. But I am not worried about whatever could eat me. It's who. I could feel them, but that strive to keep going was eating at my conscience.

I could barely keep my eyes open but they just did not want to. I tried to lift my arm so I can rub the sleep from my eyes but only pain would replace it. It jolted throughout my body like a bolt of electricity. I wanted to scream so badly. My arm, it feels like it just froze to my body. Just die already... Just die...

_**No**_.

Dyeing was not what my option. I may have asked for death but I wanted to go back to my family; to my home. I needed to keep walking in the coldness of this frozen hell. With every last bit of my strength I could muster up, I stood as tall as I could. Inch by agonizing inch, my bones and body were coming to a limit. Then before I knew it my body just stopped moving. I had to sit, I had to rest. My breathing became heavy and my voice was so hoarse talking was not an option.

Huddling, shaking, hungry, exhausted, and surviving was one of the toughest challenges I could ever face. I was going to die in this wasteland. A wasteland I was not familiar with.

A/N: I am re-writing this story because I want to make it seem better. I will look over thoroughly and fix any mistake that I know I made. This I am sure will make my reader's happy to some extreme. Sorry it took me long to catch these mistakes. Life has a way of getting to me.


	2. Guarded And Sufferer

Disclaimer: Like I said, I do not own anything of Call of Duty or the character's except my own. Take that disclaimer.

_**Welcome to the world of Stockholm syndrome**_

* * *

Death leaves a heartache no one can heal, love leaves a memory no one can steal. ~From a headstone in Ireland

* * *

The winds still howled in the tundra terrain. The snow was as thick like a blanket covering the ground in white. He saw with his blue eyes a dead area. The trees stripped clean with random pieces of tree trunks lying around. The snow storm still did not pass making everything he saw blurry. Holding his HK UMP, he was a bit skittish as he moved through the snow. Not that he was scared but the fact that one of the escapees could be in complete lunacy and try to attack him. He had to be cautious with every step he took.

The prisoners have their fighting chance now, but the condition they are in is something no human-being should be in. Since the attack on the prison in the outskirts of Moscow, most of the prisoners have escaped. The man with the blue eyes, on the other hand, was not responsible for the missing prisoner's. Thought there was one particular prisoner he was after. One prisoner he could not let escape from his sight.

When she was forced to be his prisoner the look of disgust came to the man's face. The woman, at first, he didn't pay much attention to her. She one the other hand was too scared of her guard to make any kind of small talk. She looked helpless but yet there was some sort of fire in her eyes that were so unmistakable. He was ordered by his warden to look after her, to find some kind of perverted lust in her. Being a new recruit he didn't want to look after her nor did he find anything to lust after. It seemed so demeaning.

He was a prideful man even if he did not show it. Recruits always get the scraps while the top ranking and strongest of the guards always got the first choice. They were treated with more respect. It may not have been fair to him but he had to earn his place in order to be '_top dog_' of the prison guards. Ordered to look after the young woman with a trembling body, he would have to look after her day and night with his guard dog 'Boris' by his side.

_'What is your name?' she asked looking through the solid cold bars._

_He sat in his chair paying no mind to her. Brown eyes desperately stared at him. He could feel her wanting an answer to her question. With his automatic weapon scattered on the table being cleaned and Boris sitting by his side looking at her with curious eyes, he kept cleaning his weapon._ _The sound of clanks and clicks did not keep her from speaking._

_'Can you even understand me?' She asked._

_His shoulder's tensed with one last click. No bullets in the magazine, but his hands were tight on the trigger. His patients was wearing thin._

_'At least answer me!" She yelled._

_Feeling the anger growing inside of him, he slammed his fists against the table. Standing up with such force the chair he was sitting in skidded a few inches behind him. Turning to face the cell, his blue eyes turned like ice as she fell on her butt to back away from the approaching guard. With Boris at his side, growling ready for an attack, she was more terrified than she already was._

_Her body was shaking and she looked pathetic. He was not examining her. She was not a piece of meat to him. Not like the other dogs on the outside. He was trying to get her to shut up and obey like any normal prisoner who is being kept hostage. He had to scare her and his blue eyes turned icy cold with just a glare. His brows furrowed together, lips in a straight line. He kept his eyes on her as he opened her cell. She began to shake even more as if she was waiting for something to happen, but he was not like that. He would not violate her in any shape or form._

_'Why would you want to know my name? Should it matter to you? Prisoners should not care about our fucking name only that they should say yes sir or no sir. Besides that, why are you asking questions? That is another fucking irritating thing about you. Stop it. Even ignoring you is such a hassle, __**Woman!'**__ At this she flinched at the sudden use of the Russian language. 'You are nothing more than a prisoner. You are nothing to me. Do me a favor and shut your mouth.' His thick Russian accent was a bit clear to her._

_Breathing heavily without his eyes looking away from her she was silent. Maybe his words were slowly getting through to her. …'Finally.' He thought. Now he could have his peace and quiet and just get through with this. He began to speak Russian to Boris who only twitched his ear at the words of his master. Boris may be a dog but he was truly his only friend that the guard has._

_'__**Why am I stuck with only one prisoner**__? __**Am I not to their fucking standards**__?' He sighed in frustration._

_In front of her, Valik could no longer keep his eyes on this trembling woman. Deep down, somewhere inside of him, lies the voice saying 'This is not right.' Still, that voice could not show itself in these times. Turning his back to the shaking woman, matters like this were none of the guards' concern. With his left foot in front, Valik walked. Boris looked to his master but he did not move an inch. The dog only kept his black eyes on the silent woman who was just moments ago speaking to his master. Tilting his head to the right, Boris' ear twitched once again. _

_The guard noticed his dog not by his side once he was outside the cell. Confused by this sudden change of heart he called out the dog's name. Not even hearing his own name being called Boris just sat there looking at the sad prisoner. It seems that the dog was just in deep thought. What about, his master does not know. This was a very strange thing that Boris was doing. The German shepherd's black eyes did not stare away from the woman. _

_Looking from his dog he looked to the woman. She had her brown eyes fixated on Boris. They were staring at one another? Both human and animal seemed to be having a deep mental conversation with one another. The guard's stoic like face was a bit puzzled by this._

_'Boris!' He yelled at the dog._

_The woman slightly jumped but she remained on the ground. Her legs stretched in front of her as she scouted over to Boris. The dog stood still seeing the woman coming near. Instinct might have token over him which would end badly. The guard had no other choice but to let whatever it was happen. Slowly putting out her hand, the dog flinched a little to her touch. _

_Touching the dogs soft long fur, she got a little closer. Boris got a little closer to this girl and before he could call his name once more, the girl began to sob on the dog._

"_Valik, any sign of your prisoner, over?"_

Shaking his head to come back to reality, he grabbed the radio that was hanging on his belt loop.

"_Negative. I am still looking for the woman that has been missing for the past couple of hours. Boris and I are only two hours outside of the dense forest, over_." He replied back to the other guard on the radio. His thick Russian slightly slurring from the coldness as his lips were slightly shaking.

"_Copy that. Check back in if you ever find that American_." With that said, the radio was once again silent only with clicks and voices of other guards talking.

"_Roger_." Valik spoke to no one in particular.

Valik kept walking through the snow. With a flashlight that barley had enough light to see what was right in front of him. He could perfectly hear his dog Boris running towards him. Hopefully, he found some sign or at least the body of the woman. It was not like he had any hope, maybe a bit, but his composure was spread thin. All of any sign was thrown out the window the moment Boris lost her scent. He knew that she could not be dead. She was a foolish and stubborn woman.

Thinking of her face when she smiled towards him whenever Boris would play with her, her voice that calmed him down when other guards would want to fight him, it seemed that she was growing on him. It was a forbidden trust. The trust that was formed in such a vast amount of time she was there. No one knew of such a thing that happened between them.

Upon seeing his black misshapen form, Boris came running with something in his mouth. With curiosity in mind, Valik went to one knee with his rifle strapped behind him. The dog placed a piece of cloth in his master's hands. It was familiar to the guard because the only person to have it was Katie. Boris took this as a sign and was barking like crazy as the guard placed the cloth on the ground. Valik knew that he might have found her or her scent which looked to be impossible with this kind of weather.

"Where is she?" He spoke in a whisper.

Boris barking loudly, his lean body turned to the direction of the new found scent began to run. Valik ran with his dog as miles seemed to never end in the land. Breathing loudly as the cold air began to burn in his lungs, he stopped as Boris was only a few yards ahead of him. Looking back to his master, he was barking yet again. Valik could not run anymore even though he was physically able with his tall muscular structure. His body was too tired to do anything physical. _Screw this_. He didn't want to be headed into a trap.

He looked to Boris, which the dog was stopped edging his master on. Barking loudly, the echo could have gone for miles but with the snow hitting Valik's face he saw something black covered in the snow. Boris whined like a pup lying next to the form in the snow. Walking closer towards the mound of snow, Valik could clearly see that there was a body lying face down shivering harshly.

"Katie."

* * *

'_And yet, I did not die. These thoughts… They kept me alive this whole time.'_

I opened my eyes and I felt the fur of an animal. Something felt off about all this. I scanned the animal in front of me quickly recognizing who this belonged to. Bolting up disturbing the dog's sleep, I looked around the area I was in. Frantically, I was scared now. There were walls and a small fire going. I was in a shelter?... _But how was I in a shelter? This cannot be right. I was supposed to die out there_. Looking at this place, I saw him sitting up with the same weapon on his lap. His head was tilted back resting on the wall behind him. I could see his chest falling up and down in a rhythm underneath his vest. This, my heart began to race a thousand times faster.

_He found me_. This cannot be real yet, here I am in a shelter with Boris wagging his tail and his head on my lap. _He_ fucking found me in the middle of nowhere. Reality hit me harder than a stone. When the pain started to seep in on my body I winched out in pure and uttermost agony. I almost completely forgot that I had gotten injured.

"Shit." I whispered with a hiss.

"Keep moving around and your wounds will only open more. I do not want to have to close them again." Valik opened his eyes. Even from my distance, I could see the blue that shined brightly even in this dim of light. My cheeks might have been a shade of pink once I looked down to my body to find that I was missing my top half of clothes and only to find bandages covering my chest. Blood seemed to cover the white as I took the covers up to my chest.

I could see that Boris looked to me with his signature tilt of the head and the twitch of an ear. Valik still kept his eyes on me without even flinching at my sudden exposure. His face was like stone, not showing any type of emotion. I may have been blushing but Valik was the one who pretty much cleaned me up. Still, it did not make me feel any better.

"Why did you find me? You should have let me to die you son of a bitch." I scolded him with venom in my hoarse voice. "At least maybe one of us could have found of peace." I closed my eyes just thinking about death, but I opened them back up disgusted at myself.

Valik sighed at my stupid outcry as he began rubbing his temple with his right hand. Blue eyes were closed as he began to stand up slowly. I could silently hear his joints popping with the mixture of his weapon hitting the wall behind him. I knew Valik did not want to hear what I was saying, let alone hear me say anything at all. He began to walk towards me as his eyes opened revealing the beautiful blue color with a hint of gray. The cover I held to my chest fell when my hands began to tremble.

"Do you really think that I would let you die in the frozen wastelands?" He asked in a low voice. "Let you freeze and wait for some animal to feast on your body? You talk of finding peace like it is easy to find in these… times."

"Peace being death." I spat. It only gave me a snort from the guard.

Valik stood in front of me which only made the matter worse than it already was. Placing his rifle to the ground he lowered himself to my eye-level. Slowly reaching out his hand, he placed it under my chin. It may not have been a soft touch that he had, I truly did not mind at all. He turned my head towards him. I always found his blue eyes rather beautiful. They stood out for him. He was a handsome man, I will give him credit, but his stoic like feature kept me from getting him to smile. Right now I did not want to stare at him. I smacked his hand away from me in frustration.

Boris sat up licking at his master's hand. Begging for him to calm himself, the anger that the dog was sensing was becoming so tense for him that if I would have known any better it would seem that Boris could not breathe. Surely, Boris has seen Valik mad but this was a different type of situation.

"If you would rather die to find your so-called peace, then maybe you should of committed suicide the first chance you got. Don't speak of such things like I am your sheep…"

"You are not my sheep… I am not leading you like a Shepard. Clearly I am trying to make some good out of a bad situation."

"What good can come from a war?" Valik stood up quickly leaving me to my own thoughts. His rifle once again strapped to his back, swinging with every step. Keeping my eyes to him, he walked to a window that was covered in snow. The wind of the outside could be heard bringing in the air.

Boris raced over to his master and stood on his hind legs to see. His tail was slightly wagging with enjoyment as Valik patted his head. An ear twitched slightly as his master let out a sigh. Even by his stance, I could see the physical strain on him. His shoulders were not straight and his posture seemed weak. Still, Valik was not a weak man at all.

"…Seems like the snow storm has settled down for the night." He said.

"Good, now let me go and I will be on my way." I said with a pathetic grin on my bruised face.

He turned to me, a scowl on his face.

"I will not do something so foolish. Fuck your peace Katie. When will you understand that your peace will not be found here?"

"Fuck your prison!" I yelled at him. "Just let me go! I want to go home! Just let me die out there. I'm tired of this, tired of being away from my family. My peace is there at home. I am tired… Tired of... of you!" I pointed a finger at him.

"Tired of me, really? And looking after your fucking ass is such joy? Did you not forget that I was the one to bandage your wounds?" He said in a sarcastic tone as he crossed his arms.

Grabbing the nearest object I threw the blanket at him. Maybe showing anger to my guard wasn't such a good idea, but I knew him. Well, I think I do. Like a child throwing a tantrum for not getting their way, I may look really pathetic right now. Crossing my arms with a '_humph'_ I lay back down on my bed with the pain still going through my body. I was not going to show this pain to Valik. Not like he already knew. Ignoring Valik as he threw the cover to the floor I thought I found freedom, but it turns out that the guard that showed emotions towards me would not let me leave.

"You hate those who want to be happy… At least be happy with me." I said.

His footsteps stop quickly once I spoke. Even though I could not see him staring at me, I could feel his eyes. I am not sure if he showed any sign of shock, but I heard him walk to the other side of the shelter. More likely to sit back down and lean his head back to the wall to get a bit of sleep. Boris looked away from the window and to both the humans that were in the same shelter as him. Two different people from opposite sides of the world coming together, yet they barely understand one another.

'_Happiness is just a word that I have yet to learn._'


	3. Gathering Flies

Disclaimer: I own anything that deals with Call of Duty. Only my Oc's.

_**Welcome to the world of Stockholm syndrome**_

* * *

"I have not yet begun to fight!"  
John Paul Jones

* * *

Across from me, Valik sat with his head and back against the wall sleeping lightly. A twitch or a kick of one of his legs meant he was either having a nightmare or dealing with the stress that his body has been going through. What he dreamed of were nothing more than nightmares. The way the warden works him like a tired dog on a short leash. It leaves him restless. I may have been mad at the man but I was kind of grateful for him too. He looked so peaceful when he had the chance to relax. Boris was once again asleep next to me. I've gotten use to both being around me all the time as I stayed in that cell.

I sighed silently knowing I was heading back to that place where it all began. My heart was aching and was tightly clenching my chest. I will be heading back to a very tattered bed that felt as if it were made of stone, a rusty sink with working water, and a toilet with working water at least. Not to mention the covers assigned to me were very itchy. I was not jumping for joy at the thought.

I kept my stare at the Russian guard across from me. He was handsome man with strong features. Hair the color of night shaved in a military fashion. There were times were I wondered if Valik would show the least bit of emotion on his face. When I was first brought here against my will, he did not talk to me. He never looked at me, not that I cared at first, but it made me feel less human. Boris seemed to be my only friend in the cell; in the prison in fact.

The other Americans in the prison were kept away from me. At night I could hear their cries and pleas to be sent free. I do not blame them but it seemed so strange that I had my own cell and guard that would not pay no mind to me. I didn't know why or how. I was single while other young couples were separated from one another. I do not think that it has anything to do with why I have my own cell. I was never given an explanation.

It was always lonely in the night. I had no one to talk to. So talking to Valik seemed to be the only thing to having a bit of humanity left in me. After a while, the guard seemed to be opening up towards me. I am still not sure if it is a good thing knowing that I was getting close to him. Boris was a dog, but without him talking back was very depressing. I had to make an option of talking to the guard even if it meant my demise.

I looked away from him when a sudden thought came to mind. Feeling Boris' body heating mine while the fire was still going made me extra warm. I couldn't help but smile as I was stroking along the large dogs back. Maybe this is what kept me fighting through all the harshness but through Valik's kindness or sympathy; I was still hanging on by a thread.

The fire was dancing beautifully and the crackling of the wood was a soothing sound. It just looked beautiful as it was moving in a sequence that even I couldn't understand. The flame was hypnotic. Some people told me that if you look into the flame that you would see your past and future. But I was also told that a flame could be used for story-telling. Each individual flame making images that come to life made imagination seem possible. Sometimes, I think if any of that could be true. I couldn't answer that truthfully even if I tried. All I could remember was that on that day my life changed forever.

_Gun shots were being heard and made throughout the airport._ _People were either wounded or shot dead on their tracks. I was leaving to go back home when I heard Russians starting to kill people. I could not say it was luck that kept me alive but strangely enough one of the Russians yelled at people around me and me. I couldn't understand him clearly but he was pointing a very big gun at us with his finger itching closer to the trigger. The look in his eyes said it all. He had intention of killing us with one swift movement, but with another man yelling at him kept the crazed man from shooting us._

_The screams of people and the last thing they see before they die are madmen walking up to them and shooting them dead. I didn't want to die like that. No one should die like that. Not being able to understand these men, the remaining living started to run into the massive airplane just a few feet away from us. From women and children to the elderly to couples and I finally found seats. Everyone was in a panic. They were calling loved ones saying '__that their has been an attack'__ to '__I love you'__._

_I couldn't believe what was happening. It was too much. So many thoughts were only going through my mind as yet again shots were being made. Then police cars were being heard off in the distance. From there I could only guess what was going on when a loud rumble went off. The Russians were running in the plane very fast. Two of them went into the control room to start up the plane, while five of them were watching over us._

_I knew that all hope was lost from there._

The morning was colder but the sun was still hiding behind the gray clouds high above. I felt someone's hand on my shoulder lightly shaking me. Groaning and slapping the hand that was attempting to wake me several times I have had enough. I knew it was Valik but I wanted to rest more. My body was still sore from all the physical strain that was placed on me. Having little sleep was causing so much stress on my body.

"Katie, get your ass up now!" He hissed.

That was the last straw and my patience was wearing thin. I jolted up despite the utter pain and found myself glaring at Valik. He did not back away from me. No doubt that he had the same look in his eyes. Noticing that our faces where mere inches from each other that I could feel his breath on me. No doubt he could feel mine.

"Just let me rest and I will get up." I said breaking the silence.

"There is no time for that now. We must go back. If we do not return, they will be looking for us. The worse that could happen is that they force you back there with your hands bond and having maybe ten guns on you. So I'd suggest that you get up, put on your coat and shoes on and let's get moving."

With a tone that made me shudder, I had to follow his every order. There was no use in fighting him now at this hour. The fire was long dead leaving only ash and a bit of smoke to fill the room. The cold air was creeping in knowing the heat was losing. Valik had opened the door and Boris just jolted out of there. Looking at me he waved for me to start heading outside.

It was still cold, but not as cold as it was yesterday with the snow storm. I knew that the long walk back to the prison was going to be silent. It was a bit strange that to think Valik would be mad at me for one: escaping and two: for yelling at him. Let him be mad at me. It was not like it would be the first time that it happened. We seemed to be fighting even more as of late. We could be arguing at one another over something that I found him to be selfish of. Why was this man so obsessed with me? Why was I doing the same? It would be an awkward question to ask him, but I had to know.

"V-Valik?" Why did I stutter? Maybe it's because I am still weak and the cold is freezing my joints.

He looked back at me still in step without losing focus. Seeing his intense stare on me, I held on to my thin jacket that covered my bandaged chest.

"What?" He asked annoyed.

"I have a question that I need to ask you."

Valik turned his head away from me as he grunted to my statement. Boris was not far from us; before he could answer Boris began to bark. Something had to be up. Forgetting my question, Valik began to run towards his dog. Yelling at me to hurry up, which it wasn't easy with my wounds that still needed to heal, but I did anyway. _This man, I fucking swear I am going to kill him_. Off in the far distance there was a big black moving truck heading straight for us. This did not take me long to register what was going on.

"No." I whispered.

My hopes were that they wouldn't find me. My hopes were that Valik wouldn't find me alive, but as I was hoping for so much that maybe God had other plans for me. It was only a matter of time when the Truck came rolling up to us. Valik was yelling at the driver in Russian, which I could only describe as saying for him to '_stop_' or '_some nonsense'_.

I stood there like a frozen Popsicle in a freezer. I didn't want to go, I refused too but I knew that I had no other choice. Starting to walk with Valik by my side, the sharp pain that was building made me fall down in the snow. My wounds once again opened up and the blood leaked through the bandages and onto the snow. I cringed in agony as I held onto my side. With the driver honking at us to hurry, Valik carried me to the back of the truck. Sitting me down on a bench He did not ask me if I was doing alright. Not that it mattered whether he said it or not but it would of helped me. Boris was laying on the ground next to my seat much to his master's surprise.

"We will get that fixed up once we get back." He told me.

"What do you think they do to prisoner's who have escaped?" I whispered to him.

He looked at me. Without an answer he jumped out off the back and went up to the driver. Before I knew it we were moving. Seeing the wasteland far away from me growing smaller knowing that hope was once again lost. I do not know how long it would take for us to reach the depths of hell.

'_And Hell froze over…'_

Up in the front of the truck the driver glanced over to Valik who had his chin on his palms. His blue eyes looking into the vast distance lost in his very own thoughts. From a glance, Valik could see the smug look of the driver. Wanting to make small conversation with the guard at the passenger side, the driver put on a grin to his middle-aged face.

"_What do you think they will do to her_?" The driver asked Valik in a playful tone.

"_I do not know. Since we do not know who attacked us, the prison is not in any better shape. Not like it was before. Maybe the only thing would be a punishment_." He said keeping his eyes on the window not wanting to talk.

"_Do you like the girl_?" He teased.

Valik did not utter a word but clenched his jaw tight. Mentally the guard rolled his eyes and kept himself from punching the shit out of the driver.

"_It only makes sense to me. I could see why you like her. She is sad, away from home, lonely, so she finds a friend in you. Someone who has complete power over her. Woman like when a man controls her_."

"_Don't be so funny. She is a prisoner. Nothing more from it. I would go and talk to the warden and tell him that I will be giving her the punishment. The only thing that they will let me do is give her a beating. I found her, might as well teach her a lesson. I wouldn't let any other guard beat her_." Valik lied through his teeth with a wicked smile.

"_Like teaching her a lesson with your_….."

"_Shut up. And keep your eye on the road_."

The driver laughed a little only to himself at least. With such vague thoughts of pleasure Valik only grew irritated. He did not want to hear anything sexual coming from this man's mouth. He was not like those loyal dogs of the warden's. He did not rape the women he found it very barbaric and low. Seeing the expression from a glance, the driver's smile only grew wide.

"_Come now Valik, it's been a long time since any of us seen or even touched a woman. The prisoners that are still left in there are either old women or pregnant with bastards. You on the other hand are a lucky son of a bitch. You get one prisoner and it's a young woman_."

"_Still don't see how the higher ranks don't see me as a soldier. But a babysitter to a girl_."

"_We are not soldiers… Soldiers are men who die… But what happened to you not wanting no part in war? Hehehehehehehe… __Maybe because they think that you couldn't handle killing. Look at it this way, when you get those lonely nights, that girl will be your last resort_." At that comment he laughed.

Ignoring his comment, Valik looked again into the distance. His mind began to wander into the white.

_The sight of Katie holding onto Boris as she cried was pathetic. He wanted to stop her. That was all he asked. Walking towards the cell, he bent down to meet her eye level again. He did not know what to do. He did not like to see any woman cry. Reaching out his hand to touch hers, she grasped it tightly. This was a strange encounter that he has ever witnessed. His blue eyes was staring at their hands._

_"Stop crying." He spoke to her. "It will be alright. If you promise to stop the tears, I will not harm you."_

_She looked up to face Valik. The tears still falling from her eyes down to her cheek. It was a moment he could never forget when she held his hand and stared at him with a sense of lost hope. A prisoner and her guard._


	4. Where The Maggots Feed

Disclaimer: Do they really need to know on how much I hate writing about how I do not own anything except my characters? Screw off you copyright in-fragment people! XB I suck your blood!

_**Welcome to the world of Stockholm syndrome**_

* * *

"_A very beautiful honey blonde, Sharon Tate, looked into the eyes of the man who the evidence shows just four and a half months later would order her tragic and violent death."_ -**Vincent Bugliosi**

* * *

The long ride to the prison was a long and tiring ride. It may have been bumpy and not to comfortable ride but at least my body was getting some sort of rest. Covering myself tightly to keep the warm in my body was proving to be hopeless. The jacket was too thin that the cold kept coming through the holes. Even when sleep took over I could still feel the cold in my body. I was shaking constantly that even with the little sleep that I got I was not heating up fast enough. I wasn't asleep for long when I heard the door open to the back of the vehicle.

Sitting up to wipe the sleep from I eyes I saw Valik kneeling next to me offering me his hand. He still held that stoic face that I have grown to either despise or to love. I did not show any emotion to him, too tired to do anything I just looked to his hand.

"We are back." He told me.

Boris excited to see open doors jumped from the back of the vehicle and raced inside the walls. I swallowed the spit that was in my throat thinking that this will be my last chance outside of these prison walls. I was shaking again but Valik placed his hand on mine and that shaking feeling only worsened. Slowly picking me up bridal style the pain in my body hurt once again. I groaned into his chest as it traveled down my spine and into every crevice of my being.

Holding onto to me tightly, the doors of the prison standing tall reminder me that I am here to stay and that one day I might die here. It seems nothing much has changed besides the damage. Some buildings were crumbled, some had smoke coming out of them, some dead bodies of the Russian guards. The scene of death was always a surprise in my eyes. I have never seen death nor have I ever seen dead bodies scattered amongst the debris. It all changed once I got here. I held on close to Valik. My face buried in his chest with the rough feeling of his vest, blocking my view from the dead. I did not want to see this scene.

"_Valik, is this the prisoner that escaped_?" I heard a man talking in front of us.

"_Yes, she is weak and wounded. Is there any beds open in the hospital_?" Valik said in a cool, calm voice.

"_There are a few. Most are wounded guards, but she will be fine in a private area. This is a onetime favor Valik. You are lucky that I do not hate you as much as the others do. How bad is her wound_?"

I could feel Valik look down at me with his eyes. His chest rising and falling with the movement of his vest, which was not at a fast pace, as he began walking with this mysterious man. The grip on me tightened to a more protective stance.

"_She has a big gash on her side from the blast. It's pretty bad, but I fixed it up. I wanted to see if it is infected or if there is any shrapnel that I might have missed_. _I thank you for the private room._"

I looked up to Valik who in turn did not return the gesture. He was emotionless, just by the look on his face says it all. I again looked around in the area as we kept walking. Clean-up was beginning to take place. Bodies were being thrown in big fires or being buried in the ground. I silently prayed for their souls. As we kept passing by each cell block, there was one place that kept ringing in my mind. This building and I had history. That history was not pretty nor was it one that I could yet to forget. It is known as the shower room. This is where the prisoner's and guards take their showers each day. This is the place that happens to be the place where many horrible things could happen. When that day happened, I didn't trust another guard again.

_The second day of my captive prison stay was something I thought would never happen to me. If I had to guess how long it has been; Valik told me that it was the second day, didn't seem like two days. But without a cloak or a television to find out what was happening in the world, you lose the sense of days and time. My father always told me that a watch would be useful to keep your humanity and most importantly your own insanity. My watch was taken from me once we came to the prison. They took everything from us except for the clothes on our backs. We were even lucky to keep our own name. Everything anyone needed was gone just like that. Basic items were not with us only time we needed such items was to ask our guards but some of them would only refuse to help us out._

_And one of the most important things that make us human is to smell and be clean. In prison, I was told that if you wanted to take a bath it would be one at a time and if your guard will even consider being nice as they put it to get us clean._

_I've noticed that I began to stink of the cell itself. My hair was getting matted with what looked like tiny materials were getting stuck in there. My skin was getting darker due to the floor and dust that was flying around the cell. With the dirty bed smelling of such a bad odor that I begged for Valik to take me to the shower room and thankfully he got annoyed enough to give in._

_"Please Valik. I beg of you. I need to be clean." I looked at him._

_On my knees and my hands on the bars, it was a sad attempt at acting but I had to do something. Valik sighed as smoke came out of his mouth and through his nose. Rolling his eyes at me he looked down at Boris who looked back up at him. Boris was like my negotiator in these kinds of problems. One look to his master and Valik could not say no. _

_"__**Should I**__?" He spoke in Russian._

_The dog tilted his head to the side with his tongue sticking out. Valik then looked at me when he knew that Boris could not talk._

_"Give me a moment and I will be back with your request."_

_Valik stood up from the chair and placed the bud from a cigarette into a small dish. Telling Boris to stay he walked out of the room. It was such a relief for a man to be outside of the room. Since my stay, I've had an very unpleasant experience with using the toilet. So, in a dash I pulled down my pants and rushed over to the toilet. Quickly as I could, I was finished with my time and stood up to pull my pants up. But I knew I could not be telling Valik to go away every time I had to go. I will talk to him about that later._

_Boris was waiting impatiently for his master to return. I called to the dog so he could come over to me. To get Boris a bit of attention. This dog was very loyal to Valik. He would listen to Valik with such intelligence that I've never seen before. It was like he could understand him better than anyone else around here and I was sure that the dog did know Valik better than anyone. Boris seemed to be getting used to being around me 24/7 so it was a good thing for me to touch something and to keep me company when Valik would guard me._

_"Good boy Boris." I whispered to him._

_Patting him and stroking his fur was such a happy thing for me. I've always liked dogs because they are man's best friend and a prisoner's sense of humanity. Even without human contact at least you know that you will not go insane with these four walls holding you in place. Boris licked my cheek through the bars and nuzzled his muzzle on my hand._

_Valik came back within a ten minute pass. I believe it was ten minutes or more but who was I to say I was wrong? He called to Boris and of course the dog walked over and sat tall by his master. I looked up at Valik. His blue eyes looking at mine probably reading me and watching my every move like a bird of prey once he caught sight of his prey._

_"Ok, you get your bath. " He didn't sound too happy with the statement._

_I gave him a little smile as I stood up and he walked over to the cell. With a key, he unlocked the cell door. The sound of the old rusted bar creaking very loudly sent a chill down my spine. Motioning me to follow him, I took my first steps out in two days from the old cell. It felt good to finally being able to move around freely without having to be locked up like a caged animal for the rest of my stay._

_The walk was quiet but it wasn't awkward. It was strange how the hallway was empty with the cells empty as well. I wanted to ask where the other prisoners were but I decided against it knowing that I would not like the outcome of my answer. My best guess was that the rest of the Americans where in another building. I could hear their echoes and pleas throughout the building I was in and it was scary knowing that I was not alone in misery._

_The shower room was in a separate building which was unfortunate. We had to go outside, round about a corner and make a stop at the large building. With the little warmth that I had, I had to deal with the cold. When I saw outside for the first time in two days, I felt the coldness of the Russian winter. The prison was very big from the inside and the outside was just as big. With the guards on towers with sniper rifles in place waiting for something to happen and guards on the ground doing their daily duties, this was more than a prison in my eyes. They stared at me and Valik as we were walking, we were taking away their time from doing something else. I was very scared, very scared of course. Once we reached the shower building, Valik opened the door for me looking at me with intense eyes._

_"Hurry up in there. Do not take your precious time." He told me._

_I nodded my head and quickly rushed inside the large building. Valik slammed the door shut behind him. Leaning against the wall all he could do now was stand and watch. Boris sat next to him with a wagging tail. Dark chocolate staring at the passing guards as they walked by not giving Valik a minute of their time. Little what Katie and Valik knew was that there was another door at the far side of the building where three guards slid in unnoticed._

_As I turned the shower on, the water wasn't as warm as I would have hoped it to be. But I had to hurry up so Valik wouldn't be in such an angry mood with me. Taking off my clothes and putting them on a bench, I walked in the water. Feeling it fall on my skin, it was such a relief to me. Taking all the dirt, grim, sweat, and all the stress out of my body and going down the drain. I was in my own little world when a chill went up my spine._

_"My look what I have found. Valik's __whore__."_

"_Whore? I wonder if she begs for him to stop."_

_I quickly turned my body around as I heard the sound of a rough Russian accent. But once I could fully turn around, I felt a sudden burst of strength go through my body. My head bolted straight into the wall in front of me causing my vision to go blurry. His hands took my arms and placed them behind me roughly that I was sure that my arms were going to break. Not a moment longer that I knew I was in trouble._

_I was in big trouble._

_"Hold her still for me." He said roughly._

_For a split moment his hands were off me and another pair of hands placed my hands on the wall. All I could do was cringe in disgust with what they were going to do to me. I could not scream, my mind did not want to alarm them. My mind, my vision, I was scared and that was a fact. Behind me I could hear his zipper from his pants beginning to unbuckle. This wasn't happening to me. This wasn't going to happen. I tried my hardest to get this man holding me against the wall to back off, but he was a big bulky man. He was too strong for me._

_"Don't even try to scream. No one here will save you, American." He said in my ear. I felt so disgusted when I felt something warm lick my ear and it wasn't the running water._

_"HELP!" I managed to yell. "PLEASE HELP ME!" I screamed now, my mind finally working._

_I was struggling with this man's groupie. I heard laughing and mocking of the other Russian guards. They were seeking pleasure in my struggles. Shit, there was more than two? No, they are going to take their turn. Then again, it's a prison, there was no help here. Shit… I am fucked unless, unless I can do something. I started to cry and yell against them._

_"SHUT UP!" The man smashed my head against the wall._

_The pain was unbearable that the moment I made contact with the all I could hear the thud of my head echo throughout the shower room. Despite the blurry vision, the strong headache I kept fighting. My muscles burning with the tension and this man's grip tightened to a point that my wrists were hurting. I could not even move my legs to kick the man behind me. I felt this man's hands go along my back making me shudder in disgust. It was horrible. It was filthy. He was laughing. The other men were laughing as well. _

_Placing my throbbing head on the wall in front of me I still kept struggling. I was crying, begging for help and begging for my life. When they are done with me they might kill me. Oh please let it not be that case._

_The man behind me was pressing closer and closer onto my body. He was enjoying me struggle making him even hard. I could feel his penis on my thighs begging to enter me. His hands were roaming my body, cupping my breasts with his large and filthy hands. How I wanted to smack them away from me. _

_The other Russian men were yelling at him to hurry up and stop teasing me. For all I knew my body was reacting to it. My body arching towards him and my moans getting a bit louder, even though I did not feel the pleasure, but my body stimulated my mind. The man placed his mouth on my shoulder biting rather hard causing me to jerk back towards him. I am pretty sure the men were enjoying this scene. It was just natural to my body to react to this. Even if my mind wasn't, my body was the one betraying me. I closed my eyes as the blood fell off my face and the water still falling._

_"This is not going to hurt at all." He said._

_I felt his wet pant leg opening my own legs wider. I held my breath as the water kept pouring on both of our bodies. Before this man could even get inside of me, I heard a mean bark as I felt the hands loosen their grip on me. I closed my eyes and covered my ears quickly as my instincts kicked in. I could hear the man screaming as the dog was biting him. There was a sound of something ripping; most likely his pants, as he began screaming. The other men were yelling and from the mixture of it all I heard a voice. I knew that voice._

_I slowly opened my eyes to the waterfall above me covering my vision. The sudden ruckus has quickly stopped. I turned and saw Boris on top of a man, the very man that was about to rape me. Boris was growling at him ready for an attack as the man's arms were above his head and his eyes staring into Boris'. Valik, standing in front of the men, held his weapon in front of him, going back and forth between them. Yelling in Russian as his finger was close to the trigger. In return, the other men yelled at him, but keeping caution as to not get shot and for the man with Boris on him did not say a word._

"_Get out you dog's. If I catch you trying to hurt her, I will not struggle to pull the trigger." He barked._

"_You would not dare you bastard." One of the men growled almost tempted to run forwards. But the threat with a rifle in his face was more than enough to sustain him to the ground next to his partner._

"_Try me."_

"_One day Valik, you will get what's coming to you. Your whore," His gaze fell upon me and I tensed hugging myself tightly. "That whore of yours will belong to someone else."_

"_Get up. All of you!" Valik motioned his rifle for the men to stand. Boris got off of the other still growling with his ears back as he watched them all with their backs facing the exit. They all kept their eyes on one another as they quickly ran out like scared children._

_Valik placed his rifle behind him by the strap. Not looking to my direction he turned his back to me. He was wondering around looking for a towel, but mostly the silence was scary. Shaken from this experience, I began crying silent tears holding myself even though I was holding on tightly. Boris whimpered at the edge of the shower, sitting there as the water flooded out Valik's footsteps. Never in my life have I thought something like this would ever happen to me. _

_The water stopped falling on me as I felt a towel being wrapped around my shoulders. I tensed and my body stiffened until I heard Valik tell me that there is no need to be fearful any longer. I grabbed the towel quickly and stood on shaky legs. He stepped back from me, but something urged me to quickly grab him by his shoulder and pulled him close to me. I cried hard, not knowing what to do or think, I just cried like a child. _

_He stood there shocked with wide eyes and his arms to his side with such an unfamiliar touch. I did not know what he would do, but he kept still with his breath hitting the side on my ear. Holding on tightly as I cried I was still shaking which my face buried in his chest. He saved me and the way I knew how to thank him was to hug him for dear life. Valik hands slowly rose and I could feel him slightly shake and his nose rubbed against the side of my head. _


	5. Endearing

Disclaimer: Well, maybe one day I will kill the people who always have to let us write this crap down. It's so useless. Curse you people and your disclaimer!

_**Welcome to the world of Stockholm syndrome**_

* * *

"You either get tired fighting for peace, or you die." -John Lennon

* * *

Valik sat on the chair with his head resting on the wall behind him. His blue eyes did not look away from the paint chipping off the tiles above him. It has been a long day and he was feeling the effects of the tiredness. Still, he refused to give in to what his body wanted to do. This was a long week that made every other guard tired. With security very high and their senses looking out for any suspicious person's, the prisoner's will be on lock down till further notice.

In his case, it was bullshit.

Feeling restless with his muscles aching he sat straight with his back on the bars of the chair. His eyes wondered from the walls to her sleeping so peacefully once again with Boris on the bed with his big head on her stomach. She didn't seem to mind at all but why should she? Katie has been asleep for some time now due to the fact they gave her medication to numb out any pain she still had left. Side-effects were drowsiness. Seeing how Boris was laying, his eyes closing, Valik could not help but know that she was very fond of the dog. Somehow, Boris showed a side of Katie that Valik never saw; a side of himself that he rarely showed to anyone.

_Valik carried me into the hospital room holding on to me very tightly to his body like I was some kind of fragile doll. I was so shaken that my body was shaken to a point that if he were to put me back on my feet, my legs would collapse. I was in so much fear that I could not control my emotions let alone couldn't even control my own body. That experience, I knew that after this day, I couldn't forget it._

_He laid me on the bed but I did not want to let him go. My arms were tightly around his neck and he was having a bit of trouble breathing. It took him time to pry my hands from around his neck as I heard a low grunt coming from his throat. I knew my hold on him was tight, though my mind just wanted me to be protected._

_"Katie, you have to let go of me so the doctor can see you." He told me softly in a hoarse voice._

_"NO! What if….. What if they come back? What if they try to kidnap me and try to rape me again?" I yelled at him. My eyes full of tears. I know I looked pathetic but I did not care. _

_The trauma was forever in my mind. I didn't want to be left alone, never again with anyone I did not know or trust. Not in this place where I knew that the women were pregnant with the guard's children. I didn't know if they would come back, I didn't know if anyone would do anything. So holding on tightly onto Valik was my only protection._

_He was very tense at my very stubborn state and nature. I heard him sigh in frustration but he did not say anything. I buried my face deeper into his neck sending a shiver down his spine. My tears were soaking his skin while my hot breath was hitting his skin. The close contact we both shared was unfamiliar, yet there was some sort of comfort to it. Even though the guard may not like to be touched, he found my touch soothing. _

_"Will you feel safe if Boris was guarding you?" He said calmly, his accent becoming less thick as he spoke slowly to me._

_My grip on him sided when my arms feel to my sides. Finding his stare on me with his eyes trying to understand something about me; maybe he was curious by nature. The sudden silence filled the room as he laid me down on a hospital bed. He called for Boris who ran inside the room and stood by his master. His left ear twitched as Valik said something in Russian which made Boris sit as he turned his back to me and walked out of the door._

_Still in paranoia of the awful things, I quickly huddled to the far end of the bed. My eyes were looking everywhere even though I knew that I was in somewhat in a safe place. I was scared. The most scared that I've ever been. Nothing I've seen would ever top what I've been through. The tears were still falling from the sides of my eyes as I clutched the sheets of the bed. I took in some air as I felt this warm lick on my fingers._

_Looking down to see what it was, I saw Boris licking me. Slowly reaching my hand out, I slowly patted his head. There was something about this dog that made me feel as if he cared about me. He saved my life. If it wasn't for this dog, who knows what worse situation I would have been in._

_"Thank you Boris."_

_I could see that he was happy by the way he was wagging his tail. A dog was always there to protect those who dearly care for him. Today, this dog saved my life. Even though I haven't known him his whole life, maybe it had to do with Valik keeping guard on me that he had to do the same too. I don't know the answer but whatever the case, he was my hero._

_That fear will always stay in me. I could not trust anyone here in this prison besides Boris; who was a dog and Valik, his master and someone whom I began to grow attached too._

The doctor came in with a clipboard in his hand. He seemed to be more focused on the paper on the board. Once he stopped at the side of my bed he looked to Boris with a scowl. I kept my composure to the scene not knowing if this doctor would do anything to harm either me or Boris. Though, he seemed to not push the scowl any further.

"You know he cannot be on the bed?" He spoke in English, yet his accent was not as clear to me.

"_If you touch my dog I will have to find a way to put you down."_

Valik spoke as he walked into the room putting his radio securely on his vest. The doctor tapped his pen on the board with annoyance. The guard stood by his side only an inch or two taller than the doctor. Though, Valik did not seem to be a threat to the man. Hostility seemed to be unwanted in the hospital building. Maybe for good reason but the doctor ignored such pitiless hostility.

"_I have important matters to attend to Valik. Keep your hostility outside for the other dogs. Remember, I was not the one to heal your wounds." _The doctor looked to me with a side glance than went back to writing on the paper.

"_What does that have to do…."_

"_If she was not here to clean up your mess that would be you there on the bed bleeding from the fights. _You should probably leave. She still needs to rest plus her wounds need to be cleaned. She would be fine here. I do not want her wounds to be... _infected_." He emphasized.

"Well... if I leave her in your hands I will leave my dog." Valik sternly worded with a smirk.

The doctor only ignored his comment like a parent to a child asking for attention when it was not needed. He only kept his eyes on the paper and looked to me then back to the paper. Whatever was said between the two men, I do not want to be in the middle.

"Did you listen to me?" Valik asked.

"Yes, I heard you. The last time I check the warden was in charge not his little lap dog. Leave her hear like I said. Your dog can stay."

Without further incident the doctor walked over to my side. Looking to the monitor to see that my heartbeat was normal. Then he turned his attention to the IV's. Half empty. Writing down all the things he saw, he left within a couple of minutes after my little check-up.

The silence that engulfed us both was nothing more than what I could bare. Valik sighed with closed eyes as he was leaning a little to forwards to my bed. He was feeling the tiredness that ached in his joints. I placed my hand on his arm and squeezed it slightly causing him to tense a little.

Standing there for a moment with our eyes locked he bent down in front of me. I could feel his hot breath on my ear making me blush slightly. But I kept my emotions down as he began to whisper in my ear.

"I am still going to keep you safe." He whispered.

"_Valik, the warden would like to see you, over_." His radio went off causing him to sigh once again. Standing straight he grabbed the radio without any hesitation.

'_What the hell would he want with me_?' He thought. '_What doesn't he want with me?_'

"_Copy that_." He responded.

It was not all too often now that the warden wanted to have anything to do with Valik. Now that he has stopped doing most of his bidding. Those fresh scars still hang deep within Valik's flesh and the scars that he received on his face. Above his eye and a light slash along his cheek, making the guard look like an experienced fighter, though, in these times it would make such a case.

I was focused on my own thoughts that I finally realized that Valik left me alone in the room with Boris laying his head on my lap. It was then that I was quickly falling asleep.

* * *

Feeling the cold air rush through him, he quickly walked to a building that was at the end of the prison. It was old from the look of the worn out paint and there were these crooked stairs that didn't look too safe to even walk on. One wrong step and the stairs would collapse and pin you to the cold ground below; leaving you to die.

Either way, up in the building was the office of the man that was head of everything that is within these stone cold and harsh walls. Blue eyes did not want to look up for he knew so well that inside was the man that he would say changed _'him in a bad way'_ of course. Placing one foot in front of the other he began to descend up the creaky old stairs waiting to collapse beneath his feet.

Valik couldn't help but think of what _he_ wanted with him. Why not chose the other guards that were still living or were not wounded and in the hospital? It probably wasn't even worth the time. Whatever the reason, Valik knew for sure that he wasn't going to like it.

Reaching the top of the stairs, he opened the door. Slowly as if the time went by, the door opened fully with a loud squeak. Walking inside, the snow falling from his clothes to the ground and melting, he met eyes with an old but serious looking man. Grey hair that was properly shaved and eyes that seem to tell a lot of story to match the cold looking demeanor of the man. He may look older but never underestimate this man's power. Like any _good _guard Valik stood at attention as the man sat smoking a cigar.

There were two other guards that stood by him- one to his left who did not look at Valik and the other to his right staring into nothing but the empty space. This situation didn't seem to be going well by the slight tension in the air even though no one was talking. Already, it seemed as if the shit hit the fan.

"_You wanted to see me, warden_?" Valik finally broke the ice.

The Warden took the cigar out of his mouth blowing smoke into the air. The older man's eyes kept their glare on Valik. Watching his every move like a predator in the night, just waiting for that moment to strike and place its jaws on the prey's throat to suffocate it. The warden had that glare that no other had. It was that glare of most patience and strategy that was hiding within a smirk and the flick of a wrist.

"_Yes in fact I did need to see you. Seeing that you out of most of my guards who are still moving and capable of doing my tasks." _The warden said with a sarcastic tone._ "There seemed to be another prisoner that we have captured in this tight situation. He is a very stubborn fellow between you and me. But I think your dog will put him in his place_."

Not noticing where Valik's companion was, he didn't seem to care where the dog went. The warden allowed for him to bring the mutt inside of his prison knowing well that he will make some use to it. So far it wasn't but it didn't mean that Valik had some sort of authority over the animal. However the case, the Warden took another puff from the cigar with a pleasing smile on his lips.

"_Seeing how you caught your little prisoner within these short hours I was thinking..._."

At the comment, the guard to his right grunted. Valik looked to the guard with cold icy eyes. With a little smirk, he remembered that guard that was at the warden's side. The warden looked at both of them with a bit of satisfaction. He knew about the situation after it happened and so, the guard known as Marx went to work with the warden being his '_bitch'_ as Valik called him.

"…_So I wanted to give you a chance to look after another. It's been awhile and I've seen that the American has been under your watch. Maybe it is time for you to move from one prisoner to another. How does that sound_?"

Valik just stood there looking at the warden without moving his lips. There was nothing that he could say to him. Going through the options and the decisions he had to make seemed to be a bit suspicious. One hand, he would go from being the babysitter to looking after a more trouble-some prisoner. The downside is that he had no idea if the prisoner would try to escape.

"_Who is this prisoner if I may ask_?"

The warden grinned.

"_Glad you asked. Bring him in_."

Looking to his left the door violently shot opened almost causing the wooden frame to break from its structure. Three guards came out with this man bound by ropes to his hands. Valik saw this man being forced by the bounds from the guards. This man looked mean just by looking at him. Knowing there was more people inside the room the man looked to Valik with fire in his dark eyes. Both men kept their glare on each other trying to figure one another out. The male persona taking over like two fighting lions for a pride.

With much more interests and a wide grin the warden stood up and walked over to this new prisoner. The soldier still kept his glare on the guard not moving a muscle while the three men still tensed up by the shaking of the chains to his cuffs. The warden could feel the testosterone in the air once he was by the soldier's side.

"So, what do you think?" He spoke in English for the soldier to understand.

Valik blinked his eyes that were now focusing on the warden.

"Well, if I look after this man what will happen to the other prisoner?"

"Well, you can look after her to if you wish. Just as long you keep this dog here under control." He patted the man's shoulder. The warden could sense his tense muscles once he placed his hand on him causing the soldier to growl lowly. Without much of a whisper the soldier muttered "bastard". The warden could only chuckle darkly at this moment which made Valik want to leave at this moment.

"You're fucking joking right?" The man said with a strong Scottish accent.

"Shut up!" One of the guards yelled and hit him with the butt of his weapon. The warden took a side as little splashes of blood covered the rug below. Spitting out some of the blood from his mouth there was a cocky grin and a small laugh that came from the soldier's mouth.

"You really call that a hit? I've killed men like you and believe me they were twice as big as you." Apparently it did not cause much damage to the soldier only a tinkle of blood falling from his left brow.

Valik was not amused by this action at all. Taking back control of his body he began to walk over to the chained man without any expression.

"You are a pretty cocky man. Marx, you should have hit him hard enough." Valik teased coldy making Mark snarl.

Paying no mind to the hated stare by the guard Valik looked to the soldier. A plastered grin etched his strong facial features. Up close it seems that the man has scars along his face, some to be visible while others were hidden underneath dirt that covered him. Standing a mere inches taller than Valik, the guard could see that this was no ordinary soldier. The warden still looked on with his cigar in his mouth amused by the scene.

"And what be your name, prisoner?" He spat venom at the soldier.

"My name is Captain John Mactavish. But they call me Soap." He answered with a lot of pride.


	6. Insomniac

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

_**Welcome to the world of Stockholm syndrome**_

* * *

"_Victory is always possible for the person who refuses to stop fighting_."- **Napoleon Hill**

* * *

The cold air was filling his lungs causing him problems to expand his ribcage. His lungs seemed to be frozen and he felt as if the thin air was suffocating him. The balaclava that both of these men wore was doing little to keep them from freezing and feeling numb on their face. Beside this man, his comrade had a design fitted for someone who hid all his emotions, even his face from all. The black balaclava had a design that covered much of the mask and a pair of dark sunglasses to hide his eyes from the world. Behind them only so few knew.

Looking through the binoculars, having zooming in a pretty good distance, the man put them down on the snow covered ground. This year in Russia has been pretty bad with heavy snowstorms and freezing temperatures. It seemed as if Mother Nature was doing all she could to prevent any more fighting. Sadly, the case of the war turned out for the worse with many deaths.

There has been much delay in the operation due to the weather. Time was running short even if the snowstorm was not going to pass by anytime soon. It always made for good cover in situations like these but since time was coming to an end for the two men, there was nothing more they or their command could do. They were always taught to use their environment as an advantage knowing full well that those they are against know it ten times as well.

"You see anything?" The man with the skull balaclava asked his partner.

"Nothing out of the ordinary it seems. Same guards have been up on the towers all day and the clean-up crew are… well… cleaning up. He has been in that prison way to long. When can we retrieve him?"

His comrade shifted his weight from the cold snow ground into a prone position. His joints popping causing some pain to shiver down his spine, but after many years of harsh training and a memory of death, popping of joints seemed second nature to him. Rifle strapped to his back, secondary weapon in its holster, the time to move out was now. The masked man began to stretch having to endure three hours of lying low in the cold weather.

"We cannot unless we are given the signal to head straight to the prison. The Captain would not be happy with us if we head now when it has only been three hours. Soap can handle his own, but even a soldier like him cannot endure what will follow for him." The man kept his glare towards the prison, which looks blurry in the far distance.

"You know as well as I that no one knows about this place. It's a complete mystery even to our top computer hackers. This warden guy is more of a ghost than you, lieutenant. It is like he knew that we would be coming for him next. Like he planned it all from the beginning of the war."

Ghost looked to his comrade whose eyes glared at the prison in front of them. The tone in his voice was low, yet his composure was held steady even though inside, the other man wanted to know more about the mystery.

"He is a business man. Their lives are kept secret and their weapons hidden. In order to make a man who's smart in both intelligence and warfare, you have to understand him a little more. Yet, even if you think you can trust someone, sometimes they end up betraying you."

"We did not know that our ally would do that. Looking at that mistake, maybe we could have prevented our teammates from meeting that fate."

The two men had another hour left to go before they had to leave if the signal was not called. Chances are that it will not happen. Only luck could be on their captain's side but surely enough his luck was coming to an end. He survived throughout the war and managed to save his two comrades from death.

_'Soap, you saved my fucking life.'_ He thought. _'Now, hurry up before I save yours.'_

* * *

I slowly opened my eyes with a bright light making me cringe. Placing my arm in front of me I waited a couple of more seconds for my vision to clear. Looking around the room I knew I was in the hospital by the white walls that surrounded me. Same old white walls, same old bed that made my back hurt, and same old feeling that it gave me. Only one difference that made itself really clear to my pounding head and aching body, Valik was not at my side.

I sat up on the bed with my body still protesting with the pain. Choosing to ignore what my body wanted I looked down to my side and I saw Boris sleeping next to me. I smiled at the dog sleeping calmly with his ear again twitching. Maybe he was having a dream of some kind. He was such a cute dog. Wish I had a loyal dog like him. Patting his head to wake him up, I felt his tail hitting my leg to say, '_Yes I'm up_.'

"Doctor's orders were for you to sleep."

I looked to the door quickly as I heard the familiar voice. Valik stood by the doorframe with his arms crossed over his chest. It scared me to think that I did not know he was there. He began to walk inside my room as he closed the door behind him. Taking his seat by the chair that stood by my bed he sat with his hands on my bed. I didn't keep my eyes off him and he did not do the same. I was searching in his gaze because he had more tension in them. There was something in his eyes that didn't feel right. Something had to be wrong.

"The doctor said that you will be in here for another two days. Your wounds are not life-threatening, so you make a clear recovery. Though, scarring will be an issue."

"Not like I have many of those already." I chuckled.

"Why do you find humor in most things? I see nothing funny with such matters." He spoke calmly.

The moment quickly died and I settled back down to the pitch of the silence. Valik raised an eyebrow at the sudden silence and the fact that I blushed like some high school girl with a crush. Yet the look Valik was giving me had me knowing that we both could see what the both of us wanted. We just could not have it, even if it was right there in front of us.

Though, survival was a more important role and I was trying my hardest to play the part and do all I could. Feelings should die down, but I did not want to lose that part of me not once. Valik and I both knew that this survival was instinct and the attraction it caused for the both of us was like a calling.

"Valik, I would like to say something to you."

He leaned forwards in the chair with utter curiosity. To me he seemed just like a child waiting to hear a story.

"I am sorry for the way I acted towards you. I mean, like I wanted to get out of here so bad... And I was in so much pain that my bitter emotions got in the way. I did not mean to do that. In all chances, a prisoner would have gotten killed if they talked the way I did. But, I wanted to ask you first of all was that, since I've been here, why is it that you could not kill me when you had the chance?" I lowered my head from his gaze.

Valik looked at me with a straight face as if he was thinking. Maybe, I could not tell but his face says it all. He looked down to his boots for a moment opening and closing his lips. Grunting every few seconds he placed his hands over his face. I do not know why he did this I guess it was something he did when he was trying to come up with something to say. I had to guess that maybe he was thinking of a lie or an honest answer.

Boris could feel his master's tension and jumped off the bed and walked over to him. _It was just plain stupid_. _Way to go_. I let out a tired sigh. Lying back down on the bed I kept my eyes on the ceiling. I just want to forget what I had said. This was no time to be talking about the way I was feeling to someone who clearly was in a deeper grave then me.

"Katie." I heard him speak, "I do not blame you for your actions, but in a situation I am in maybe it wouldn't be the right time to tell you the truth."

Just that moment, his radio decided to go off. I do not understand what was going on but I knew it meant for him to go do his duties. I could hear him slide the strap over to grasp his rifle and get up from the creaky chair. He gave me a long look before standing over me. Quickly I looked away from him. I was not trying to be rude or mean but I just wanted an honest answer. Without anything more than a grunt from his throat I turned away from him with my back facing Valik.

Seeing this as a sign to head out the door Valik pattered Boris' head. The dog nudged his leg towards my bed trying to get through to the human. He was whining to his master but the master turned from the dog. Walking without saying a word to me, he just left the room. His footsteps now fainting into the hallways of the hospital where there were noises coming from many places.

Boris jumped back on the bed finding a spot to lie back down on since I took his spot. His head on my hip he let out a low whine. He took a big breathe out, as if something was wrong with him. My hand was on his head to reassure things.

"Good boy, Boris." I said.

Two days in the hospital would do me some thinking on how not to ask so many dumb questions. As always, Valik seems to want to ignore that question. He would find ways to get out of it or simply walk off. I want to know why he wasn't going to kill me or do anything to me to make me feel harm or fear. But I knew somewhere in his soul that he was different.

_'Does it mean that I'm feeling some kind of emotion to my guard? Is that even possible?_' I thought.

I looked at the monitor. Looking at my heartbeat, I could not understand the numbers or even the language; however I had some pretty good guesses as to what it meant. I felt the pain come back again. It was stinging like a hot blade to my side. How it sucked so bad to have a big freaking hole to my side. I hope this fully recovers in two days.

* * *

Walking to cell block 12 was different than what Valik was used too. The long walk down the deserted cells which were three rows up of nothing but emptiness and silence. There were sounds of the crackle of the fire burning or the dripping of water from the rusty pipes. Knowing the faults of the building, Valik walked silently down the hall with the sounds of his boots hitting the concrete and the jingles of his keys. He reached the door way were he found the new prisoner sitting on the bed noticing every detail of his cell.

"Finally decided to come back? I was beginning to worry." The voice of a strong Scottish accent echoed throughout the cell.

Walking in and taking a seat in his usual post the guard did not take to mind at John or "Soap" as he was most favored to be called. Valik just sat on the chair with his head on the cold wall trying to wish the day could go by faster. Eyes were closed as he heard John moving from the bed to most likely the cell bars.

"Trying to ignore someone who has more training and experience is never the wise idea. I have been known for many things in and out of war. Breaking into a prison is one of them."

"Do you ever stop talking?" Valik groaned.

"Not unless I get some kind of answer from you." John spoke clearly.

"What kind of answers? If it has to do with the hijacking of an American airline I did not partake in it. It is not my business of how these foreign people came here." Valik lied. "It is very troublesome to even be looking after one prisoner."

"One prisoner? So, a weak guard like you has uses to a man like your warden?"

John looked to the guard with an amused grin but kept that grin to a standard. Getting inside his mind was going to be a breakthrough if the soldier is able to get through the high tough walls. With his left arm hanging on the bar of the cell while his right arm grasped the bar, Valik opened his eyes to look to the soldier. Surely he would of done something by now, but just by looking at the guy he was somewhat different.

Light scars covered his face and neck from fights it seems. Even on his shaved head there were hints of scars and hair that will never grow back in its place. John could see a fighter, an aggressive fighter who would only show his true strength if he was forced too. Something was hidden beneath that hard core and it was something maybe John would like to see. Information for one on the warden, but befriending this man will be of a challenge. Something had to pry his nerves if John himself wasn't the one who was going through his skin.

"I see that the damage was not done to this building. We were focused more on my entry without my team being noticed. It was a damn crazy plan but it worked for the better, did it not?"

"This is vital information that you are telling me. Why the sudden change from annoyance to telling me things that are military related? I could use it against you if I choose to."

"Vital information is deep within the depths of my brain. You will have to beat it out of me in order to get to it. I am just making a quick observation of the damage that is not present in this building."

John looked at Valik with a serious face and he began to straighten his posture. Was this all a plan to him in order for Valik to talk? Whatever the reason, Valik had to keep his calm or else when Katie gets back she would see a side of him he did not want her to see. That side of him, keeping down that instinct to feed the animal. Fighting for survival in such a harsh place could bring any man to his knees.

Rubbing his temples as his neck muscles cramped, Valik looked to John. Icy blue eyes brightened slightly in the dim room. John scratched his arm with dull nails before Valik stood up placing his rifle next to the chair he was sitting in.

"My involvement in the hijacking and the warden is just a small price I had to pay to find any work. The war cost us lives and towns. People are finding it hard to stay alive. The longer you stay here, at least keep quiet for the most part."

"Do not expect me to stay any longer in this place. I have seen my fair share of hell and prisons. War takes lives, but I did not start the war. I helped finish it. Don't blame somebody you don't know."

"You are a soldier. You were meant to kill off emotions. Your so-called brother-in-arms died and you might not feel anything."

"Have you met a soldier? Have you been in war? You don't know what it is like to see someone you went to boot-camp with die in-front of you. For a man like you, there is little knowledge of what you know. That rifle you have, did it kill?"

Valik stood quiet with anger enraging him to slash out. Though, the soldier was right. The knowledge Valik held was so little of the life of a military man. The memories were still fresh and he could see their last days before they went off to war. Valik blamed both sides for the war, for taking away his family. He could not blame one person because those who fought in the war were involved as well.

Knowledge was always something Valik craved. The military knowledge that was held before him, it was just curiosity yet, he did not want to know. War took something from him, war took something from everybody.

He sighed at his own thoughts and his emotions. In just a short amount of time, his shoulders were being buried with the weight. A heavy burden that was closing in on him with the changing of times. He did not feel like himself, like he was just a hollow shell that would soon break. Then again, he felt that sense of hope and want that he himself forgot in time. He was not broken, just put into a position he did not want to be in.

* * *

_Three days after the attack in the shower room, Katie was huddled in the corner. She hasn't spoken to Valik in those three days after. She thanked him and Boris would be in her cell whenever he left to be some sort of blanket for her. Still, even with the protection he gave her, Katie still had the walls around her. She looked at him when he had a tray which held a bowl of something hot and bread with a glass of some water. Slowly he walked inside the cell with the clatter of the kitchenware shaking against the tray._

_"Please eat Katie. You need to or you will starve to death." He said bringing the food closer to her._

_"No. I cannot eat. I will feel sick." She responded._

_It was no use to be trying to comfort her. He was not here to mend to her, though seeing that what she has been through can leave bad memories and mental scars. Valik was getting frustrated by the hour with the constant self-loathing. This was the time to put some authority into this woman._

_"Look, it was bad at what happened to you, but you need to eat. Starving yourself is not going to make anything go away. Boris is here to be your guard. I do not want to see you self-destruct like this it is rather a pathetic sight. Trust me, Katie. They are not going to hurt you anymore. No one here is going to hurt or even touch you. If they tried they would have to go through me in order to do it."_

_Katie looked him in the eyes. Within them was determination as if he was keeping his word to her. Keeping their eyes locked for a moment, she slowly placed her hand on the tray. Looking at the food, but her hand did not reach for the bowl or the bread, but he felt her warm hand upon his cold ones._

_She pulled him down next to her. Applying to what she wanted him to do, he carefully sat. Sitting closer to him, she rested her head on his shoulder. He was seeing something he never saw. Feeling something he never felt. He placed his hand on hers._

_"Eat Katie."_

_"Can I just sit here for a moment?"_

_Rubbing her shoulder, he whispered a 'yes'._

_Boris looked at them with a look that no animal could give. Confusion surely was getting the best of the animal as he tilted his head. Walking towards his master, he placed his big head on Valik's leg. The guard seemed to not notice his dog near him. He seemed to be distant within the depths of his own mind. The world around him just seemed to disappear and melt away with all of its problems. Valik closed his eyes at the stillness that was surrounding him and he enjoyed it very much. _

_He was smiling for the first time in many years. It seemed foreign to see such an emotion on his face. The muscles in his jaw relaxed and that smile was a smile Katie herself has never seen. She felt overwhelmed and relaxed as her body moved without her mind thinking twice. Katie wrapped her arms around his neck, holding him so close to her body that Valik's heat radiated off him to her. His muscles tensed slightly with his eyes staring at the wall. Realizing her actions she quickly pulled away from him._

_"I am so sorry, Valik. I did not mean to do that." she apologized._

_Valik stared at her with tense eyes. Katie felt scared and Boris began to whimper to his master. A few tense seconds and the smile began to show back on his face. What scared her more was that he began to laugh silently? Katie looked to him, Boris backed away from his master, something was not right about this scene but for Valik he could not give a shit._

_"It's okay. I am not the other guards who wouldn't mind a hug."_

_He got up from the bed. Looking down at Boris._

_"You want Boris to stay in here?"_

_"Yes."_

_Closing the cell door and locking it Valik could not help but feel a bit warm from the touch. It was just something he did not expect to happen, even though he seemed to be a bit cold towards Katie. Inside of her cell he saw her shaking but eating. Boris was resting next to her as she chewed on the stale food that was given to her. Placing his hand in his pocket he remembered that he had a fresh apple. _

_"Do, I have to eat it all. It taste funny and the way it looks is so weird." She whined. At her own statement she began to laugh. Her laugh filled his soul with warmth and a feeling he thought he lost a long time ago. She was laughing after her terrifying experience. She was laughing because of the food. Valik unlocked the door and walked inside._

_Katie looked up towards him with a smile. His hands went back in his vest pocket and took out an apple. He stretched his arm out to hand it to her. Looking at him she grabbed as her hand brushed his._


	7. Like Little Loyal Soldier's

Disclaimer: I do not own any Call of Duty characters.

_**Welcome to the world of Stockholm syndrome**_

* * *

"_I have had to fight like hell and fighting like hell has made me what I am._"- John Arbuthnot Fisher

* * *

"We cannot leave the Captain, Lieutenant. We could take on the Russians when they are weak, when they are running around without order. Time is of the essence sir. We have to go in there now."

Ghost looked at the sergeant first class with disappointment rather than shear annoyance. He would have thought that he would have learned by now that going in like '_Rambo_' would only kill the two of them. Sure maybe they could take on a few of the guards but there was only Roach and himself against a prison full of guards. They were lucky the first time that they survived the first attack but that was only for Soap to be taken prisoner.

A second attack would only be more suicidal. Ghost knows that there has to be a plan of action. Which will be the best way that will leave to no casualties? Then in the art of war, there will always be bloodshed. Those who have fought and seen war firsthand would know how it will all end. Ghost could only think of those before him and those he have served with. Showing emotion in the battlefield was a weakness but the only way to kill emotion was to be less human.

Human…

"Roach, think with yer head for a second. If we go in now and expose ourselves once again we are going to die. We need to go back to base and get a plan started and get more reinforcement. We are an army of two as of now. Their strength against us is like bringing a knife to a gunfight."

Roach did not want to hear the truth. Surely, after his near death experience maybe making a plan would be a good idea. Roach knew that he wasn't the same since it happened and that his mind was always on the alert. When action would take place he would do all he could to keep himself from having the flashbacks of the fire and the burning. He hated the fact that he had to leave a good friend; a good captain behind.

"Look Roach, a leader could always be replaced but Soap cannot. It would take more than the depths of Hell to take him down."

Ghost stood up shaking the snow from his uniform with his rifle in his grasp. Motioning Roach to pack his gear the man stood up as well. They had to go to the extraction point where a helicopter would be waiting for them when the mission was a success. They do not know how long it would be before Soap would have a sentence for death if there would be. All contact was lost with Soap after the attack so both men had to prepare for the worst.

As both Roach and Ghost walked, the prison was getting smaller and the distance to the extraction point was getting closer. Their walk was silent, but Roach was used to it. Ghost wasn't much of a talker anyway. But it didn't hurt to try to talk to his superior. Soap was a good friend to both of them. Soap never liked the friend thing. He was more of a business man. Shoot first and ask questions later.

_'That was Soap alright.'_

* * *

_A week has gone by and the hours seemed to pass us by so slow. Every day was the same for me which was boring me to almost sheer insanity. I was so paranoid after my attack in the shower room that everything seemed to be a threat to me. No one would enter the building unless Valik would supervise or Boris would be at my side if his master was off somewhere. _

_I felt a little safer and a little less fearful of the guards when I knew there was protection. I already knew that I couldn't trust anyone but Valik and Boris. His trusted loyal dog broke down my walls and I was regaining some sense of humanity. _

_The routine would go be Valik always sitting in the same chair and Boris inside of my cell. We would play and I would feed him some treats that Valik made himself. It was some kind of dried meat and it did not smell all too pleasant but Boris ate it anyway. Slowly I was coming out of my shell and wondering into a different environment for survival. Even though I was forever scared by the attack, Valik was my guard and I wouldn't ask for another._

_"I always wondered." I asked out of nowhere._

_Valik gave me a glanced look from his distraction. I sat on the ground with Boris on his back and me scratching his belly. He seemed to like it since his leg was shaking violently with happiness._

_"What have you wondered?" Valik asked taking another drag from his cigarette._

_I looked to him and he kept his eyes on me. He blew out smoke from his lips and it disappeared into the cold air. Even from the distance I was in, I could smell the tobacco. I never like that smell because of its many hazards, but Valik was not a frequent smoker. Since I have been here, smelling the smoke on him became an occurrence every now and then. It relaxed Valik from his tense state. His shoulders were not very tense and high like they would always be in. _

_My observation of Valik almost made me forget about my question. He was waiting for me to say something. Just by the look in his eyes I could see it. His body language was clearly visible. Sitting forwards on his chair and I was distracting myself from giving him my question. _

_"How long have you had Boris? Where did you find him?"_

_Valik looked lost for a moment as his blue eyes closed for a second and opened up. I could tell by the expression on his face that he was lost in thought. His muscles seemed to relax a bit more now. The air around us was comfortable making me feel some sort of comfort. Boris rolled to his stomach, sitting up barking loudly; maybe because of excitement or just to snap Valik out of his thoughts. I do not know, but he was surely wagging his tail._

_Valik looked to Boris with a small smile. The smile of his fitted his face well. I wished he could wear it on his face, but I knew that he could not do that. Emotion seemed below him, it seemed below all of these people even me. _

_"I've had Boris for about... I should say two years now. I found Boris so I am not sure how old he really is. He was a stray pup when I found him. It was a cold night in my village because of the winter months were coming. I was coming out of a bar with a couple of friends." Valik paused to sit back in his chair throwing the stick to the ground and placing his hands behind his head. _

"_Those assholes have left me behind while one of them was knocked out on the floor and they dragged his ass home. Well, walking down a street, I knew I was hearing yelping or crying or something. I wasn't drunk because I did not want to do anything that I would regret, but I was following the noise and it was coming from underneath a box. I lifted it and there he was just a cold and hungry pup. From there I took care of him."_

_I thought I was going to cry at this sort of story but that was a bit foolish. I had a soft spot for poor animals that were just left out to die by people who didn't care. I hugged Boris tightly like a small child and he licked my cheek which brought up another question for me._

_"Why did you name him Boris?"_

_"Boris was a name of my best bud that died in the war. Somehow I think he came back inside of this dog."_

_Getting up from the chair Valik walked over to my cell to open it. Boris walked out of my grip and right beside his owner. Looking down at him, he patted his head and bent down to his level. Wagging his large tail, Boris barked again._

_"So why become a guard?" I ask._

_This conversation was becoming interesting to me. There is something nagging at me to get to know this man a little more. Valik was a quiet man, a loner, someone who did not want any contact with people. Looking at me as he walked inside of my cell he sat down on the bed next to me. The contact between me and Valik was close that I could feel the heat radiating from his skin._

_"My country asked for her son's to go to war. She wanted us to protect her when the time came. I... I could not live up to that which is why I chose to work here. I never wanted to fight in a war that I did not belong in. It doesn't make me a coward that I chose this instead of death. I knew that prison guards can have dogs so it made it easier on my part. Only that I am the only one here with a dog." _

_I placed my legs on the bed bringing them close to my chest. Valik placed a hand on the back of his neck to scratch or to look away from me uncomfortably. I was asking too much of him and I knew that he did not want to answer, but the curiosity that nagged at me told me to keep going no matter what. But there was something that I did not expect to come from his lips making me want to run and hide. To go back to that shell and hide there for the rest of my life._

_"What did you do before the attack?"_

_My eyes widened at the question and my body became very tense. The air became clouded with the tenseness. I could feel my own heart stop once his words escaped his lips. I wanted to suffocate but I had to keep strong. If only it were easy. _

_"W- well... I was going... H-home to v-visit my folks... I was away in W-Washington for a little vacation... A-and w-well, from there it happened." I stuttered to make some sense. He was looking at me with concern in his blue eyes making me nervous. _

_"Were you scared?" He spoke._

_"Would you be scared if you were suddenly taken hostage? They just came out of nowhere and from there no one knew what the hell was going on. Every day I wonder how my folks are doing because I have no contact with them." My voice was growing louder. "I wonder if their alive or somewhere safe. Are they even trying to look for me? Are they worried sick not knowing that their daughter is gone without a trace? "I could feel the tears starting to form in my eyes and the anger was clutching itself tightly to my heart._

"_That little piece of hope I am holding onto is slowly drifting away because… Because… Fuck…" I clutched my head tightly trying hard not to cry out and scream. I had to hold myself together for the sake of myself and my own sanity._

_Valik felt kinda bad that I was taken away from my family. I do not blame him but I also do want his sympathy. I do not want him to see me as a weak kind of person even though I was on the verge of breaking._

_The silence consumed us once again. My thoughts were running around driving me mad. The tears began to slide down my face thinking about my family. I was far away from home without any chance of escaping. Boris whimpered at my bedside as Valik looked away from me. I just felt alone now and I thought that the other prisoner's felt like me. Alone, far away from home, knowing that there was nothing that either of us could do._

* * *

Blue eyes opened slightly and his breathing was sharp bringing in the scent of the rock and smoke that came from the fire keeping the building warm. With crossed arms over his chest, Valik gazed to the empty cell. Next to it was another cell with a body sitting upright on the bed. The man's gaze seemed to be distant but his hands were moving or twitching with every little thought the soldier made.

Letting out a long sigh, Valik began reaching inside of his vest pocket taking out a cigarette. The smell from the box made its way to his nose intoxicating his senses and an eager hand placed it in his mouth. The stillness was not much relaxing with the soldier present but it seemed the captain was occupied with staring at the wall.

"Can I have a hit?" The sound of a smooth strong Scottish accent echoed in the room.

The captain's head turned towards the way of Valik. Both of the men's eyes locked on to one another for a passing moment before the guard got up from the chair and walked over to the cell door. Pulling out a cigarette from a pack, he threw it to John along with a match. Catching it without dropping one he began to place it in his mouth. Using the wall for the match the flame sparking John placed his other hand in front of it to make sure it did not go out. It was such a good relief for him to have a smoke.

Valik taking the hint that the soldier was satisfied with the smoke turned his back to the cell and began to walk back to the chair he was sitting in. The silence was taking its toll on both the men. John did not like much of the silence unless it was necessary.

"Something is on your mind." John spoke.

"Why should you care about what I think?" Valik looked towards the cell.

"Touchy are we?" John said with a hint of a smirk.

"Not much of a touchy subject. What I think is my own business."

Valik then turned his attention to his vest pocket taking out another cigarette to smoke. It was not like him to go through two cigarettes in one day. One would do it for Valik because he was not much of a heavy smoker, but just one could calm him. John was half way done with his when he began to lay down on his bed. The stick was thrown to the side of the cell when John placed his hands behind his head and began to look up at the celling.

The silence once again filled the room in the cold dense tense. John could still see his breath in the air with the room just barely warm enough to keep him from freezing. His muscles twitched, though John may not be used to the cold he can still manage with his environment. Thoughts of the past flooded back quickly making John sit up quickly with tense muscles, clutching at his eyes. Flashbacks of the dead, the wounded, those he lost and the time were he almost died on more than one occasion.

Valik looked to the captain with interests and moved forwards in his chair. Hearing about flashbacks and people reactions to them was something Valik has seen but he could not do anything to stop them. Sometimes he would watch them with his eyes, catching their movements and breathes to their reaction to what the person saw or heard. John was an example of a soldier who was suffering from PTSD. By the look on his face, looking like it was in pain and his hands clutching his head.

Slowly and quietly Valik stood from his chair. Walking with caution towards John's cell, the soldier breathed deeply with open eyes. Sweat trickled down from his brow and his face looked flushed.

"Touchy subjects like that of what you experienced should not be nothing more than your business." John looked to Valik whose arms were crossed over his chest.

"What I saw you would never understand. Ugh." John rested his side on the wall. His warm breath hitting the cold stone and his dark eyes looked away from Valik quickly. The guard uncrossed his arms to his side, keeping his stare on the soldier.

"Of course I may not know what it is like to be in war. Seeing death and destruction on a daily basis, but maybe I do not want to understand what you see… _Soldier._ War took everything from us. Though, I may not understand those… flashbacks you just had."

John closed his tired eyes tightly trying to make the images disappear from his mind. He did not like to cope with the fact he had flashbacks of war. They made him… They made him a shadow of who he really was before becoming a soldier. John only felt weak when the flashbacks would haunt his mind and make him paranoid. Things he thinks he sees are not really there. On more than one occasion the flashbacks became violent.

"Just try to calm your mind. I do not want to come back and find you hanging by a noose." Valik spoke in a cold voice.

"Heh, I would rather not die by my own hand." He placed a hand to his neck and rubbed it slightly.

Valik grunted lowly and turned his back to the soldier. Placing his left foot first, the sound of boots meeting the ground was becoming distant within a few seconds leaving John to suffer in his own mind. He closed his eyes shut and let out a low grunt from his throat. His head wanted to push itself further into the wall as the flashbacks increased.

'_Stop.'_ Punching the wall as hard as he could, John's fist began to bleed. Breathing slowly thinking of something to calm him but in reality, what he saw and what he could feel, no one could understand. No, someone who has seen the tragedy will always relive it. Memories of the past will forever haunt him till he is no longer living.

* * *

"What are you doing? You're not supposed to go back till tomorrow morning." He sounded a bit irritated yet tired when he spoke to me.

"Well, I wanted to come back early. I do not feel any pain and my wounds looked like they healed. Besides, I cannot stay here. I feel them watching me."

I knew Valik was a little angry at my point that I was leaving the hospital ward early but it was the truth. When I asked the doctor that I wanted to leave, to his displeasure, the doctor gave in to my need and walked out of my room. Where he was headed I do not know but now it seems he called to Valik about the sudden news. He sighed and walked up to me with his hands in his vest. Looking down at me with cold eyes I knew he was displeased with me.

"You must rest despite how you feel. You are safe. How many times am I going to tell you?" He was getting agitated.

"I know but I'd rather be safe with you. Boris is a good guard but being in here, who knows will happen? I want to be by you to be even safer."

I looked up at him with a soft smile. I wanted to go back even though it made me sound weird. I did not want to stay in here any longer. I hated it here. Too much death and screaming let alone I do not know if they would come back. I never did like the hospital for the fact that I'm not use to doctors nor do I like death too much.

"Please let me go back." I swung my legs over the bed.

Valik stood silent in front of me. Looking at Boris who was now sitting up on the bed Valik shook his head.

"Fine. You can come back. But I must tell you something."

"Like?"

"There is another prisoner in the cell block."


	8. Proving a Maggot To Fight

Disclaimer: I do not own Call of Duty

_**Welcome to the world of Stockholm syndrome**_

* * *

"_War makes thieves and peace hangs them."- _George Herbert

* * *

_Pacing back and forth like some caged animal kept eating me inside. The thin jacket that I wore had holes with tears in many places and the clothes that I wore were not fit for winter weather with the harsh snow storms that hit the prison each chance it got. I have asked for some warmer clothes to only get sweats with a long sweater to fit my frame which I was getting skinner with the lack of food. I did not look like myself at all._

_It was such a big burden on me to know that seeing the reflection of myself in the mirror, I was different. I sighed lowly as I wiped my face with the sleeve of the sweater. Valik who was beside me gave me a side glance with his blue eyes. Boris was at my other side walking faster, sniffing at something that caught his attention. I did not look to Valik as we kept walking in total silence._

_"You sure you would want to go outside in the prison grounds?" Valik asked._

_My eyes looked to him with a calm stern face. He knew that behind my stare, the bags underneath my eyes, I was too tired and I was questioning my own thoughts. _

'_Maybe it was a crazy idea to go back out. It has been three weeks since my attack in the shower room.'_

_Valik saw the doubt in my eyes. By this time we stopped by the closed doors and the chilly air was seeping through the small cracks making me slightly shiver. Even with the cold weather and the lack of winter clothes, I wanted to breathe in the air. I wanted to clear my mind of the thoughts that kept me awake. _

_Boris began to scratch at the metal door, slightly whimpering to be let out. Valik looked to his dog then back to me. He held no emotion to his face only scanning my eyes to see more of doubt growing in my mind. It was a bit unsettling to see that Valik could have a bit of a concern for me, yet he did not show it on his face._

_"Valik… I do not want to stay in the cell. I want to stretch my legs and smell some fresh air."_

"_Are you sure?"_

"_Valik. Please?"_

_He sighed a bit but nodded his head in understanding. I gave him a reassuring smile, placing a hand on his shoulder. His facial expression softened a little but to my touch he pushed it aside. Blue eyes looked to the door leaving me to let my hand slide down and go back to my side. I could have blushed but I kept those feelings to myself. There was no need for him to see my silly actions._

_The cold air blew straight in my face causing me to shiver slightly. Valik did not move his eyes from staring straight ahead. Boris bolted forwards like a bat out of hell into the prison yard. A chill went down my spine, knowing that something was not right. Whatever it was I had to shake it off even though my instincts were about to be caught off guard. _

_My eyes wandered to the sides of the prison where other Americans huddles close to keep warm or talking to one another. It was a sure relief to see others like me in this situation making me want to break out to a smile, yet I could not move a muscle on my face. Their eyes did not stare back to me; their fear was covering their vision. The guards around the area kept their gazes on Valik, though I could have sworn I saw a smirk on some of their faces._

'_What a bunch of jackals.' I thought. _

_"They can try to come at me, but I will not let them harm you." I heard Valik say to me._

"_What do you mean?" I asked a bit confused. _

_"Well, if it isn't Valik and his little American whore." I heard this rough Russian accent coming towards us._

_Quickly, we both looked to the direction of the voice. Walking towards us, three men came into view. Their boots crunching the snow below them made them even more menacing. Valik took me by the shoulders and placed me behind him. Standing tall with his rifle strapped to his back, I could see his eyes looking sharp towards the leader of the group. _

_For his own sake, Boris came barking like a mad man towards the three guards. Hair raising high with canines showing, the leader looked away from Valik and towards Boris. Growling low ready for an attack, the leader scowled with disgust in his voice. _

_"Get your stupid mutt away from us." He said lowly. _

_Boris charged at the man and his two guards raised their weapons causing me to cower further behind Valik. I heard a loud gasp come from Boris as he slid close to my feet. _

"_BORIS!" I yelled._

_"What the fuck was that for? What are we doing that is making you want to attack us?" Valik yelled moving forwards as his hands reached for the rifle on his back. Bringing it to the front, he dropped it to the ground making a loud cracking sound. His fists balled up tightly turning white._

"_So… The little maggot wants to fight?" The leader smiled, giving his rifle to one of his guards._

_Unknown to the scene below up in the warden's building one of his guards was looking out the window. He had his arms crossed along his broad chest as his bright brown eyes shining with anticipation at the scene where guards seemed to be ready to fight. It has been months since a fight broke out between the guards. It's been months since other guards from other prisons coming to fight the toughest of guards._

_"Warden, seems like there is going to be a fight down below. You might like where this is going." He said in Russian and with a sickening smile plastering his face._

_"A fight?" Sitting in his chair, the warden was smoking a cigar while reading a paper. The guard by the window spoke that there was going to be a fight as the warden placed the paper on the desk and put the cigar in the ash tray where the smoke still burned._

_Getting up and walking towards the window he looked down at the scene forming. The guard looked at the warden for some kind of word._

_"Should we stop it?"_

_"No. Let's see what Valik will do. This should be one interesting fight knowing that he is the one to have yet to prove anything to me. He should become a true man once this fight is over with. I want to see what he is capable of doing."_

_The guard gave a wide smile._

_"And if he loses."_

_"If he does lose, he is no use to me or anywhere. He is better off dead. And with Victor as the toughest guard that I have, he wants that woman. Isn't that what all you guards want? You want that American woman?" The warden said with a sly smile._

_"She may be tainted by that Valik, but seeing how close she is too him trying to break her like a wild horse will be the more fun. Who does not like a feisty one?"_

_The warden kept his eyes on Valik yelling at Victor with an accused finger. With a good punch in the face, Valik fell to the ground clutching at his cheek. The woman screamed, but Victor's two guards ran in front of him grabbing onto the woman as she continued to scream her lungs out. The warden silently laughed at this. This was such a cruel way to show one's manhood. He is a corrupted prison warden who let's fight happen. Two or three guards die whenever there is a fight. They get bloody and he sure as hell don't care who loses as long one guard is the toughest and bring him money._

'_Show me, Valik… Can you really break?'_

_I tried my hardest to struggle free from their grasps. These men were very strong that there were bruises forming on my already tired arms. Getting out of their grasps was going to be a challenge knowing I was weak. I saw Valik's body lying across the ground. _

_He looked motionless that I didn't know if he was dead or if he was knocked out from the punch that this man did. Either way, I heard the other guards starting to yell and cheer on the fight. No one was going to stop this even if it was one of their own. It was hopeless. The other prisoner's backed away from the area. Only to look in horror to what was happening before them._

_"Valik! Valik! Get up! Get up! You can't be beat. Please get up!" I yelled._

_The guard on my right turned to me with a look of displeasure. In my protest, I again yelled again only to get a smack in the face. The pain that hit me in the cheek made me cringe and I could feel the tears swell up in my eyes, but I could not give up my fight._

_"Vadim! Don't you dare put a mark on her pretty face once I win this fight." I heard the leader of the group yell in Russia._

_Whatever he told him, he only held me a little tighter. I was not going to go down without a fight. I may be weak, I may be hurting but I wasn't going to let these men have their way with me. The fresh scars that still were recovering from my assault flooded my mind. Yes, I was still scared but I did not want them to know that. I did not want them to see that I was holding back. _

_He was breathing heavily. His face was burning and his lungs tried to gasp for air. Feeling dizzy from the hard punch, he slowly got back up. Hearing everyone else cheering and yelling for Victor to win, Valik coughed up some blood. Seeing things slowly fading away he couldn't afford to lose. He looked over to Boris who was still lying on the ground. Barely moving an inch but he was still breathing and whined whenever he tried to move. He looked over to me which my tears were falling from my eyes. Victor was close to me now that I could smell his scent, which was not pleasing to my senses. _

"_You are mine."_

"_Victor, Valik is getting back up."_

_He turned around quickly to see the guard standing tall but shaky as his legs wanted to give out. Seeing blood fall from Valik's nose Victor only grinned only knowing that this was going to be another easy win._

_"So, you didn't lay unconscious? Back for more?" He said._

_Valik didn't answer but kept his eyes on the ground. I again tried to pull away from the guards holding me, but seeing Valik in his state was just horrid. He looked weak and tired, but the blood was something I did not want to see. _

_"Once I kill you, I will take your prisoner. Make her my own. And you know what I will do to her?"_

_"You…. Will not take her away. She is not…. A…. Prize…."Valik spoke in between breathes._

_"A prize? No. The rookie of the guards always gets into fights with the other guards. I've been waiting to fight you since you arrived here, but I lost interest in you. You did not look like a fighter, you looked more like a scared puppy and it seemed you knew your place among the pack."_

_"Why would I want to be in a pack of rabid dogs who bite at each other's leg's to see who will flinch at the slightest nip. But you dogs are nothing compared to what I know."_

_Victor laughed lowly. I could see his shoulders moving with his laughter as Valik looked towards him with emotionless eyes. This I knew that he was being serious. Since I have been here, not once have I seen a fight emerge amongst the guards. (If you count what occurred in the shower room one that is.)_

"_Oh? The runt of the litter talks a big game. Do you know how to fight like a man, Valik. If not, then I will put my dick inside of your woman."_

_Valik looked towards me as my eyes widened in fear. The blood from his nose was falling down to the snow covered ground. Whatever was going through his mind he looked back to the man with determination raging through him. Wiping the blood from under his nose Valik quickly ran towards him. Victor took a fighting stance ready for some sort of impact. Running into him holding on tightly to his torso Victor elbowed Valik in the back._

_I heard Valik scream out in pain causing me to try to look away from him. I flinched once the hold on me tightened when Valik landed on his knees. I knew I wanted to look away but my eyes just could not look away from Valik's weak form. Victor saw this as an opportunity to take an advantage of his weakness. _

_'I cannot give up now.'_

_Valik went for his knife that was kept in his side pocket of his vest. Using a weapon in a fight was not what men do. Men fight with honor not with help of any other. His father and brothers told him if he was in a fight he should do it without a weapon. Right now, he had no other choice. Quickly getting the chance to take the advantage he quickly withdrew the sharp razor and jammed it in the man's knees._

_"FUCK!" He yelled. "You BASTERED!"_

_He punched Valik on the side of his head with his fists causing the guard to fall to the ground. Blood covered the ground below with a mixture of blood. The snow was painted red and it was not a pretty color. What could I do? I was being held by Victor's men. I was helpless._

_Limping towards Valik with the knife sticking out of his knees Victor pulled the weapon out of his flesh. He gritted his teeth with pain but with the bloody weapon in his hands there was no telling what he was going to do. Valik was on his stomach now. I shut my eyes with hot tears falling._

_"Get ready to die you…."_

_Quickly as the fight began Valik turned over on his back throwing snow in his face for a distraction. For a few seconds of blindness, he went for his knife and jammed it in the man's throat. The guards that formed a circle all gasped. All went quiet making me open my eyes. The guards stood there shocked at the scene. The warden slightly dropped his jaw at just what happened. He couldn't believe it._

_Valik who held Victor's hand jammed it closer into his throat. Victor looked down at Valik for a few seconds and within that time dropped limp on top of him. Lifeless. Rolling Victor off him, taking his knife out of his throat he got up slowly. The guard's holding me let me go and backed away. I stood there with a shock look. I was shaking at the sight of the dead body of Victor who's blood was pouring out like a river. Valik stood tall with his knife in hand. Bloody. But alive._

_He looked at every guard and every prisoner without so much as a word. Then his eyes met up at the warden's office. Their eyes were staring at each other's._

_'__**Well done Valik. Very well done**__.' The warden spoke through the loud speakers._

_Valik showed that he has progressed from a rookie guard to a man. He fought for his life and he fought to keep me safe. Just like he promised. He walked right past me and went to Boris' still body. Picking his dog up he told me to follow him and we both walked back inside the building where I was kept in my cell._

* * *

I walked by Valik's side and by his side was Boris. Looking at all the empty cells this place has yet to be touched. Since the attack what seemed like four days ago, I do not know what has happened besides me trying to get away from here. Being back in the cell which started it all seemed like a relief if you ask me. Being in that hospital did not make me any safer.

I noticed that Valik was very quiet today. At times he is never quiet around me only because I like to talk but when he is there is something wrong. He has been so quiet since we've been back. It was a problem with trying to get him to talk but he only got up and left me alone once again with Boris at my side. Leaving me to wonder and guess. Though once I saw the lights on in the cell block I knew I saw a figure sitting. I hope it was a figure that I was seeing.

I quickly walked faster leaving Valik and Boris behind.

"Katie, wait!" I could hear him shout.

"Katie, don't!"

I didn't listen. I was very curious as to who this was. I haven't seen any prisoner in these cells in ages. I wanted to know, I wanted to feel as if I wasn't alone behind bars. Though once I reached the cell, I just stood there frozen in my tracks.

He looked towards me catching my eyes with his. Standing up from the bed, he began to walk towards me without much as a change in his face. He was a lot taller than me with a muscular frame. He might have been in his, if I guessed right, in his late twenties going into his early thirties. The only thought that came to my mind was that he was, well, very fit and had a charm to him that could be seen.

We stood there quite with our eyes staring at one another. He seemed to be studying me with his cold eyes, not even once flinching as his eyes looked me up and down. It made me feel unsettled as he came back to my eyes. I heard a low grunt come from his throat as Valik entered the room with Boris growling lowly.

"Katie!"

I could feel his blue gaze eyeing me from behind as his breathing began to slow down. I looked away from this man and to Valik who was now walking towards me. _Was this why he was so quiet? Maybe. I had to get an answer._ _Why was he here and who is he is the first thing I have to know._

"Who is this man?" I asked.

"My name is Captain John McTavish." The man said.

I took a step back for a moment when his strong voice boomed through the room. He held a Scottish accent, it was very heavy but I could make out what he said. He crossed his arms over his chest giving me another stern look making him look even more imitating.

"You must be Katie."

Valik walked in front of me with tense shoulders. Both men looked to each other trying to intimidate one another with their big stances. Even though John was a little taller Valik still held his ground as I backed away feeling the tension growing in the room. Boris sat by my side no longer growling or trying to attack anyone.

'_I am not going to like this.'_


	9. Mind Games of the Fly

Disclaimer: I do not own Call of Duty

_**Welcome to the world of Stockholm syndrome**_

* * *

"_War would end if the dead could return."- Stanley Baldwin_

* * *

The plane ride back to the base was a long and boring one. Roach learned that even with his lack of sleep, he could not rest. Long rides were meant for rest, but since going back in the field there was always this fear that if he did close his eyes for a certain amount of time, there was no going back. Looking out the side of the plane his mind just kept wondering watching as the clouds passed by.

Ghost sat on the other side of him fast asleep with arms crossed and head at the side of the window. He sure was a loud snorer but most of it was barely audible due to his mask and heavy military snow jacket. To bad Roach didn't want to tell him that though there was a smile plastered on his lips.

Going back to base was the least Roach wanted to do. He wanted to go in and rescue Soap. It was a stupid idea to even let him be a prisoner to those idiotic people but it was a plan that they agreed on. He thought of the attack on the prison and how it was executed perfectly. Roach, Ghost, And Soap set an explosive to the side of the prison. Blowing up the side they quickly put some bullets to the guards.

In the mix of the commotion of the blast there were figures that were running. The three men knew that if they shot a prisoner then it would be their head. Soap had the most stupid idea to be held captive in order to get further insight of this mysterious warden, but it was also a chance to learn about this enemy. Some say that he is a ruthless war lord and sending nuclear arms to other countries for profit. Others say he is a corrupt man who just hijacks planes with hostages and brings them to his prison out in the deserted wastelands. God only knows what really goes on in there. But with him on the inside, he would have to gain a trust in someone. But who would trust him?

'_He is a strange man_.' Roach thought.

"_Hey you two. Are you guys awake. We will be landing to the air strip in about ten minutes_." Called the pilot over the intercom.

He looked over to Ghost who was starting to wake up. Just ten minutes from now, they will be at the base gathering a good plan.

* * *

"How old are you John?" I asked in the bitter silence.

It has been three hours since I met the soldier in the cell next to me. Sitting on the wall, my knees to my chest I wanted to make some conversation with him. Boris was lying beside me lightly hitting me with his tail. Valik was gone because of his stupid warden called him on his radio. I hated that man with so much passion. He was the devil in my mind and I am sure in everyone's mind. This prison is his hell; his domain.

John was sitting on his bed with one leg outstretched while the other was up with his arm on his knee. His back was against the wall, sitting straight up a small smile crept upon his lips as he turned his head to the right. I could almost hear him move but he was so silent that him moving was like a cat about to pounce its prey.

"Could you guess on how old I am?" He said.

"Now how did I not know that you were going to say that?" I chuckled.

"Okay, let's make this very interesting."

I raised a brow even though he could not see it. Like the silent sly man that I have now known he was, his feet touched the ground as I heard his boots crunch the rocks below. I kept my ears open to his movement but it seems Boris could hear him with his hearing. Taking a side glance to the dog, I could see that his ear has twitched in the process.

"How about I guess your age?" John said in a huff.

"Ok, sounds like a deal. Let's break the rule on a lady telling a man her age." I said.

"Hmmmmmm, are you about let's say 21?"

"I wish I was… Sorry to break it to ya John but that is the wrong answer." I chuckled again, patting Boris on his sides.

"Damn. Can I at least get another try?"

I was laughing at him now. If only I could see what kind of face he was making then it would only brighten the mood even more. This was something that was needed, something that I should not only enjoy but let others enjoy also. Darkness has only clouded everyone's own good, but still, that light was slowly making its way into that crack that the darkness was in.

I am sure that John could at least sense that mood. Not knowing if he was or not, I could not be certain. I do not know many military personal because I did not want to bother myself with them. Their customs, their own rules did not sit well with me when I was growing up. I also do not know the customs of the world's military. Every country had their way of living, though I do not know everything. Everyone had their secrets which I do not intend to know, but right now I had to get away from that thought.

"I'm actually 26."

"26?" He repeated. "You don't look 26. I thought you were younger than that."

"Is that so John? Well, maybe because some people do not actually look their age. It is something some people would want, but I just guess it is from my family. Also, it has to do with many complicated things that I cannot explain. A woman has to at least have confidence in her own self."

On the other side, John could not help but shake his head. With his arms crossed over his chest and his back coming off the wall, the soldier began to walk back to his bed. The hours for him were now going to become days here, which he had to keep up to date. Day one begins now; well it began when the attack happened, though the details were simple and clear. When he saw the smoke clear before him with his hands in the air, the guards held their rifles aiming at John. They were about to shoot when John sank to his knees.

The guards did not question the action nor did they attack him only subdued him in cuffs leading him to the office of the warden. From there, there seemed to be talk about what to do with him. Russian was not part of his language nor could John understand it, but there seemed to be something the guards were saying, but not by their words by their body. John was taught throughout his life about body language which he picked up since he was younger.

I turned my head to the cell bars as the quiet consumed us. Placing my hands on the floor to get some ground to stand up, I walked slowly to the bars. John became quiet and I was wondering if he was alright which was concerning me. My hands were clenching to the bars as Boris nudged my leg.

"Are you married?" I asked trying to keep John talking. The mood dramatically changed in an instant which was not suiting for me or for Boris. I looked to the ground waiting for John to answer.

On the other side of the cell John's chest slightly clenched at the thought. Uncrossing his arms he let them fall to his side, but not before looking to his left hand thinking for a moment about the thought of being married. His ring finger was empty and the times he tried to find someone always seemed to be leading to a downfall.

Times seemed to change and the more he got older, the harder it was for John to think about life as a civilian. He knew that he could at least try to adjust to life outside the Task Force, but he tried it once and that did not turn out right for him. With PTSD living inside as an invisible wound, only those who have it will more likely understand why he keeps away from something like a family.

"No. Nor do I have a girlfriend."

"Why? Good looking guy like you?" I said trying to lighten the mood even if it meant a small smile out of him.

"My job keeps me from having a family and going out on dates. I am too busy all the time with what I do. Being in the military I have to travel to all places, sometimes I wonder if I will be able to make it out alive. Not that I want a family but what I do is dangerous. I wouldn't want them to worry. Why are you asking me?"

I bit down my tongue trying to catch the words from escaping my lips. If I would of known this was going to affect him I might have not said anything but I wanted to at least understand John, even if it means opening up a wound.

"I'm only curious. I mean, most military men have families and have kids by now. I just thought you might have someone waiting for you back home. Maybe have some kids waiting for their father, the whole happy family image that people want. I just wanted to know. Is that wrong?"

"I cannot say that it is. The more I grow older the instinct drive to be a parent is like women with their maternal instincts, but for a man, it is something different." Then some sort of thought raced through his mind. This could be the very chance that John needed. A plan was forming and the game of chess was now beginning.

"What do you know about Valik? You seem close enough to him, but the ground you're walking on is thinning which each step. Usually the bond between a prisoner and a guard is a dangerous one. I guess your time here made you two even closer. I know a bond when I see it."

My hands clenched the bars tightly that my hands were turning white. I did not like where this was going because the mood once again changed. _What is John thinking inside of that soldier brain of his_? The moment of seriousness was thick in the air but I had to at least hold my ground now. Questions were being thrown and this was no longer a fun game, this was becoming something else.

"You do not know what it was like when I first came here. They stripped you of everything except your name and the clothes on your back. They treat you like dirt. But somehow, I was lucky to have Valik. He's not like them other guards who….. Only beat and rape the women here. The men only starve and get beaten like some worthless piece of meat. Pretty soon they die and thrown over the walls to be eaten by any scavengers. You do not know how long it's been since any guard has even came close to me. He is my protector." I said.

"Then what will happen once my men get here? What will become of you and Valik? If he fights against us, he will die. Don't get too caught up in your world. The world outside is harsh and the guard is the one who controls his prisoner. The truth is never easy to hear."

"Don't be sorry or give me a lecture. I may not know what war is like because I do not want to think of it. But the only thing I know is that you must survive in a world like ours. You do not know how it is to get the '_enemy_' to befriend you. Being locked up changes a lot of people. It changed me by far."

"Katie, I do not mean to upset you…"

"… I am not upset. I feel like I am being interrogated when not so long ago we were talking about other things. I am telling you about myself and yet you hide inside the black with yourself."

"I am only thirty-two years old, am not married; I live only to serve in my job. Certain things about me cannot be said. Where I have been, what I have seen, it is kept hidden because I am told to not say a single word about myself. Don't try to make me lower my walls in a place where even rats speak."

"Fine! If you want to speak to me, just try not to say things in riddles." I slammed the bars as hard as I could making Boris back away from me in fear. I have never felt so angry, I was being manipulated to speak and I just fell for it without even seeing it. I just felt so alone now, everything around me was blurring with the tears silently falling to the ground. My days were now numbered and the man next to my cell was making it a bit worse.

_His job, his job was all he cared about._ John should try to step away from that, but if he was not going to let me try to understand him, at least I can try to be an acquaintance. He was a soldier; their walls do not drop unless they see it necessary.

John could hear the silent tears even though she was trying to hide them. Katie was a frail person, only trying to survive the best way she could. John did what was necessary, but befriending a civilian was not so much in his nature. (Not that he did not want to know about the woman on the other side of the wall, but he had a task to complete.)

It was always the job that he thought about constantly, even when he did not have to do it. John kept quiet as she cried, thinking about the words he could say to give some comfort.

* * *

_I was picking at my fingernails in silence with the feeling of worry. Hearing footsteps I dared not look up as a key unlocked my cage opening it. From my side view I saw Valik warily walking, trying to hold himself up. Scratches formed on his back, slightly bleeding in trails of blood. His stench made its way towards me, making me cover my nose in disgust. _

_As he vanished from my view, I could hear him silently curse in Russian as he seemed to be rummaging through something. Glass was being moved and clanks were echoing in the halls when Valik appeared in my line of sight placing his things on the chair. Although with curiosity and concern, I got up from the bed and began to walk outside of my cell towards Valik._

_The scratched and the bruises were now visible to me, even in this dull light. His muscles moved slow and I knew he was hurt, more-so tired. He flinched a little but he did not look back. I was not even sure if he knew I was behind him since he was out of tune with everything. I wish Boris was hear but he was hurt and might be resting somewhere in the hospital. _

_I kept my eyes to his back as he held a mirror. I could see his reflection but he did not stare back at me. Grabbing some cotton balls he began putting some sort of liquid on it (which might have been some sort of medicine). I could smell the strong odor as he began to wipe at the cuts on his face. His yells echoed throughout the building causing me to shiver. _

_I sighed and walked over to him knowing he was going to need my help. Grabbing the mirror from his hands he did not protest or even cast a glance at me. Placing it down on the table next to me I grabbed the cotton ball from his other hand but he held it tight with his free one._

_"Let me help." I whispered._

_He gave me a slight nod without having to speak. Cleaning wounds like this was something I was used too since I was always finding ways to hurt myself when I was younger. Scratches came and went and I learned about infection from my mother. But seeing something like these bruises and dried up blood from his nose; seeing now that it was broken. I held his chin with my hand keeping him straight and looking up. His gaze looked up to the ceiling with mild interest but I could see the tired in his eyes. Placing the ball on his wounds he flinched though I kept him still._

_"Thank you." I said cleaning the blood from under his nose. I could tell that it was still tender due to it being broken slightly, but he did not want to show his weakness._

_"Do not thank me. He deserved it." Valik spoke sounding almost breathless._

_"But you did not have to kill him." I said._

_Valik gave me a grunt trying to ignore the pain that ran through his face. He was putting on a brave face which I did not fall for. I couldn't help but smile at him even though he was sucking up his pride. I never knew that he was such a fighter if given the chance. If he would have lost, I would have been dead. No doubt. I do not want to relive what happened to me. I wouldn't be able to live with myself._

_"If I didn't kill him I would 'ave lost you. Rookies are always picked on. The strongest will fight them until they die or run. I could not let that happen."_

_"So that makes you the tough guy now huh?"_

_I looked at him in his blue eyes as my hand went to my side. Somehow, I felt a swell of pride build up in my stomach. _

_"I wouldn't put it as that. I could care less about this reputation. I made a promise to protect you. And I did hold that promise. Hopefully they would leave us alone now."_

_He placed his hand on his broken nose which he flinched to his own touch. Closing his eyes tight, he popped it back in place. I flinched once I heard something pop while he was yelling and cursing very loudly. I shook myself and opened my eyes. Valik's nose was back in place. Sighing, I walked back inside my cell. _

_"Are you going to close my cell?"_

_"No. I'm going to leave it open. You have been locked up in that thing. I want to give you room to breathe and stretch." He gave me a small smile._

_A week after the fight has happened the guards were treating Valik like he was a champion. Whenever we would walk to the shower room or he would let me out in the yard, the prisoner's would step away or look. It was a strange feeling to me. I do not know how Valik felt about this, but when it was time to go back in the building, it was the same thing. He could care less._

_I felt the water fall on me. Every second I would look back and make sure no one was behind me. Though, Valik was inside he had his back turned with his rifle in hand looking at the broken lockers. Standing near some benches Boris was walking around sniffing at the ground. I could hear his footsteps and his panting as he might have found something to chase._

_Boris was released from the hospital, he suffered only bruises but nothing life threatening. Not to the pleasure of the doctors, they still kept the dog in their hospital. I was gaining the trust of both of them which was something I never thought I saw coming. So much trust that I wanted Valik to be inside with me as I took a shower._

_"So Valik." I asked._

_"Yes."_

_"Do you have any family?"_

_"…As in a family of kin or marriage?"_

_"Both."_

_"I am not married nor do I plan on getting to that point. Women here are so much trouble. My kin is my only family. I have two older brothers. No sister's. My father was a barber and my mother a simple housewife."_

_I turned the water off feeling the cold air hit my exposed flesh. Getting the towel on the side of me and drying myself, I wrapped it around my body as tightly as I could. Looking to the back of Valik, I walked towards him. Feeling some of his body heat, I placed my hand on his shoulder. He slightly flinched at my touch but he kept his eyes forwards. He seemed compelled with staring straight, not wanting to look at me almost completely naked._

_"Were your brother's ever mean to you?"_

_If I could look him in the eye, I might have seen some sort of sparkle in his eyes. He loosened up with a slight chuckle._

_"Yeah, when we were younger, they were mean. Good old fashion brothers. Every day, they pull pranks on me which to this day I am trying to figure out how they came up with such things. My mother would always yell at them to leave me alone. And of course they wouldn't. Big brother Georgy and Alex. Alex was the second oldest. Georgy is the oldest out of all of us."_

_The way he spoke about his brothers made me wished I had siblings of my own. This was Valik, this was the guard who always hide a smile behind a stoic face. _

_"Where are they?"_

_Then everything became tense._

_"Georgy and Alex were both killed in the war. My father died of a heart attack a year later and my mother is slowly going blind. I haven't been around as much as I should, but being here keeps me away from my only kin."_

_I fell silent for a moment which my body moved without me thinking. I placed my arms around him, under his arms and hugged him. I never knew that much. Never knew he lost his dad and brother's. I did not want him to relive his past if it meant making him feel like this. I felt his hands on my arms._

_He turned himself around to be facing me. My cheek on his vest, his arms found their way around me hugging back. This was Valik was missing from his life, human contact. The touch of another and the care of someone who will be able to listen even if the problems are small, he kept me close tightly. _

* * *

Valik walked up to the warden's office despite being in a foul mood. Opening the door he saw the same old man sitting in his chair while smoking a cigar. He was getting quite annoying with the random calls and the dumb questions about shit that has nothing to do with what was going on in this situation. The warden just wouldn't leave him alone since he won that fight months ago.

"_Yes warden_?" He spoke.

The warden motioned for his guards to leave them alone in the office. Great, this wasn't going to go well Valik thought. When there was only the warden then there was something Valik was not going to like.

"_I've been thinking. Thinking about that prisoner_." The warden spoke with a thoughtful face.

"_Which one_?"

"_The Captain. I was wondering what we should do with him. Should we kill him or should we let him rot? It be wise to kill him because I know his type. There is bound to be a rescue crew coming sometime soon_."

"_Then why call me in? What does this have to do with me_?" Valik kept back a low growl.

"_He's your prisoner after all_."

"_Yeah so_?"

The warden looked at him. Seeing as Valik was pretty angry with him. He placed the cigar down in the ashtray. Getting up and walking over to his best and toughest guard, the warden stood by Valik. The smell of cigar smoke filled the young guard's nose with so much disgust.

"_It's your call. Should he live and rot of die with honor_?"

"_Sound so tempting warden. But I'd rather keep him alive. Who knows what kind of information he has. If a rescue crew comes, then let them. Or are you afraid of taking them, on_?" Valik was playing games with him.

The warden saw passed the mind game with a scowl. Valik mentally smiled inside.

"_Whatever. Will keep him alive. However, do you really want your little girl to be seeing how cruel a monster you are_?"

"_Don't mention her through your tongue_." Valik threatened.

"_Oh, you're such a good guardian. Why are you so attached to her anyhow? She is useless, and yet you killed a man for her? Why not kill me and let everyone go and you and her could live happily_?" He was smiling.

Valik turned his back to the warden. This man had a reputation. And not a very good one. He walked away from the man. Opening the door. Ignoring his last comment. It was a matter of time before he used Katie against him. Though, was he planning this all along?


	10. Dead Feelings of a Maggot

Disclaimer: I do not own Call of Duty

_**Welcome to the world of Stockholm syndrome**_

* * *

"_Sometime they'll give a war and nobody will come_."- Carl Sandburg

* * *

It was quiet much to his pleasure in the late of night. Valik was trying his best not to sleep even though his body and mind wanted it. His blurry eyes were looking back and forth at both Katie's and John's sleeping forms in their cells. He knew when Katie was asleep she would have her arms around Boris like a child holding on to their stuffed animal. Though John, the new prisoner, Valik did not know the man's sleeping pattern.

It has been two weeks now since John was made his prisoner, much to Valik's pleasure. John was not any prisoner that he has encountered since working in the prison. He asked questions, but his questions were like riddles or had a deeper meaning behind it. Valik understood little of the questions, one minute it was civil and the next it turned to some interrogation. John could manipulate by saying just the right sentence. The guard knew that he wanted more than just a simple story, he wanted a confession. John wanted answers and Valik held that information, even though he hated the idea of holding it but things were complicated as it was.

He let out a sigh with such thoughts running through his head that a headache was throbbing at the veins in his temples. The building was warm in some parts due to a fire burning inside. Though, Valik kept a fire going every night it would get below freezing some nights and it would just get cold. In order to keep warm, he had to sacrifice nights to keep the fire going.

* * *

_'How old are you?' She asked._

_'I'm only twenty-eight."_

_Valik gave her a side glance but had a hint of a smile forming on his lips. She looked to him with her own smile though he knew she had it on her face. He was focused on his gun that was on the desk in front of him. The sound of moving objects and clanks echoed silently but she kept her eyes on him; on his back. _

_He could feel her eyes scanning him waiting to say something else. Valik could only guess that she was trying to form the words, how she was going to say it without having to offend or open something that was already healed._

_'How did you deal with the death of your brother's and father? '_

_Valik quickly stopped cleaning his weapon almost close to dropping one of the pieces and looked down to Katie with wide eyes. Boris was enjoying the rub that he was getting from her oblivious to what was going on around him. He was lying across her legs as she was sitting next to him. Breathing slowly to get the right answer or trying to think of something to say, he put down his weapon with the cloth that he was cleaning it with._

_'It wasn't the easiest thing for me to deal with. When I was with my parents at the house, these men came to our door. My mother...' He paused for a moment before he started again. '...She dropped down to her knees and screamed as she cried. My father held her so close. At first, I didn't know how to feel. It was all just hatred and anger._

_When those men left, I left the house and went to the bar. I got drunk that I didn't care about my own feelings or the world around me. I didn't care if I left in a car and got into an accident because life is not worth living when your own kin are gone. It's still so goddamn hard to think that my two eldest brothers died in a war that had nothing to do with them. I hated God so much.' His voice lowered with anger._

_She looked away from him as she seen the anger filling in. He hated God for taking away most of his family. Surely enough that is why he was so distant. She was slowly beginning to understand why he was the way he was. Always so guarded and quiet that no one could climb his walls. Blaming God couldn't be the right answer or blaming someone else. He entered a dark time in his past that he will never forget or want to. It only makes sense that he might feel hate towards God himself. Maybe he felt some kind of hate inside._

_'Do you still hate God?' She tried to say to him._

_'I don't know if I should even believe in him at all. My father suffered a heart attack in the barber shop for all that He cared. He was depressed and all of a sudden his life is taken just like that. No one was around to save his life.' He closed his eyes then opened them again with clenched fists._

_'From there, my family was gone with only my mother and me. Pretty soon, people in my community started to give us pity. Telling me '__**sorry for your loss**__' and some other stupid shit like that. I've lost the closest people in my life. My mother didn't stop crying until only after a year. Then the doctor tells me that she is going blind. I tried to ask God why and the answer is always the same. Nothing. If God exists, then why do bad things happen to good people?'_

_He looked at her with so much going through him. Hoping for some sort of answer from Katie but it was useless. No human being had the answer. She slowly got up from where she sat; Boris sitting up as he looked at her. When she stood in front of Valik she went to her knees. Holding his hands with hers, closing her eyes, Valik knew what she was doing. She was going to pray which he did not want._

_'It only seems hopeless to some, but if you give up on something you never really understand it. My father used to tell me that. I may not know how it feels like to lose somebody from war or a heart attack, but I know what loss is. Someone once told me that God has a plan for everybody. Good or bad. It's just how you live your life.'_

_Valik slowly took his hands out of her grasps leaving her hands on his knee. He placed his hands gently on her shoulders, looking her in the eyes. Brown looked lighter when the light in the room shined upon her, he could see the beauty behind the sadness and the care that she has for him. If only he could melt away the ice cold blue in his eyes, then maybe he would be much of a caring person. Valik knew that he could not do that, even though his blue eyes have always been ice._

_'We come from different aspects of life. You will never understand mine even if you tried.'_

_'Maybe I will never understand you enough, but I know that you're a good man. You have heart, you care about Boris. You care for your mother. You care enough about me to be there when I need you. You protect me. You fought and killed a man, which was wrong, but you did it to save your life and mine. Think about it for a second and tell me that I will never understand.'_

_She placed her hand on his cheek. Valik's eyes began to soften at her touch. Beginning to smile at him; that beautiful smile she always gave him. He never met anyone like her before. Each person in this world is different and some people attract others, though Valik could see that this was affection, something that was scaring him. So many boundaries have changed between them. Their relationship, if you would call it, was growing stronger; a bond that was beginning to form._

* * *

"Valik."

He opened his eyes groggily to the sound of his name. Looking over to Katie's cell she was still fast asleep in her bed with Boris in her arms. That could only mean that _he_ was awake. Silently getting up from the chair, he stretched popping his bones and his muscles relaxed a bit. Looking over to John's cell he walked to the front with the bars separating both men.

"What do you want?" He whispered annoyed.

"I've noticed the little fire was going out. I wanted to wake you up before it begins to freeze."

Valik looked behind him to the fire. John was right the fire was going low. For a second, he thought about thanking him but his mind has changed. He walked away from the cell without a second glance or a train of thought towards John. Getting some firewood on the side of the door he threw about four or five of the wood inside the pit. Once the fire was going, he walked back in the room.

John stood firmly in his cell looking at his surroundings. Valik became cautious at the actions of the soldier. Whatever he was thinking or planning on doing, Valik wanted to keep him from achieving that goal. There was no telling what John was capable of in this situation, the outcome in Valik's mind would be an outcome of disaster.

"Go back to sleep." Valik ordered.

"I'd rather not let the fire die. Sleep is less of a worry for me."

"Well, no need for concern over the fire. I've got it from here. Just do something to keep you occupied until the morning light comes. It is still early in the night, rest as much as you can." Valik placed his hand in the pockets of his vest.

"There is nothing to do here in these walls. Just let me out and I'll keep watch of the fire while you get some rest." This caused Valik to raise a brow.

"And why should I trust you? I do not know what you are capable of doing. If you were to do something that would bring more attention to you, it would only cause trouble."

Valik moved around in his chair. His muscles ached but they were not stiff. The guard was used to being able to stay still for a certain amount of time, but tonight his body was slowly giving in to rest. Months of not properly resting, Valik felt the strain and the unrest, but he had to keep going. Pushing himself was the last resort for his body. John could see the physical toll on the guard.

It was clear and with an observant eye all John could do is give him time to rest. Valik was a stubborn man that was clear to John. His observation on the guard was a mixture of tiredness and a fighter. Valik held more than what the eye could see which John wanted to try and find what it was that the guard was hiding.

"I spend more hours awake than I do asleep. When you are in an environment such as this, you have to keep your guard and not show weakness. When I do have the chance to rest my body and mind, I could sleep for a certain amount of time. In order to keep some sanity, I find it best to talk even if it is little conversation."

"Why would you want to make civil conversation with a man who is your guard? I am not as ignorant as the others you find here, but I know you have been observing with those eyes. You can try your luck with me, but certain things I will not say."

John lightly smirked at the comment. _Of course, he has seen through the game. I have to be more careful around him._

"You seemed to be a likely candidate for a conversation. You might have eyes and ears, but you can also see what others ignore or choose not to see. They underestimate you just by a glance, but I can see that something bothers you. Your warden has his ties in it, does he?"

Valik quickly stood to his feet causing the chair to slide back a few inches. The small screeches from the metal echoed in the room causing John's smirk to widen a little more. Like a fox with a signature smirk of a trickster, the soldier watched with his eyes as Valik tried to find his footing.

"What do you know about the warden?" He asked as he walked towards John's cell.

"Not as much as I would have hoped for. But I need someone that knows him; someone like you. You're always called by him for whatever business it is. I need to know what he is planning and I need to know ASAP." John's voice sounded serious.

Valik was silent as he stared at the wall behind John. The options were slim like he was hanging on by a mere thread. The odds were against him and it seemed that he was going to hang by the thread. _One_: Betray the warden and wait for the reinforcement to obtain him or option _two_: let John be free from his cage and have the odds stacked up and wait for the chance for him to kill. Not much of a good choice, either way Valik would be dead or more likely hurt. He didn't like those options no matter how hard he tried to make it sound less of a threat. It was true that he knew more about the warden then most people but if talking to John about his options; how would he contact who ever will rescue him?

Being called a traitor wasn't on his list and being the suspect of supporters was not sitting well in Valik's mind. Then he would put Katie's life on the line, something he didn't want to do. If it meant her getting wounded or worse getting killed, he'd rather not say anything at all.

"Are you going to tell me?"

"The options I have before me are not what I want. I am looking out for the welfare of Katie, whom is already part of this ordeal. Putting her into an even bigger danger makes me look like a failure."

"What are the options you have?"

Valik walked to his cell once again, having a look of annoyance to his face. John knew that he was pushing his buttons, but it was all he needed for that push to get the guard talking. Even if Valik did not see the game that John was playing, it was what the soldier wanted. Something was bound to come out without the guard's knowledge.

"You should not even be alive in a place like this. The warden wanted you dead, but I showed a little weakness to him. Now that I have showed that you are alive even though I could have killed you."

"Why didn't you?"

"Because… I did not want to look like a monster in front of Katie. You do not know the situation I am in right now. And with you asking me questions for whatever you're planning, I want nothing to do with it. You do not know where I'm coming from. You do not guard someone you respect. Let alone care for. You may be military and you may have others to protect you, but when it comes to my safety, Katie is first."

John was silent. He was actually speechless. It would not be the first time, but it was rare for him. He is usually outspoken and tough, but in something like this. His words were not coming out of his mouth. Maybe pushing the boundary with this man was an intention but seeing how he was very bonded with Katie, getting the information was not going to be an easy one. And he was slowly running out of time.

* * *

_The guards were once again cheering for the spill of fresh blood. The prisoner's once again in the background watching as they went at it like pitbulls in the ring. Katie alone was watching by one of the guards with sorrow filling her eyes. This was complete and utter madness. It was like watching an illegal cock fight, but instead of roosters they were men._

_He threw a strong punch to the bald-headed man that was muscular than he. Swirling around quickly, Valik kicked him in the side and the man fell hard to the ground cracking something within his big body. The referee, who was another guard, looked down at the fallen man. Seeing as he wasn't moving a muscle the referee shouted Valik's victory._

_Everyone was cheering for the fight that was won by the guard that became a top fighter even if he did not want that title. The warden up in his office with other men exchanged money and words. Shaking hands with these men, they were not disappointed in the fight that happened. The warden was a man of business and of terror. He would invite some of his other business men knowing that Victor was undefeated until just last month when Valik killed him._

_The men that were in his office stood tall with smiles across their sinister faces as the exchange now done with. They were mysterious and dangerous to those that try to cross paths with them. The warden had some good connections to bring them nuclear arms for the war or for something else that will cause destruction. So far, he was enemy number one. The most wanted man. How he became a warden is his business but he was both corrupt and dangerous._

_They sent their best fighter to go against Valik who was smaller by weight and height. But when it came to agility and strategy, Valik had it all figured out._

_She closed her eyes as everyone was now walking away or talking to Valik with fake smiles. Boris stood by her side staring up to his master. Walking up to her, he knew the disappointed face she wore. She opened her eyes again looking at his body that has sweaty and mixed with blood. Scars lightly covered his muscular chest from weapons used. Even his lip was bleeding from when he was punched numerous times. Since the warden was now fighting him Katie was feeling alone._

_He motioned for them both to go back inside of the building without even having to speak to her. Everything in the yard was going back to normal and the man's body was being dragged out by his fellow guards._

_'What the hell is wrong with you? Fighting for what? Your life isn't in danger anymore Valik!' She yelled at him once they were out of ear shot._

_'It's not like I have a choice in the matter. I must do what I am told or else you and I will be dead. You think I want to do this? You think I wanted to be the toughest guy? No! Now just shut up and try to help me.'_

_Katie stood there not surprised by his anger tone but more so shocked that it was getting out of control. Looking as Valik got some water in a small bucket and a rag; sitting on the chair he ignored her while cleaning his wounds. The tense feeling was suffocating and it was driving both of them to the deep end. _

_'What happened to the guard that I became friends with? When you came back from seeing that damned man last week, you haven't talked to me let alone want to be near me. Now look at you... You can barely clean your wounds. Talk to me Valik. Please.'_

_He threw the towel to the ground in frustration. Looking at Katie tears were starting to fall from her face as she held her hands close to her body. This was a mess. All of it was just a mess. As much as Valik would not like to say but she was right. Valik was now becoming a shadow of his former self._

_He felt Boris brush up beside him, nudging at his hand with his wet nose. Valik did not even look at his dog, his most trusted friend. He was whimpering slightly for his master's touch or for affection. Valik felt that he was neglecting both of them._

_'Look, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to get all angry. But Katie, you must understand that I have to do what I have to do. I do not want them to hurt you. If you understood the warden like I do, then maybe you would start understanding. Right now, I do not want to hurt you more.'_

_Wiping the tears from her face, she slowly walked up behind him. Handing over the wet towel, she began to clean his wounds, the blood, and the smell from his body. There was a tense silence that engulfed both of them. She placed her hand on his shoulder feeling him tense up. They did not speak _

_He closed his eyes when he began to relax when her fingertips. Then before he could react to his action's he felt something warm touch his lips._


	11. Running Barefoot on Glass

Disclaimer: I do not own any call of duty characters. This is all AU, the original characters are mine to own.

_**Welcome to the world of Stockholm syndrome**_

* * *

"_There are causes worth dying for, but non worth killing for._"- Albert Camus

* * *

_The warm feeling on his lips caused his heart to stop beating. He slowly opened his eyes and noticed it was the warm towel drenched in water. Katie was close to his face trying to clean the blood from his lips with her eyes concentrating at the task at hand. For a moment, he thought that it was a kiss. __**Wait, a kiss? No, no, no, that is asking too much. This is not supposed to happen in a horrible place like this. Get the foul thought out of your fucking head and keep calm.**_

_Even his thoughts wanted such affection even if it was little. Valik wasn't starved for love nor was he trying to find it, he was trying to contemplate whether or not he wanted to feel it. Human affection wasn't foreign, humans look for a companion. __**Tck… Silly thoughts for such a fickle moment. **__ Without a thought to his movement, he took the towel from her hands. Holding it to his lips, his eyes looked away thinking of the confused mess that was running in his mind._

_Katie did not protest the movement and let the guard wallow in his misery or whatever he felt inside. Trying to find out what was wrong with Valik was like trying to fight with a brick wall. It will not budge no matter how hard you try to move it. She turned her back to the man and walked towards Boris who sat up quickly with a wagging tail._

_Valik looked back to her as she was rubbing one of Boris' ears. His head was on her knee as his tail wagged even more picking up bits of dust and dirt from the ground. Paying no mind to the action, he stood up from the chair getting his dirty shirt and vest. Placing the items on his body, the strain he felt was overwhelming. _

'_**Shit. I do not know how much further I can go.**__'_

_"What should I do Boris? Should I focus all my attention to you or should I get Valik to sit down and take a break from his rough fight?"_

_He stopped himself from grunting when he placed the knife back in his vest pocket. He tried to pay no mind to the two of them but it felt childish of him to even fall for the games she was trying to play. She was pissed, that was a given, but still, Katie was trying to coop with the changing of her surroundings. _

_"Okay, I will give you my whole attention. Valik could just walk away and leave me be." She kissed Boris on the head._

_Valik rolled his eyes at this childish behavior. If she was trying to be cute, it wasn't working. Whatever she was doing it had to do with the fact that she didn't like to be witness to a fight. Let alone, if this keeps happening, she will retreat into her shell and only talk to Boris._

_He walked over towards her with a sigh. Her smile faded away as she heard his footsteps from behind her._

He slowly opened his eyes to little light that was in the room. He let out a small sigh as he began to stretch in the chair. Bones popped from his arms and legs giving released tension from his sore body. Muscles ached when stretching giving Valik little to no pain once he stood up. He looked to his watch to check the time. It was only six a.m. Soon the sun will rise and the guards in the towers will give the morning wake up call.

Life will flourish once again in the prison as the days will grow even longer and the chance for survival for the weak will diminish. That dreadful feeling waiting for a death was inescapable for those that tried to become strong. He did feel helpless but there was in truth nothing that the guard could do to change anything.

He looked over to Katie's cell to see that she was moving; signs that she was going to wake sometime soon. Looking over to John's cell, the soldier looked sound asleep. His chest was rising and then descending with every breath he took. Maybe sometime in the night he decided to take the time to rest, not that Valik could care the least but even the guard knew that without plenty of rest, the body will tire and not want to function.

Valik could kind of relate to John, in the aspects of being sleep deprived. In the guards mind he would not want to admit to the similarities they both shared. His blue eyes cast away from the soldier not wanting to think more. His mind, his body, he was still tired but the day was about to rise and he had a job to do.

* * *

I awoke to the morning breeze in the room. Casting my eyes around my area, I placed my hands up and popped them. Right next to me Boris was moving around yawing as his breath made their way to my nose. I almost gagged until his big body almost crushed me to the wall as he stretched causing me to groan. My back touched the wall sending a chill run through my body when Boris stood up and jump off of the bed.

Finding this as my chance to stretch and get the tiredness out of my body, I sat up letting out a sigh. My hair was disheveled that I had to place it up in a ponytail with some of my hair falling from the tail. Wiping my eyes with my hands I yawned and stretched my back. I could barely hear any movement in the room but it does not mean that the men were up.

I looked over to Boris scratching at the cell door wanting out of my cell. With the tiredness out of my eyes I swung my feet over my bed. The sheets slightly fell on the edge but I did not mind if they fell. It was time to eat whatever the cooks in the kitchen were making. _Oh joy._ Then spend some time outside in the cold weather which will be even more of a joy. Fresh air will get my mind off the things that have bothering me these past few days.

I walked over to where my shoes were at and placed them on my feet. Looking for my jacket it was on the floor as I heard my cell door open. Looking over my shoulder Boris was already out and sniffing around until he was in the halls. John walked past my cell and past Valik without looking at either of us. Zipping my jacket up I walked out of my cell passing by Valik.

Without knowing I brushed past him and did not look back. Hearing the cell doors close I caught up with John and Boris. Walking in silence to the door to the outside yard, I could not help but think about this new day and what will it bring. I could not be too hopeful about it but maybe I just wanted the solace of another person who is a prisoner. Even though John and me had a little of a fickle argument the other day, we had respect for one another. We kind of understood where we stand with each other and I could not ask for anything more.

In the end I wanted to have something with the soldier. What it will turn out to be, I would just have to wait and see. The morning rays were shining through the cracks and the wind was blowing softly. We stood at the door waiting for Valik to come and open it for us.

No matter how hard you try it always seems that you become the outcast, the black sheep. It happens in high school with many different cliques, but it happens everywhere. I've always noticed that the people who are here like me hang around one another. They find their comfort and the support that they need, which I did not have from them. I am not mad, but I wanted them to come to me without having the reputation as being Valik's… _American whore_.

It made me grimace at the thought of such a name given to me. Despite it all, John and I walked to a table at the far end of the cafeteria. I could hear their low voices looking and pointing towards John with their fingers. He did not seem to mind at all with their whispers, these people should know that he is here to help us.

I looked to my meal with disgust as I began to poke it with my fork. This was foul and I know the taste was going to be bitter. My stomach was not growling though I could feel the bile beginning to rise in my throat. I am not sure Boris even liked this food; I never did wanted to feed him this.

"Why is it that you do not go and talk to the other prisoner's?" John asked as he took a bite of his... _food_.

I put my fork down as quickly as I could and stared at him. He was eating the stale bread as if it was nothing. Disgusting as it may seem the bread wasn't all too bad after a few months but he seemed to enjoy the food he was eating. I wanted to make a face; not that I was or maybe I was since John kept looking at me with some sort of grin playing on his lips.

Shaking my head I gave him the best answer that I could.

"Well, I guess my answer will be a dumb one. Why would you want to know?"

"A bit of curiosity could never hurt someone. I see that they have found comfort in one another. Why is it that you find comfort in Valik and not them? The women look like they will bond with you. I know that prisoner's stick together in this type of situation."

I looked back to one of the tables with a worried glance. A set of women sat down with plates in their frail and fragile hands. Three of them... They were the scared ones that held on to their boyfriends or husbands or whatever the men were to them. Crying and screaming if one of the guards were to beat them or hurt them in a violent way. Their belly's growing with a child inside. Lord knows which guard is the father. Let alone if they even cared for children here.

"Survival is the best way in this type of situation. I guess they saw that I was protected by Valik they see no reason to want to have to do with me. They are still scared and the women are pregnant." I looked to him. "If I did not have Valik I would have been…"

I closed my mouth not wanting to say my own shame. I still cannot handle what has happened to me nor could I forget my own attackers. John furrowed his brows as he kept his gaze upon me, trying to read me until he understood what it was that I was about to say. He did put two and two together and once he saw what was to become of the women He felt his own anger and his own rage building.

"… You would have been raped."

I let out a sigh but could feel the shame come across my face. Scratching at an invisible itch on my hand I looked away to observe my surroundings.

"If…. If it wasn't for Boris and Valik I would of ended up like them. I keep my distance from everyone here. I'm... paranoid. Something like that never leaves you. You are always on caution mode and everything you see... you never know if there is somebody there. I never like to relive that day, but it's hard to forget it."

"I guess that is how they control the women here. It's common for rape to be used for control; power. They see no harm in it but those who have are hurt. They are a bunch of scum hurting people who are weaker than they are, cannot live up to the expectation of baring children." Then he paused.

"There were children here from my report. What has happened to them, if you don't mind answering?"

I looked at John straight in the eyes. There was a lump in my throat that I could not tell him of what they did to the children; I didn't want to say it. I thought of the kids that were on that plane that same day. Holding on to their mother's, grandmother, or they were picked up while they shot their parents. What they did to their poor souls, it is not meant to be repeated. Not even words.

Though, I had to tell him.

"The children... let's just say that their resting in peace hopefully with God leading the way." That was all I could muster.

"They killed the children?" John's voice grew in an angry whisper.

It was the sad truth, but they did kill the children. I stood watch as they shot them in the head one by one, each of them crying because they were considered weak and in the way. We all were horrified of what they were capable of doing even to someone as young as them. It was a tragic end for the youngsters. They wanted to be somebody in this dead world, they had a future. That was the day that we all knew that most of us were not coming out alive. It was a harsh reality, it was a bitter reality, but survival was what we had to do.

"Is that what they will do to their new offspring?" John couldn't help but look at the guard's around us as he spat his words.

He thought so less of the guards that surrounded us. They were nothing but animals who want power and control. Then again isn't that what everyone wants? He looked down at his plate thinking of the harshness. John wasn't so different from them in wanting power. But he wouldn't want to use power to kill or hurt people even if he was a soldier. He was only doing what he was told to do... Does that make him the same as the guards here?

"Are you ok?" I asked.

"…Yeah, just doing a lot of thinking. It is very hard to get to know someone who has been through a lot."

I gave him a small smile as my hand rested on the table. His defenses were still high, but the cracks were showing as he tried to make an effort at being social to a normal civilian like me. Though we do come from a different part of the world, it was something similar to Valik. With our different customs and our way of life clashing against each other all of the language barrier and the way we live thrown out the window.

Sharing with him the troubles of this place was more than anyone could bear. John was a tough man, not by his physical appearance but by his mental state. He has seen many things in his life just by looking at his eyes and old scars.

"We all go through many different things in our lives. Sometimes, trying to move on can be the hardest step even though you go through horror. Maybe I have experienced something that not everyone goes through but you John… You are a soldier. You have seen war and might have lost friends."

John looked away from me making the smile I had on my face fade. There was a mixture of clashing emotions as I kept my mouth shut. Was John reliving the bad moments he has endured? I hope not, I do not want him to go through it all again. To keep my mind busy I once again picked at my food in silence. John did not speak to me nor did he finish eating.

I could feel myself wanting to cry for doing something wrong. I did not mean to do it. I wanted to speak but by the time I could conjure the thoughts I wanted to speak until one of the guards yelled that time was almost up to finish our meals.

* * *

_I turned around once I heard his footsteps stop behind me. Bending down to my level with one knee to the ground he was staring into my eyes. He looked angry, but that anger wasn't coming out in words. Placing his finger under my chin bringing me close it took a second to understand what he was doing but yet I let it happen. I had let all my walls crumble to the ground with this motion._

_He waited for a moment than his lips captured mine. This was something I wasn't expecting from him. Not here, not now in a time like this. My mind was racing when my body started to react. I completely turned around causing Valik to fall on top of me, making a grunting noise when his lips caught mine once again. Wrapping my arms around his neck I pulled him closer onto my body. Our chests touched one another and waiting for the warmth to occur in our bodies. _

_Placing his hands on my waist while the other was caressing my cheek I opened my mouth slightly for his tongue to enter. He wasn't rough, not demanding as our tongues were exploring each other. He felt gentle with his hands caressing my cheek like one would do to their lover. The taste of tobacco was within his mouth. The warm feeling inside of my body was growing but the strange feeling was something I could not keep away._

_I knew what attraction was with someone and this is what it felt like. It was a small spark that caught my attention until I was lured in. The men that I have dated were only minimal. Dating was always rare in my life because something would keep me away from that aspect. I have experienced the loss of love and I grew from it knowing that a man was not so important. When the war happened I only focused on family and trying to keep safe._

_**What are we doing? This is not right. Katie, get a hold of yourself and your hormones**__. I could hear that little voice in the back of my head screaming at me. I felt scared, I felt confused; I quickly stopped kissing him when I shoved him off me. Valik fell back to the ground with wide eyes and breathing rather hard with a tint of red on his cheeks. It was all coming back to me, that moment. I didn't want to bear even having him touch me again. _

_I backed away slowly pulling my legs up and wrapping my arms around them. This was all so sudden that my own feelings were running around. All this built up tension finally broke when Valik decided to act upon himself and just go ahead and kiss me. Whatever that guard is thinking better be some sort of reason unless… No, he could not be. Could he?_

_"I'm sorry Katie. I just thought that..." He stopped talking. He placed a hand on his face cursing in Russian. He hit the ground below him now realizing what he did was wrong._

_The room was silent and awkward which made me uneasy. The blush on my cheeks still felt warm as I looked away from him. My emotions flooded me when I noticed Valik getting up in a hurry and leaving me to my own thoughts with a bit of shame._

_I looked back at Boris with a confused look forgetting that the dog was there sitting on the floor. I felt rather stupid and I could see that Boris looked confused. Something changed in him. Was he? No. He couldn't be. He could not be in love. Was it love or was it just an advantage of this situation we are in?_

* * *

He kept his blue eyes on the man before him while the warden was staring back at him. Their gazes were glued to one another waiting for someone to make the first move. Observation, analyzing, and the tense feeling were enough for Boris to stand still keeping his own gaze on the man his master despised. The warden smoked on his cigar before leaning back in his chair. His eyes still did not look away from Valik, but his mutt by his side made the man feel uneasy.

Growing annoyed by the still silence and the staring games the warden could see it in the man's body language. He held a tall stance that had his muscles tense even though his body was covered, though his shoulders were underneath the vest was a clear sign that the guard's muscles were unmoving.

"_**MY**__, are we in a rush_?" He said watching the way Valik's hand twitched.

"_Just get on with what you are going to say. You called me, yet again to come here. What is it_?" Anger was growing in his voice.

Putting his feet on the table of scattered paper and pens falling to the ground Valik gave him a dirty look. But that wasn't going to do it. Valik knew he had to relax in order for this to go by smoothly. Hopefully this wouldn't take too long. The warden wasn't a patient man himself but he could carry it well when it came to business.

"_I was in touch with one of the other warden's in another prison. They were told you are one of the toughest fighters that I have. They told me that they have someone who can out match you_."

Valik crossed his arms over his chest but kept his stern look. So this is what it is about, another fight. The foul thoughts lingered in his mind as his muscles ached and twitched with the memories of the past fights. The warden grew a grin on his lips as he held his cigar between his fingers. Boris backed away slightly feeling uneasy with a low growl and his hair sticking up.

"_Is this what you wanted me for, to fight again? I told you before that I was through with these fights. Because of you_..."

The warden quickly sat forwards, slamming his fist to the table causing it to shake. Valik quickly closed his mouth as the warden grew angry and red in the face. Boris barked as he backed away to the door. His master looked back to his dog then back to the Warden who still had anger in his eyes.

"…_Because of me? You are lucky you still have your precious whore. Don't think I'm blind to you and her. It's because of that woman that you're so soft now. I agreed with you a month ago that no more fights will happen. In case you have forgotten and I am sure you have Valik, I am a business man, you see._

_I'm getting paid big money for these 'petty fights'. While you and her are not under threat. It's because of her that the Captain still lives. Now do not test me unless you want to be like you're mutt and be backed up against a wall. You do that you and that woman will be killed! Try to cross the line with me one more time and we'll see who has the last laugh! Now get out_!"

Doing as he was told, Valik got out of the warden's office with Boris at his side. Slamming the door shut causing a picture frame to fall to the floor shattering to the ground. How many more times will Valik be treated like some dog? How many times will he have to listen to what the Warden said? This was the last straw and this was growing inside of him.

* * *

_**Base**_

_**Time- 16:00:10...11...12...13**_

They sat in a big room that could be described as being a large amount of space. Surrounded by computers and monitors that showed a map of the world and sounds of communication of different languages, people were walking around in uniform holding many things in their hands. Ghost and Roach sat at a table with maps and paper scattered amongst the table.

A headache was growing and painfully pounding at their temples when the lack of information was growing scarce. They needed as much as they could gather but with little of what they knew was gnawing at them making their pain in their heads grow. The job was not yet done until a plan was formed even though information was what they needed the most.

"So, we should attack from the South of the wall." Ghost said pointing at the blueprints of the prison.

"But what if he is already dead? Then what would be the point of getting him out?"

"Roach, you are trying my patience here! Shut the fuck up. Look, this warden isn't going to just kill him. He is going to have plans to arrange that. Little is known about him, but he sure as hell ain't going to do that. We must also focus of the remaining prisoner's in there."

Roach clenched his fists around a single piece of paper. It crumbled under his under his strength. The more they seem to waste time was not bearing on Roach, but in his mind he knew that every second counted on Soap's survival. The prisoners were important as well, more important than most of what Roach was thinking.

"Sorry Ghost, I just got too carried away there."

He looked at the map that had markers with X's around it. Ghost was leaning against the big table covering some papers when Roach scratched at his neck. The people around them were more focus on their own task assigned to them by the commanding officers. It only seemed as if both Roach and Ghost were thinking of the ways to advance into the prison once again. They were assigned to retrieve Soap, gather a group, and train.

"Do we have any insight on his movements?" Ghost asked.

"We do have an informer in another prison. He has called in to say that a fight is going to happen at the prison Soap is in. He told us that it is going to be a big fight with money... of course. But he also said that it will happen sometime today."

Roach looked behind him to the screen showing images of many different things. Walking towards it with hands at his side Roach's eyes scanned the prison that was taken by a drone some two hours ago. From above it looked like a random speck in a giant amount of space, which it did look like.

"We cannot go can we?"

"I'm afraid not soldier. It's too risky. But another informer can, saying another fight will happen in two weeks tops. This one might prove good. We will make that run and blow that shit up. Get the rest and Soap out of there."

Ghost patted his shoulder.

"Good." Was all Roach could muster.


	12. Broken Promises are for Flies

Disclaimer: I do not own any Call of duty characters. This is simply AU and has nothing to do with the actual plot of the game. I only own my characters and this story plot.

_**Welcome to the world of Stockholm syndrome**_

* * *

"_First they ignore you, then they laugh at you, then they fight you, then you win_."- Mahatma Gandhi

* * *

_Weeks have passed by with no change at all to Valik. Now these fights are becoming even dangerous and violent as the last. These men were either taller or bigger in strength then Valik. Though, it is always a close call with Valik almost losing or dying on the spot. The guards made their bets on the fighters, to see who will win this time. There were some winner's and the losers were mocked or lost their right to their prisoner's. The fights were never the same after Valik claimed victory. There were always different outcomes, but Valik always came out on top._

_Always in the crowd, never with the other prisoner's, I watched as Valik was getting ready to finish this fight. Both the sweat came off their bodies mixing with the blood from their wounds. I could see their muscles twitch and flex with every movement. Even if it was snowing, it didn't matter to them for they had to do what they were told to do. They were used to this weather making their muscles ache with every step. The man that was going to lose this fight ran and grabbed Valik by his torso. He had a good grip but Valik wasn't going to go down easily. He kneed the man in the face causing him to back up with a blur._

_The pain the man was not going to stop him. He turned to the side and spat out blood and on a closer look there was a tooth. That knee to the face was even stronger than I thought it was. Valik was waiting for him to move readying himself once again in a fighting stance. Though, he was still trying to find an opening or a weakness in this buff monster. The crowd around him was cheering on the other man to win._

_The guards kneeled to the ground with money in their hands. Others yelled to one another about the bets. I could not say for sure what it was they were truly betting on. Yet, they still think Valik will be beaten down for once. Valik grinned at his bleeding opponent knowing full well what the other guards were talking about. A black eye formed on his left eyes from a previous punch causing Valik to use his right eye._

_'What are you grinning at?' His opponent yelled in Russian._

_'Why have you stopped? Are you waiting for me to come over there to beat your ass and get this over with?' Valik said._

_Spiting in his direction the man wiped his mouth blood still lingered on the side of his mouth. Walking towards his frail opponent the man saw a chance to once again do the same move. He grabbed Valik by the torso holding him in a tight grip. Though the man did get smarter, he saw a flaw in the move Valik was going to make. The man instead grabbed his legs and knocked Valik down. _

_The crowd cheered so loud throwing up fist and throwing down their money. I looked around with wide eyes when the yells grew louder and the fight was growing tougher. Boris licked my hand for some comfort but I ignored it. I kept my gaze towards Valik and the man._

_'It looks like Valik will actually lose this time.' One of the guard's said to another._

_'That shows the little prick.'_

_'This cannot be happening.' I thought._

_Valik was on the floor gasping for some air. He was trying to get the upper hand but the man had his whole body on him crushing him with his weight. Valik tried moving his legs but the man's weight kept him from kicking or moving for long. He was surly enjoying having the upper hand as he felt the guard gasp and choke. _

_Valik looked at his opponent, laughing and mocking at him as a punch found its way to his ribs. Valik groaned loudly as the pain grew and his muscles twitched. He needed to find a weak spot before this man was going to kill him. Damnit! The man held his neck tightly causing his fingernails to dig in his flesh. He threw a punch with his free hand to the side of Valik's head. The wind was once again knocked out of him and his vision became blurry._

_'Whos ass is going to be kicked now?' He was laughing as he spoke._

_Valik was having trouble breathing that his lungs were being crushed by his ribs. Choking, struggling to get this man's hand's off his neck with what little strength Valik had, he could not die. The man's grip was strong and with time it was running out fast before he would suffocate. _

_Valik looked around his surroundings, which his vision was becoming blurry. Seeing the figures of everyone who was watching loudly echoing in his thoughts as the blurs began to fade in and out of focus. He was fading in and out of consciousness fast. _

_I could not stand this any longer when I met his gaze. He looked tired and exhausted that his eyelids were trying their best not to close on him. Clenching my teeth I had to do something even if it meant getting into trouble with the warden or the guards._

_'Valik don't give in!' I shouted._

_Valik coughed violently as his hands went to the ground not moving. His opponent began to loosen his grip on the guard as I could see clearly now. He wasn't moving. I looked in both shock and horror. Oh God, no please don't let him be dead._

_The man let his hand slip off Valik's neck thinking he fell unconscious. He spat blood on his cheek in disrespect. I saw closely as Valik grabbed the dirt from underneath him. Some hope raised in me. Quickly, he threw it in his opponent's eyes blinding him with a burning rage of anger. The man's eyes were burning as he covered them with his hands leaving him more exposed and weak. Rolling over, the man fell down._

_Raising his leg, Valik kicked the man again and again until he was grunting out in pain. Valik was in so much anger that he grabbed a rock that was only a mere few inches from him. Slowly rising to his feet he tried to gain his balance but his legs were close to giving out. Wiping the blood from his cheek, he looked at everyone. The crowd fell silent which was surprising enough for me. They couldn't believe that he has survived death, yet again. Grabbing the rock tightly in his grasp, the man was still shouting and cursing in pain._

_I was becoming sick of this. Patting Boris on the head, I went walking towards the building where my cell was. I did not want to see another man get killed for the entertainment of others. A monster was growing inside the man I called my 'friend'. He was a monster out looking for blood and to kill to please his inner beast._

_Walking to the doors, I looked back as the crowd cheered. I could not see what has happened in the circle, but by the sound and look of it Valik has killed another man. Imagining the defeated look across Valik's face was no longer recognizable. He held a cold gaze with little to no life in his blue eyes; those eyes that I have found some sort of beauty whom no longer had that deep blue color. _

* * *

"Something is on your mind. You have that look on your face." John said.

I shook my head clearing my thoughts.

"It's nothing."

"It does not seem like nothing. Clear your head and your thoughts, hell I will even listen to what you have to say."

I could not help but smile at the nice gesture. My hands were clasped together rubbing against one another for some heat. It was getting colder outside and the snow has yet to fall. The gray clouds have shown a bit of sunlight giving off a little bit of warmth. I have been here so long that even I was growing used to the cold.

"Maybe I just want to get out of this reality. I'm tired of seeing the same old walls. I want to go home. After all I have seen, after all I have been through maybe I want to be with my family."

"Are you sure?" He asked as if in doubt.

I raised a brow to him wanting to raise my voice or even question why he was asking me such a question. It was an insult but I kept that to myself and decided to play the game.

"I have been away from my family for far too long. I want to know if they are okay because they have not heard from me in a long while. Thank you for your _concern_ but maybe I'm slowly losing my insanity in this place." I cast a glance at him.

John was sitting straight up and had his hands clasped together on his legs. He was watching the guards walking from one post to another or they were talking amongst each other laughing or pointing their fingers in many directions. He was watching them closer with his eyes but I was waiting for his response.

"You're not losing your insanity. Prison does this to a lot of people. Trust me. I've had some of my soldier's go through it."

"And how'd they turn out?"

"They turned out to be changed. Different from when they were going in. Some of them had nightmares; one of my men killed himself because he couldn't live with that burden anymore. Some men lost their families, others were discharged and I just had a different view on life."

"That is why you didn't want a family because of that mental capacity." I placed my own words in.

"…Yeah."

He looked away from the guards and on to me. There was a change in his features that seemed to soften when he spoke of insanity. He did not seem so tense when his shoulders relaxed a little. I placed my hand on his shoulder for comfort but kept myself from doing that. I pushed my hand back down to my lap and moved away from John.

I looked to the ground and sighed, seeing my own breath in front of me. The thoughts that conjured up in my mind began to fall free from my mouth. No longer was I going to stay silent or even now if John even cared. The game was no longer being played and I guess we had a better understanding of one another.

"I have changed a lot since being here. I'm aware of what life can do to people in bad places. Even if it they are good people, bad things always seem to happen to them. Though, it is all about surviving right?" I looked back to him.

"You're pretty smart for someone in this type of situation. Has anyone ever told you that?" He began to chuckle a little."

"Do you expect me to be the damsel in distress? It is not like the movies with the special effects or the bad acting. I guess it is instinct that drives us in this type of situation. I have had some training in survival growing up but nothing as harsh as this. Compared to what I have been through growing up, this makes it look like a walk in the park."

"Do you ever think of having a family?" He asked.

I smiled a little and began to scratch at the back of my neck. All these questions now were not as bad as I expected it to be. John seemed to be getting along with me a little better than before, but I would not know because I could not read him like he could me. I was observant of my surroundings but I was not as sharp as the soldier.

He had many years of training and it seemed to fit him well. I have always found myself always staring into people's eyes, wanting to know what they were thinking or what they were going to do. Some people were easy to read but like John, being in the military in some aspects, being able to be read easily was like trying to play an advanced game where intelligence was the key.

"I've never thought about it before. I mean, I had a boyfriend and we been together for about six years and he wanted to marry me and have a family and such. Until I found out that he cheated on me and so we called it off. I thought I was in love, but love has ways of messing with people. I guess when I find someone, than I will want a family."

John patted my shoulder gently. For a few seconds, he just seemed to be my sanity. I gave him a smile and placed my hand on his. The silence between us was comfortable until I took my eyes off him seeing a pair of figures walking away from the warden's office. The smile I had on my face was gone in a flash and when John saw this reaction he took his hand off of me and turned around.

Valik and Boris were walking towards us. I quickly sat up straight. Though, as they got closer, they just walked past us without even a glance. _Something wasn't right_. Looking to John, I told him to stay where he was at for I would be back in a second. I didn't want him to follow me inside the building; I had to talk to Valik alone. I need to know what is going on.

I ran inside the building to the same old dark hallway with the dead and empty cells. Reaching the doorway to our cells, I saw Valik sitting on the chair smoking a cigarette. His eyes were focused on something on the ground while was standing in front of his master. I sucked in some air for the confidence I needed to walk inside of the room.

Boris turned around quickly hearing my footsteps and began to wag his tail. Valik blew out some smoke not even looking up to see me.

"What is going on?" I spoke.

Valik finally gave me a glance and went back to smoking. I walked closer to him with the smell of smoke filling my nose. He was beginning to make me worried more and more each day. But he won't talk to me. I am beginning to think that maybe he has some issues or he has too much to be thinking about. But I want him to talk to me. Like before.

"Valik, please talk to me." I pleaded.

He threw the cigarette to the floor. All burned out and slowly dying out its burn. He got up from the chair and stood in front of me. The smell filling up my nose once again but only stronger when a chill went down my spine making my legs shake. I looked up at him as he looked back down at me.

"I'm going to fight today." He said emotionless.

"Wait. A fight? I thought the warden agreed that you wouldn't fight anymore after what happened. What the hell made him change his mind? He can't do that. Why didn't you refuse?" My voice was growing loud.

"I really have no choice Katie. The warden is a very powerful man, you know this. If he wants to agree with me, he would. But today I am going to fight and that is all."

"Valik, you almost died the last time. What if something goes wrong and he ends up killing you?" I shouted.

He grabbed me by my shoulders that I clenched my teeth with the amount of pressure he was putting on me. I was trembling by his violent outburst. He looked deeply into my eyes. Those blue eyes that once shined were dull and full of emotions that he couldn't take out.

"You cannot do anything to stop it Katie. Just let me do what I'm told. If… If I don't fight, you know what he'll do. He's trying to keep me away from you. He knows about our... _relationship_. He uses your name against me. He threatens to kill us both. Everything I do is to protect you. So please, Katie I am begging just try to stay away from the yard." His voice was full of concern that his accent was growing thicker.

"What am I to do, just pretend that you are going to be okay? That I am too pretend that nothing is going on? What do you want me to do?"

"Just….. Just stay in here until it's all over."

"No. Valik, I want to stay out. I won't be such a bother to you. If you want to fight fine! Go right ahead. I can't do anything to stop you. I'm just a useless woman. Just don't get killed."

I wrapped my arms around his neck tightly bringing him closer to me. My forehead touched his lips when I felt his arms go around me. I did not deny my feelings for him. When he first kissed me, it was a shock and a reminder that sometimes guards are not to be trusted. They could take advantage of you. It was one of the strangest things to say, but I care for Valik. Getting to know him, getting to see his true self, it was a feeling that would not leave me.

I felt his lips kiss my forehead then placed his chin on top of my head. His hand made their way to my neck, rubbing softly. This whole scene was wrong but it felt... _right_. I was starting to fall for this man. I was growing feelings for him that I forgot that I had. It may be wrong to start having feelings for someone who held your life in their hands, but at that moment I could care less. I could feel him raising my head as he gave me a kiss.

It was a soft kind of kiss, one where it was slow where I can taste the tobacco in his mouth. He held me tight in his grasp as I did the same. He began to walk with me walking backwards without breaking the slow kiss. My back was against the cold wall causing me to shiver with his hands on my waist. Slowly he began to pull away from me but I did not want to let him go.

"Go outside. I have to get ready." He whispered.

Looking at him with sad and tired eyes, he walked away from me. Keeping my eyes on him I could do nothing more than stand there helpless. I felt Boris' fur rub against my hand. Looking down at him, I told him to follow me and we went back outside.

John was sitting on a nearby bench in deep thought. One leg was over the other as he kept a watchful eye at the guards. I walked towards him and he took his eyes off the guards once again.

"So, did you find out was going on?" He asked.

"The warden is going to set up a fight between Valik and another guy from another prison." I said.

"That's why their setting up in the courtyard. The guards are shoveling snow off the ground."

We both looked to the distance where some guards were talking. Maybe I did not understand Russian, but I could tell they were already betting as they always do.

_'The warden does make his guards fight. But for what cost? Money and nuclear arms? I have got to find out. But the fight will start soon.' _John thought.

* * *

The warden greeted a man in his late forties. He was a tall and slender looking man with greying hair and a wide grin on his face. Both of the men shaking hands and each of their guards exchanging money for the fight, the warden gave the man a small vile of something that represented no known color. He took it in his boney hands with a raised gray brow.

"_This should be useful in your new explosives_." The warden stated.

Holding the vile up to his eyes level the man looked back to the warden. There was a look of satisfaction was apparent on his aging face as he gently had the vile gripped in his hands. He and the warden have been doing business together for such a long time that even fights were always for entertainment. With this chemical within his grasp, the older man wanted to know…

"_What is it_?" He asked his voice a bit raspy.

The warden smiled big and clasped his hands together as he was a little too excited about his chemical. It was a work of creation that the scientists in the lab conjured and told their boss. It took many months to be perfected under intense care. The biologists and chemical scientists have created a weapon that even the warden was proud of.

"_It is a chemical that when the explosives are detonated near an enemy, the smell will make their eyes blurry. Their skin will begin to burn and slowly fall off. The smell is so foul that I cannot explain it. But it will travel into the lungs and the cells inside will vanish. And it gets better; the man will die a painful slow death_." He grinned.

The older man shook his head as if he understood which he did but the vile was intriguing. He has never seen anything like this before nor does he know the basics of anything scientific. The older man was smart but science never fascinated him as a child. It was a lost cause to even try to tell him the works of it but with the vile in his grasp, he could care less.

"_My, you are one hell of a man I must say_. _You could speak words from the periodic table and still I would be little amused. This within my hands is such a creation even I could not think of conjuring. This perfection of a weapon that man can only dream of and now I hold._"

The warden shook his head in agreement. He knew his longtime friend and business partner would be pleased with this chemical. At first, the warden would of thought him crazy when he said he made contracts with the Mexican cartels in the Latin America's, but with the proof written on paper the warden could only be more happier.

It was truly rare for him to even show a true smile without having to fake it or have it as a ghost of a smile. The warden could only feel happy if business was well and those who worked below him did as they were told. No problems could arise from the growing chaos in that part of the country and the time seemed only perfect with the end of the war. Things should go be smoothly with the shipment of the new chemical and this new drug that has been haunting his dreams.

"_So, where is your fighter_?" The warden asked as he took out a cigar.

"_Andrik? He is down stairs with the rest of my guards. My men are getting him ready for the fight. Though, with his brute strength, his fellow guards are more scared of him. What about yours_? _I suppose he is getting ready as well? This Valik man that has won fights, even if he is smaller compared to my fighter._"

"_Valik may look weak but trust me my friend, he is a fighter_. _I have yet to understand how he could win such fights and still live. He is nothing special but I hope this time he will lose. May the best man win this fight._"

"…_As to you too_."

* * *

The guards gathered around in a large crowd speaking loudly to each other and exchanged money. John, Boris, and I were on bleachers on the far right of the rowdy guards not paying any mind to their doings. We were waiting for the fight to begin more-so I was nervous. I could not stop moving my leg and my hands were sweating. In the center of the yard was a fellow guard acting as the referee.

All was silent when he took center stage and glanced at all of those who are watching. I kept my eyes on Valik who was in a corner. He looked ready to fight as his eyes kept their glance on his opponent.

"_To your right, from the Saratov Prison comes Andrik Gorbachov_!" The crowd cheered on as the referee pointed towards the man.

He was very tall for someone who could be considered a guard let alone a fighter. He looked to be a giant compared to Valik. Andrik was very well built with muscles covering his upper torso. He was bald, but you can see that his head was shaved. This man looked a lot more dangerous than the previous men Valik fought before. This guy looked like he had something up his sleeve.

"_And to your left, you know the undefeated champ, Valik Ivanov_!" Again, the crowd cheered.

I was praying that he'd make it out alive in this fight. My hands were clasped together as in prayer as I closed my eyes praying as hard as I could. John gave me a glance but he looked away from me along with Boris who was at his side. I took a deep breath and opened my eyes as a tear slid down my cheek.

Both of the men walked towards the referee with eyes locked on one another. Talking to them in a low voice telling them how the fight will go and it's a free for all. It was always the same. No rules, if one of them gives up they are the loser. No mercy, one of them has the right to kill each other. But only if their life was in danger will they do it, but that did not stop them. It was a battle of the strength and the strong.

The referee moved backwards quickly with one arm up in a straight line.

"_Get ready to meet you're maker little man._" Andrik said.

"_We will see who will be the first one to go."_

"_I shall see you in hell."_

Valik had his hands up and at a fighting stance breathing lowly with his eyes focused on the man in front of him. Andrik threw the first punch which Valik dodged with ease. Finding himself an opening on the large man, Valik got his right leg and tried to make Andrik fall. But the giant was a fast learner and he grabbed Valik's leg in mid thrust almost causing Valik to have a broken leg. Wide blue eyes looked to the man as his grip tightened around his loose pant leg and threw him into the crowd of the rowdy guards.

_'Damn.'_ Valik thought as he hit one of the guards.

"_Get off me you fuck and fight!_" the other guard yelled as he hit his back.

Getting up from the ground Valik dusted himself off quickly. There was a burning sensation creeping up his back as Andrik stood still for a moment motioning his hands towards Valik to run at him. Looking at the giant while he was catching his breath Valik felt the pain in his back from falling onto concrete and onto a guard.

Valik's concentration was cut short as his eyes scanned quickly and finding another opening through pained bones. Valik saw his chance and went for it the moment he saw an opening or thought he saw an opening. Running towards him, Andrik pushed him back with his large hands, making contact with Valik's forehead. With a simple push, Andrik forced Valik to hit to ground once again causing him to skid across the yard. Some of the guards clenched their teeth or made sounds indicating hurt as they saw Valik struggle to keep in his pain.

I felt sick to my stomach as I saw the blood covering most of his body. The scratches and the bruises were beginning to form. I took a glance at John who was watching with concentrated eyes mumbling under his breath but I could not hear what he was saying. The fight just begun and already it seemed as if Valik was already losing. This was not going to go well.

Quickly Valik got to his feet which almost caused him to fall but he caught himself just in time. The flesh on his back red with scrapes, with the skin torn from his muscled back. I could see his shoulder's moving with every frustrated breath he took. His muscles began moving under his bloody skin, slightly twitching with bitter pain. I had to wonder what he is thinking right now knowing that the man that was in front of him could not be taken down. Clenching his fists with frustration, Valik ran to him once again.

Andrik did not even grunt only smiled when he saw his opponent running after him. Valik was just a few inches away from his opponent when he threw a right hook towards Andrik's jaw. Quickly his opponents' eyes locked on to his fists and quickly dodged it and moved to the right.

It seemed that with every punch Valik threw, he would only get his hand clenched and get held into a tight grip. Bones were popping in his hands as he cried out in frustration. With every attempt to throw him to the ground, his leg would only get kicked by Andrik's leg causing him to fall backwards and to only get back up again. Valik was struggling to find a weak point in Andrik, but with every opening it turned out to be either him getting knocked down or kicked or punched.

It's like Andrik was playing him. He was hiding his true weak point. _Where is it_? Sweat was dripping off Valik as he threw another punch aiming for the ribs only to get blocked once again. I kept cursing under my breath each time a punch or a kick was blocked. Valik was having trouble trying to even get a hit on Andrik. My heart was racing and I felt as if I was going to break when I saw Andrik push Valik once again to the side.

Another opening in his neck and Valik did not go for it, though it cost him a punch in the cheek. His head was spinning as he stood his ground but his cheek felt worse. Bruises already formed over his torso with blood sliding down his sweaty form. Valik looked rather tired but he was still standing on shaky legs. Fatigue was starting to settle and his eyes were closing. Hypothermia threatened to take over his body when his muscles began to flinch from the coldness of the outside.

Spitting out the iron taste in his mouth Valik looked to Andrik. Barely any scratches let alone torn flesh. There had to be a weak point. _Where the fuck is the weak point to the giant_? Analyzing his opponent and the blocked hits Valik's mind raced. The crowd was growing restless with him just standing there.

Calculating his mistakes and looking over Andrik, the man always seemed to block his neck or keep it unexposed. Wherever the chance was given, knowing that he had brute strength, Valik had speed. Everyone's weak point is in the neck. Though, Valik missed the chance to get to it, he had to find another way to get to his weak spot. Speed did count for most things but it also had a disadvantage. Valik had to work with what he still has left and speed was the only way he could get to his opponent.

Sweat was falling from their faces and from their chests. No one seemed to be giving up. Valik ran once again towards the giant and threw a punch and he blocked it, but seeing an opening at Andrik's right side his other hand hit him in the ribs. Taking Andrik a few steps back to catch some air that was lost in the sudden impact Valik was improving on his mistakes.

Though, Andrik only laughed and grabbed Valik's arms and threw him again to the ground. The wind was knocked out of Valik as his back arched. Andrik did not give any chances to Valik as he raised his foot. Stomping on him with his foot twice before Valik rolled over and kicked him in the stomach. Gasping as the air was kicked out of him; Andrik yelled and grabbed his foot in a tight grip.

Swinging Valik around in one full circle and Andrik smacked him to the ground roughly. Valik screamed in pain with his back arching up again towards the sky. I screamed in horror with my hands clasps together. His back had hit the ground so hard that I thought I heard a crack. I looked to John with teary eyes; he was looking in disbelief at the fight before him. I looked back and noticed the crowd was cheering so loud that they were yelling.

"_**KILL HIM! KILL HIM**_!" They yelled in unison.

I stood up not wanting to see any more of this violence. I just had enough of it. Quickly with shaky legs I ran towards the fighting men. John noticing my quick escape began yelling my name, but I didn't care. Valik was in a tight spot with Andrick hovering over him. Valik couldn't move a muscle in the pain he was in. He knew he had lost the fight. This man, he tried going for his weak spot, but he couldn't. He was not fast enough to get to it.

Pushing my way into the crowd, getting hit in the face by elbows and stomped on by feet, my legs ran out as fast as they could. When I reached the fighting area I ran towards Andrick. I had to find my strength somewhere in my body. This man is bigger than me. I had to help Valik as he help me many times.

The guards who saw me began yelling at me. The warden's up in the office were looking down at the chaotic scene. I made contact with Andrick's body and with all my strength and pushed him away from Valik. The crowd in that instant went silent. Breathing fast and looking at the man, I heard a gunshot coming from above. I looked to the sound and found the warden coming out of his office. Then I felt hands knock me down.

"What the hell?" I shouted.

I was thrown roughly to the ground below. My arms were being held back behind me, causing me to whimper in pain. I could feel my muscles stretch and began to burn as the weight above me kept me firm. As the crowd made way for the warden I saw him walking towards me with a disgusted look to his face. John stood up on the bleachers holding on to Boris who was barking loudly. His bark echoed throughout the courtyard. The guard who tackled me got off and stood me up as I faced the warden.

"Foolish **WOMAN**! Do you know you have stopped an important fight? Now why would a foolish woman do such a thing?" He told me, his thick Russian accent sounding very angry.

"You are a sick man. Setting up fights and letting them fight like a bunch of _**DOGS**_!" I shouted back at him.

"Shut up!" I felt the pain of his hand smacking my cheek. "You do not know who I am! You do not know what I do! You are the reason for Valik to be soft all because of this thing called emotion. Guards are not supposed to be nice and emotional towards their prisoner. I know of your little pathetic relationship. Everyone knows these things here. You are a stupid American. You know nothing of war. Put here in the tunnels!"

I clenched my teeth together as the pain burned in my cheek. I was in something deep and this was my own fault.

"She is to stay in there for a month!"

The guard that held me made me walk with him. I looked back and saw John lowering his head and placing his hands over his face. I should have listened but I did not even do that. I looked to my other side and saw Valik slowly getting up. He did not even look back at me. I broke the promise. But I couldn't bear to see him like that. I had to stop it. I did not want him to get killed.

"Warden, you can do that!" He shouted.

The warden who stood where Katie was saw Valik getting closer and closer to him. The guards around the warden were readying their weapons ready to shoot in case Valik wanted to kill. By the looks of it, Valik wanted to sleep. Bruises colored his skin and blood dried over scars. The warden was not frightened of this guard and he never will be.

The warden stood his ground against Valik. The warden's eyes stared angrily into blue dull eyes as if he were to pounce. A snarl was forming on his lips but he withheld it as Valik was close enough for him to punch.

"I can't do what? I can do as I please. You're just a love sick puppy. This fight is over!" The warden said viciously. "She is on lock down. You are not to see your little prisoner. I run a prison. Your burden is now with the Captain. And Valik, if you ever come to me and try to tell me to do my job again, you are through. I will let everyone here kill you. Understand?"

Valik looked at the man with fists ready to throw a punch.

"Yes Sir." He gritted through his teeth.

The warden walked away from the scene not even looking back. He had a satisfied smile on his lips as he knew that he has won. This should give Valik the motivation to see that the warden had control on not only Valik's life but on other lives as well. The fight was going well and Andrik was going to win. All would have gone well if _she _would not have interfered. No matter the cost now, the warden had his money and his client had his chemical's.

The game of survival was more of a challenge for Valik. The warden held everything within his grasp. If he were to choose to have Valik killed he would have but the warden had other plans for the guard.

Looking to the warden's back Valik snarled like some rabid animal. The guards around him walked away cursing and throwing small rocks at Valik. He did not seem to be phased by the hurt, his body was already hurting. He wanted to fall to the ground once again but his body did not want to fall. John and Boris walked in front of Valik but the guard closed his eyes. John caught Valik and placed his arm over him.

"What do you want to know about the warden?"


	13. Into The Maggots Confession

Disclaimer: I do not own call of duty. This is all AU and the only thing I own are my characters.

_**Welcome to the world of Stockholm syndrome**_

* * *

"_We shall heal our wounds, collect our dead and continue fighting._"- Mao Te-tung

* * *

The ground was moist with water as it dripped from the roof above us in this cold and dark tunnel. There were cells with large doors and bolts; it looked like a solitary confinement area. Though, they had a name for it, they called it the _tunnels_. It was a long hallway with nothing but darkness with flickering lights. I looked around, feeling my body shake under the guard's tight grip. He was dragging me to the darker end of the tunnels where even the flickering of lights would not touch.

I looked at the guard, but I could barely see the shadows his face. I only heard his hard breathing. I do not know if it was a good or bad thing to know that he was quiet. I do not know this guard; I do not know what he will do to me down here. No one was going to help me if he laid a hand on me or worse.

I could hear noises coming from the hallway not knowing what it was. A cell door creaked, water dripped down echoing down the hallway, and I thought I heard a groan from one of the cells. It sounded distressed but I was not sure if my mind was playing tricks on me or I wasn't alone down here. Either way, I do not want to find out whom or what was making the noise.

The guard stopped us causing me to almost fall to the ground. Letting my arm free from his tight grasp the blood began to flow in my arm. I rubbed my arm feeling sore as he walked to my new cell. Opening it with his key, the big steel door creaked loudly causing me to almost covering my ears. The guard grabbed me roughly again and threw me into the cell as he shut the door and locked it.

It took me a few moments to get my footing. Outside the door I heard him laughing and say some in Russian. Turning around to face the door I hit my hands against the hard steel. It did not even budge or make a loud bang as my hands on it.

"Welcome to the tunnels." He said.

I hit my hands harder and harder against the door as my anger grew and my instincts went to overdrive. Harder and harder my hands were burning with pain that my hands were almost going numb. The dust was flying everywhere as I was hitting the door out of anger- out of fear. The room was dark with a little bit of light coming from cracks everywhere. I felt trapped like a caged animal.

_This cannot be happening to me. This can't. This can't_. I began to yell to the top of my lungs.

Knowing no one would hear me cry in my own frustration I could be yelling for hours without anyone coming to save me. The tears were falling from my cheeks and the knot in my stomach was becoming real. Kicking as hard as I could, hitting as hard as I could until my leg became sore, and the door just stood there mocking me in every sense. Nothing I was doing was helping me in anyway. I was only making the situation more complicated than it already is. Everything that I had inside of me was crawling out into this fearsome scared animal. Pounding the door, my hands were becoming numb from the pain and the tight clench I had on them.

_It is no use_. I gave up until my voice became hoarse and unrecognizable. I coughed as the itchy feeling in my throat made me gag up some spit. With one last hit against the door, I turned my back against it and slid down to the ground crying. Breathing in the dust from the air, no one was going to save me down here. No one was going to care if I died or starved. The only people who could care where not here with me. _I am all alone_. Pulling my knees to my face, my crying wasn't going to help me. I put myself into this mess. I was going to die down here. The darkness was all around me.

"Please God. Please, don't let me die down here. Help me." I whispered.

* * *

_'You are becoming a monster.' I told him._

_Valik sat on his chair smoking his cigarette as he turned his head from me. His skin was dirty with sweat and the dirt that was from the ground. I kept my eye on him knowing he was not going to look my way. His lip was bleeding and there was blood flowing down from his head down to his cut brow. He was changing right in front of me. Right before my eyes I knew he was something not human. He is not the man I thought he was._

_Flicking the dying stick to the ground he grabbed the towel from the bowl that sat in front of him. He did occasionally curse or hit something when he touched a tender area, but somehow his body was growing aware and growing used to such a beating. I walked to him trying to keep my own anger under control._

_'Valik...' I calmly stated._

_'…Don't say a word to me. I don't know why we have to go through this every time. I'm getting sick of explaining it to you Katie.' He said agitated._

_I clenched my jaw tightly and my hands now turned into fists. This is the finally straw, this man is going to have to get used to the fact that I am going to care for him. Even if he does not want to hear it or not I will make sure he is going to know. He cannot play with me like some toy or think I am too fragile like glass. Valik is going to see a side of me that maybe he should not see. _

_'Well, maybe I care about you. Have you thought about that?' I angrily kicked the chair he was sitting in. It barely moved an inch but he did not budge he just sat there still cleaning his __fucking__ wounds. "Huh, I guess not. You are not even giving a damn about looking me straight in the eyes. You are nothing more than the warden's pet. You are like a dog that will never leave his side. You are fucking whipped.'_

_This caused his muscles to tense and he stood straight in the chair. Throwing the towel into the bowl of water he stood up facing me. His blue eyes staring daggers into me but I held my own ground. I was tired of being scared and I was tired of being weak. Standing up to Valik was all I could accomplish and if Valik wanted to be treated like a dog than by God I will treat him like one._

_'I am not his fucking pet! This is a job. Why don't you understand that? Get that through your head or are you too caught up in your little world that reality is not what you are seeing? For once, understand me. Understand why I am doing this…' He paused._

'… _Understand? You are telling me why I don't understand? Don't make yourself look like a fool. Do you even enjoy getting your ass kicked around, thrown around, or even smacked around like some dog? From what I can __understand__ you enjoy that kind of shit. Look at you Valik…'_

'_I don't like getting hurt if that is what you truly think. My body aches to the very core and I can barely move when I try to even relax. I do this for you! For your protection, for our protection!'_

_This fighting was not even getting us anywhere it was only getting us into more and more frustration. Arguing was something I try to avoid as best as I could but here I wanted to punch Valik myself. I am sure he could see it himself but I kept myself from even doing it. I might as well put the peace back in its place before it got any worse._

_I grabbed the towel from the bowl, squeezing it so it would be damp. I began wiping his face taking the dirt off as he scowled at me. Going to his head, the blood was coming out slowly. Wiping away the blood he looked away from me again. Maybe I should not care as much, but I never cared about someone who had their life on the line for my own good._

_'I guess you're right. I am becoming a monster.' He said._

_Taking the towel from his head I put it back in the water feeling some sort of comfort now that the tension was no longer in the air. I placed my hand on his cheek as his blue fading eyes looked me in the eyes. All that anger was gone but there was something else in his eyes. I could feel his arms snake around me pulling me close into an embrace. In that moment I heard him sobbing silently._

_This was the first time that I have seen Valik like this. He was always so strong but even someone who is strong they could even have their breaking point. I felt shocked, I felt lost right now. It was like the first time he kissed me but this was not something else. _

_'You are not a monster. I did not mean to say it. What makes a man a monster is how he lives his life. I care about you Valik. You are like no other guy I have ever met in my life. You are no pet. A man has to do what is right for him.'_

_I placed my hands on his shoulders. He did not speak a word for the tears were soaking my shirt. I closed my eyes, wanting to find a better comfort, but there was nothing now for me to do. I stood there silent as he sobbed. The pressure of everything that he had to do was taking an effect on his humanity. He was slowly losing his mind to be human. They are to break him down and throw him around. They did it. Now this man is slowly becoming a shadow of his former self before me._

* * *

Valik looked to her cell that was empty and still. Sitting quietly on the chair as Boris, who was lying down on the bed, was looking around with his ears moving hearing something Valik could not. Smoking his cigarette he blew out the smoke from his mouth trying to relax his muscles and his aching body. He felt dead as his eyes scanned from her cell and onto a spot on the wall.

With her soft lips still on his mind, it was that moment that he was waiting for. His emotions were coming out and he did not like to see himself so weak. He felt anger, he felt hate, he felt something else that was hidden deep inside of his mind. There was a need to protect someone he felt attachment too. That comfort he had with someone whom just came into his life. That comfort turned into attraction after a while.

He looked at his arms that were so weak that holding them up only caused them to shake. Sweaty and dirty from the fight that was stopped sometime ago, the scars were still there and blood was drying up turning into red flakes. His muscles ached and his body grew tired; he did not want to get up. Since the fight was canceled due to Katie's involvement to stop it, he knew at that moment he could have died. All he did was look away from her as she was fading away. Such a regret to look away from the person he cared most about. He should have thanked her instead of looking away.

The fight that was coming up in two weeks was postponed till the end of the month. The warden had put Katie in the tunnels for a month and she will get out when he has to fight again. He does not know what the warden will do to Katie or what the tunnels have done to her. He could only wonder what is happening to her now. With the time to train and get his strength up, his mind was made up.

John walked inside the room with his arms at his sides as his own thoughts raced. Never would he have thought that someone will willingly go and risk their life to stop a fight would happen in his lifetime, but it did. He was right there and yet he did not stop her from making such a mistake. The soldier may have misread her wrong, but what she did made John respect her even more. _It was instinct wasn't it Katie?_

Grabbing a chair that was at the corner of the room he sat down beside Valik who did not glance back to the soldier. Once John was in a comfortable position the rising tension kept the soldier on alert.

"Valik, maybe you should calm down." He said.

"Calm down? What the fuck is that going to do huh? It will only get me even more pissed off..."

Throwing the dying stick to the ground, Valik gave a glance at John. The soldier did not flinch nor did he move from his spot. His eyes were calculating the next movement of Valik as he frantically became rash.

"If you calm your nerves you will be able to think with your head instead of going insane. Do as I say or I will have to make you calm down myself." John stated calmly.

"…You? Give me a reason why I should listen to you? You have no orders over me. You talk a big game Captain. What are you going to do?"

Quickly, Valik got up. Throwing the chair to the wall with a loud bang he stood right in front of John's face. Looking at him dead straight in the eyes. He was not afraid of this military man. John could see in his eyes that he still had some fight left in him. Without a warning, John's fist hit Valik in the cheek knocking him backwards to the ground.

Boris raised his head to the commotion outside of the cell. His ear twitched as he watched the two men stare at each other. He stretched on the bed but did not pay any mind to both of them. The dog could only wonder what they were both trying to prove.

"I've dealt with men like you. In a raging fit for many reasons. In order for them to calm down they had to have some sense knocked into them in the worst of battles. You, my friend still have that fight left in you. I've seen men drunk and get out of hand. I will only say this once... Calm down."

Getting up from the chair with an emotionless face, he saw Valik holding his cheek with his right hand. He was breathing hard and fast with a snarl that looked to be like an animal. The guard looked like he was going to fight back. He needed to come into his senses and learn that with a violent fight he would lose. John understood his anger but the captain also knew that he could not lose his control over his own emotions.

Standing over Valik who only looked away from the soldier, John reached his hand out to him. Not wanting the help for himself Valik just stood up once again without losing his footing. Walking over to the chair he threw only moments before he sat back down looking a bit defeated.

He did not know whether he wanted to thank John or he wanted to punch him. It did not matter in any way. The outcome was the same. It would mean that he was turning into a different man. John sat back down on his chair keeping a close eye out on the guard. Valik was calming his breathing and his hands were shaking.

"You care about her?" John asked. "Why would someone like you go through so much hell to protect her?"

Valik has asked himself that same question many times before. He was not blind to it but Valik was actually feeling more than just attraction for Katie.

"When she came here she was scared. I could see that it changed once she got to know me. I promised her that I'd protect her. I failed to do that. Now she is gone and there is nothing I can do. I know that I am keeping this in the back of my mind, but have you felt this way about abyone?"

Valik kind of felt disgusted by his own actions. He keeps his thoughts and his own feelings to himself unless it was necessary to bring them out. John could feel his own surprise when Valik was lowering his defenses. It was a strange feeling and talking about emotions was below even the captain. You have to keep those hidden or try to kill them off when things become tough.

Being human does have its drawbacks and emotion is one of them. To John, if he could still have his emotion and keep them hidden he was still human. Placing his hands behind his head John began to think. Having a bit of downtime from having to go on many missions to different places in the world to fight and see bloodshed can strain a person not only physically but also mentally.

A flashback image crossed his thoughts quickly causing the man to flinch. Closing his eyes and placing his hands on his neck, John took a deep breath in and out. Valik knew that he was having a flashback of something traumatic or something he is remembering. He could hear the soldier grunt and curse under his breath until he opened his eyes and took his hands off of his neck.

The memory was long gone until another took over. Though, this memory was not about the war it was something else entirely.

"There was one such woman, but that a long time ago though. She had these beautiful green eyes and long red hair. She was Irish, met her at a bar. It sounds cheesy now, but we talked and then we started to get to know each other. We started dating three months after we met.

Then when the war started I had to be deployed. I did what I had to do. I had to break it off with her. I did not want her to worry about me and I did not want to do the same. I did not want to have the trouble with a girl who I'd love and cared for."

Valik could see the vulnerability in John but the soldier still was strong. Even if he has loved before still does not mean that he will again. The war has taken a toll on not only John but on everyone else. Families were lost, cities, towns, villages were destroyed and those who have seen death first hand cannot be the same.

John could not even have a dating life due to his job which Valik could relate too. The similarities were there but the guard will not admit it just yet. Respect was growing and this understanding was there, though Valik and John were beginning to come to an agreement that their jobs and their lifestyles are keeping them from wanting what they wanted, what anyone would want… family.

The silence has taken its toll now when all there was to it was the sound of them breathing. The water dripped and the cool air sent chills down Valik's spine. This was his chance to speak up now and forget about the upcoming events. If they were to brand him a traitor than let them, there was nothing more they could do to harm Valik.

"The warden, is not who many people think he is. His real name is Isaac Budian. One of the most feared warlords in all of Russia. But people call him the warden because of this place. This prison was bought off from a friend in exchange for weapons. They varied from atom bombs to standard weapons like guns and bullet proof vests. Spy planes are also in his possession but they are not within any military reach. Isaac is a powerful man that no one can slip past his defenses."

"Where does he hide the weapons?"

Valik shrugged his shoulders. Isaac would never tell such a lowly guard where it was hidden, but with information like that, it only makes the man a fool. Trust was not the issue, Isaac knew Valik hated him, but if the man were to tell another guard about it who knows what will they do?

"He will not tell me of its location. Isaac is very cautious of people he keeps around. It is hard to try and play mind games with him, I have tried many times but look where it lead me. It ended up costing me mostly everything, but luckily I still have my life and you and Katie still have yours.

If you tried to get to him then it would only lead to your death, soldier. Since he gave weapons to the enemy, he also came up with a plan to kidnap American airplanes to bring here. He has no use for them but to make a profit and give weapons to enemy countries. He could care less what happens to them." His accent became deep with a shudder.

"Why would he tell you all this information?"

John was just as confused as he was receiving the information first hand. The soldier thought that he would have to interrogate Valik if he failed to share the information, but it seems now that it was not the case. The guard was openly talking freely without much of a push.

"Maybe because I am the best or maybe it has to do with my reputation as a fighter. All these guards within this prison have secrets. I know which woman here they got pregnant and which woman is theirs. I keep my eyes open as best as I could. If you turn your back to one of them guards out there, you better be quick and fight back. Isaac fucked up when he decided to turn his back on me."

"I see. So when Katie was sent to the tunnel's..." Valik cut off the soldier in mid-sentence.

"Yes. The warden may know of our _relationship_ if you may, but I know some things that will destroy him. There is this new weapon that he gave to my opponent's warden. It is call '_razor skin_' or SK-645. The chemical's inside of it is foul and dangerous that when it makes contact with skin it feels like razor blades are digging and the skin will fall off.

Not only does it torture the skin but it could burn the eyes making anyone around blind while they die a slow and painful death. The chemical is dangerous and if it is used many people will lose their lives and the area will have to be quarantined."

"That weapon is in enemy hands."

John sat back thinking of this new weapon that could destroy and kill all in its path. This was a weapon that was very dangerous and needed to be apprehended with care. The soldier did not want to imagine the slaughter if it were to be used now and somewhere populated. No matter what, there will always be danger and it seemed that no one was safe. Thinking of what could happen there was really nothing now that John could do. Despite being stuck in a cage, John had to wait for his team.

Valik sat back in his chair with his anger now under control he slipped his hands in his vest pocket to pull out a cigarette box. There were a few sticks left in the box and as an act of kindness gestured over to John to take one which the soldier accepted. Both men were back into the silence thinking over the thoughts that went through their minds. There seemed to be nothing more to say besides their thoughts.

* * *

**Base**: **20:00:56...57...58...59...**

The phone kept ringing and ringing on a desk with no one picking it up. Paper was scattered amongst the floor and upon the desk covering the phone under the piles. Cups with coffee fell to the floor splashing some of the papers and the stench of it began to slowly fill the air. As he walked in the small office, he looked around the room with some disgust in his face. A filer and a desk were the only objects in the room. No chairs at all... very typical for Ghost. He never liked guest in his office not even for a chat or for company.

As he walked over, pushing the paper's down to the floor to reach the phone he picked it up and answered since no one was there to answer the phone in the first place. One the other line it was deathly quiet that even the person on the other end's breathing was quiet.

"This is sergeant first class Sanderson, who is calling?" He said.

There was a few seconds of silence on the other line was breaking in and out. Roach stood near the desk trying not to lose signal from the line. There were sounds of moving and low footsteps and Roach only thought that it was just a wrong number, how that happened he would not know, but whoever it was seemed to be out of signal range.

"It is _fish_. I am looking for Lieutenant Riley. Is he in?"

_Fish_? Roach took a moment before he was about to laugh, but he had to act professional. Whoever this person was had a Russian accent by the sound of it. Holding his laugh in Roach cleared his throat and held a stern look to his face. Clearly this _Fish _guy was growing impatient as he grunted on the other line.

"No, he is not. I can give him a message if you want me too."

"Tell him that the fight that was in two weeks has been postponed until the end of next month. Due to some recent activity in the prison it is urgent that he must know." The man on the other line talked fast.

"I will tell him know right away."

"Thank you, bye."

Then fish hung up the phone quickly leaving Roach with the phone still up to his ear. The line was cut off and all he could hear was the dead line. Roach raised a brow as he heard the dialer and with an unsure shrug hung up. This was some news that was vital for the rescue/retrieve operation.

It was the informer from one of the prisons in the area that Ghost has been talking about for the past few days. Getting out of Ghost's office, Roach quickly walked down to the bunkers were most of the soldier slept or rested when they could not go home. Walking down mazes of halls and almost bumping into a person or two with clipboards or having conversations with another. It seemed like an endless maze until Roach reached the bunkers.

Inside the large room were bunk beds neatly made in military fashion. Urgent to find his officer, Roach looked up and down, back and forth, looking for a lump in one of the beds. The lights were low inside but he seemed to forget to brighten them in his attempt to find Ghost.

Lying down on a mattress with his hand on his chest and a magazine on his face Roach knew it was Ghost just by the black balaclava he always wore. Snoring away as he slept, Roach had an urgent message to give the lieutenant and he was not going to wait till he woke up from his _nap_. Instead of trying to wake him up like any normal person, he positioned his foot to his side of Ghost's ribs. Making sure he would get a direct hit to him, he practiced for a bit.

On one occasion Roach almost lost his footing and almost fell backwards. Catching himself on one of the bunks behind him, the soldier was getting ready for the surprise attack. This should teach Ghost not to sleep or rest when urgent matters need to be tend too.

Three…

Two….

One…

"What the **FUCK**?"

Falling off the bed with the magazine off his face, Ghost looked angrily to the wise guy who kicked him off. Roach held a smirk on his lips when Ghost rubbed the side of his ribs. _That son of a bitch is going to get a rude awakening_. Standing up straight and stretching his body out, Ghost looked to the Sargent wanting to punch him in the face.

"Had a good nap sleeping beauty?" Roach said with a hint of happiness.

"No thanks to you. What the hell do you want?"

Ghost lifted his shirt finding a pretty good boot imprint on his side. It didn't hurt as much now, but Roach is so going down for what he did. Pranks were not rare within these walls, working many hours of the day and having little vacation, some of the soldier's inside had to find ways of having fun. Not that Ghost liked to have his share of fun but when he was sleeping and had a rude awakening, there better be a good reason.

"Some guy named_ Fish_ called asking for you."

Lowering his shirt and standing straight, this was news that had a reason. Ghost has been waiting on the informer for a few days.

"What did he say?"

"He said that the fight that was going to happen in two weeks been postponed due to some activity in the prison. It has been moved to the end of next month." He said.

"So, that means we get enough time to get the plan down. Roach, we need to start training those new recruits and fast by the end of next month. If we have any chance to get Soap out of that hellhole we must work fast."

Roach nodded his head in understanding at the lieutenant. This would be training and experience for the new soldiers that have been shipped and picked by the highest of ranks to join Task Force. Many young men come from all walks of life and from different countries, but the one thing that bothered both Ghost and Roach was the fact that some of the men picked did not always make the cut.

Problems usually arose between the troublemakers and Ghost. The young men wanted to be experienced and wanted to go out into action without a second thought. Recruits come and go as it always does in Task Force.

"Do you want me to brief them?"

"Yes, because I am in pain for falling off the bed and two I am going to kick your fucking ass. Does that sound good?"

Roach backed away with his hands up in mock surrender. By the looks of it, Ghost was close to chasing him down and kicking his ass if he were to bother him anymore. The Sargent wanted to laugh but he kept that grin on his face as Ghost clenched his fists getting ready to attack.

"I can take my chances. Old man, I can take you down."

"Who you calling old? I ain't old."

"Then why are you in pain. You only fell like two inches. Your acting like it was three stories."

"Get the fuck out of here Roach and brief the new guys. We got a lot of ground to cover. That's if you still breathe once I'm through with you. Now go and bring me food."

Roach laughed as he left sticking the finger to Ghost. With a smirk, Ghost shook his head. Sitting back down on the bunker he took off his glasses along with his mask and wiped the sleepiness from his eyes. Thinking of the postponed fight that was just given to him it seemed they got a month to train and they need to do it fast if they were to rescue and retrieve. This was going to be one hell of a month for him.

All of the duties have fallen upon Ghost since Soap was now locked in prison. No word of the other officer who was in charge of Task Force. He was gone on another mission and he has not even checked back with base, which Ghost was not worried about. The officer could take care of himself, but if the mission was important communication was always lost until the task was done.

Now with the responsibilities that were given to the lieutenant, he had to deal with it on his own. Not that he could manage pressure, Ghost has been through immense training and seen battle in his life, but having to deal with the loss of two officers was a little too overwhelming. This better be worth it. There better be some kind of award of vacation once those two come back.

Ghost got up and walked over to the locker room without his attire. Stopping by his locker to gather some fresh clothes he could not help but look at Soap's locker. It has not been opened since the attack on the prison and those who walk by or even look at it they wonder themselves how he was doing.

Knowing Soap, he could handle his own even in the harshest of climates and the harshest of enemies. They have lost comrades who were friends and brothers, not by blood, but by the fact they bonded with each other under fire. Under the pressure to keep going and moving forwards when all seemed to be lost in the battle. They don't give up because their instinct tells them to keep going even if their bodies are strained. They know that if they keep going just beyond the worst of it, there is peace and quiet. Rest is just a few yards, miles, inches, away from them.

Ghost rubbed the back of his neck that was a bit stiff. His muscles relaxed a bit but he walked past the locker and other lockers that were once home to the dead who died in battle or did not make it home to their loved ones. Those that did not make it, their objects were given to their families and within a few days were replaced by other soldiers who did not know those before them.

The lieutenant thought it was grim when he thought of his dead comrades, but it only kept him going. Something inside just kept him from thinking of the dead because he knew what it was like. His body was bare but they held scars of their own and he would not dare tell anyone about them. People did not need to know about what he has been through or what he saw in the war, all he cared about was just trying to keep moving.


	14. Between Flies and Dogs

Disclaimer: I do not own call of duty or its characters. This is simply AU and I only own my characters.

_**Welcome to the world of Stockholm syndrome**_

* * *

"_It is easier to fight for one's principles than to live up to them._" Alfred Adler

* * *

I awoke many hours later after being thrown inside my new cell. It was cold and it was a little wet on the inside as my body tried not to go stiff. I sat with my back leaning on the door and my legs spread out in front of me, looking into nothing. How many hours or even how long it has been since I slept, I could not be sure. I could only estimate the time by the small cracks on the side of the wall. Getting up, I slowly walked over. My face was being hit by the cold fresh air. Being underground you can still feel the air from the outside.

It was quiet down here much to my discomfort. The unknown noises were gone or maybe the person down here was dead or sleeping, whichever the case I did not like it. I did not know how many people were down here but I had a guess. All in all it was very quiet, dark, and scary to some sense. All of my senses seem useless because I am not used to being in a solitary place.

Being in total darkness for a certain amount of time can cause you to see things or even hear things that were not there. My father told me that…. _My father? _I let out a disappointed sigh. Everything that he has taught me about survival was thrown out the window. I should have just listened like I was supposed to. I closed my eyes cursing; beating my own self up inside, but that was not going to make the situation any better.

Why did it have to take such a dumb mistake to make me realize these things that I am living for? I knew that my family was not going to save me, I have placed myself into this mess and the only way to free myself from this cell was to keep going. I have been thinking more about my relationship with Valik, but he has helped me a lot. He has been looking after me, not knowing if I was ever going to be free. I wanted to become close to someone that I barely knew.

After those months I was growing on him as he was growing on me. I knew somewhere deep in my thoughts that I wanted to be with him. I wanted to give him a better life outside of these walls. I wanted to fall in love with him. I wanted to give him everything that he wanted, everything that a person would want to give. The reality was that I could not give him that even if I could. The only thing I could do for him, for my own sake, was the fact that I cared for him.

All this emotion itself was not going to get me out of this place. I still have a fighting spirit deep inside of my very being. I sound like some generic hero one sees in movies or on television, but with that strive to keep going for survival, I would just believe in anything I see fit for me. I still have family, hopefully alive, I will walk to them and embrace them when I get that chance.

I heard my door slowly open as my body moved with it. I turned around to the noise and there stood three figures. The two to his sides moved inside the cell. I had nowhere to run; I was trapped with my back against the wall. My legs were shaking as they grabbed each of my arms and threw me to the ground in front of his feet.

"Do you find this place to your liking?" I knew that voice.

That accent was so thick, rougher than Valik's accent, but his voice was harder, raspier, and very clear to hear. I did not want to look up I did not want to see the man's face. He has placed fear in many people's minds, but with me in the same cell as the man, all that fear went down. I had to control my anger when I was in front of him or even saw him.

"Cannot speak when spoken to? I thought out of the women within my walls, you would be the one to lash out on me. What happened to that? Where is that spark of fire I have seen before in your eyes? Your spirit is not yet broken, I could see it."

He bent down and roughly placed his hand on my chin, bringing my head up to meet my eyes. Meeting his gaze in the low light, I had to bit my own tongue. I was trying to put a brave face, but I was shaking all over. The warden saw past my bluff and smiled at me. To him it was like trying to break an unwilling soul to its limit. He wanted to see how far he could go with it until he broke me. His hand snaked their way from my chin down to my neck.

His hand grasped me tightly causing me to gag and ask for breath with what little ways I could. Dragging me close to his face, my knees scrapped across the hard floor. I cringed with a tight jaw, feeling the skin breaking and the smell of his breath knocked the wind out of my lungs. He was now playing with me like some chew-toy. Choking and gasping, I moved my hands to his arms grasping on to him.

"Why did you go and do such a stupid thing to stop my fight? Do you understand nothing? Of course you don't. You know nothing of the business I run or how I even do it. You're just a waste of space. Do you think that standing up to me will give you power, that you will make me change my mind? "

I was breathing fast and losing my breath. My eyes were bulging that I was afraid that they would pop out of their sockets. I wanted to tell him off, but I kept quiet even though my grasps on him was getting tighter and tighter. I wanted to show him that I was not afraid anymore. I was tired of being afraid, I had to be strong. I had to learn to rely on myself. I could rely on myself.

My father came to mind and the teachings he has taught me. Memories of my family laughing and enjoying themselves made me want to fight. Retaliating with the utmost disrespect, I conjured up a little bit of spit. Pushing myself back with all my strength, though the warden's grasp on me was loosen up, and I spit in his face. I could see that he flinched. Bringing me forwards, squeezing tighter and tighter, he slammed me into the ground.

My face made contact with the hard surface. I held in the scream of pain with clenched teeth and tight fists. The warden was strong for someone his age that I could feel my neck pop as it hit the ground at a fast pace. The world around me was spinning rapidly that I did not notice him standing up.

"_Bring her outside to the yard. We are going to make an example of her_." He spoke to his guards in Russian.

The two guards picked me up and held me tight by the arms. I do not know where I was going or what he even said to the two men. They were dragging me as they walked quickly when the world around me became less of a blur. I could hear the warden talk on the radio. I do not know what he was saying, but it did not sound so good. Whatever was to happen to me I could only pray that I make it out alive.

* * *

_'Warden, I do not wish to fight anymore.' He said._

_Pacing back and forth in the office, the warden looked to Valik. A spark of anger shined in his eye as he met the gaze of his most prized fighter. Valik could see that his boss was not pleased with his idea nor was he going to willingly accept it. Inside of the mind of the warden, he could only think about how serious Valik could be. He did not wish to fight by his own free will. What kind of fool... It's because of that woman. She must have done something to make him want to stop._

_'Why do you wish to stop? I tell you whether you want to or not!' the warden through his hand to the desk. 'This is __my__ prison! This is my domain. I am the boss and I will tell you if you want to or not! Fighting is what is keeping you and that pathetic woman alive.'_

_Valik stood tall, hands at his sides with clenched fists, furrowed brows waiting to attack the warden with his words. The tension grew between the two men as they had a standoff. Valik walked slowly and cautiously towards the desk. The warden kept his eye on the movement his guard was making. _

_'I do not want to fight for my life anymore. Find someone else who would do so...'_

_'…Such a high and mighty tone you have. Well, there is one way we could deal with that. If you do not wish to fight like the dog you are there is a way to still keep you under control.'_

…

_They bound his hands together tightly with chains, causing him to wince in pain as his flesh was rubbing against the metal. Blood was being spilled through the breaking of his skin. It burned him when the friction of skin and metal rubbed against one another. Valik knew that the more he tried to struggle against the tight grip the more his flesh was going to tear away from the muscle and bone. _

_His upper torso exposed in the cold weather with his muscles twitching when the cold met his exposed flesh. His face was straight with the look of despair as the guard threw the long chain over a metal bar that rose from the ground. His arms began to rise with each tug and pull being made; he was standing still the best he could. The guards circled around the area yelling and cursing his name._

_I could see them picking up rocks and throwing them at Valik. A few of the rocks hit him in the arms, torso, neck; I only looked on with horror at this scene._ _This was my fault from the start and I knew it. He was going to be placed in torture because of my own foolishness. _

_The guards made their way when the warden came into view. I could see within his hands a long black whip with what looked to be shards of glass tied to the strong string. My heart dropped when he was only a few feet away from Valik with the whip freely swinging with the cool breeze. My gaze looked from the man to Valik who was breathing slowly waiting for the pain to begin._

_'To those who do not want to listen will be giving a proper punishment. Valik is being made an example of because of his will to not fight like the pathetic dog that he is. When a dog does not listen to his master you know what happens to them? They get beat until they learn their place in my pack!'_

_Like some kind of cult, the guards cheered on agreeing with their warden. The rock throwing ceased once the warden put his free hand in the air. _

_'…Now because of his need not to fight he will be whipped until I am tired or until he cries out his plea. I want to make him bleed for his country, for his mother, for his father, for his family, and for his pride.'_

_The warden dropped the long whip to the ground making a loud thud. Boris was not by my side but being held back by a leash as he barked wildly. The guard holding his leash was holding on with all of his strength as the dog wanted to attack those who were going to hurt his master. Teeth bearing and drool at the sides of his jaw, Boris was on his hind legs before the guard pulled his leash back causing him to fall back._

_The warden threw back his arm with the whip, using enough strength the whip was thrown towards the guard. Valik breathed in deeply as he felt the razors tear at his bare skin when the glass cut through. The sound of the whip itself was enough to cause me to shiver. Flinching with the pain I could see Valik's hands tightening around the chains. The guard that held onto his chains held on tightly keeping Valik in place. _

_The force of the whip was strong enough to cause any man to fall to his knees and cry out in pure pain. Valik closed his eyes as it hit him again for the second time. Blood began to show as his flesh opened and the scratches on his back ran in different directions. The whip went deeper and deeper into his flesh each time the warden put more force into it. _

_No longer could I stand seeing Valik being put through this mess. No longer could I hear Boris cry out in agony wanting to help his master. I closed my eyes when the final blow was to be made. The crack of the whip was louder than the others signaling the end of the guards' torment. The pain that went into the last slash tensed within the second as the crowd around me cheered._

_The guard who held onto the chains with a strong grip let Valik fall to his knees hard with his head looking to the ground and his arms touching the concrete. He was shaking violently that he was close to collapsing to the ground. I opened my eyes to see Valik breathing hard and fast as he tried to stand up on his own two feet._

_'I hope this is a lesson for anyone who would want to disrespect me. I hope this is a lesson for you Valik.'_

_The warden looked to Valik then to the guard holding on to Boris' leash. The guard let the barking dog go as he ran as fast as his four legs could towards his master. As he reached Valik, Boris turned around snarling deep trying to protect his friend. Pushing my way through the crowd the warden caught my glance and I caught his._

_Standing my ground to the older man he turned his back to me and walked away with the whip still in his hand. The guards around us cursed and spit in our direction, but they kept their distance. With Boris still snarling I turned to him placing my hand on his head trying to calm him. His fur was still sticking up but he did not bite me._

_I looked over to Valik when the guard was just taking off the cuffs from around his wrists. I wanted to look away from the damage that was brought upon him without feeling regret, but I could not do it. Wanting to reach out to help him, Valik would only push me away. He tried to get up on shaky legs but he just did not have the strength. _

* * *

"Do you know what you want to do after all of this?" John asked.

"I don't know really. Working in such a place as this, I guess I will go back to my village. Take care of my mother until she can take care of herself. Maybe I would find myself a potential wife, but it seems unlikely now. Who would want someone as cold, scared, timid as me?"

"I do not think it matters what they see you as on the outside. Katie seems to not see it as that. Could she be a potential wife for someone like you?"

Valik looked To John who was sitting just to the right of him. The conversation between the two men was a comfortable one without the needed tension. Valik has not felt peace within these walls without having to keep the balance resulting in fights. The cracks that began to show were opening wider making the guard fell less secure. John could be trusted on a certain extent but there were still many unknown things that Valik wanted to know about the soldier.

Speculation was only hidden deep within the guard, but he was sure that John could see it. That doubt that was lying within his eyes but could speak of it when he wanted to. Questions simple as the one asked, Valik had the idea of what he wanted once all was said and done. Though, he was not sure is she wanted to be with him after it all. Katie still had a family to go too, she had to recover emotionally and physically with people who loved her.

"Katie has been through too much with me. We both would not know how to deal with it if we were to be together. She does not need someone like me around her anymore. She will not need the protection but the love from her family."

"_All guards gather around in the yard. The warden will provide us with entertainment. Valik, if you dare to watch then be warned, you will not like what you will see._"

All thought process ceased when the announcement boomed over the speakers. Quickly Valik stood to his feet leaving John a bit confused but he also stood. Boris ran out of Katie's cell and to the side of his master. The tension inside of the room began to grow like some virus overwhelming the once peaceful nature.

"We got to go. **Now**!"

Valik ran out of the room as quick as he can with Boris following close behind him. John was going to get his answer so he also ran after Valik. The doors to the building were open wide letting in the cool air and flakes of snow. Outside on the yard, the guards began to gather round near a pole grounded in its place. Not understanding the ordeal that is taking place amongst the guards John doubled his speed as Valik's form came into view.

He was standing still, staring at building just yards away. John doubled over catching his breath when he looked up to Valik. His stare did not leave that doorway not did Boris' eyes. They both were glued waiting for something to happen which John wanted to know.

"What the hell is going on?" John said in between breathes.

Valik did want to speak of the horror they were about to witness. Looking to the tired soldier with frightened eyes, he nodded towards the doors of the tunnels.

"They are going to open the doors to the tunnels." Then he looked to John. "Isaac plans on whipping Katie with a whip that has glass threaded to it."

"What? You have got to be fucking joking?"

"I wish I was. Isaac whips anyone who has done wrong, Katie is one of them. They will cuff her hands and throw the chain over that bar." Valik pointed out to the yard with the post. "There, she will meet the most intense pain that anyone has to go through."

"How would you know?" John asked.

The scars on his back began to ache and a shudder went through his spine. Memories of the pain, of the endless friction between the cuffs and skin pondered deep within Valik's skull. Without knowing, he clenched his fists at his sides which Boris whined to keep his master in focus.

"I have been through that torture before. I know how it feels like and I know what it can do. If Katie is as strong as I think she is, she could make it but with precautions… If she is not, she will die where she stands. The whip has a lot of power even when Isaac has it in his hands."

The men began to walk towards the area of the guards. The doors were not yet opened and Valik knew what was too come when Katie sees the light of day. The bleachers were not yet occupied which was in their favor. Valik could not be on the ground with the other guards, it was a risk for him. The prisoner's stood in the background keeping their eyes on the yard. John did not look their way; if he did then all emotion would show.

…

The doors to the tunnels opened and every guard looked to the direction of the loud creaky noise. I was not struggling against the two guards that held me. My strength was showing, it was slowly coming back to me. For a brief moment it looked like I knew what was going on until the sound of the whip was made. My eyes grew wide and then I began to scream and struggle against the men even more.

_Oh no, this cannot be happening._

I should have known that this was going to happen. I should have just listened in the first place knowing this act of punishment was following it. With each tug that I tried to make, the guards held me tightly. I could feel it burn underneath my skin, my muscles were aching and they tensed when I tried to make my escape once again only ending in failure.

This was not going to be the end of me. If the whip has enough force to break through skin then it will tear me to pieces. All of my strength needed to be put in it, I could not die there. I could not die here. I had to stay strong, I had to hold back my strength and accept the fact that I could not escape from this. This is my punishment that I am to endure, alone maybe, but I must go through it.

…

Valik wanted to help her, but he could do only nothing. John looked towards her form. She looked scared shitless, but she held herself in the face of this. This was cruel and unusual punishment. Looking to Valik, John placed his hand on his shoulder trying to give him some reassurance.

They both watched as they pulled her to the grounds in silence. One guard grabbed her hands and bound them with the strong chains. She almost fell down with the weight but she kept firm. Her face was emotionless but her body was shaking. How long could she hold that face for? How long is she going to act brave in front of all these people? John crossed his arms as Boris began to whine.

Valik placed a leash on Boris' collar, to prevent him from running and attacking all to protect Katie. The guard knew he could not let his dog do that for if Boris ran out he would be shot dead center. All was deathly silent now as the snow began to fall and the coolness of the weather was not enough to cool down the anger Valik held within him.

Isaac now took center stage in the yard. The whip was placed in his hands like some delicate piece of glass. He stood tall without a single emotion on his old face. His eyes looked away from the woman; who know stood on shaky legs with her arms held high in the air. She looked frail, but that did not matter much to Isaac.

Weakness was only going to get you killed. Survival was the only coping mechanism for the strong and the carnivores. Not that Isaac wanted to have a smile on his face; he has been waiting for so long to make this woman go through immense pain. He was going to show her the real face of Hell.

"_As you may know, this little __American whore__ has done such a pathetic action. She has stopped my fight because of the man, Valik. A fighter who has won many countless fights, but he was going to pay with his life. She stopped it because she wanted him to live… What do we need to do to keep this from happening?"_

"_We punish them_!"

"You got any last words, woman?"

I turned my head to the side, my hair sticking to the sides of my face I could see the warden from my side view. My back was exposed with the exception of my bra. I had a bit of decency but I was shaking and breathing uncontrollably. All I could do now was to wait for the pain to begin as I heard the whip fall to the floor in a loud thud.

I stood there as calmly as I could when I turned my head to look straight. I closed my eyes not wanting the tears that were building up to fall. I did not want to face the crowd with such a cowardice face. Thinking of my family and how much I miss them was my only comfort right now. If I die here, where I stand, I would want them to know that I love them. I wish that I never could have been here.

As I heard the crack of the whip, I felt the pain that hit my body like a rough razor stone. I yelled out in pain as I felt the glass hit my flesh. My yell was one of pure pain that my throat was to become hoarse by the end of this ordeal. I held onto the chains that bound my wrists as best I could. I could not fall down because I am not weak. The guard was holding the chains tightly grunting at my sudden movement. Then I felt another tear in my skin. I again yelled out the pain.

The warden was not showing any sign of stopping. He kept hitting me and hitting me with the whip. It felt like there was no skin on my bones. My bra coming off was the least of my worries; I could care less for that matter. The pain was much more important than covering myself. Being still was the only thing I could do at this point.

A single move could shatter me; it could make me fall to my knees. The grip of the chains was enough to keep me at bay with the pain. I could feel the blood roll down my back as my flesh opened and burned. The razors that were tied within the thread scratched deeply, breaking in small pieces. I cringed inside, yelling out my own pain. The muscles underneath my skin tensed and my heart was racing causing me to feel lightheaded.

The tenth and final blow was made before I fell to my knees. My hoarse voice yelled out one last time, louder and painful than the others. The pain ran through my whole body when I fell face first into the ground. The world around me was a blurry mess when I saw figures running towards me.

They stopped just right in front of my face. I could feel the cold wet nose of Boris as he whined trying to get me to get up on my feet. One of the figures bent down placing a warm rough hand on my cheek. I was drifting in and out of consciousness hearing low and high voices from around us. Everything was becoming cold and black; my vision was darkening by the second. This felt like, this felt like death. I was not going to die yet. This was not going to be my end.

"Hold on." I heard him say.

* * *

**Base**: 18:00:41...42...43...44...

The room was filled for the briefing that was to be held. The screen showed a large complex building that looked to be a fortress but it was not what it seemed, it was the prison. With X's in red and as Roach got up to talk, Ghost came in making him center of attention. He was late, but not by much.

"Now let's get started." Roach cleared his throat to get focused. All eyes turned away from Ghost the moment he took a seat. Now taking center and eyes were focused, Roach tap a key on the monitor. "Two hours ago at 1600 hours, a call came in from an informant from another prison. He has given us word that the fight the warden has set up will be moved to the end of next month. With such a delay, the new recruits will be put into training immediately. With our Captain still in the enemy hands we will have to work without him and plan a way to get him."

"This prison is big, where will we look?" One of the men asked.

"We have insight that the captain is in one of the buildings 1 through 13."

"That makes a lot of sense. Clearly you do not know which building is which. The captain could be dead for all we know."

Roach was getting tired of hearing such nonsense. This was not going as he planned the meeting in fact this was his first briefing. The soldier looked to every person waiting to ask a question that will either prove Roach to handle the pressure or it will break him.

"The captain is not dead. If he were, then they would have disposed of his body over the walls. Soap is some sort of leverage for the warden."

"…_Leverage_? Are you serious, Soap is a prisoner? Simply they do not care for any human life." One of the men stood up, hands on the desk.

Roach pinched the bridge of his nose. Ghost had his arms crossed and he kept silent which was very rare in these types of matters. The lieutenant wanted the young soldier to experience briefings such as these.

"What of the warden? How will we deal with him?"

Ghost then saw his opportunity to speak up. All eyes were going to be placed on the lieutenant once he stood up. The room itself was quiet with the exception of computer monitors buzzing lowly and the steady breaths of the men.

"Roach and I will apprehend the target with care. As the recruits will be ready for an attack, we will go in first while the rest follow. They will look for Soap and once we got the target we will meet at an extraction point just north of the prison some 300 kilometers away. There, we will have a special helicopter that will transport the target to our base in Russia and there we will ask questions."

"The prisoner's within the walls will be taken to the base hospital. I am sure that they could use a bit of freedom." Roach stated.

"What if the target refuses?"

"Then, we would make a choice of killing him. We do not want that to happen since we know so little. If we do, the captain might have some information." Ghost said.

Everyone was talking in low whispers as doubt filled their minds. Roach got down from the platform and went over to Ghost's side. Sitting down in an empty chair, the meeting seemed to go in a direction as of what the plan will be for the recruits.

…

The meeting was short but it was not as simple. It never really was so simple to go through meetings. At least to Roach it was not so simple since he was not of a higher rank and he only went through his first meeting. As they walked through the hallways to the gym area, Ghost gave the young soldier a side glance. He could not say it but even the lieutenant was impressed with how Roach carried himself throughout it all.

Behind that mask that he wore, there was a small smile on his lips. They both stopped at the doors which Roach opened leading inside of the large gym. There they stood, tall with their shoulders low and their eyes looking straight forwards until one of them shouted to stand at attention and salute the officer that entered.

In unison they stood even taller with their salutes going up in perfect harmony.

"…At ease." Ghost commanded.

Ghost walked in front of Roach looking at each and every new soldier. Some of the men were of different backgrounds not only by the color of their skin but also by the way they looked. It varied by age, but in reality Ghost did not want to know. It was by choice these men enlisted in the military and found their way into the Task Force. That was every soldier within the bases story, by choice and by chance that they came across the Task Force.

As he walked in front of a soldier who looked no older than twenty-five with a clean shaved head and dark brown eyes, Ghost stopped. Roach stood next to the lieutenants side where the men did not meet their gaze.

"And what is your name soldier?" Ghost said.

"My name is Private Jason McKenzie the third sir." He said.

"Where are you from?"

"I am from South Carolina."

Ghost looked at everyone else. This was a very good diverse racial group. There was no time for getting to know them; it was time to get the training done. Looking at Roach, he nodded his head. Roach knew what he meant. It's go time.


	15. When The Maggots Become Flies

Disclaimer: I do not own any call of duty characters. This is all AU and I only own my characters.

_**Welcome to the world of Stockholm syndrome**_

* * *

"_However long the night, the dawn will break._"- African Proverb

* * *

He ran. He knew that he could not stop not even for a moment. His lungs burned and his muscles ached, but he held her close to his chest. She was in pain even if he could not see it in her face. She was out cold and if was not for her breathing he thought she would be dead. John ran by his side keeping a close eye on both Katie and the door. He was the first to reach for the doors and he opened them quickly. Inside was damp and cold but once the soldier step inside, Valik took faster steps now with Boris outside of the cell.

Slowly and gently he laid Katie on her stomach while she was shaking. John turned around and ran out of the cell, knowing that there was to be some sort of medicine cabinet or anything to help ease Katie's pain. It was dark, but the soldier could still see the silhouettes of objects around him. Boris turned his head as he heard John running through the halls. Following his instincts, he followed the soldier as he entered a room with sinks and a broken cabinet.

Rummaging through the cabinet finding pills that were either empty or half way with old medicine, John could not read the Russian language. Throwing the pills into the sink he kept going further back until he came upon something solid. Grabbing it, he could see a red cross on it indicating it to be a first aid kit. Quickly opening it, he made sure there were the right materials needed. Satisfied with what he has seen he closed the box and quickly dashed out of the room and down the hall.

Boris followed suit as he saw John enter the cell. Valik was handed the kit with ease with John huffing for breath. Opening it to look for some antibiotic wipes and some bandages, he will have to work carefully if Katie had a chance at surviving. Working carefully Valik had to work quickly to get rid of any infection that was inside her body. Infection was something that Valik did not want happening to her. In this place infection could be anything deadly or not.

"John, go to the bathroom in the building to get me some hot water… fast!" He yelled.

"I would need some kind of bucket."

"There should be one in the room you got this kit from."

John nodded his head in understanding. If there was a bucket inside of the room he was in moments before, then he might have missed it. Time was wasting and the soldier knew that Katie's life was hanging by the balance; he had to do all he could to save her from dying a horrible death. Turning around he once again raced down the hall with Boris at his side.

Valik kept his eyes on the woman before him. She was shaking and she was very warm to the touch. This was a sign that she was having a fever and she needed to be cooled down quick. The blood from her open wounds kept running down her sides and onto the bed sheets, soaking them in the warm liquid. Valik could smell it; it was heavy with the mixture of dirt. There were pieces of glass sticking out of her skin. Some pieces were small while others were the size of a finger. The guard cursed lowly as he heard the sound of heavy boots and the panting of his dog coming closer to the cell. In time all thought of negativity has vanished from his mind as he heard John walk in.

"There is no hot water but I got it none-the-less."

"Good. This should keep her fever down for the meantime."

He turned around and saw John carrying a big bucket of water. There was no emotion to the captain's eyes as he placed it next to Valik. It was going to hurt her-both men knew that it was- but she needed her back clean. She needed to be free of the blood and possible infection. Valik grabbed a fistful of the bed cloth and tore off a piece with his teeth. Moving Katie's head up and placing a pillow underneath her, he looked to John.

The soldier understood the scenario; he has seen it before with wounded comrades in war. Valik carefully opened Katie's mouth and placed the cloth inside tying it. With a steady hand John placed his on her bleeding shoulders. Trying to apply enough pressure to keep her down was going to be a challenge for him. He has never had to hold down a woman like this, but even the soldier knew his own strength.

Valik tore off another piece of cloth and dipped it in the water. Taking a deep breath once he looked to Katie's scarred and bloody back he was cautious but he knew he had to get her cleaned. This was the process he dreaded the most and he knew the hurt that was going to follow. Taking out the glass shards from her was going to be an even more of a challenge. Cautious hands and good eyes were the key to keep them from digging deep into the skin.

"Are you ready?" He asked John.

"I am. I will keep as much pressure on her as I can."

"Okay. This is going to be a rude awakening for her. Please try and not to hurt her."

"I will try."

…

My eyes quickly opened and everything I saw a complete blur. I was feeling a hot burning pain in my back as it dug into my skin. My screams were muffled by something I was biting down on. Even as I tried to move I could feel this pressure on me holding me down. My arms were moving around violently trying to get this pressure off. My own body felt hot like I was burning in boiling water.

I was screaming at the top of my lungs only to be muffled once again. The feeling of something wet being rubbed against my skin caused more of a burning and painful sensation. I could feel something sharp move against my skin making me scream even more. My heart was racing frantically as the tears fell from my eyes. I feel like I was being put under torment for hours it seemed. My own voice was growing hoarse and the pressure seemed to ease off once the wet feeling stopped.

I could hear voices talking around me. Their words were hard for me to hear in my own lucid state. The pressure that was on me was lifted causing me to rest. My eyes were heavy knowing I was going to go back to my sleep. Whomever it was that had helped me would give me a peace of mind. Those figures that are in the dark did not scare me nor did they speak to me, they were there to comfort me it seemed. Then before I knew it the world around me went black.

* * *

_I looked at the scars on his back feeling disgusted. Each and every scar was still bleeding, but he would only tell me to clean it and place a bandage over his upper torso. There were still pieces of glass in his skin that were impossible to get out. I have tried my best to clean him up but with the constant movement he made, I just had to find a way to keep him still. _

_For him it was a painful torture even though he knew I was trying to help. When I would touch him, Valik would quickly get up and slam the wall with his already bruised and cut up fists. He would yell out curses in both Russian and English sometimes both. There were times that I would stand there watching him go through the pain and other times I would want to give up. I yelled at him at times or even threw the towel on the ground._

_The more he slammed his fists against the wall the more he bled. The more he bled I would have to clean it up causing me to become angry with him. It was an endless battle of pain and my own patients with him. The anger that was fueling the fire was only to grow until we do something about it. I do not know how and I do not want to keep fueling it, but with these constant bites it would only bring us both to hurt one another in the end._

_When the process would be over he was still in pain. Blood was on the floor or in the water in the bucket, I kept my mind occupied. Valik would shake but he would take his time with his hands on the desk trying to stand up straight without hurting himself. He could barely walk none-the-less. Lending a helping hand to him would only make him turn me away. Even taking off the bandages to put on fresh ones was always a battle itself. _

_There was one point that I had slapped him across the face to keep him from going off on me. There was no end to this battle, to these arguments. All I was trying to do was help him even though he hurt. We were not angry at each other but that tension we built up was only growing. Whatever it was that was driving him mad was getting to me too. If he wanted to release his anger he did not need to do that to me. _

_I looked over to Boris to keep my eyes from looking at his master. Boris was lying down next to me with his head on his large paws. He was afraid of his own master even I could see it. Maybe he could sense that Valik was a different person to him. He would not go near him at times no matter how many times I try to get him to. When I would clean his wounds and he would get up in rage, Boris would always hide behind me._

_I feel sorry for Boris since he would not even go near his master. The man that raised him, that taught him well was becoming someone else that even I could not even recognize. If Valik didn't see it, I saw it. Hopefully after he heals and the fights would be over, he would start to change back himself again. It sounds impossible to try to go back to the person you were once before. I had some hope that he could do that but I was not sure if Valik could be the same._

_He has been knocked around like some low life. Whenever he felt like he could not get back up from his knees, the man somehow found that strength to get up even if he is weak._

* * *

**Three hours later**

My eye began to open up again. Moving my head to the dark cell I was in I saw a figure in my blurry state. It was sitting near me with their arm stretched out and I could feel their hand on my neck. I felt the blanket over me, keeping me slightly warm. I was lying on my stomach with my arms under my head. It was one of the most uncomfortable positions I could be in in truth. I could not move for my body was still in pain. Every inch would be like a thousand burning hot needles poking me. My breathing slowed down, but I could still feel the pain in my back. I was feeling something sting with every touch. I do not know what it was, but it hurt like hell.

"It is okay Katie. You are safe." I heard him say.

Was it him?

"V-Valik?"

"Yes, it's me."

As if I haven't cried enough in my own life but I could not help myself for my own tears fell down my cheeks. I was sobbing silently putting my face in my hands despite the pain of moving. I was feeling overwhelmed with emotion that crying was something that was natural to do. I was in pain, I have put myself into this mess and above all Valik was right by my side even though he did not have to be.

It all seemed to fall on me like a ton of bricks but once I felt Valik's hand go to my cheek I looked to him for comfort. What comfort he was capable of giving me would give me some peace. To at least know that he cared for me enough to be at my side was something of a strange and foreign feeling.

"You may have survived death but you are still to be locked in here. Much to my own favor you are safe. "

There was shakiness in his voice as he spoke to me. I did not address it clearly to him, but I nodded my head in understanding. As much as I could not thank Valik enough for saving my life, I only wished that I could leave this place. Though I only kept the question out of my thoughts for a moment I could not help but notice something missing.

"Where….. Is John and B-Boris? Are they… outside the cell?" It seemed that I could not speak clearly. Trying to take a decent amount of breath would only hurt my lungs and cause me to have more pain in my back.

"They are back in the building. John was helping me as I was cleaning you're wounds. With antibiotics in my care, the warden refuses to put you in the hospital, but I've stolen some of the supplies from the hospital. I have had to have a lesson in learning to put a needle in your arm and to use the right amount of doses. Hopefully, you are clear of any infection."

"What if I did get something? Like a disease or an infection that has no cure?" I asked.

The worry that filled my thoughts were flooding and running wild inside of me. I could not be for sure that I have such disease or infection that could be deadly to my health. The whip that has scarred many people before me could have something that has been passed down and multiplying in my bloodstream. It was a scary thought but in these times I had to stay in a positive manner even though my hopes were straining thin like a thread.

"Do not worry about such things such as the ones in your head. You will heal and become better in these weeks to come. If you worry too much about it all, you will not get any better. Your wounds will not heal like they should and the remaining glass will make it difficult to find and take out."

I let out a sigh of disappointment and laid my head down on the pillow. There was a calming silence between us and I was feeling tired once again. I did not feel as hungry or thirsty nor did I want to move another inch. My body wanted to rest again along with my mind. All that has happened to me was my own doing. There was quilt inside of me and I knew that Valik could find it somewhere in him to forgive me, but it all doesn't matter anymore.

My body was fighting to stay alive. It wanted to function again like it did before. The healing process was going to hurt me terribly with the cleaning of my wounds. My skin needed to close and I needed Valik's help to get me through it.

"How long will it take for my wounds to heal?"

"With your condition it would be two weeks or less. You can start walking around when your body isn't in pain any longer. I just wish that the scars will disappear once they recover. With such a great amount of power that was put into it there will always be scars."

It was the hardest thing to hear but having the truth come out hurt more than having to wait until the last second. Just another reminder of what this prison has done to me. No use now in crying over something that has already been done. It feels like everything here is happening to me, because of my feelings towards Valik. In such times, anyone would do whatever it takes to make sure the one's they love are safe.

"I am sorry for what I've done. I did not mean to get in the way and stop the fight. Getting stuck in here and getting whipped. I feel like a fool for doing such a thing. I had no right to stop the fight. My feelings just got in the way. I hate myself."

"Don't be sorry. Do not even hate yourself. I should be thanking you... for saving my life. I never saw it before but at the moment I could have died. Andrick could have killed me... thank you Katie. What you did out there was really, brave. Though, getting punished the way you did was not right."

I could not help but smile underneath the pain. Such words coming from a man who saved me countless times was thanking me for saving his life. I felt honored and I felt my heart skip a beat when I felt Valik's hands rub my neck. I took a glance at him which his face was emotionless but his eyes told me different.

The silence took over once again. The sounds of dripping water echoed in the halls making that silence comfortable. I wanted to fight this. I know that I am strong enough to get through this. I had a family to go back too. They needed to know that I was strong enough to survive this ordeal with as much courage that I had in me. My family also needed to know that this man before me helped me through it all. Even though we had our ups and downs in the past few months, this bond that we share that we have created was strong enough to survive this long. Valik did not need to thank me for saving his life-with much honor- I had to thank him for keeping me alive.

With my eyes heavy, I slumbered into a deep sleep. My body felt relaxed for the first time in months. The thought of my family was in my dreams. Soon I will return to them, a different person no less, but I will be with them. I will recover but the thought of Valik leaving my life after this was a burden that has been clouding my mind for some time. He has become a part of my life which sounds strange even to me. This man, this person, this soul whom I had once feared now is becoming something more.

…

Valik looked to her as she fell asleep once again. He took his hand off of her neck as they went to the blanket that covered her exposed back. The scars were starting to heal a little slowly. He looked at each scar that traced in different directions. She was just like him in a sense with having the scars on her back for life. He looked up at the roof trying to find the answers he longed for in this place.

Everything that has happened Valik did not want to believe it only happened for a reason. He hated the thought of it no matter how hard he tried to hide it. There was something above it, above him that he blamed the most. Everything that has happened to him or to anyone in life he could only blame a religious standpoint. It all seemed to be a lie even when he was only a boy. He never was a believer nor did he care for the aspect of it at all even if his mother scolded him for many years.

There was only the same question that he would say, '_if God was real how come he lets bad omens happen to good people?_' He challenged it all and kept away from the issue even though his family and community were religious. He was not an outcast for many people had the same opinion as him but when things went wrong Valik did not blame others or himself, he would blame the one entity that many others believed in… God.

* * *

_'You still blame God for what happened to your family?' She asked him._

_'Why do you care so much about God? He is just something that we humans created in our minds.'_

_'Human's need to believe in something or else life is not worth living if there is no sense of why they are even here. Without the will to believe man would not be man. We would have not evolved into the minds we have. Like animals that we are, we have instincts. We have needs and wants. We breed. We love. We hate. What good is man if he is mindless?'_

'_Then man would be like any other animal.'_

'_Why do you think so low of us? I mean, you are not the only one with problems in this world. There are people out there who think they are alone in this world and have no use in others. It is a shame to see someone who has the love of their family and yet they still feel alone.'_

'_I know I am not alone in this world. I do not go around telling people about my own suffering. I need no sympathy from people who are only going to say something that is full of shit. I don't think most people are a loss cause but if people could give others a chance then maybe this world could be a place that I respect.'_

_Katie was a smart woman and Valik could respect that about her. She had an opinion and an open mind about certain issues that some people shy away from. Valik had to admit to himself that she had points that were being crossed and he did think about them. Even though people have faith does not mean he has to believe in what they do. Faith is for people who truly believe in hopelessness or for those who find good in things. Without faith itself, what good is it to live?_

_As he sat in his chair he looked to Katie. The discussion was heading into a direction that was meant to go too. Valik had strong views and one could say he was cynical about it but who was anyone to judge him by what he thought? Not that he had hate or he hated things, Valik was not difficult to understand just that when he made a point or tried too one would fire back as he would back down not wanting to fight. It was pointless to try to speak up when no one would listen, though Valik wanted to have some intellectual conversation with someone he respected._

_'If I told you that I hated God, would that change your opinion about me?'_

_Katie looked kind of shocked as she was being asked. He could see it by the facial expression and by the way her eyes slightly widened. Valik wanted to take back what he said but it already came out and there was nothing he could say to take it back. If this was how he truly felt about the matter itself then he wanted to make his point valid. He had a need to know what she really thought of him._

_'If you hate God than that is your choice to make. I will not preach to the whole world about my own beliefs. Unlike others I accept different faiths. Nothing is going to change my mind about you. I just want you to find your humanity. That's why I am talking to you. I am starting to lose the one person that I care most about.' _

_He turned his gaze away from hers. There was much to think about and this was something new even though this feeling has been growing for months. Valik tried to ignore it many times before but since it is growing and growing to an ever bigger attraction, the guard was not sure how long he could go before he ends up admitting his own feelings. Trying to hide them was something that Valik was good at. _

_Not that he has shown affection in the past but things change in many years. Valik did not see himself as the typical kind of man to be around. Of course there were perceptions of him by others to be the bad type of person. In truth he was the exact opposite of what people made him out to be. He respected his family; he was sort of like a gentleman to women and worked hard if given the chance. A simple soul-like his with an opinionated mind- still could not save him from being not married._

_Not yet thirty but reaching that point, there was something deep inside of Valik's mind. He did not want to stay in rut that he trapped himself in, but he wanted to live a life without having to fight for it. His body was growing tired with the constant fighting for his own life. If Valik wanted to live this is what he had to accomplish. Death was always around the corner and he could always see it._

_Noticing the silence he turned back to Katie who was lying down with Boris lying next to her. It seemed they both went to sleep or at least trying. The conversation seemed to end there the moment he looked away from her. Valik was not a rude person to stop a conversation but it seemed that Katie understood that he needed to think. _

_There was much to think about in these upcoming months. The weather was changing from snow storms to the rise of warmer weather. The winter months were passing by with the changing of the seasons and something else was coming. Valik may not see it but Boris has been acting strange with this change. Animals have a higher sense than humans do and they could sense the changing of the weather. Only time would tell if things were to truly change._

'_**How much longer are you going to hide it**__?' He thought to himself as he sat back in the chair. _

_It seemed the more he grew older the more he understood what was going on. Not only about himself but someone else whom he never thought he would meet from another country he only knew little about. Not that he was educated or dumb; Valik had a pretty good understanding of others around him. He knew people came from different parts of the world and had their own way of speaking and customs, but Katie did not defy the 'typical' American that one would see in the media._

_It was like the barrier between worlds was broken and that they were communicating like people long ago would have communicated. It was that bond that made both of them get such a better understanding of one another. Even though customs in this part of the world were different, Katie still found a way to make use of it. This made Valik respect her even more then before it seemed. _

'_**Don't let the things you fear keep you from trying to reach your goal.**__'_

As he opened the door to the tunnels leading outside, the cool air hit his face. Blue eyes looked up to the sky feeling the weight brush off his shoulders. Valik felt unemotional even though he did feel something grow inside. There seemed to be a change with his stature as he walked out of the building with the doors closing behind him.

Another day was to come and it was then that the countdown to the fight was only the beginning. Valik did not fear death itself. He would die but if it wasn't for Katie at his side he could only reconsider the idea. A simple man with much to live for in the future was driving him to the point of fighting for his life.


	16. The Rats In Cages And Cells

Disclaimer: I do not own any call of duty characters. This is simply AU and the only thing I own are my characters and pretty much the plot.

_**Welcome to the world of Stockholm syndrome**_

* * *

"_Lost causes are the only ones worth fighting for._"- Clarence Darrow

* * *

Valik walked through the empty hallway of cell-block 12. The barely light hall guided his way to the cells of Katie and John. There were many thoughts going through his mind about many different things. Conflicting emotions were not confusing him. He knew what he felt but the main focus was how he was going to approach the matter. Not even noticing it, Valik walked inside of the room. All was quiet inside with the cool air blowing through the cracks of the old building.

John sat quietly on a chair patting Boris on the head. The dog-if he could talk-he could tell you many stories if he chose to. John wondered what Boris was thinking at times. It was of curiosity about how he could make sense of everything that was going on around him. A dog is very loyal to its master. Seeing how much of a companion he was towards Valik, maybe he understood little about an animal companion like theirs. John knew what human companionship was, he had it throughout his time in Task Force 141. He had good soldiers that he could even call friends.

Brother's even...

Boris and Valik were very different if not unique to say the least. John was very fond of animals growing up. There was never a time in his childhood where John would want to bring home an injured bird or a stray dog. As a young kid he couldn't keep animals in his home. His mother did not like animals for they bring in diseases and are just a hassle to take care of. John never really had a pet growing up, but seeing this kinship that Boris and Valik shared it never really crossed his mind that such a bond could exist between species.

Boris seemed to be a loyal companion if not a loyal animal. John once heard that pets react to their owner's emotions and actions. It was a real mystery to the soldier because he did not understand it all to well. Valik at first did not have respect for John as a person. But as time went on the guard seemed to change. Something that John noticed is that Katie really has had an effect on Valik as a person. Not like he saw it before, but little by little he was beginning to understand their '_relationship_'.

Was it wrong by any standards? Yes it was because of the environment and the people in it. It changes people by the way they act and how they cope with their own survival. Being of a military background, John has never seen this type of survival technique used first hand. There are stories and real life accounts, but even the soldier just could even believe it. This type of situation can change people and they cannot go back to who they were before.

John knows all too well about how hard it will be to go back to the person they were. Valik looked to the soldier who was deep in his own thoughts. Sitting next to the soldier, he placed his hands in his vest pocket to take out the packet of cigarettes. He paid no mind to the silence. It was more relaxed and less tensed as it was before. It only seemed that both men could be in the same room together and not have to bite each others necks.

There was a thought that kept coming back into Valik's mind however. Turning a glance to the man next to him, he placed a cigarette in his mouth but did not want to light it first. The thought kept him from even doing that action. John was busy in his own world while Boris looked like he was going to sleep with his head on the man's lap.

Even with all the trust that Boris gained from John, Valik still kept a cautious eye on the soldier. With the cigarette unlit the guard did not see any use in lighting it. His thoughts were focused elsewhere when he spoke out.

"Isaac never had a family to which he can go home too. No wife. No kids. He told me that everything he has done in his life was just business. He didn't want some_ bitch_ with kids to get in the way of it all. All he wants is power and control."

"He also seems to hate women." John spoke.

"Isaac does not favor women at all from what I have seen. Look at how he treats them, the men are no better. He also has it out for Katie. Doing what he did to her was overkill."

John looked to Valik who threw the cigarette to the ground.

"What he is doing is to get me focused on the damn fight coming up. He doesn't care or give a damn about whether she lives or dies. He made an example of her. To show everyone that..." Then he became silent. Flashbacks of his own torture caused his scars to burn on his back.

The burning pain always caused his skin to crawl. It was strange but Valik always kept that thought away from his mind. Though, when Katie had to go through the ordeal did not suit well for Valik. He understood her pain because he wore the scars on his back. They will always be there, reminding them both of what they went through.

"Maybe you should not be so focused on what Isaac did to her. It will only make matters worse. Isaac did what he did. Maybe he wanted you to be focused on the fight or maybe he just wanted to see you suffer and watch the one person get punished for saving your life."

John did make a valid point in the matter. Isaac would punish whomever step in his way, woman or man. The gender or age did not matter for Isaac because he believed he was above all. The man was a mystery and what little details that were made even the military could not have predicted all the happenings. Isaac was always a step ahead of anyone and he was intelligent.

If he saw emotion he would see it as a weakness. However the man was raised back in his youth, he grew up to be a man which no one knew about making him the most dangerous kind of war criminal. He had nothing to lose other than his laboratory hidden somewhere in the frost barrens. Valik has stepped closer and closer into the beast's mouth before he was thrown away like a beaten dog. Isaac surely owns him, even if he denies the matter many times. John was also falling into the man's trap. There was no outsmarting Isaac but they had to stand up to him.

"It always seems like there is nothing that any of us can do. No one could have seen any of this. That man has a very high way of thinking even if he thinks so low about us. It's just amazing that not even his closest enemies could find the building where he keeps his weapons. For God's sake, he is a warlord." Valik stomped the ground.

"Warlords are not always perfect in their plans. There are always flaws but it just takes a sharp eye to find it. I know about the laboratory. Some of my best men have been searching for it but it always seems of no avail when we think we get closer to its location, something ends up going wrong."

"How would you know about the laboratory? I have been around Isaac long enough to know he has not spoken of it to anyone. He would kill whoever spoke of the secret because this place is precious to him. This is the place where he makes his money."

"In order to understand your enemy you have to look to the workers. My team has spent countless hours tracking and detaining men that no one has even heard of. They are phantoms to even society until we question them. This is no longer a war we are dealing with, this is something else."

John understood from the beginning after the war that there were still dangers in the world. Even when things were settling down and going back to peace, it was Isaac who was in the shadows. At that time, he was known as the warden to many people. Task Force had its trouble trying to track down Isaac at first. He was no easy target even for the best soldier's until word came through from a mysterious man hiding in the dark.

How this man found Task Force will always be the mystery part, but it seemed that this informer knew something about the warden. He talked about a prison which he has bought through some sort of exchange. Little details were missed, but the man told Task Force that Isaac was planning on doing something. What it was at the time, no one knew. It was all kept in shadows and hidden deep within the compound of the newly purchased prison. John did not know that he would soon be on the inside dealing with something that was new.

"How could you know so much yet know so little?" Valik asked.

The guard may not have the same training as John in the aspects of finding information, but what Valik had was the will to learn and know his surroundings. His eyes always kept their gaze on something as he tried to figure it out. When his eyes landed on John, even the soldier kept his knowledge to himself. There were things that John cannot say which bothered Valik because he wanted to know and he wanted to figure out how he gotten this information.

As time would pass though, Valik would learn. As for the here and now he had to focus on one thing. His nerves and his body had to prepare alongside his mind. He needed to have that focus again and that mental capability to help him through this process. With John keeping his focus to the minimum, as he was trained to do so, Valik had to ask for a favor that ate away at his pride. Such a matter was little but wanting to ask for help was something that Valik himself was not used too.

"I want to train my body and keep my mind focused. I do not have the same training as you but can you train with me for this fight?"

Valik gave John a stern and confident look. All thought of Isaac, the laboratory, and even knowledge was thrown out the window. John gave the guard a slight smirk knowing his answer. This will give John a much closer look on Valik's fighting style, which to his opinion is sloppy at some points but none-the-less observant.

"I will help train you but I will need you to focus. Do not worry about the wrongs that have happened. All of that will slow you down making you an easy target. If you do that than you would have to fight this all on your own."

* * *

My eyes slowly opened to the darkness that was my cell. My body was still sore and it ached from the pain, but I was still alive. As long as I lived through it all, the pain was somewhat bearable. Trying to sit up straight did have its challenges, I slowly moved my shoulders. Rotating and hearing a popping noise, I sat up clutching the covers.

Looking around in in my cell I noticed that Valik might have left sometime when I feel back into my unconscious state. I noticed that I only wore my sweats and my bra. My jacket is lying around somewhere on the cold floor, but I did not mind. Sitting up was the only movement that I could do as of now. My body was a little stiff as my eyes looked to the sheets below me.

Breathing in the cool air, the expanding of my lungs brought back the pain to my back. Clenching my teeth to hold in the pain I had to lay back on my stomach. The burning ached when I felt my skin beginning to stretch. I might have reopened my wounds causing me to panic just slightly.

Breathing in slowly my thoughts slowed and my face rubbed against the pillow. The thoughts of having caught something contagious did not leave my thoughts. If I did happen to catch something that had no cure, I would fear for my life. I would not know what to do if I did, but I had to think of something else and a better outcome for this situation.

I had no time to cry but to hold back my tears. It has gotten me here in the tunnels because of my foolish actions. Beating myself up and looking down upon myself is not going to help me grow stronger. That is what I needed to do but it was easier said than done. A person cannot become strong in one night, but they can learn and grow on it.

My family, Valik, John, Boris, they are the reason for me to keep living. If it was not for my mistakes I would not be this person. If it wasn't for Valik, I should have killed myself when I first got here. John, he was a strong man not only physically but also mentally because of his training. Though, even if he was strong mentally there was always something dark about him when the nights fell. He suffered invisible wounds that I could not heal. I guess we all suffered differently and that it has changed us from who we are.

'_Getting out of here is going to be a bigger change than you thought. You that you are not going to be the same person and you know it._' Even if I did not want to admit to my own faults, it was true. I turned my head to face the stone wall as my eyes were fixated on something that I am sure was just a speck on the wall.

I know what I am capable of being strong like any other person. What I did was foolish and almost cost me my life, but I saved someone whom I cared for and did not want to see die in a brutal fashion. I saved Valik's life. Now, I am alone in this dark and cold place. I have no contact with anyone outside of these walls. My stomach lightly growled indicating I was hungry. All I could do was wait patiently for a guard to leave me my tray of food. If I could barely sit up, walking right now was something that I could rarely do. Thought thirst and hunger was evident in my body.

Having to urinate, I might have to risk getting out of this bed. The thought of lying in my own filth was a disgusting enough and I had to walk if I was going to recover. As of now I did not have get up to use the restroom. If and when I had too, I would do all that I can to get up and walk. I know that I would fall in the process and that I could hurt myself but I had to be strong. I had to show myself that I could survive with my own will.

"This is going to hurt." I told myself. "But you have to get through this."

* * *

He sat in his chair, smoking a cigar. He was always alone making a routine of smoking. What more could a man with his control want? Power was always a given when he wanted it. He wanted all the power that he could get. He wanted to be feared by people who were weaker than him. No one could ever touch him if they feared him. He would rather die by a storm of bullets than be captured or even be placed as a prisoner.

He laughed inside at the thought of his own dark humor. Yet, there was something else that he could laugh at. He knew that he broke Valik like a crumbling brick wall. It was like kicking an unruly dog until he understood what _his_ master was to him. Every guard here was a dog and Isaac was the Alpha.

The guards did not dare stand up to him, but Valik has always challenged Isaac. It was because of his American whore. No one within the prison was blind to what they had. They all know. They speak of it. They talk of it. They see it with their own eyes.

They were always close together like a young couple in love. It was a sickening display and Isaac could not help but see something pathetic in it. The term why fools fall in love was how Isaac could describe it. Oh, how Isaac loved the way Valik was just looking at his whore when she was being punished. He should have been more focused on the tasks he was given. It was an example that the guard knows too well. He should have seen it coming but he could not even look beyond his own obsession.

This fight coming up will test to see if Valik is even worthy to be living or even given the title of his best fighter. The mutt was stepping too close out of bound. One more step and Valik would have to survive out in the cold. Isaac could care less for anyone or that fact anything besides himself. Fuck the world. Business was his way of living. He was not cold hearted, but when something gets in the way of his plans, Isaac will make use of it.

"_Sir, should we kill the girl? We could get her out of her own misery_?" A guard asked as he stepped into the office.

Isaac looked to the guard as he placed his cigar between his fingers. The man that stood in front of the door to his office was a tall and slender man. He looked to be about thirty or so, but it did not matter to Isaac. His guards were nothing but workers who got paid a good sum of money to be within these walls. If he knew any better at the time, Valik would not have been hired.

Isaac sat back in his chair with his eyes locked on the guard. There was a bitter silence causing the man to grunt with discomfort. The guard was not so use to being alone and in the same room as the man that is rumored to be the most feared warlord. By looks alone, the warden does not seem threatening but his power. In these times after the war, there were still men out there that were under the military's radar's till now.

"_Why should I kill that woman? She seems to be the only reason to keep Valik in his place_." He answered plainly. "_I need my best fighter kept on a tight leash if he is to be focused. That guard has been free for far too long."_

"_That woman is nothing more than a pest to us. She only brings trouble and to think I wanted her for my own. She is better off with Valik. He can fuck her all he wants_."

There was a sly smile plastered on the man's face. Isaac scowled at the guard whom quickly took the smile off his face. The man stood tall breathing a little fast, waiting for a direct response from his boss.

"_But if Valik died in a fight, I was going to give her to you. Put a little sense in her if that chance came. For his other prisoner, the captain, I will deal with him. His rescue operation will soon be a failure_."

"_Then__ I have some very good news to tell you then, sir_."

This caught Isaac's interests with ease that the guard waited once again for a reply. He knew better then to speak when no spoken too and Isaac was a very powerful and scary man. Most of the guards within the prison may have feared Isaac, but so few would only talk behind his back. If it wasn't for the pay then the guards would have overrun the prison with ease.

With a simple nod from Isaac the guard knew it was his chance to speak. The news was something that he could have not believed himself, but it was clear that there was a conspiracy afoot. If Isaac could not see it then maybe he was not such a genius after all.

"_I overheard Valik and his prisoner talk when they were in their building. I am not sure what they spoke of from where I stood_. _I heard that there was an informer within a prison. I am not sure which but it seems that we have a rat within these walls._"

"…_an informer? I am not surprised by this outcome. The more the game changes, the players become desperate trying to win._ _It seems that our little guard is becoming quit close to those he is responsible for_."

"_He puts emotion first and with his whore around, Valik seems to forget about what he is truly meant to do."_

Isaac placed his cigar back in his mouth, motioning for the guard to leave. Understanding the notion he turned his back to his boss and left the office. Once again left alone in his own thoughts, Isaac had to look at the players in his game. Step by agonizing step, the players are getting beat down and yet they stand back up.

The human body could only take so much but it seems that they wanted to walk out of this place alive. By Isaac's standards it was a sign that these players were not an easy foe. Though, they are stubborn but they can be dealt with.

'_Let it fall into place. Valik will soon enough know how much freedom he had._'

* * *

**Base**: _**Day 1**_-_Training_

'_This is your chance to show yourself and the officers that you are capable of leading.'_

Roach was standing in front of all the new recruits with his hands at his sides and his face without any emotion. The recruits stood at attention keeping their eyes staring straight forwards without the slightest movement from their faces. Each stood tall with their chest sticking out and their shoulders back looking like the soldiers they already were.

Roach was pretty impressed by these men but impressions could only take you so far. He would like to know the outcome once the end of training was going to be like. It wasn't going to be easy, hell they needed to work fast. Today is not the time to brief or even tell them how to do the training, which they already should know. Though, what these men did not know was that Roach was not the easiest to follow.

This was Task Force and the way that they trained for missions could either drop some of the new recruits or make them better. One by one, their nickname would be earned but until then the men would only go by their last name like any other branch. Nicknames were earned amongst the 141 along with respect.

Looking still at each, Roach was so glad-on the inside- that he was taking charge now. He waited for long days and years for this to happen. Now it was time to actually get the upper hand. Roach may not be a first sergeant but he was by far the higher rank out of the new recruits. This was his chance to prove to the higher ranks that he could take charge of a squad.

"Today, you will be taught by me. If you fall behind, well you are not meant to be here. I want to see your strengths and weaknesses. I want to know how hard you push your mental ability in the pressures of war and the pressure to take a life. I am not the easiest or even the toughest soldier around here. I am not your buddy, pal, friend, or any kind of shit like that.

I am your brother. As a soldier, you all are brothers in arms. No man left behind. If one of you falls down wounded, your brother will be there to pick you up and keep fighting till he is dead or wounded." Roach's voice grew with determination and he could see that his small speech broke through to some of the men before him.

"You should know how this training should be. I see we have different branches from all over the world. Do not let those differences get through your head or else you will fail your team. Task Force works as one unit where soldiers come from different professions. If I see that you cannot look past it, I will have you taken out of this mission and out of the 141. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes Sargent!" They shouted in unison.

"Good. We will start with a stretching exercise before we run on the track…"

Ghost looked on from the bleachers with his arms on his knees. He surely was impressed by the ability that Roach had inside of him. Each and every new recruit was taking command from him like loyal soldiers they were. They seemed to understand what he was telling them. Though, they may seem to be focused but some will lack behind. The lieutenant has seen it many times before from not only himself from the past but also from men who only seek one thing… a reputation.

Ghost could remember when he was picked to join the Task Force and soon was promoted to lieutenant after proving himself. It was a struggle at first for the lieutenant at that time with the war. Inner weaknesses crumbled under the pressures and demons showed themselves to Ghost. The war took something from not only the lieutenant but to his comrades who have survived.

Still, he had to move forwards in order to be a good leader. Not that trying to move forwards was tough enough since he did almost die. It was countless times were he saw death, but that one mission, that one place where he did not even see it coming. The scar was still there haunting him till this day. Showing that fear will only make him weak, but Ghost could never forget it.

"So, do you think they would be ready?"

Ghost looked over to his right to find one of the few women in the Task Force. It was rare to see a woman join the ranks of the 141, but this woman was selected for she was the best at computer intelligence. Her name was Sally Brown, Corporal from the United States. She was a young woman who was selected to join the 141. In some cases, Ghost did not always approve of younger soldiers but to him, the corporal was within the boundary of professional.

"What are you doing in here? Are you supposed to be in the computer room tying to hack into enemy conversations?" He asked her.

She gave him a cocky grin as she sat down next to the masked lieutenant. She did not look to the officer next to her, but her eyes kept their gaze on the men that were doing stretches while Roach kept his eyes on the recruits.

"I am on my lunch break or did you forget that we had them?" She said. "Trying to crack this code is not going to be an easy task. I have been on the case since I got it a couple of days ago. Trying to break it almost cost us our location."

"Maybe you should take your lunch break and headache elsewhere other than checking out the men."

Ghost crossed his arms as Sally looked away from the recruits. The lieutenant was not in a playing mood let alone a cheerful manner. Sally knew that Ghost was a serious type of man but only on rare occasions can the man show his true self. There was no time to be looking over the men when she herself had important task that needed to be done.

"I wasn't thinking about that sir. I understand that '_dating_' is against the policy and I know that I signed all the papers about such a matter. Do you have a problem with women in the service?" She asked.

"I never said I had a problem with women in the service. If it interferes in this mission then I would have to take proper action with the problem. I do not want to have to send our best hacker into a different field or taken out of the service."

"I do not plan on _dating_ any soldier in the 141. I do not want to lose my job or the respect of anyone if such a thing were to happen. I know that we could socialize outside of the work field, but lieutenant I assure you that I do not plan on interfering in your matters."

Ghost turned his head away from the young corporal to focus on what was happening below. There was a silence that passed between the two soldiers as Sally kept her own thoughts to herself. She was only focused on one soldier whom she respected but she also looked up to as a person.

…

Roach kept his mind busy and his thoughts were kept clear. He did not notice any on lookers nor did he care if there were any. What he was more focused on were the recruits who were now following his orders and understanding what the tasks were. Roach wanted to teach these men that what they were thought in their branch did apply to the 141, but also that they needed to work together as a team.

Even if these men came from different backgrounds, branches if the military, and from another part of the world, these men were going to know the meaning of teamwork. All their problems and differences were going to be thrown out the window-even though it should have been the moment they signed the papers to be in the military. Teamwork was the key along with communication between each other were the aspects of survival in a battlefield.

One soldier relied on the other in case something was to go wrong. The 141 does not want failure from these soldiers, they want what was best. Training in these short weeks was going to strain the men mentally and physically, but it was also going to show the strongest from the weakest of them.

"Roach is doing well for a first timer." Sally said. "With this mission, I hope you all come back in one piece. I do not want to have to type a letter to your families about your brave deaths. The world does not need any more dead soldiers."

"There is already enough of the dead."


	17. The Flies And Maggot

Disclaimer: I do not own call of duty. I only own my characters and the plot to the story.

_**Welcome to the world of Stockholm syndrome**_

* * *

"_A man can't be too careful in the choice of his enemies."_- Oscar Wilde

* * *

_**Day 4: 26 days remain until the fight**_

He was caught like a mouse in a trap. He was scared by the three large shadows that were looking at him with hungry and accusing eyes. He knew that he had nowhere to run or to hide because they would find him. Trapped with the wall at his back, there was nothing that he could do but try to defend himself which he could not do. He was not strong enough to defend himself from these shadows. He had a skinny frame which made him weak and the only option for him to even survive was to speak.

After a little intimidation he sang like a canary in a cage. Singing his song like it was music to the warden's ears. This was too good to be true that with every ounce of information spilling from this man's lips his boss knew he had a traitor amongst them. It was time to be rid of such a man that was not willing to keep secret and going against orders to those said secrets.

"_No! No! Let me go_!" He yelled.

This man was being dragged against his will by his own comrades. Yelling at his fellow guards as they held him tight by his arms, surely enough to leave fresh bruises. Struggling to break free like a captured animal, but his '_guards_' held on to him like the brutes they were. He was not strong enough to get out of their grasps no matter how hard he tried. His weak frame worked against him.

Looking to every prisoner within their cells with wide scared eyes, he knew there was no point. The prisoners would not help him-even if one found it in their heart could-there was nothing they could do and to their favor they would rather see a guard suffer. He was a guard and prisoners could care less for what they did to their own _kind_. In the world of prison there were two groups: Prisoners and Guards. Their worlds collided but there was a sense of order within the realm of a harsh environment.

His tortured yells were echoing down the halls like an abused animal. Cursing with threats came from this thin, medium sized man, against two others who were twice as big as the man. Looking in front of him shadows stood still and looming over like ghosts. A tall man was coming out of his shadow-with a scar on his chin and lines indicating older age-stood in the middle of the hall. Two guards stood behind him as the traitor was roughly thrown to his feet by the guards that held him.

"_I… am sorry. Please warden, please find it somewhere in your heart to forgive_." He was shaking violently. His voice was cracking and tears threatened to fall.

It does not matter if begging like a dog would make the warden listen. Each sentence, each line would go in through one ear and out the other like floating words. Words could only do so much in these pressing times. For that matter one of his own guards was a traitor and traitors were going to be dealt with.

"_Please, I beg of you. Do not look at me like I am a traitor. I did not do this sir. Believe me, I did not mean to._"

"_Beg? I do not answer to people who beg to me_." His thick Russian came out in anger. "_Begging means that you are weak. Weakness is not permitted in my prison. You either grow to be strong, which as I could see you have not. Your thin frame and your weak mind has not changed since you have been here." _

The man closed his mouth out of fear. Though, his lips were still quivering to say more words and to plea for his life. The warden doesn't take any offers from those who beg. Makes them look desperate and pathetic.

The man's dark brown eyes looked down at him. He was feeling no emotion at all to this guard. He knew what he did was wrong. It was such a foolish thing and to do it behind the warden's back; behind Igor's back. This was already looking like an execution with Igor being the judge and the executioner.

Nikolai Chzov was indeed a foolish man. He was crying right in front of his warden. It made him even more foolish that it turned out to be pathetic. Crying for his life, crying for everything, and crying because he was sorry for what he has done. Sorry does not cut it for Igor. What Nikolai has done is traitorous resulting in his own execution.

Nikolai was holding on to Igor's pant leg. He was tugging with his shaking fingers trying to hold on. He was ranting on and on, over and over again with apologies. At some point Nikolai spoke about how he was forced to do it by the military that was after them. Igor kicked the guard hard in the chest until he was looking up into his eyes. Too bad that it wasn't his eyes he was looking at. Breathless and afraid at the dark void staring at him.

"_No. N-no warden. You cannot do this_." Nikolai tried to beg on his knees. "_Pl-please_."

His eyes were staring down a black barrel of a gun. This terrified Nikolai beyond any doubt. He began begging for his life to be spared instead of taken. Nikolai's fate was already chosen when he was caught on the phone talking in hushed whispers and it seemed to be English was his second language. The warden was not happy and Nikolai's begs and pleas only fell on deaf ears.

The gun was still held in the air point at the traitor. Igor's guards stood still waiting for something to happen as the prisoner's began to bang against their cell doors cheering for the death of their own in the hands of the warden. It was going to be a bloodbath and the prisoners have waited long enough to see something they called entertaining.

"_You know the consequences of betrayal. Why ignore this simple rule which not only applies to this prison but to any other organization? Are you that daft? The rat dies in the hole he has dug_."

"_No. Please warden. I beg of you. Do not do this. There is no need to kill me and have my blood on your hands I know you have enough of it_…"

Too late to say his last words as a bullet went in between his eyes before he could finish his speech. The echoing of the gun shot made every other prisoner jump in either excitement or from surprise. Nikolai's limp body fell back with his brain matter and blood covering the floor. Igor gave the guard to his right the gun which the guard took with ease, placing the weapon in its holster. Turning his back to the traitor, Igor walked with a crippling leg. No second thought, not even a word to pick up the body and clean the mess, Igor only walked silently back to his office.

The prisoners were wild up with the excitement and the blood on the cold stone floor. The guards who were on the top levels banged on the cells but the prisoners kept their cheer and throwing objects out through the holes. The guards were as excited as their prisoners but they had to restore order before a riot was on their hands, which was something that they did not want to have to deal with.

They knew if a riot broke out then _he_ would want to break free from his chains. There was no doubt that he heard the echoes of the gunshot and if rumor were true, he could even smell the blood which was spilled on the floor. Only then can the guards worry, but for now order was slowly being put. The prisoners laughed, some sang, others ignored what was going on around them minding their own business.

* * *

"Sixty-nine…seventy…seventy-one…seventy-two…seventy-three…"

Sweat was coming down his forehead as he began to shake from the tiredness. He knew he was reaching his limit just by the shaking of his body. He could feel it in his arms and in the palm of his hands. The burning of his muscles was crying for him to stop after he did his first pair of one-hundred. He did not listen to his body. He never listen's to the pain in his body, it was only weakness leaving him. He had to become strong even if it meant to the point of exhaustion.

Katie depended on him to be strong.

There he goes again, trailing off into his subconscious to keep away from the pain. Sure maybe his eyes were focused on the wall in front of him. Katie is doing a lot better, he knows that much but he just could not keep her out of his mind. He just could not stop his worry about her. Valik knew that he was doing this for not only himself but for Katie. He knew she depended on him from time to time, but protection was the major factor.

John kept his eyes on Valik for almost two hours, watching him as he worked out. The captain did par-take in his training to keep up with his own strength. Seeing Valik focused on anything else other than his training resulted in the soldier making him focus once again. With the guard facing towards the wall, John clapped his hands loudly resulting in a startled Valik who almost lost his balance. Boris raised his head quickly as he barked at the noise that was just made.

Breathing in deeply, Valik fell to the ground out of exhaustion. John stood up from the chair he was sitting in and walked over to the down guard who was breathing hard. His fists were balled as he tried to move but his muscles kept flinching. John knew that he was at his limit but it seemed that Valik wanted to keep going despite being angry with only having to do basic work-outs instead of sparring.

This was only the beginning of a long training session, but Valik was impatient which was growing on John. The man had much patience but with the guard he only wanted to learn faster and become stronger, even the soldier knew that it does not come to a person overnight. John had many years of practice to perfect his fighting and his leadership which Valik could not comprehend.

Boris yawned and shook his head causing his collar to make a noise. The dog was lying on Katie's bed keeping his sleepy eyes on the two humans. His master placed his hands back in front of him and began to push himself up and down like he did so before. John shook his head but there was a bit of a smirk on his features. Boris' left ear twitched as he laid his head back down keeping his eyes on them once again.

John stood in front of Valik seeing that he was tired but he kept doing push-ups. He was slowing down a bit trying to keep going even though his breathing was not steady. John could see that he was working himself to death resulting in the soldier to lightly kick Valik's arm making him fall flat on his face.

"What the fuck?" Valik shouted.

John lightly chuckled as he took a look at Valik's face. Holding on to his nose with his brows furred in anger but John could not help but laugh at it. If Valik wanted to work himself to death then John was not going to have it because it would not be fair to Katie.

"Oh, you laugh while I am in pain."

It wasn't much like pain, but that was one hell of a hit to the face.

"Get over it. We still have much to do." John simply stated.

Getting up from the ground, rubbing his chin softly it burned as he checked for any sign of blood. There was no sign which was a good sign to Valik. It did burn but that burn would fade away in a bit. His anger raised but Valik had to contain it once he saw John standing tall and firm.

With the days following Katie being held in the tunnels, Valik was still aware of John. Even with his back turned to the soldier the guard still had to keep up his guard. John was still dangerous and was unpredictable no matter what his stance could be. It was what the soldier was thinking that made Valik even cautious because no matter if he was friendly towards the guard, it was the thought process.

"Valik, how good are you at dodging?" John spoke without emotion and rather suddenly.

"Well I am..."

Before Valik could answer he felt a hard punch that was quick and sudden. It almost knocked him to his knees but the guard kept his body from falling as the pain surged through his face. Valik almost growled but he contained the pain as he quickly looked back to John who had a disappointed face.

"…pretty slowly by your reaction." John mocked.

Valik's cheek was pretty red and throbbing from the impact. He did feel pain as he glared daggers at the soldier with his icy blue eyes. John gave a grin back to Valik in a sort of mock fight. _He is slow in his reactions. This is going to be very interesting_. John has almost forgotten the last time he had a sparring partner-not that his comrades could be counted as one.

"My reaction is not slow by what you are implying. I was distracted…"

"Even when distracted, you have to be on alert. You have to have sharp eyes and you need to multitask. Use your surroundings as an advantage but do not corner yourself or else you will be stuck in a situation you cannot get out of.

You never know when a punch or even a gun will be in front of you threatening you're life. Worse case is someone shooting at you. You always have to keep your eyes open on your opponent. Look at their stance, everyone always gives themselves away when about to fight. Everyone has a weakness. No matter what they are good in people can be predictable when you see it."

Valik looked at the wall behind John taking in what he just spoke. He knew that he has never been distracted in a fight or so he thinks. His mind always seemed focus on a goal to win, keep Katie safe, and survive. Those were the three things he knew he had to keep in mind when he was out in the yard fighting. He would win by out-smarting his opponents with his calculating brain while the former will only use their brute strength and their lack of experience in their own technique.

Valik would get the upper hand once he found out their style and use their weight-which they had- against them. Lately, he was losing that advantage as the men somehow found their way out of Valik's calculating brain. These men were getting bigger by muscle strength which Valik lacked in his upper body, but he did have muscles but they were not as strong as he would have hoped. In some cases the opponent would be smarter than him if not bolder as they found a weakness within him. It was not about using their weight but also calculating movements.

"I know there are weaknesses. I am not distracted about the matter I use my brain unlike other fighters who use their massive size against me. You have to remember that we are not trained professionals and we have our own way of fighting. I took lessons when I was younger which I use and try to perfect." Valik spoke.

"If you use your brain in these fights and has trained since you were younger, I want to see these moves in action. If what you are stating is true than I want to see it. We should fight." John stated.

John did not lose his grin or his composure as he kept his eyes locked on the guards'. Looking at Valik with stern eyes but with a hint of a glow, there was some thinking going on inside of the guards' head. Sure enough, Valik himself was going to have fun along with a lesson on his own fighting style. If Isaac wants his best fighter to fight, why not practice before he meets his end or his victory? They are going to have a good time watching anyway. Maybe giving the other guards a little entertainment will make the bastard warden happy.

"I would not call it a fight. This is supposed to be a spar." Valik said with a bit of sarcasm.

"Okay... a spar."

"Well then, let's go. Ladies first." Valik surely was a funny one. Patting his shoulder, he called to Boris.

…

The snow did not fall today nor was it as cold with the summer months coming. The courtyard grounds were free from the snow to reveal the concrete ground. The guards that strolled around the yard were doing their duties as being watch dogs or to pass time. Valik and John could see that their expressions were bored. It was soon going to change within a matter of minutes.

John jogged his way over to the right side of the arena. Lifting his shirt off to throw it to the side and bending down to take off his boots, the soldier began to stretch his body cracking his bones. It has been some time for John and his body to be active after the days of the war. The soldier has endured rough training resulting in growing muscles and a lean frame.

Eyes looked towards John with interests from not only the guards but also from the other prisoners. Slowly a crowd was forming around them with guards taking their seats or their place around the arena. Prisoners kept their eyes on both the men on either side of them, some of the woman who were creeping a small shy smile as they eyed the captain.

One the other side of the concrete arena Valik popped his neck to the left and right. Once he felt his neck relax he placed his hands on the buttons of his vest and through it to the ground next to him. This was only a spar, so his weapons would be no use here. Once he was free of the vest he took off his shirt and then next was his own boots. Boris sat by his master's belongings, guarding them as his ears were lert.

Now the attention was growing from the prisoner's to the guards who raised their brows to one another. Whispers were reaching everyone's ears of what was going on.

Ignoring what they were speaking about, John cracked his knuckles while his bare feet began to move. The feeling of having his bare feet touch cold concrete sent a shiver through his spine but he was waiting in anticipation. It is never wise to fight on grounds like these for your feet could be torn in many ways; then again, John was _Soap_ after all. He was considered the '_fearless_' leader of Task Force 141. He has been through worse, like climbing a tall mountain as the snow storm was blowing for crying out loud. In his sense, boots would only get in the way for his speed.

…

"_Warden, Valik and his prisoner looks like they are going to fight._"

Isaac got up from his chair leaving a sheet of paper on the desk that he was reading. Walking towards his guard who looked out through the window he seemed to be pretty interested in this now. Down below he could see both of the men stretching getting ready. A crowd also formed and yet the warden did not seem to be angry with this matter.

This is what Isaac has been waiting for as he placed his hands behind his back. His eyes were more focused on Valik as he saw the scars on his back from when he was whipped. It brought back memories that were pleasant which the guard right next to him saw a twinkle in Isaac's eyes.

"_It would assume so_." Isaac said with an amused tone and a smirk on his lips.

Holding down the blinds was the guard who caught his interests. Looking down at the two men each of them were shaking hands in the middles of the arena. This was not a fight which Isaac was not going to ignore nor would he stay in the office while his men had all the fun. Walking away from the window still with the amused smirk, Isaac turned too walked towards the door.

He was silent but inside of his thoughts he was thinking about what has brought Valik to do such a thing. No matter the reason it seems the guard was obeying like a loyal dog. He was focusing on this fight which will decide whether he will live or die by his opponent's hands. With the excitement of the thought of Valik losing a fight after this long, it did bring joy to Isaac but also it brought some understanding.

…

"_Look at this shit. Do you not see what's happening_?" One guard said with a smile and crossed arms. His rifle strapped to his back as he leaned on the stone walls looking to his friend, another guard.

"_Why is Valik fighting? It is not for our entertainment, which is a good show, but there is no point fighting your own prisoner. What more does Valik have to prove before he dies in the arena?" _His friend spoke through clenched teeth.

"_Look at this... Valik is going to fight_. _I have been waiting for another show since that foolish woman ruined it for all of us._" A guard who looked to be in his mid-twenties sat on a bench with his rifle across his lap. There was a smirk that came across his handsome features as he looked to Valik.

"_Against his prisoner you say? What the fuck is wrong with him_?" A man with light blonde hair whose head was against the stone wall could not help but question.

"_Did losing his American whore make him want to fight or did the warden really put a muzzle on his mouth_?"

They always mocked him even in front of his face. Even though he was the toughest fighter in the prison, it did not mean he earned the respect of the other guards around him. They really could care less for him at this stage. He was not like them; he did not beat or rape the women. He did not show his power or strike them like the others. No, Valik just had to go and be a Saint to others he protected.

The prisoners who stood in their little circles were looking at the scene before them. So many times before they saw this guard-this guard, who fought for something more than blood- that was always with a woman they knew as Katie, was going to fight his own prisoner. Surely they have seen the guard around on more than one occasion, but the prisoner's would not talk to Valik or the woman he was always with. Each and every one of them was too afraid of their guard to even get close to the one's they called _outsiders_.

They were afraid of being beaten; not that they were beaten enough.

A woman with a big belly placed her hand on her growing stomach. Her hazel eyes were tired and lost their shine that was once beaming with life. She was dirty from head to toe, but she was big with one of the guard's bastard child. Soon she will give birth and soon they will kill the child and throw it away like it was nothing. This woman has seen the fight Katie has put up in the last months. She was surely lucky to not be like the rest of the women that were around her.

Her eyes began to wonder around the yard as guards were forming in their little betting groups speaking in their Russian language. The soon-to-be mother is part Russian but she never spoke the language along with her two other siblings who were still back in the states. Either way, if she knew what they were saying it would not make any difference.

"They do not value their own lives. This is only entertainment for them." A woman said from behind her.

Hazel eyes turned her body around to find another pregnant woman who had some disgust on her face. Her eyes were furrowed and a slight snarl came to her lips as she kept her eyes on the fighters getting ready and taking to their sides of the arena once more.

"They do value their lives. I mean, look at the Russian guard. He has fought enough times to already know that he is fighting for something. If it is not for himself than why would he be there in the arena risking his life?"

"Because he is a fool and wanting to prove to the other guards that he can do whatever he pleases."

"I do not think that…"

"…Lala, you cannot be serious. That Russian guard is not a saint which you make him out to be. Listen to us when we say that he is nothing more than another loyal guard."

Lala, the hazel eyed woman looked to her friend as he eyes glanced down to her stomach. Maybe her friend was right about the Russian guard, but the months passed by slow and there was not a scratch on the woman who was always around him. Clearly it seemed that he was taking care of her but the others just did not want to believe her or even look towards Katie.

…

Everyone seemed so focused at this entertainment in front of them. Valik and John were pretty happy that they had everyone's attention and gazes. The guards were betting or just making fun of them. If John understood them, he would have guessed that they were looking at them like they were insane. It doesn't matter now it will only show that he could kick their ass.

"What is the meaning of this fight?"

Both men took their focus on the warden as he walked through the crowds of guards. Separating to make room for their boss, Isaac stopped before Valik. Boris stood on all fours keeping his eyes on the man that his master despised. The tension between those two men grew but it settled once Valik calmed himself.

"_The fight is approaching and I want to train before I step back into the arena._" Valik said with a sadistic smile.

Isaac looked towards John with a stare that could frighten anyone who tries to cross him. The soldier kept himself steady as his own eyes kept hold on Isaac's for a moment before the wardens glare went back to Valik.

"_I do not question why you would fight. Is it the fact that your little American __whore__ has been sent away to the tunnels_?"

_Yes_. But Valik could not tell him that. He hated how Isaac called her that. It was such a dirty word and he hated it. It was like venom was dripping from that monster's mouth when he spoke of Katie. Valik knew that she was not some word that was dirty nor was she even in the same line as the word. She had self-respect for herself and her own femininity. In a case as what Isaac was trying to say was that she kept putting out for Valik, which the only physical contact, made between them was nothing more than kissing.

"_No sir. I have learned my own lesson. Since she has been in the tunnels recovering her wounds, I have thought that maybe your business is more important than her life. My prisoner will not affect me in any way possible. Once she gets out of the tunnels, I will barely pay attention to her_."

_What a lying dog_. Isaac... he played the game. He and Valik were the only top players here in this prison; the only two top players in this chess game while the others were struggling to make it to the top. The captain was slowly getting there but with his unpredictability, it was hard to tell.

It was not hard to figure out that Valik has battled with Isaac's dominance. If there was one winner in this game, it was going to be Isaac only. He made the rules, he chose the player's, it should be right that they follow it. But in every game, one player wants to cheat and win.

"…if you say so, Valik." Isaac spat the venom he has been holding in.

"I say so sir."

Both men looked to each other waiting for the other to move. One more serious than the other with their icy cold stares trying to belittle the other to back down, but it was not possible with these two.

"_Then proceed_."

Isaac did not back down. He never backs down even if one of his dogs does not want to play by the rules. He turned away from both of them which in his case to never turn his back away from a dog yet to be broken.

* * *

_'Remember to call your father once you land in the airport.' She embraced me tightly as she spoke._

_'I will mom.' I said as I hugged her back and then we let each other go. _

_'Please come home safe.' _

_That was the last thing I remember seeing before I walked away with my bag in my hands. She stood there with my father with sadden eyes as my father placed his arm around her. I tried to smile at both of them but I knew I was breaking their hearts when I left them._

I opened my eyes once again. I was still in the same cold dark cell with the crack of light. Blinking to adjust to the darkness, I began to move my shoulder's which cracked due to my movement. It has been a couple of days since I was punished. My wounds were healing slowly. The pain in my body was still there, but I was able to move.

Getting up slowly from the bed, I could feel my muscles stretch. All the pain was coming back to me again. I had to get up and move around or else I would die here. This pain is just causing me to become weaker. _Remember Katie, you have to survive. You have to be strong. If not for you, for your family_. I told myself mentally.

As I took one step away from the bed, I just felt my body fall to the cold hard ground hard. All that pain rushed over me like a bunch of needles. I screamed out in so much pain.

"**DAMNIT**!"

_Get up. Katie, get up._

The mental mortality of my mind was always messing with me.

Getting up again, I tried to hold myself steady. If I fall again I will keep getting up and up again until this pain has gone away. I know it is impossible for all the pain to go away, but it won't bring so much misery to me. It was like learning to walk again. Falling is just a step to really walking.

I had to keep going.


	18. The Pain Of Flies

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from call of duty. I only own the plot and my characters.

_**Welcome to the world of Stockholm syndrome**_

* * *

'_I have no country to fight for; my country is earth, and I am a citizen of the world_.'- Eugene V. Debs

* * *

Igor walked down a long hallway. He could hear the inmates yelling as they always did just to cause some kind of distraction from their everyday prison. With two guards by this tall slender man's side, he put his hands behind his back as he walked keeping his eyes looking forwards. His crippling leg causing him to every-now-and-then stumble behind, but Igor would not let his disability slow him down.

He was looking for inmate with the numbers _54893215_ or better known as the _'Demon in human skin'_. He was not kept in a cell on the upper levels. Oh no, Igor was not dumb to put this man in the upper levels where he would kill his prisoners or even his guards. He was too dangerous to be left behind cell doors.

He has a story like all inmates in this prison do. He had a name until he was stripped of everything when he came into this prison. Igor knew his true name, he knew his story, and he knew a lot of things dealing with this man. But the one thing he did not know was how this monster of a man thought. Whatever was inside of this man's mind was kept secret, which scared Igor.

This man was sentenced to life behind bars. It's no pity to Igor that this man has life. All of his prisoner's here were life doers. The toughest inmates around Russia were here in this prison. But his most well-known inmate was this demon. His nature is not normal; some may even consider it animal-like.

Going down a flight of stairs to the lower levels where there was barely any light and the sound of dripping water echoed from leaky pipes from above the walls. Igor could hear the sounds of the dangers down within these realms. Prisoners kept their glare one the warden as he walked without even giving them a second glance. Their hands reached out through the bars like wild animals. That is what they were here, just a bunch of wild animals.

The guards that walked next to Igor had to keep their composure. It was hard to do at times with these guys, but they kept a straight face and walked tall beside their warden. His cage; his cell was down the hall in an isolated part of the prison. It seemed to fit the man since he did prefer to be in an isolated area where he could be swallowed by the shadows. Though, even this man needed to feel human. His instincts as a criminal were too big to even save his own humanity, but this was not a mindless killer.

"_…warden_." His voice echoed deep and low.

Igor saw his figure sitting on the bed with his head bowed. It felt kind of eerie being in the same realm as this man whom many feared. The guards that were at his side kept their shaking at check but the man could see that they were scared. It did not bother him the slightest for he was used to seeing people tremble in fear at the very sight of him. With a side glance, his dark eyes looked to Igor through the shadows of his domain.

"_When am I going to fight_?" He asked in anticipation.

"…_soon enough. You need to train in the meantime if you want to win_."

"…_train? I do not need to train. Do your eyes not see that I have muscles and hands strong enough to crush a man's throat? Have you forgotten my reputation or do I need to remind you of why I am here. I will kill that ma before he can throw his first punch_." He chuckled darkly.

Igor could feel a cold chill run through his spine as he saw the man's large figure move. Even if the warden could not see those dark eyes, he knew that he was staring at him with observing eyes. Studying each figure that tried to keep their composure, but the man knew that they were trembling.

He did not smirk nor did he laugh, he just kept observing them. Mindless killers do not observe like he does which made him dangerous. It was not his frame it was the way he could look at people. He had eyes that could make the toughest person feel small once he has their hold on you. This is what he used to his advantage and then like a lion stalking its prey he will strike.

"_I want you to keep your strength. I have seen Valik fight his opponents and he is as calculating as you."_

"_Such a man can be smart and can fight. If he observes like I do then I shall use my own strength to squeeze the life out of him if he is weaker in the frame. I have not lost a fight nor will I lose to a man who is considered the best._" The demon has fought before and has killed. With his hands bloody there was going to be another life that he will soon take. Bloodshed did not drive him nor did it excite him. It was the very last moments in the look of his victims that made him question his humanity. Till then, training will give him clarity and give him room to move instead of being locked in a small cage.

* * *

_**Base**_

The hours went by and the recruits were doing a lot better the expected. The lesson has changed to hand-to-hand combat which some of the recruits could not wait to do. Each had their sparring partner and they sparred against one another, observing, beating, and learning their own weaknesses. In order to learn the recruits had to also learn humility. Roach was seeing that each man had their own fighting style by the way they moved and by the way they even thought their partners.

Still, there was much to be done before the end of the month. No matter, by the time the month ends Roach was certain that the recruits would be properly trained for the mission that was to come. The soldier felt nervous but that is always a given not knowing what dangers could lurk behind the corner or how the outcome would end. There was no telling if there was need of this many people for a simple mission, but for good measure and for safety, Roach did not want to question the motives of his superiors.

The day was getting longer the more they trained and Roach did not want to exhaust the men. He knew all too well of what could happen if you try to strain your body beyond its limits. Still, they could only do so much in a short amount of time. It somewhat worried the soldier but he understood that time was a virtue and that every detail of the mission was to be placed. If someone made a mistake they risk the lives of their comrades and that of the innocent people.

Roach could not take that risk again.

As the recruits were tiring out, it was wise for Roach to tell them to rest. They needed water and they needed to relax their bodies before they were to go to the next step of the training. Walking out of the training area Roach had to go to Ghost's office.

…

The phone rang again for the tenth time that day. Ghost had his legs on the desk with his arms dangling at his sides. The magazine that he was reading was on his face, cliché as it seems. He was in a deep sleep and to anyone's surprise Ghost did not hear the phone ring. He was too deep in sleep that even an earthquake could not wake the man.

Reaching the door, Roach heard the phone ringing once again from the outside and if he listened closely he could hear Ghost lightly snoring. The soldier shook his head before he began to knock on the door. There was no answer from Ghost so he knocked louder and louder. Still, there was no answer. With an irritated sigh escaping his lips, Roach opened the unlocked door, walking inside of the office he slammed the door shut.

The door caused a loud bang shaking frames that were on the wall and waking Ghost up from his sleep. The lieutenant almost fell backwards but if it was not for the wall behind him, Ghost would have fallen to the floor. Looking around frantically, his eyes lingered to that of Roach's irritated stare.

"Answer the phone sir?" Roach said.

The phone kept ringing until Ghost picked it up from the receiver.

"Hello?"

There was static on the other line but Ghost could hear slow breathing. Roach stood silent as a concentrated look came upon the lieutenant's face.

"Hello?" He asked again and still there was no answer, only breathing. There was a tense silence building in the office as Ghost still kept the phone near his ear, waiting for whoever was on the other line to talk. Roach did not want to make a noise nor did he want to move from his spot as he kept his eyes on the lieutenant.

"You're informant has been caught like a mouse." Then static and the dialer where the only things Ghost could hear as he placed the phone back on the receiver.

The silence in the room grew still as Ghost wiped his face with his hand. His mind was running quickly as the only person who held information important to the 141 has been figured out. This was not a good sign meaning disaster was to follow them. The lieutenant looked to Roach and got himself up from the chair.

Roach moved slightly not wanting to speak but Ghost rushed through him slightly bumping into his shoulder without taking a second glance. His mask in his hand but he quickly placed it on as Roach rushed to catch up to him. Something wasn't right and Roach was going to find out what it was.

* * *

_'Momma! Momma!' I cried as a little child. 'Momma! Momma!'_

_The door opened quickly as the light was turned on. The tears were running down my face with my covers close to my tiny chest. I was so scared because I had a nightmare._

_'What is wrong Katie?' My mother said._

_She walked over to my bed with her arms around her robe. Sitting down, I quickly wrapped my arms around her or at least tried to get my tiny arms around her. Crying on her chest, she held me close rocking me back and forth, whispering and kissing the top of my head._

_'I had a bad dream, momma. I dreamed that the bad man living in my closet was coming after me.'_

_'Shhh, baby. There is no bad man. He was only in your dreams.'_

_She laid me down placing a strand of hair behind my ear with a smile. Pulling the covers and tucked me in like she did every night, I looked up to my mother. She had beautiful light brown eyes and short brown hair. She had a smile that made me better every time I had a bad dream. Wiping the tears from my eyes, she kissed my forehead._

_'If you have a bad dream again, just pray to God that the bad man is not real. God will make the bad man go away. He's here to protect you and your father and me.'_

_I smiled at her. All of my fears where gone once I saw her smile and the thought of the scary man in my closet was no longer there anymore, which for so long I was scared of the dark because I believed that there were monsters. As a kid monsters were very real and it scared me._

_'I will momma. That bad man will not bother me in my dreams. He is just a mean man.'_

_Patting my cheek, she walked back and turned the lights off and closing the door only slightly. I looked around the barely light room trying not to think of the bad man. I was scared if the bad man would come out of the closet where he hid. Closing my eyes, I began to pray and think about what my mother said._

…

I opened my eyes once again from a dream of my youth. My back was against the cold door sending chills through my body, which worked in my favor of my scars. I placed my head on the wall, looking up thinking of how my mother always comforted me when I had the dream of the bad man in my closet. It sounds silly now that I am older, but as a kid I was scared of mostly all the small things. When something goes bump in the night I would scream.

I was not that kid anymore. I was a woman who was stuck in this situation, living for many things. I wanted to survive and go home though I would not forget what I have been through. It may not make me greater but it would make me stronger.

Slowly getting up, my hands went behind me to support my body as they held on to the door. My bones were popping in all sorts of places with blood flowing through my veins. I huffed when my shaking legs wanted to collapse back on the ground but I had to stand. I was going to keep fighting for this chance and if I fell to the ground I will get myself right back up.

The tough keep walking while the weak stay on the ground. I was tired of being pushed around like they own me. I knew for a fact that they don't own any part of me. The warden may have token my freedom but he could not take my ability of will.

_'Just do this slowly.'_ I thought to myself.

"You can do it. You are a fighter, Katie. You can do this."

I was breathing slowly so my lungs can have a rest from breathing to heavily. Breathing was still a problem for me but I needed to put my body through this torture. One false move and I would have to do this all over again, which is a learning process for me. I am going to do this. This is just a test from all the evil that is going on through these stone cold walls.

…

_The weeks after Valik has been whipped whispers echoed through the walls. The guards stared coldly at us when we would be in their presence. They knew that it was because of me that I wanted Valik to stop fighting. I took away their entertainment from them which I now regret. All this for the sake of my own feelings and for Valik's own life. I feel ashamed for what I did and I only made everything worse for myself._

_Boris and Valik stood by the door watching me with steady eyes. As it was time to eat in the mess hall, the guards were not the only ones who were staring at me. Standing in line to get my meal, even the cooks gave me glares. Giving me the left overs of the meal, I knew that they hated me too. They were guards after all who served us our meals._

_I looked down to my meal it was still something I would not want to eat. I did not care at all. Looking around the room, the prisoner's did not give me glance. Let alone, I did not talk to them. They always kept to themselves; sitting in my own table, far away from everyone but in the sight of Valik and Boris. It still doesn't matter anymore, I was alone. I was now the outcast of outcasts within a prison. _

_'Could this get any perfect for me?' I thought._

_Picking at my food with a fork, I heard footsteps coming behind me rather quickly. I could not look back for my face was quickly slammed on the table with my food on my face. It was such a blur that my mind could not think fast enough to comprehend what was going on. I was breathing harder as the hand that held my head pushed down harder that food went in my ear and my nose._

_'Marx, what the fuck are you doing?'_

_I could hear Valik yelling at the brute holding me down on my own food. Marx, the name of the man who almost… Oh God. I had to get myself out of this situation. All the memories of the shower incident were coming back to me like a fast flood. This was the same guard that almost raped me and I was scared. I wanted to scream but no words would come out of my mouth. He was crushing my head with his large hand and it was hurting me. Valik ran towards me with Boris who was barking and growling at the brute._

_With a great force, Valik pushed him down with both of his hands roughly and with force. Grabbing his arm and twisting it behind him Marx gave out a strangled cry. Having the upper hand Valik thought he was hurting the man but Marx was only laughing instead of yelling in pain. Filled with anger and rage, Valik pressed his knee in Marx's back. The other guards reacted to the scene. Running towards my area, they held their weapons up pointing at Valik._

_Wiping the food from my face, I looked around me scared. The guards may have surrounded us but Valik did not pay any mind to the attention._

_'Answer me!' Valik spat._

_'Answer to you? You are not the boss of me, Valik. I do not care if you are the strongest fighter here. I could not give a shit. Your little American whore is nothing but trouble in this place. She deserves to get treated like shit. Why do you refuse your role here? Are you trying to impress her with your niceness?' He spat in thick Russian._

_Marx used all his body strength to get up causing Valik to stumble back a bit on one leg but left the other on Marx's back. Using his one free arm, he grabbed Valik's leg and roughly threw him to the ground, regardless of his grip on Marx's arm. I could hear a pop come from one of the men but I did not know which one. _

_Valik arched his back crying in pain as Boris began to bark wildly. One of Marx's friends grabbed Boris by the muzzle, holding him tightly while the dog thrashed around trying to set himself free from the man's grip. This was not a good situation. The rough hit to Valik's back has caused his scars to burn in pain. Surely enough, I was not sure if his wounds reopened or not._

_'Valik!' I shouted._

_'Shut up!'_

_I felt Marx's hand hit me on the side of my face. It burned and at the same time it hurt. Holding to the side of my cheek I looked to Marx with wide eyes threatening tears were about to fall. He was angry, no angry was an understatement, he was pissed. Not only at Valik but he also had that rage against me as well. I was afraid of what this man was going to do but he kept firm and still as Valik was still on the ground. It seemed that he was paralyzed and could not move because of the pain._

_The guns were pointed at us that I did not move from my spot. My heart was racing as tears fell from my eyes. I was shaking as I balled my fists wanting to fight back but I knew that I couldn't. I did not want to risk my life over this. Marx kept his gaze on me before he turned over to Valik and walked over to him._

_Placing his leg on Valik's chest Marx pushed him back to the ground. Boris still thrashed around in the man's arms until he got tired and stood still. He was whimpering when Marx spat on Valik's face. I felt disgusted on how they treated their own; then again Valik was not like them. He was not a monster or a pet to the warden._

'_This is a lesson to your whore, Valik. If she dares get in between the warden's fights again, I swear I will kill her and there would be nothing you can do about it.' He spat in a harsh tone._

…

I held on to the door with my hands. My body was shaking with all the pain and my bones continued to pop while my muscles stretched. As I got up, my legs wanted to collapse but I did not let them. I had to stand up, I had to be strong. The first test was to stand on my own two legs, it was completed. The second test was to start to walk step by miserable step. I felt nervous and scared about this next test. I did not want to hit the floor and get the pain rushing through my body.

That fear of falling again only motivated me to move my leg.

Taking my left foot out only inches in front of me I took my right leg and did the same. My hands were pushing me from the cold steel door slowly. It was not an easy thing to do. After many attempts of moving my left legs and my right, I was walking. Slowly, I got the hang of it. I felt proud of myself for doing something I was fighting for. Everything that I knew was only to get harder; I had to get my strength back up.

I have learned from my father and he learned from his father and so on, that when you are stuck in a situation you have to learn to grow strong. You cannot let your enemy beat you down and give up. I've had family who fought in wars and they survived to tell their tales. I've had generations of war teller's and when I hear about them, I am fascinated.

Though, I never did imagine myself to be stuck in this type of situation- a situation where people break you down like you were a stubborn horse. You can capture a wild one but you can never take the wild out of him, no matter how many times you try to break him. I've seen it now, being here. I have slowly broken down and want to just give in.

I learned a lot, being here teaches you things when you need to survive.

I could feel myself smile at my new accomplishment. The cold ground beneath my feet, the stony texture felt very cold on my bare feet. My heart was racing and between my own thoughts I wanted to feel the soft green grass that grew around my home. How I wanted to cry, but I do not want to. One step is all that is good for me. I have beaten the odds and survived the worst. Now, I have to get home once this is all over. Still, I wanted an answer to know how long it would be.

I am getting tired of these cells. The lack of everything that I need made me feel ugly. I want to fight back, but I do not know if I could even bare the fact of that. Silly thought, I might be going crazy.

* * *

There was a silence in the prison grounds. All the guards were interested in the spar between Valik and John. Whenever there was a mistake and John knocked Valik down to the ground, they would laugh. This was such entertainment to them. Every fight was always a joy-_like a treat_. And each time they would see their '_fighter_' fight and get messed up in blood or maybe a broken bone, they really did not care how things turned out as long as Valik was hurt in some way.

Now, seeing a guard spar his prisoner? This is unheard of to them yet they enjoyed it. The prisoner's just looked on to the fighting pair at the sides. They still kept their distance away from the guards as they cheered on waiting for some blood to be shed.

"Valik, if you want to find an open spot, you have to distract them before they could even strike at you!" Shouted John as he was about to punch Valik in the jaw.

"How could I..." John's fists met Valik's chin before he could finish his sentence.

The guards made noises as if they were hit themselves, some of them winced. Meeting the ground, Valik held onto his chin with his scared hand. This was getting him agitated and frustrated when Valik himself was questioning his fighting skills. He knew of course that he was not good, but John was a soldier. He was trained more in this field of hand-to-hand combat. It just seemed natural for him.

"...find an open spot if they made contact with hitting me?" Valik practically spat.

Valik was getting really frustrated with this sparring. He did not have an upper hand on John. Everything he had done has worked before, but John is indeed in fact an experience fighter. He observes with what his opponent is doing and how they are standing. No shit, he is in the military. Does not mean he could use that excuse for his own failure. Clutching the ground below him, Valik's anger was surely growing and John could feel it.

John could see that he was running out of ideas just by the way his brows were scrunched together. Of course he was, with the same tactics that Valik was using; he surely got lucky at times. The last fight, well, his opponent must have figured that he had a routine to his fight. It really does not take a wise man to figure it out.

John stood over Valik as he was reaching out his hand to bring the down guard up; John made a little movement. The soldier went on explaining that when he sees a fist's or a leg going to hit him anywhere, do not use the force of their weight against them. That all Valik had to do was move as quickly as he can. Then when the opponent was going to attack again, the opponent's side might be open or his neck was exposed. All he had to do was quickly watch for the open spots and hit them with as much force as he could to knock him down.

Nodding his head with an understood look, Valik went back to a fighting stance. Breathing heavily, he was watching for John's attack- whatever it may be-he had to be on a look out. Standing still, waiting for the perfect time as his eyes observed closely with intent. **THERE**!

John threw another punch in which Valik's eyes where following. _Where was it heading_? Valik looked quickly to where its marker was. His right cheek, okay, block it. With his right arm, Valik's arm made impact with his fists. It was painful, but he had to find an opening. _His side and his leg are always open._

With a quick flash of his body, Valik's free arm went to hit John straight at the side and his left leg went between his legs and tripped him till John was on the ground. The guards stood silent once again. Some had their jaws open others had cigarettes fall to the ground. One guard with a shaved head with a crooked nose nudged the man next to him.

"_Did you see that_?" He asked.

"_No fucking way_." The man practically gasped, but contained it.

"_Valik is still one tough fighter_. _It seems no one can beat him._" Crooked nose said with disgust in his voice.

"_Don't be too jealous of this kid. He will have to lose sometime. When this fight comes, I bet this opponent will be ten times stronger than him. Then he will have no title and maybe not a breath to him_."

"_Don't be too sure about that. With this prisoner of his, he's got some good moves to him. I would not be surprised if he used them_."

"_Never think twice about this kid. Remember, he could be fighting for that American woman_." Without a second thought, they laughed.

He lay with his back on the ground, sore and bruised from the spar. Looking up to his opponent with only a cheeky grin to his strong features he felt as if some of his pride left him. Valik has won this spar. John could barely believe it if he wasn't on the concrete floor. After almost an hour of sparring, John finally is getting the challenge he wants with some improvement to his own fighting techniques. He did have to admit that Valik looks a lot stronger. Maybe all the beat downs and the talk has finally gotten through to him in finally learning to trust his own body.

There was a plastered smile on Valik's face. Sweat was rolling down his brow and his body; feeling the rush of adrenaline coursing through his veins with the cold air drying the sweat on his body. Hovering over John the guard extended his arm out for John to reach. The captain took it and grasped his hand.

"I was wondering when you would finally put me down. You are improving Valik, it is in the way of your stance." John said out of breath.

Letting go of his hand John placed his own on Valik's shoulder grasping it tightly for reassurance. Looking straight into blue eyes John felt proud. Valik felt some kind of emotion go threw him in that moment of brotherly bond. He felt as if he had gotten stronger, tougher, and wiser to the fighting ring. He could feel his muscles grow underneath his skin. His mind was becoming smarter with these new moves and techniques that were taught to him by the very man who was skilled.

In a way, Valik could see that John was becoming like a brother to him. Something he was missing throughout the years. John kinda reminded him of his brother's. Teaching him new things and showing him respect. Valik was growing a bound with this man; John surely was one of his brother's.

"Do you want to keep sparring?" John asked.

"No, I think we should take a break. Our bodies need to rest and I need to check to see if Kati is doing alright."

Placing his hand on John's, Valik turned his back on the captain. There was a difference in the way the guard walked it was not hard to see. He walked straight even if his muscles were sore to the very bone of his being but those who stared could see that this Valik seemed different. Blue eyes dared not scan to the office above. Even if Isaac was not looking out the window does not mean_ he_ still kept an eye on him. Valik always seemed to be watched by Isaac. _That dog_. Wiping off the sweat with his shirt, Valik placed everything back on bit by bit.

…

Isaac was hearing from his guards on the status of the spar that was happening in the yard. It only seemed that the prisoner was winning only because he was military which was in no way a reason. Valik was not as strong as he liked to think. It was just a silly spar and there are no winners or losers in such petty things. Valik surely needed to be put back in his place. He has been off the muzzle far too long. But, Isaac does not want to put the muzzle on him, at least not yet.

He had to wait for the right moment to attach that muzzle on him. Time was ticking by slowly but Isaac wanted to make it right, one false move and everything that he had planned will go downhill. Isaac knew that in order to calculate the plan he had to have time and he had to have Valik backed into a corner before it could be executed.

"_Sir, it looks like they stopped_." A guard looking out the window said.

"_Is that so?_" Isaac said as he leaned over the chair.

"_They might have stopped for the day._"

Isaac could not help but laugh at the silly statement.

…

I heard the door open slowly behind me. I turned my head to see who it was that was coming in and I found out that it was Valik.

"You're up." I heard him say a little surprised.

I gave him a weak smile, but a smile none-the-less. Pulling my hair and tying it back, I walked up to him still feeling a bit shaky. It wasn't hard to figure out that he had a surprised look on his face. I would have the same expression on my face too if I saw me walking after what happened to me. Well, maybe not the exact look that he was giving me but some sort of shocked expression.

I knew he was not expecting me to be standing let alone walking at all. He needed to know that I was not a frail object, I did not always need help by others, Valik had to see that I was strong even when he was not around me. I noticed that he was also sweating and looked tired.

"Why have I not seen Boris or John?" I said.

"They are not allowed to be inside of the tunnels unless John was a prisoner down here like you." He said.

I flinched a little knowing that my legs were about to give out. The pain in my body was coming back again and it seemed that the longer I stood without resting my body wanted to give out. Valik noticed my weaken state but did not address the matter, at least he did not want to say it to me. It seemed as if he is trying to protect me from the harsh cold reality.

"How are your wounds?" He asked.

"I think it is better if you look. The mirror in this cell is broken but as far as I know, I have not been bleeding." I said.

I turned around and began to lift my shirt slowly. I winched but once I felt the cool air hit my back it felt good. I was embarrassed at first but I knew Valik was only looking at my scars. Still, I felt exposed even though I was not fully naked. His eyes scanned my back, I could feel his cold fingers tracing each scar and mumbling under his breath.

"They are healing well. No bleeding at all. Scaring will take place for they are still fresh. Do you wounds still hurt?"

I nodded my head up and down letting my shirt fall to cover my scars. I turned around to face him. We were both silent letting our eyes stare at one another. We were observing each other closely waiting for one of us to make a move. Valik moved cautiously with his arm stretching out and placing them on my shoulder. I felt myself move forwards but my body gave out causing me to cry out.

Valik held on to me grunting as my weight crashed to his. The pain scorched through my body as my hands clenched tightly to Valik's vest. He held me close to his chest, not as tightly but I also knew that he was being careful with me. I was shaking placing my face in his neck. My breath was hitting his skin while a chill went up his spine. Placing his chin on my head he leaned us both back on the door.

_Don't cause her anymore pain._ He thought to himself. _This is your chance. This is what you need. _


	19. Conscience

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of call of duty. I only own my characters and the plot to the story.

_**Welcome to the world of Stockholm syndrome**_

* * *

"_I had to fight all my life to survive. They were all against me… but I beat the bastards and left them in the ditch._"- Ty Cobb

* * *

_He sat there with a blank expression. Looking lost in his own thoughts at what he just spoke to the team just a few minutes ago. His eyes stared at the map that was spread out on the large table with pictures scattered about. It was a big map of Russia with Russian letters for each landmark. But there was one particular part of Russia that he was interested in. This place, it was known for many things. It had no name, just a place where he would take his hostages to._

_The prison was where he stayed which many say is his home. They say that he only ventured out like a fox in his hole to hunt or to find another hole to make his home. Not much was known about this mysterious warden with exceptions of only few pictures of him on the screen and the picture of his broken down prison. He only wondered if anyone even knew who he was or better yet if he even had a name._

_None was ever given to them. They say he is the most dangerous man in Russia. For the purpose that he was a warlord who gave terrorists weapons. No one knew the whole truth behind these so-called 'rumors'. They were all stories and maybe the stories were made up due to fear from the local people. Nothing goes without its stories in these times of hardship for the Russian people. There were bound to be war like stories that people will use out of fear of him or just so they give a story. Who knows?_

_'We did get word of the warden's movement. From the information, he has given away a weapon. This weapon as we believe is the most dangerous weapon used in warfare to date.' Ghost spoke._

_What weapon was Ghost referring to? It had a name like any other weapon used for destruction to kill. He is a warlord with an addiction of giving weapons to other countries and getting money out of it. It was all a part of a world-wide business affair that the warden conjured. _

_Whatever the real reason, that is why the captain was going along with a few good men; meaning only two of a few men. It was crazy-then again-he always saw himself like that. All that did not matter the moment he spoke. What did was the fact that the mission was very risky. It could cause them their lives if not executed right. They did practice months on end with what their plan was. Though, there were only cutouts of enemies and not the real thing._

_Sitting back in the chair, his eyes wondered off to another part of the room. It sure was empty since the meeting ended. It was after all one a discussion that had moments where it was pretty heated due to the fact of the idea he was making. No one else would bother to do it. They would not bother to volunteer because they knew they would lose everything. Some of them where to young and others had families to think about. He, well he did not have much too loose besides his own life._

_'What if they kill me on site? What if we die?' Those thoughts kept going through his mind over and over again._

_It was sheer doubt and concern that caused to think. He cared for his men's safety along with his own. That is all he cared about-safety and completing the mission. He knew that some Russian places have high security and worse of all, dogs. Those were the worst of all. They just come out of nowhere. He hoped that the prison did not have that. The thought of getting attack by those mutts really made him mad. He hated them._

_'Damn dogs.'_

_He did not know what to expect from all this. He did not know what was going to happen. It was a mission to get information and capture the warden with the help of informants and spy planes. They might do them some good if they were caught in a situation they could not get out of. Once he was captured, a plan would be set to get him out of there. It all seemed easier in his head but doing all of the mess was harder than it sounds._

_In his mind, all he could do was hope for the best in everything. Not think about all the bad things. His team will do fine without him for a while. However long it is supposed to be. Maybe even a miracle could happen._

…

It was quiet, as always with the sound of dripping water and then nothing but echoes of the shadows. John sat down on an old chair that squeaked whenever movement was made. He was alone and out of his cell while Valik was in the tunnels tending to Katie. John's thoughts turned to the woman and wondering how she was fairing in these times. He knew that she was falling for the guard who is protecting her. His observing eyes could see that she was setting herself up for disappointment in the end.

He had empathy for the woman but she has to figure out that this was going to get harder when that time comes to part ways. John could not be sure of what the consequences could be but he was certain that Katie will not like it. He was putting too much thought into it, only because he has not seen something like this in his military career. This was something knew and he was trying to comprehend it. He felt a weight on his thigh and he looked down to see Boris' head on him.

At first, John did not know how to react to this dog. It was always clear that the soldier did not like dogs because of the memories he encountered with the animals. They were a nascence in the war and attacked anyone that they saw. John could say that he did not like dogs no matter the size or the breed, the aggressive they were the dogs became a target. Now, his perception of these animals has changed little by little.

He could not imagined himself petting a dog that could have ripped out his throat the moment he stepped foot in his cell. Boris was a loyal dog and John could see it by his nature. He was loyal to Valik and would protect him with his own life.

Boris' ears twitched with the high pitch making the dog stand up in alert which John turned his head to the sound of what was screaming. This did not sound good in any case and the soldier stood up from his chair. Instinct told him to run as fast as he could outside in the yard. Boris followed suit running faster than John.

She kept screaming and screaming as loud as her lungs would let her. Her muffled voice was being echoed throughout the building; throughout the prison as she held onto her stomach in gripping pain.

"It's coming!" She shouted.

John's heart began to race with his eyes looking towards the black and empty hallway where the door was halfway opened. If there was one thing that he knew in this prison is that these women in here are pregnant which only means she is going to give birth. A human life here is worthless. It will always be worthless to these men.

They used these women for their own sexual desires. It was sickening and very horrid for one to think of such an act inflicted upon innocent lives. These women had fear in their eyes and they were very fearful of the guards around them. The few men that were still around were beaten down and broken. It would be no surprise if any of them are related or married.

These guards used rape and torture as a weapon to gain control of these people, mainly the women. By the look of things, the guards were good at it. Every prisoner was broken in their own way; both physically and emotionally.

Those thoughts kept running through his mind now. He does not know what the guards or anyone will do at the matter of a birth. The only option that the captain had was to see what, if anything, he could do. Using his instincts to drive him forward, John ran towards the open door with Boris running at his side.

…

The silence was comfortable for the both of us as we sat on my bed. My back was against the wall with my legs crossed as Valik was sitting forwards looking to the ground. We have been in silence since he walked me back to my bed. My body was tired and my eyes were beginning to close on me but I kept myself awake as Valik was in deep thought. Wondering what he was thinking I went into my own thoughts.

I slowly moved away from the wall and towards Valik whom seem to not notice that I was moving closer to him. Reaching out my arm to place it on his shoulder he flinched slightly but he looked back to me. I knew that he was tired but I did not want to keep him here in my cell for long. I knew that he had other things to take care of and the warden would not be so kind then to have him down here after a certain amount of time.

There was still something that was bothering me though and I knew that I had to ask the question. It has been going through my mind for some time with each time I had to throw it to the back of my mind. I could not stand it any longer and I had to find out the truth.

"Do you love me?" I could see the look in his eyes as I asked him. His eyes lightly widened as his back stiffened when he straightened up.

The silence became tense when he looked me in the eyes. I had to know what he was going to say to this. His reaction says it all and I was not surprised at it. Glancing away from his gaze Valik looked forwards gathering his thoughts.

"I do not know if saying _I love you_ will be enough to show you that I care for you. If you want me to prove that I have that love, than tell me."

I let my hand fall from his shoulder and I backed away to the wall. Maybe it was not the exact saying I wanted but he proven to me that he did care for me. I let a small smile play across my lips as I felt his weight come closer to me. Valik was doing the best that he possibly can with this, maybe he never loved, I do not know. There were still things about him that I do not even know.

This was becoming complicated and this is not what I wanted and I do not know if this is what he wanted. Our emotions were clouding our judgment it seems and we were being pulled away from survival. I did not want to be focusing on what could be when this was over, it was for comfort. I was not even sure if Valik feels the way that I think I do.

"I do not want to have to tell you. If you feel the need to hold onto to caring for me, then I do not want to push it." I simply said.

Valik moved back nodding his head as if he understood. It seemed that he did as he stood up on his feet keeping his back to me. I could not say that I was disappointed but I did not want to ask anything more from Valik. Whatever he felt that was his own issue he had to solve on his own and not with me. Even though I want him to see what he wanted from me and what he sees in me where only going to keep me guessing.

I was disappointed but I did not want to show him that. I did not want my emotions getting in the way of what he needs to do. I hate to admit it to myself but I am falling for my own guard. It hurts to even think about it and it hurts that maybe we cannot end up together like I had hoped but knowing that he at least cared, I was happy.

Valik was his own person and if he kept his emotions to himself I will never press the issue. I knew better then to do something like that to a man who may not be confused about his own feelings but the way he wants to present them. I kept my thoughts to myself as I played with the sheet of the bed. The silence engulfed us once again keeping the both of us lost in our thoughts.

'_Maybe I am not ready to say what I wanted to say. This situation is only making things complicated for not only me but for her too. Why of all things do I have to be feeling something for a person? This is not like you Valik, to show your feelings in a place like this._' He thought to himself.

He loved before and he lost until he decided to keep himself closed from anyone. No one could break the walls he built until he came into this prison. All that he built from the ground up was crumbling before his eyes as two people were coming into his life. Scratching his neck the thought of telling someone other than family he loved them was foreign. Valik could not see himself saying those words too early but he also did not want to say it when it was too late.

'_You are just as stubborn as anyone else with this subject. Tell her instead of showing her. _'

He did not look back but kept his focus on his vest which seemed to be crackling with noise from the radio. It was not constant that the radio would be nosey. Something must be happening that Valik needed to hear. Reaching for his radio, Valik turned the nobs on the device trying to get a clearer reading on what was going on.

_'We have a problem in the yard. One of the female prisoners is about to give birth.' _

His thoughts were now focused on what the radio said. I backed away from the wall again when I noticed how tense Valik got once he fixed his radio. Quickly he placed it back into his vest and looked back to me. All thought of what we spoke of earlier just went out the door and back into the depths of our minds. Something bigger was happening and I wanted to know what it was that gave Valik the biggest worry on his face.

He opened his mouth to speak but then again his radio went off inside of his vest. Not understanding what was happening I nodded my head and pointed to the door to my cell. His blue eyes looked away from me once again when I felt his hand go to my chin, lifting my head to meet his gaze. He had a worried look but I gave him a reassuring smile not knowing that what he held from me, my smile would go away.

"If they need you then go. I will be fine here." I said.

He did not say anything to me but I can see that he was in a hurry to get where he was going. As his hand went to his side, Valik quickly turned his back to me and walked fast to the door of my cell. Something was not right and when something wasn't right within this prison it could only mean that someone was going to die or worst.

I sighed as I heard the door to my cell lock. I was once again alone in this place to gather my thoughts. Whatever was happening outside must be important. Valik might tell me later of the situation but I could not worry myself over it until I am given word. All that I could do was sit on my bed, clutching at the sheets.

* * *

No one dared tried to touch the woman who was holding on to her swollen belly. She could not hold herself up while the people around her tried to support her but she told them to back them away from her. She wanted to keep herself on the ground where she was as comfortable as she could be. She was breathing heavily trying to calm herself but she was in pain that she wanted some kind of medicine.

John did not know how long this woman was in labor for-maybe a couple of hours at its best-but she did not say anything until she fell to the ground crying in pain. Usually a woman knows when she is contracting it is nature. This... this just seemed a bit off in John's view. He may not know much about the birthing process but he did know that labor for a woman can last for hours on end.

Being the good man that he was, John wanted to help this poor woman go through this process. If she yelled or curse at him John was not going to back down. The guards around them had a look of confusion. Maybe they did not know what to do but John was willing to try to figure it out. He never seen a live birth but now was not the time to back out now. If the guards are not going to support her and her fellow prisoners were scared off, the soldier had to do something.

Motioning the woman to move forwards she replied to John and scooted forwards. Resting his back against the brick wall, John held on to her arms. This woman was really strong. She was just yelling and she was trying so hard to struggle against him. With his own strength, John did not let her go. The guard in front of her was yelling at them but they could not understand a single word he was saying. He would lift up her skirt to see if the baby was coming out, but it was clear that the guard had no clue on what he was doing.

John was getting tired of hearing this guy scream at her. She was in labor and all he could do was scream to try to make the birthing process go any faster. For the sake of everything, they were outside in the freezing cold and she is here on the ground giving live birth. It only shows that they don't care for the prisoner's own health let alone medical care.

"_PUSH DAMN YOU_!" He yelled.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU SAYING? STOP YELLING AT ME FOR FUCK'S SAKE!" She tilted her head back yelling at the man.

"…calm down and breathe. Yelling at the man is not going to make things any better." John stressed his words through clenched teeth.

She was growing tired from trying to push and growing in stress with this guard yelling at her. When she heard the soldier speak as calmly as he could, she tried her best. Her body was weak, she did not even know if she was going to survive this or not. Without medication, without fluids going in her, she might die since her body is weak from malnutrition. Her body could not go through this pain anymore and she could feel it. She wanted to give up, but she still had a fighting chance.

She wanted to scream till her lungs gave out. She wanted to rest for days after this ordeal, but she knew that there was no chance of that. This prison was literally her hell and she wanted to leave. She would give up almost everything except for her child to get out alive and see all from behind the walls.

"…you are doing great. Breath in deeply and breath out through your nose and do it again." He told her. "Your child is about to come into this world."

This woman was in great pain not only by the way she was tightly holding onto John's hands but from the way her yells sounded. Boris turned his head to see his master running towards them. The dog let out a bark loud enough for the guards around to take their focus off of the scene for a moment. The crowd separated quickly since they did not know how to deal with this situation. They wanted him to deal with this issue since he seemed to be saving the weak.

Valik ran up to the scene which John let out a slow breath he was holding in. Boris sat by John's side looking on to the situation. The woman was sweating and in a lot of pain. Without medication to at least help her with it she will have to endure the pain until the baby is born. In a long history, women have gone without medication at live birth. Sometimes the woman would die shortly after. In today's world the women have better doctors and medicine to ease the process for them. Watching as the guard was pulling the baby out of her, the woman was crying in pleas.

Valik took his place in front of the woman. Lifting up her skirt, the guard could see that she was contracting as he could see the head of the child. Wiping his hands as clean as he could, Valik opened the woman's legs wider with encouragement from John to have her push as hard as she could. She was feeling the child coming out of her and she knew that she was close.

"OH GOD!" She cried.

"Just breathe. Keep breathing." John said.

It was all the soldier could tell her. He had no way of saying to just let the pain die. That was impossible. It could not happen. He held on to her as tightly as he could as she pushed and her breathing was growing faster. The pain was just going through her body. It felt as if she was being torn open. The pain was just unbearable for her.

"Keep pushing."

Valik wanted to yell out to the other guards to get this poor woman some kind of medicine or at least for assistance. They kept their eyes on the scene waiting in anticipation like they were a freak show. Seeing this woman in pain did not good for the other women who will soon have to go through the same ordeal if they are not saved in time. This was traumatic and Valik could do nothing as he pulled the child's head as gently as he could.

With a final push, with all her strength, the yard was all but quiet. She was breathing loudly and crying in John's arms. Her body was shaking violently. Placing a hand on her back, John rubbed her to ease some tension. The blood was flowing out of her only to stop not in an instant. The guard looked around the area with a sad expression planted on his young features. They all stared at the bloody body in his large hands. It did not move nor did it cry like other babies that are born.

There was no pulse going through the child. It was dead.

"_The child… it's dead."_ Valik said to the guards around.

There was neither emotion nor sympathy to the woman. There were sneers and ugly looks directed in their general area. Valik was beyond furious when he saw the looks that the other guards were giving them. Surely they had no respect for anything other than themselves and their paychecks.

"_What's the point, the bastard is dead. He ain't breathing nor moving. It is obvious the child was not strong enough to survive outside the mother._" A guard spoke out from the crowd. "Your bastard is dead you dirt-filled whore." With a light kick to the ground snow went flying towards John and the woman. The soldier covered the woman quickly with his body.

The mother only cried harder latching onto John with more force then she intended. The guards did not care for the death of the child now that they had nothing else to do. Just a useless life that came out of a woman even though a birth should be a beautiful thing to them yet even the guards know that a child was unwanted here. They will simply die; just kill them to save them their misery and life.

Valik could not look down to all of the guards within this prison. Not all the guards were so cold-hearted, they did show a bit of sympathy yet they had to follow orders. They had to keep their emotions to themselves in-front of the others or else they were considered weak. As he held the dead child in his hands, Valik has never seen anything like it. The child was cold, not moving, but he did not want to let the rage boil in his blood.

'_What do you want me to do with dead child, warden_?' A guard talked through the radio.

'_Throw it over the wall and leave it to rot while the animals pick off its flesh_.' Isaac said through the radio.

The guard walked towards Valik holding out his hands. Giving the dead child to him Valik wiped his hands and looked to John and the mother. Doing as he was told the guard holding the dead child walked over to the towers. There was a tense silence in the prison as the prisoner's looked onwards and the guards began to separate to go to their posts. John still kept the woman in his arms as she stopped crying. She did not want to look in the direction where her child was going to be thrown over the walls.

Climbing the stairs calmly while other guards moved out of the way he was at the top overlooking the vast space. Without any reply at all, he threw the blood soaked child over the edge not watching as it fall to the snow covered ground below. It was as if the winds died the moment the child touched the ground. Closing his eyes, Valik took a deep breath holding back the urge to be violent.

"…my baby." The mother whispered. "My baby is dead."

Opening his eyes, Valik looked at the woman. John gently stood up, leaving her to lie on the ground with her hands clutching at something that was not physically there. Her own sadness overwhelmed her, her own loss of a child that maybe she did not want, was eating her alive like a sick virus that would tear into the flesh. Valik did not blame her if she did want the child. She was forced to have sex with one of the guards resulting in this mess.

Sick.

John and Boris went by Valik's side seeing his stance and tense muscles. All the prisoners now did their part as to helping the woman the best they can. Hugging her, holding her, being supportive was the best thing for her at this point. It all came down to seeing one guard, who the woman looked at with disappointment. It was no surprise that he was the father. He did not act sad; he did not feel anything towards this woman who he forced upon.

"Well, since that bastard is out of you it makes it a lot easier on me." He said.

The man looked towards Valik and John and sneered but not without a grin to his lips. Valik knew that he could not do anything. Both of the men kept eye contact waiting to move but when the father of the child turned his back to them, no one could have imagined what was going to happen next. The woman could not take it anymore and all of the built rage was dragging itself deeper into her. She did not want to go back into her cell and get raped. She was tired of having to be in pain all for that man's pleasure. She knew that in order to be free of this place, she had to fight back. If no one was going to give her any salvation, she had to do it all on her own.

Using all her strength that was left in her, she pushed the other women away and ran towards the guard that she despised so much and left her with many scars of both emotional and physical harm. She has had enough of this hell that she was forced to live in. Like a dog on a leash she bit through it and was now running at her target with all the strength she had.

Feeling a force push upon him the guard was placed off balanced and fell to one knee. The breath was knocked right out of him making him gasp in both shock and surprise. Gasps were heard as the women covered their mouths and the men kept a clear distance. Guards that went back to their duties looked back to the new situation that was forming.

"…you son of a bitch!" She yelled at him.

This woman ran towards him with force of her anger. She began punching him in the head with her fist while she had her arm around his neck. Valik and John stood in their place, silent but they stood firm as they watched what was going on. Valik was seeing retaliation from another prisoner and he could do nothing about it. There was nothing anyone could do but stand in their place and watch as this woman beat on her rapist.

The guard grabbed her by the hand and threw her off him. She landed to the ground in front of him with a grunt. She was crying as the guard took out his pistol from its case and pointed his gun to her. Valik wanted to do something to help her, but Isaac believes that he is as loyal as a dog. His fists clenched even tighter causing them to go white. Valik could only hold back a low growl. John felt helpless for wanting to help this woman. He could not look away from the scene that was happening like some bad play.

Boris, who was right behind John lightly growled. The dog was at the entrance of the door when the woman was giving birth. John told him to stay near the door but when she ran out to the guard and attack him, Boris' instincts told him to go by John's side and his master's in case things got a bit violent. The dog took a stance with one leg in front of him baring his teeth at the guard with a gun pointing towards the woman.

The woman wiped the tears from her eyes with a shaky hand before she dropped it to the ground. Something was really changing here in this prison and it wasn't Valik and John who noticed. This woman was becoming strong in her own way as she sat upwards on her weak and shaky knees. She was staring in the black tunnel of the gun with red eyes from the tears she spilled now drying on her dirty face. She could hear the other woman calling to her to just get up and apologize to him. She was going to do no such thing and she knew that. After months of the constant beatings and the forced rape upon her, she was tired of being here.

It was time to be free by her choice to die.

"Do… Do it." she said. "If you kill me, you no longer have control of my body."

'_This is crazy._' Valik thought.

The guard looked to her in surprise. He has not encountered something like this since he has been in the prison. But when she spoke, she sounded tired and weary. She already lost her child but with the other women yelling to her she did not listen. The guard gave her credit for standing up to him but it was not going to save her. The guard wanted to prove himself to the warden that he could handle his own problems.

"Be a man and shoot me." She pleaded.

Guards looking onwards waited for any response with the man. The anticipation of a bloodbath was growing as the man contemplated on shooting the woman. Both of their eyes made contact with each other and for the first time she was not scared to look him in the eyes. She was giving up on life now. Nothing she could do or anybody could do to save her from the grips of death. She wanted to die by his hand.

"It's too bad, you were a good fuck."

"I hope you rot in hell you worthless bastard." She said through clenched teeth.

Then as her last words came out of her mouth, he pulled the trigger and the bullet went in between her eyes going out the back of her skull. The woman's head bent back with the force the bullet went making her fall backwards and her eyes were still open. The other women were screaming as the guard placed his weapon back in its holster and walked away without so much as a word.

Standing still in shock, both John and Valik looked at the woman who's blood was pouring out from both her back of the skull to the hole in between her lifeless eyes. It seemed as though she was staring at both the men and the dog that nudged at his master's side.

"_Throw the body with her child_." One guard said.

John looked to Valik for some sort of life in the man. He seemed to be on the verge of raging now by the way he was standing and his fists were clenched to a point even John was not sure if there was any feeling left in them. Boris was doing his best to get his attention but the dog could not do it. No doubt he was thinking the same thing as the captain. They could not do anything. They just let a woman die in front of them. They just did nothing. Why couldn't they stop him from doing that?

John let out a low growl. Even the captain had his limits to this sort of animalistic cruelty. The tension in the air grew and there was something changing in the way the soldier was thinking about this place. He has seen war, he has seen hell, but this was beyond everything that he witnessed.

"This is madness." John said. "We just stood there watching that woman getting shot in the head. No one did anything to stop it."

"What more could we have done John? If we interfered with it we could have died as well. Isaac does not want anyone to interfere with any of it. Face it... We are in hell." Was all Valik could say.

"Fuck what Isaac says. Fuck everything in this prison. I just saw a woman get killed in front of me. If this happens again and one of the women show signs of labor, I will not hesitate to kill a guard myself, Valik. This is inhumane and beyond anything that I have seen in my life."

Valik did not look back to the soldier instead he walked away from John with Boris following close behind. The soldier let out another low growl but he had to keep his composure for the remaining prisoners. Guards gathered the woman's dead body and began to drag her to the same tower. Her blood stained the ground as John looked away from it. He hates to admit to himself that Valik was right on the matter.

Valik stopped on his tracks to look behind him and saw that John was heading his way. Both men were silent in their own thoughts. They were helpless not to mention outnumbered. There was little to no good left in this prison. If this is what Isaac imagined from the first place then he got it. Isaac created a literal hell that neither John or Valik could escape from unless they fought for an escape.


	20. As Maggots Burn

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of call of duty. I only own my own characters and the plot.

_**Welcome to the world of Stockholm syndrome**_

* * *

"_As our enemies have found we can reason like men, so now let us show them we can fight like men also._"- Thomas Jefferson

* * *

The night sky was clear without a single cloud lingering in the sky. The winds blew cold sending its chill to run through any warm bodies outside in the yard. The guards who were chosen to do night duty were at their post overlooking the dark areas of the isolated prison. Some of their minds lingered to the occurrence of that day. The woman's body and that of her dead child's were beyond the walls, lying on the ground covered by bits of snow waiting to be feasted upon by any animal looking for a quick meal.

Guards that could not keep their minds free from that image shifted their weight to trying to find something else to wonder about. None had regret in their minds, though some have yet to show it for if they did then they were considered weak or an outcast by pack standards. Those with a conscience of regret kept to themselves and they kept a look out for one another like any dog pack.

It seemed to be a fitting standard for Valik whom had no pack of his own. Considered the best fighter in the prison, yet he does not sit well with any other guard in the prison. Valik was like an outcast within the outcast world of prison. There were some guards who like his fighting style but yet they mocked him behind his back.

"_It's so fucking cold out_." A guard wearing a black beanie spoke with his arms wrapping around his chest.

Another guard looked over his shoulder to his comrade. The man was over exaggerating on the temperature and he knew full well that the cold nights were going to end with the rise of summer. The changing of the seasons was evident even in the clear night sky with the stars shinning down. One could not help but wonder about the events that they have witnessed. It was such a shame to have to die by the hands of a gun.

"_Why are you too quiet Rurik?_"

"_If your prisoner gave birth and she attacked you like that woman did to Ivan, would you have killed her, Sergei_?" Rurik asked almost randomly.

"_What kind of dumb question is that_?" Sergei asked in annoyance.

Rurik gave Sergei a side glance but kept his eyes up at the sky. The guard knew that the man by his side was trying to act tough and not go without a care in his voice. Rurik has spent the past months observing the prison and figured that guards use the fear given off by the prisoners to control them and yet, one guard named Valik does not apply to that rule.

"_It's only out of curiosity. Do not take offense, Sergei. After what has happened today, maybe it gave you some thought to it_. _That woman gathered her strength to attack Ivan and she did not go down without a fight. It puts much thought into what drives people into attacking others. She looked tired… _"

Sergei rolled his eyes to the man as he explained his thoughts. Rurik did not feel the need to be ashamed but he did want to know what others would have done. If it was him in that situation, Rurik would have showed mercy to that woman; mercy that she deserved. Being in this prison has clouded all judgment in the guards it seemed. Showing empathy to another human being instead of treating them like cattle waiting for the slaughter, Rurik tried not to show that he was ruthless like the others. He tried to show that he was beyond the monster that they saw in the guards.

Treating humans like animals was below Rurik. Even if they were at war, it ended and it was supposed to be peace. Rebuilding lives, rebuilding homes, families, Rurik thought it all ended but it seemed that the warden had other plans. His eyes looked over to Sergei who was looking out into the distance.

"_If my woman were to attack me like that, I would have killed her. I would have put a bullet between her eyes. The prisoners should respect us but it is the fear that they give off that makes us control them_."

"_Is killing always the answer? Is it the only option that was given to us?_"

"_Why do you care so much Rurik_? _Why does it matter if we killed them or not? We do not ask questions or even speculate on the wardens motives. This is a job and we are getting paid to do it. The warden does not care what we do with or prisoners. If the warden can give two shits about it, all of us as guards should not give two shits._"

"_It does not seem that way for Valik_. _He is the black sheep of us all. He disobeys the warden's orders but at the same time applies to them. Valik is hiding something. _"

Sergei let out a low growl which Rurik caught. This was going to be a long night and the guard knew that making little conversation was only going to annoy his comrade even more. With the mention of Valik, Sergei felt his blood boil but he kept that to himself. Both of the guards may have had their differences in the matter of Valik, still, trying to understand the man was like trying to move a brick wall.

The cold air kept them in silence as they tried to keep their bodies warm. The conversation did not go any further as Rurik thought about Valik and his prisoner. The man had a strong will and even though his fellow guards mocked him and kept him from the group, Valik defeated men in the arena all for what? It might have had to do with that woman of his. In a place as cold as the prison questions could only be questions. No one provided the answer or would not want to expose it, but one thing was for certain, Rurik was nothing like the other guards.

* * *

He felt no peace in his mind for he could not stop the image of the woman who was shot point blank in front of him, in front of everyone within the prison. She had a look upon her face like she was unafraid of what was going to happen to her. The woman asked to die because she was tired of the harassment she endured and she only wanted freedom. The child that was dead within his hands the mother did not even ask to see her child. She did not want to have that haunting image of it lying dead in his hands. The look of the child, bloody, eyes closed, not even a single breath came from it. The body was still warm when he held the child. If it was not haunting for her, it was haunting for him.

Moving his hand on the desk, his fingertips touching the writing making him shiver. He could not be able to think straight for a couple of hours after what has happened. No one expected this, at least not anytime soon. Well, what was done was done. It is never easy to see someone die like that. Never easy to see someone die period.

He was very ashamed of himself for not doing anything. He could not face it even if he could Valik just stood there without moving a muscle. He could not think of it. Though, something like that can't just leave you no matter how far back it goes to your mind. It all seemed to be falling apart right in front of him. Everything was falling apart and he could not do anything about it. Was he afraid of what will happen? Maybe it could be so. He had fear like every other human but he never wanted to show it. It would only mean that he is weak. He was not weak.

He closed his eyes as he pinched the bridge of his nose. _Why couldn't he just die_? Thoughts like death are on everyone's minds. It would be if you had to be here in this place where death is waiting to happen. Death comes to those who truly need to die or to those who just want to feel some kind of release from the horror that is stricken upon them. It was only today where he thought of death yet again. It never leaves his mind it could never leave his mind. He felt defeated at the thought of death at his doorstep. Standing there and waiting for that moment to attack.

He could almost picture death. There are many views of death and how he looks like, but to him. Death was a walking skeleton wearing all black. The most freighting looking thing to have ever been created by man, he assumed. Man created a lot of things, but when it was time to die, you had no choice but to follow Death.

He kept his eyes on the table that was scratched and old. His fingers were tracing each curve as he was trying to focus on something else other than the woman and the child. His body was aching and his muscles were sore to the core. With the training John has put him through, he had to ignore it all of the pain that was scorching through him. Valik could feel the new muscles grow and tighten making him grow in strength. By the time the fight is supposed to happen, he will most likely gain more muscles and a new fighting technique. Only, if he knew who his opponent was maybe he would have a chance.

He wanted to get drunk so he could not think. He wanted to flush all the thoughts, the pain, and the person he was out. He wanted to hate everything but he also wanted to love.

…_love_?

The cell was still empty for the next couple of weeks. When she told him if he loved her, so many thoughts were going through his mind. He did not want to say it because he knew that maybe it wasn't the right time or maybe he did not want to admit it to even himself that in a place like this love could be for survival. Katie was only attached because of survival. Valik had to see it as that, if not then that emotion, that bond between them would only grow.

Valik placed his head on the desk feeling tired. His eyes kept their stare at the cell as his mind raced with many possibilities of what could be. His dog was lying quietly on Katie's bed, sleeping as his legs moved as if he were chasing something in his dreams.

Valik placed a small smile on his lips as he looked to his dog that was so loyal and loving. Even if his thoughts were on Katie and what they said earlier in the day, Valik wanted to understand what he was putting both of them through. He wanted to understand this situation that was being dropped on them. He took a deep breath in and let it out as his thoughts stopped and his eyes were heavy. The prison was silent which brought some peace to Valik.

John was asleep or more likely taking rest. Valik knew that the image of the day's events haunted his mind and that he wanted to lash out but John kept his composure. All of the anger that was in both of the men was ranging and wanted to blind them both. They wanted to do something but even a soldier could do nothing. Life was getting harder and surviving was tough enough as it was.

There were options that they could endure but Valik did not want to go through them. After this ordeal, the guard does not know what will become of them. He could only hope that there will be some healing and a chance of happiness. Valik wanted to experience what life could be like with a family. Thinking of such things could make a man weak to a point they crumble but Valik wanted something more. Whatever it was that he wanted in this life the guard wanted to get it even if it meant that it will fall through his fingers.

* * *

The night was still young with only the sounds of silence. The dripping of water from pipes fell in little droplets in puddles of water. I sat against the wall lost in my own thoughts of what has happened today. Something was strange and once I heard what sounded like a gunshot, I was scared of what has happened. The shot echoed through the halls louder than anything I have ever heard. My heart skipped a beat and from there it was silent all throughout the day. When night came with the sun going down, everything in the prison was sleeping.

Hearing the sounds of what I believed to be rats crawling through the walls, but it did not seem that way. It sounded like fingernails clashing against stone walls. Curious of what was making the noise, I slowly placed my feet on the ground. My heart was beating fast but as I began to walk to the steel down and bend down with my ear pressed against the door I could hear someone breathing on the other end. This was strange to me to have to hear this person breath in and out in slow jagged breathes.

I knocked as loudly as I could on the door and waited for a response. The little slit that was used to bring in food opened quickly without any hesitation. Jumping back landing on my back all I could see was black. Feeling the pain rush through my body since I landed on my scars, I wanted to cry out but I kept myself from doing that. Slowly getting myself up from the ground I moved closer to the small door. He was still breathing but it only sounded closer. Loudly he placed his hands through the little slit causing me to jump. My eyes were wide with fear and a little confusion as the hands were still. I just stared at the dirty skinny hand in front of me. I could see his bones and they were shaking very violently.

"Who are you?" I asked.

I was not even sure if this person spoke English but it was worth a try to at least get some information. He just kept on breathing with his hands shaking causing the little door to shake. I swallowed my own spit with anticipation of what was going to happen.

"Hello?" I asked again.

"I am the man who… the… man who they kept locked up…" He said chuckling a little.

"…" I tried to come up with words but it seemed that they were stuck in my mouth.

The hand grabbed me by the collar of my coat bringing me close to the small slit. I wanted to scream, but this man had a good grip on me. If I yelled, I might get him into more trouble or maybe he would come back to me and unlock my cell and kill me. Whatever the case was I was terrified of this mystery man who held me close to the slit. My heart raced faster and the need to get out of his grip was high. I felt threatened that my life was again in danger by somebody that I did not even know.

"Do… do not fear me… I am… I am a good guy…" He chuckled again.

I was not even sure if I could believe him, but if he somehow escaped from his cell than maybe I could hear what he had to say to me. But it never occurred to me at the least that maybe my imagination, the lack of sleep and food was going to my head. I could be talking to someone that wasn't even there or that this person was real and I just did not seem to notice. Whatever the reason behind this, I had to get one question out.

"How'd you get out?"

"That… that is not you're… concern…"

This man was surely having trouble speaking. With all the laughter in his voice, it surely wasn't laughter of joy more like psychotic. Maybe he was one of the mental prisoners that were in danger to not only himself but also to others. At this thought my fear began to grow.

"…no… no more questions."

His hand flinched and he let go of my collar. I quickly backed away from the small slit in case this man wanted to hurt me and could get me again by the collar. My breathing calmed as did my heart, but curiosity was high in me. If he did not want me to ask another question I was going to do so whether he wanted me to or not.

"What is your name?" I asked.

"My… my name?"

"Yes. I want to know your name. This will be the last question I will ask you."

He was quiet for a moment but I could still hear his ragged breathing.

"It's Johnny." He laughed.

"Johnny. I am Katie. If I may speak, one more question. Why are you at my cell door?"

"To… to find out… out if they broke yo… you…"

Then the door went back up in a quick flash. I sat on the cold wet floor contemplating on what just happened. The thoughts going through my mind of what I have encountered and who I had a small conversation with. It was coming clear that this prison was starting to show its dark roots. '_Johnny_' as the man was named, might have been the man that made those moans when I first came in here. Either that or he was just a figment of my nightmarish imagination.

I looked away from the slit on the door and onto the wall where the crack blew in fresh air. Getting up from the ground I walked towards the wall. I could feel the cool air blowing in and I breathed it in. It was a relief from having to smell sewage and other smells that I am sure I do not want to know what they were. The night was still young and I had to get some sleep. I did not want the haunting image of this Johnny character getting into whatever dreams I had now. Whoever this man was, I was certain that he was going to be with me for some time.

Letting out a sigh my body was tired. The sun may not rise for a couple of hours and the day was going to start again. All that I could do was sit here in this cell waiting for these long weeks to go by until I am out of the tunnels. I traced my fingers along the bumpy wall feeling the rough surface underneath my fingertips. Breathing in the cool night air my thoughts slowed down for the rest of the night. Closing my eyes it was time to sleep. My body needed it and my mind needed it as well.

* * *

**Six days later**

He threw a punch in the direction of where John was standing in a defense pose. With his throw, Valik's torso moved, his muscles flexing and tightening underneath his skin. John was not quick enough to dodge the blow to his right cheek; even though he knew well where it was going to land. This was only practice but in a real fight the opponent might see the throw or they might not, it only depended on how fast Valik could strike. The crowd around them looked on as spectators, cheering on the fighting males or throwing down money in a bet. Rurik and Sergei looked onwards with one of the guards having his arms crossed along his chest.

John quickly moved backwards almost taking a stumble to the ground but he held himself firm as he held onto his right cheek. The soldier could taste iron from his own blood from his cut lip he got early in the fight. His mind was not focused on his cuts or bruises as Valik ran towards him in a quick pace. John waited for the oncoming blow as Valik collided with his shoulders. Gripping them in a strong tight grip, the guard quickly bent John and kneed him in the stomach.

The breath was knocked out of John in an instant as his muscles tightened and his lungs grasp for air. In a daze, the soldier had the opportunity to grasp Valik's leg. The guard's eyes widened at the realization of his mistake as he tried to free himself from John's tight grip around his legs. There was no use in fighting with the soldier as Valik did not have time to make a quick escape as he would have hoped. Swinging him around in the air, John threw Valik to the ground in front of the crowd's feet. The guards took a step backwards as Valik hit the ground pretty hard that he gasped for breath.

'_Shit_.' Valik thought as his back was in pain.

Quickly, Valik got himself up from the ground. His muscles twitched and his body wanted to give out on him. His blue eyes looked to John who was standing in front of him just a foot away or so with a taunting look on his face. Both men were now breathing slowly expanding their rib cages while the fresh blood and bruises mixed with the sweat that was rolling down their bodies. No doubt that Valik was feeling aches everywhere, but this was training. He had to feel pain. He was going to feel pain when he was going to fight. Wiping the sweat as it was going down his forehead, both men walked towards each other.

Rurik uncrossed his arms as the anticipation of both the males looking at each other without emotion. No one knew what was going to happen or if the spar was already over after two hours. As the two men were now inches apart from one another John quickly threw a punch at Valik's stomach. Rurik flinched as it was a surprise hit but it did not seem that way as Valik saw an opening in the punch. Grabbing the Captain's arm and using as much force as he can, Valik made John do a front flip as he landed to the ground with a loud thud.

Breathing heavily John knew that this was another defeat. Tapping on Valik's leg to let go of him, he felt his arm get loose. The soldier took a moment of deep breath before getting up from the cold ground. The soldiers muscle twitched which indicated that it was not broken but only sore. Rubbing his arm John looked to Valik with a sly smile playing upon his lips.

"You are getting a little better." He replied.

"You are not bad yourself."

Rurik noticed the bond between these two men as they chuckled lightly at their own comments. The spar was over leading to the guards to leaving the men to themselves. Following the crowd of guards, Rurik looked to both John and Valik who looked back to him. They seemed to be waiting for what he was going to say or do, if he was going to do anything at all. Rurik kept to himself only speaking when he wanted to get his point across, but not in this case. He was just another guard within this prison who only looked on to two men sparing each other for something that could be bigger than they realize. Without a word he turned his back to them leading himself to his post. The day was only beginning as it was still early in the day. The sun was high in the sky with clouds looming over the horizon making the day cold. Both men looked to Rurik who walked solemnly with slumped shoulders, yet they did not question it. They left the man alone to wonder back to his post and from there they did not see or even speak to this guard.

…

He walked calmly with straight shoulders and his hands buried deep within his coat pockets. The halls smelled of sewage and concrete water as the pipes dripped in puddles on the walls leading down to the floor. Two guards walked by his side as little noises were being made when he stopped next to the cell door. I turned towards the noise as the door opened. In came walking in three figures. Standing up on my feet I looked in question as to why they were in my cell.

"…warden?" I said.

He gave me a cold hard stare as he walked closer to me. Taking a step back his two other guards gave me the same cold stare. I was becoming frightened as to what they wanted or what they were going to do to me. My scars were already healed and I did not need to be hurt more than I already was. The air became tense waiting for the warden to speak. His eyes were making me uncomfortable along with his two guards.

"You have only been in here for quite some time, _American_." He spoke with his thick Russian accent. "I have been thinking about your pathetic state and as I have seen Valik focused more on this fight rather than your being, I have decided something. Have you learned your lesson?"

I gave him a questioning look but it quickly faded off when I realized something with what he said. He was asking me if I learned anything from being in the tunnels. I could say that I have and knowing the power that the warden held within his grasp he could do anything to bring me more harm. Keeping my eyes to the floor the warden was looking rather impatient.

"Can you speak?" He asked annoyed.

"I can speak. Why are you asking me if I learned anything?" I wanted to spit in his face again.

"You dare not question me! I ask the question's not you!"

I pretty much hit a nerve there. I could have smiled at this better yet, I could have laughed but I really needed to get out of here. I was dirty with the lack of a shower and I was starving with lack of little food. Might as well apologize to this man and swallow my own pathetic pride. I might just get out of here. If he believes Valik is focusing more on this fight then maybe he is dense and dull. The warden is a calculating man who might have seen through Valik's game. Either way, the warden could just leave me here to rot without a second glance. He was planning something or worse just wants me out of his way.

"I am sorry, Warden. I will hold my tongue." How disgusting did I sound?

"I accept your apology. A few days in here surely changes the hardest of the willed. You are no different than the rest of your American kind. I hate you women sometimes. You think you can change the world and be stubborn. But when you are thrown in a cell you are broken. I can tell by the way you look and the way you are acting towards me. It's all an act." He grinned at me.

"Then why are you in here? You are not going to let me out until my time in here is done. Go away and leave me alone."

Then I felt his hand hit me hard on my cheek. It stung with so much force that I did not want to move my head towards him.

"You American women never learn. Like that woman who gave birth and she died for attacking my guard. You are lucky that Valik does not have a killer instinct like my other guards. He is a dog who cannot be beat. I will beat him though. With your little_ feelings_ towards him makes me sick that this shit is going on. I'd kill you both if Valik wasn't my _best_ fighter. Better to keep you alive then waste his fighting."

I could not say a word. I did not want to speak. The warden was surely beating on me for reasons of having feelings towards Valik. Why did I have to be the one to be in here? I should have minded my own business and let them do what they had to do. I feel like I have screwed us both over. All the doubt that I held back was flooding back into my mind as I turned my head towards the warden. I was sure that my cheek was red from the smack, it burned like hell.

"Can't speak now? Where is your tongue?"

I wanted to cry and break down now. All the act of being strong was only bringing me down. I thought that standing up for yourself would bring more strength. I was starting to doubt now again. There is no confidence with this man around. Even the strongest will put their tails in between their legs. I had no chance against him, even after so many days in here. It was useless. I could not do anything.

"You have broken me." I spoke.

"What?"

"I said you have broken me. Every foolish act that I have done to make you mad only comes to bite me. Please, Warden, I beg of you, I want to be out of here."

I felt sick of saying those words, but it truly was the only way out of here without waiting the whole month. Surely the Warden could get some satisfaction that I was begging, pleading to be out of here. I went to my knees and I begged like a hungry dog. I could see that he was having satisfaction from my pathetic stance. I was through in playing these mind games. I was through with these games he played. I only wanted out of here so I could not be bothered by this man. For so long I kept to myself until I made my mistakes leading me to be in the radar of the warden.

"My, what has changed your mind so quickly?"

"I see that I am no match for your power. I cannot take it in here any longer. I want out. Please warden. I will not interfere again. I just want out."

"...you are lucky that I feel generous today. You can be free, only for good behavior. If I see you slip up, you are going to have a bad punishment and be sent in here for good and end up like Johnny."

* * *

**Base**

Roach was quietly sitting in his chair with a distant look to his face. He drank some water that was held firmly in his hand as he rested. Sweat was coming down his body from head to toe. The other guys were resting as well and chatting about how they were improving and so on and so forth. Roach seemed to be having a good day which was rare considering their option at the moment.

With a towel over his broad shoulders, Roach began to wipe the sweat from his brow down to his neck. As doing so, there was a feeling that kept nagging at the soldier. It was as if someone was watching him, though in this case he did not like the feeling. She was always looking at him and always wanting to spend some '_alone time_' with him as the way she would put it. Roach wanted to get up and tell the guy's it was time to go back to training before she came towards him wanting to speak with him.

"I see that you guys are taking a break." She said.

_State the obvious. _

Roach wanted to not talk to her, but she was already sitting next to him. How she moves fast not even Roach could understand. Looking at him with those eyes of hers that were full of kindness but when you get her mad, those eyes become like fire. He hated the fact that of all the few women that were amongst the ranks of men in combat, why was she the one that had her eye on him?

"These guys are going to be back in training here in a bit. We needed to rest because I do not want their bodies to fail on me when we do stimulation training later today." He said in a monotone voice.

_'Please take the hint and go away_.'

"But you guys have been training non-stop for a couple of days. Take a break and rest. You guy's seem pretty strong already." She had a big smile on her face.

"I would say differently. In a real-life situation there would be no time to rest in case we end up stranded. The enemy could be coming towards us so we have to be on alert every day for training. The Task Force is considered the best because of what we go through out there in the fields. These guys still need to learn a lot before they are ready for combat. Which brings to why are you down here anyway?"

"Oh, just to tell you that Ghost wanted you guy's to take a break."

_'Ghost? Really, you have to do this to me? You know how important it is for us to keep training. Hell, I have been through this rough training before I ended up here in the 141.'_

Roach wanted to smack himself or better yet smack a certain lieutenant. Ghost knew pretty well that Sally, the woman that follows Roach like a lost puppy, had a crush on him and now he was going to ruin his life with this. They are supposed to act professional with these situations. They are soldier's that are the best at what they do. There is no time for pathetic romance or silly crushes. Ghost really has a way of messing with one's life. If Ghost wasn't an officer Roach would gladly kick his ass. Then again, they need him.

"If that is Ghost's orders then we shall take a break. Surprised he did not come to me to tell me that." Roach mumbled the last words.

Getting up from his seat without looking at Sally, the men who were lounging around the training room quickly got to their feet at attention. Roach placed his hands behind his back as he stood still, looking at each and every recruit.

"Listen up! I have gotten word from our lieutenant about our training. Go to your barracks, relax and head to the chow hall for a meal. We will consume our training at six hundred hours in the morning."

"Yes, Sergeant!" They all said in unison.

"You are dismissed."

The recruits took a step back and turned on the heels. Roach looked away from them as they headed to the doors. His eyes focused to the ground and how tired he felt. He could hear the sounds of Sally's footsteps walking closer to him. He knew something was up and he did not like the sound of it.

"Great. Since you do not have anything to do..."

Roach stopped Sally in the middle of her sentence by looking at her with a stern face. Now that the men were leaving to their barracks in the south quarter, it was a chance Sally was hoping to get. Roach on the other hand kept himself from showing anything.

"…In fact I do. I have to go speak with a certain leader of ours."

She seemed a little disappointed with her eyes dropping to the floor. She felt like a kid, a scolded child being yelled at by their parents. Sally was a soldier, she was part of the Task Force 141 and yet she could not take a simple hint. Roach placed his hand on her shoulder but only as a friendly manner. Sally did not need to be a soldier if her emotions only run her. This was not her place yet she joined and was chosen to be here.

"Sorry Sargent just wanted to see if you had any time."

Roach hated when women seemed to do this. It was in fact Ghost's idea to send Sally here in the first place. If Ghost wanted to play matchmaker, he could have done it one their own time. He really did not want to be with Sally, not that he liked her company or thought she would get in the way of something important. Sure she was an attractive girl, but she was not Roach's type. He did not want a relationship here and now, the 141 always kept them busy. But Sally was making it hard for him. She just kept pushing herself to try and make Roach see her as not only a soldier but also as a woman.

"What do you have in mind that we do?" He said.

Quickly looking up to him, her eyes shined. She had the biggest smile on her face. Whatever it was she was thinking, he surely was not going to like it. Hopefully it wasn't some date that she wanted him to go on. But where will they go if it was a 'date'? Most of the places to eat are on base and they were not 'romantic' types of places either.

"What about a movie to get your mind off of the mission and training."

A movie? That sound's good. Okay, so maybe this wasn't going to be a bad thing. It just wasn't going to be a date.

"Okay. That sounds good. What movie? What time? No chick flicks."

Sally laughed at Roach's concern. She has always saw Roach as a good soldier who took his work seriously. The female soldier also wanted to see if he could see her as a distraction, something to keep him from going mental. She may not understand what goes on inside of his mind; she wanted to understand at least something about him. Work cannot always consume someone's life because they miss out on things. Sally wanted Roach to enjoy himself and to appreciate some of the small things that he misses.

"Oh no none of that. I was thinking an action movie. I will find you and tell you the time."

She kept a smile on her face as she turned her back to him and began to walk away. She felt happy that she gets this chance to spend time with Roach. She may not be thinking far into the future, but she hopes that this could spark something and if not, then she tried. In the 141 there was little room for a social life. Sally understood full well on what she wanted. Roach shook his head and began to walk in the opposite direction.

"I must tell you, Roach. Women have a way with you." Ghost said.

"You are such a fucking bastard."

Walking towards him, Roach threw his sweaty towel towards Ghost. There surely was no time to be going out on '_dates_' especially with co-workers. There were more important things to take care of. Roach knew that if they kept training non-stop, their bodies will collapse on them. Something he wanted to avoid. Time was so precious to all of them, but who knows how long it will be before the warden will just say 'screw it, let's kill them all.'

Roach wanted to just hurry up with this mission. Ghost could see it in his eyes. Throwing the towel to a bench, he looked at the empty room. All the new recruits where around the base either in their bunkers or taking a shower. Things were surely different without the captain here- the wise ass captain.

"I may be, but sometimes you forget what it feels like to relax." He said in a solemn voice.

Roach could not help but flinch at the words. Ghost looked to him through dark glasses even if his comrade could not see his eyes. What was behind them was a tired soldier wanting something more out of life. It has been so long since Ghost has been far from home that even he does not know what his home will feel like anymore after so long of absence. Even if the lieutenant wanted to retire within a year, his home will be nothing more than foreign. The long years and the constant training have kept him busy from that though that even if Ghost did have that chance, he would not want to stay still.

"You okay Ghost?" Roach asked.

"I am. No need to be worried over me. Go on and get ready for that date of yours."

Roach smirked and lightly threw a punch to Ghost's shoulder. Both men lightly chuckled but they both knew inside that life outside of the 141 would be different and dealing with the difference may be all too many for men who have seen and been through hell. They wanted to have a family, they wanted someone to be there, but in the line of work that they lead and the lives that are handed to them, sometimes thinking about such things are always kept to the back of the mind. No one has to know what they have seen or what they have been through, but to have that chance to not be soldiers but to be civilians, to be human not having to worry about what is going on.

"At least I have a date." Roach mocked.

It was the constant reminder that if they chose not to be soldiers, what would they have chosen in another life? Both of the men did not know of the answer and so left it at that even if they were not thinking of the same thing. Ghost nodded his head, placing his hand on Roach's shoulder as he walked past him without another word. There was no need for words. Not at this time and defiantly not in this place.


	21. Return Of The Fly On The Wall

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters of call of duty. I only own my characters and the plot of the story.

_**Welcome to the world of the Stockholm syndrome**_

* * *

"_People who fight fire with fire usually end up with ashes._"-Abigail Van Buren

* * *

No thoughts were going through my mind it was only empty like my heart and my soul. To deep to even care if the darkness inside was like a black-hole. Nothing it seemed could ever fill the missing void in me now that all that I know is slowly fading away from me. Maybe a thought about wanting to die, wanting to escape, running as fast as I could and how far I can make it before my legs break and I am forced to crawl like a dog. Chances of me surviving such a trial are slim. I would be shot in one second of escape. The only person to ever show me compassion, empathy, and love was my protector.

_Love_ or was it just sympathy? I should not be thinking of these thoughts about Valik. These thoughts though are what keep me alive like the stubborn person I am. When this ends, nothing will be left of us. It was bound to happen anyway. I cannot be with him. He lives here in Russia. This was his home country. Where he grew up and where he will stay until his time is up. I do not know what the future holds for the both of us or for that matter _for me_. I only want the best for Valik. He would not want to fight against his own country. He would not want to fight at all after this.

I could feel their grip on me tighten on my arms making me aware that I am being dragged like an animal ready to be thrown in with the wolves. It hurt so much that the pain made me want to scream but it could not escape my lips. Showing signs of weakness here is going to get me killed, not that they already have shown their fangs on intent to kill me. I am not fucking weak. How dare they think so but I have survived. It was an easy escape for someone in my case or even in this position. Staying strong for as long as I can is tough to handle.

_'Do not think of love, Katie. Your own feelings are your downfall here. You have to live for your family. Your family is most important. They have to see you again. Make it out alive for them, for yourself; you have to do what you can._' I thought to myself. I had to remind my mind that these feelings that I have are to be hidden away somewhere deep inside.

I was battered, weak, and many other things to add to my list to my tattered body. It was like a bad day, but a day was more then what seemed like forever. Months in this frozen waste of hell, I was feeling as if hope was leaving me. Trying to keep what is losing in me is hard. No one should go through this.

I could feel the cold air hitting my face sending shivers throughout my body. I could see my very own breathe in front of me. My body was shaking, but like the dogs that these men of the warden were, they threw me to the ground flat on my face. I could hear them laugh and say something in Russian as if they were mocking me. Whatever they said to each other, I did not care for it. I placed my tired arms in front of me, trying to raise myself up from the cold ground only to be knocked down.

Feeling pressure on my back, the pain going through me fast, I was still like a scolded child. Not looking to who the foot belongs too, my eyes only looked forward to the scene before me. Seeing the other prisoner's not wanting to look in my direction they kept their own gaze to each other. I knew they wouldn't look at me. They are too fragile to even mutter a word to me. I felt like a disease amongst them. The guards in the tower's and on the ground pointed and kept their weapons close. They were treating me as if I was the most dangerous prisoner here. Then again, I did do one of the dumbest things ever.

"You do see them? They are looking." The warden said. "It makes me so happy, if you will to know that the dog, Valik will be fighting. No little girl will stop it. No one here will keep me from winning. You have become nothing more than trouble. I do not like that in my prison."

"_Humph_. This is no prison. You say that Valik is your dog- all these guards are your dogs. They are just afraid to challenge you." My voice was hoarse but yet I kept on talking without holding my tongue.

His foot pressed harder against my back causing me to winch. Any harder and I would be going through the ground. My little comments are getting on his nerves. This is what I wanted even though I am weak both physically and mentally, I want to fight more and see how much more this man can take. Giving up is what I want to do but at the same time, getting the top dog of this kennel to attack just makes him worse of a man.

"You surely have a mouth on you. Women should not have such authority. They are taught lessons and it only seems as if you need more until you submit like the others. Until then you pathetic woman, play nice with the others. I see your Russian lover and the captain coming towards us with that mutt. Let me tell you something, your mind games and tricks will not work on me." He said.

"Play nice? I doubt that. And for that matter, I have no romantic feelings towards Valik. Unlike you, at least he cares. Furthermore, I will survive this long with the others while you and your guards rot." I said.

"HA! He may seem strong on the outside and the best fighter here but it doesn't mean he is going to get killed… k_indness_. It is such a profound and pathetic word that has come from your mouth. Nothing in this _damn_ world is kind. So do not act tough. You are not strong. Don't think I will not harm you again. I am the warden here; all of these guards will listen to me. If you try anything I will make sure one of these guards will harm you. And this time, Valik will not save you."

With that said, the pressure on my back wasn't there. I did not want to look at the face of the devil. I could hear their footsteps drawing away from me. As long as the warden was away, I finally looked up. All the eyes were not on me anymore. The guards have lost interest in me and went back to what they were doing. As of now, I was a target- a target that got too attached to one of the guards. What a world this was. As far as I knew, there was another target that the warden would like to harm. More than one- I was just another in his line of sight.

Letting out a slow sigh, I could hear new footsteps coming towards me. I closed my eyes for a moment wanting to relax my tired body. The cool ground relaxed my muscles making me forget that I was on the outside. My tense body could finally get a break when I felt something warm lick my cheek. Opening my eyes I could see Boris nudging me with his nose. It was cold and wet but I moved my hand to pet him on the muzzle.

"Finally out of the tunnels." I heard John say. "How are you feeling Katie?"

Looking up to see that both men were standing waiting for me to get up from the ground; using my arms to get me off the ground, I grunted painfully as my legs began to wobble. The pain in my body was still there but sometimes you have to get through it even if your body wants to sleep. I was sore from all that I went through. Knowing that the guards would sneak a glance here and there, it did not bother me. I had other matters to worry about.

"I still feel sore." I stated trying to balance myself.

I do not understand why my body was shaking. I was cold yes, but that was not what was bothering me. My body was still tired, it was still sore, as when I moved my leg first I stumbled only to be caught by John. I heard him grunt with my weight crashing into his body. Feeling his breath run through my skin I shivered but I kept my composure as I am sure he did the same. My arm was around his neck when I felt his hand on my waist. Valik quickly walked over to me but John nodded his head.

"You sure you are…" I stopped John before he could finish.

"… I am fine. Like I said I am sore and that is all."

"Katie." It was Valik's turn to speak.

I looked to the guard at my right. His eyes stared deeply into mine but even he could not find the right words to say. Boris whimpered nudging at his masters still hands beside him. I moved my arms up but I quickly threw it back down to my side. Both men looked more tired than I and I could not help but question why. They both were sweaty from the brow and when I turned my attention to John he noticed my questioning look.

"Something bothers you." Valik spoke.

"Something does. I would like to know what it was you two were doing before I came out here. What is it that kept you two busy and why both of you look so tired. Please do not lie to me, I only want to know." I stated.

"I do not like to remind you about it, but we have been training for the fight. Lately he has been distracted by your wellbeing." John commented.

My eyes widened as I looked from John to Valik, who was giving the soldier a hard cold glare. It seemed that they did not want me to know what it was they were doing, but sooner or later I was going to find out. The tension in the air became still that I back myself away from John. Both of the men looked about ready to fight each other for what reason; because I was going to find out or the reaction that I would make? It did not matter what I thought or what I would do. Both of these men needed to understand that I could handle this even if it meant that Valik had a chance of dying when the fight was to happen. Me being his distraction hurt me enough already that I wanted to tell him that he should forget about my need and focus on himself.

"What difference does my life make if I am not prepared to focus on another? You should know this, John. You look after your team whom you have to keep alive while under fire. I know what I am doing in this place, you do not. Your rank and experience went out that gate the moment your team decided to interfere. It makes no difference if it is one person or ten or more people. With the other guards, you know as well as I that they don't give a shit about another human's life."

Valik's voice was about to rise almost causing a scene. The guard and the soldier both kept their composure trying to make the other back down. I tried to cut myself in but I did not do that. I knew if I tried to interfere I would have to fight my own battle between these two men. Either way, I kept my thoughts to myself until it was my turn to speak.

"I understand where you are coming from Valik. I'm sure most people here do when it comes to protecting others. You have to do what is right for Katie. Her life is in your hands. Those around me, plus Katie are in mine. My life is not for you to be protecting. I can take care of my own and you know. Stop acting as if the world has fallen upon your shoulders. Stop trying to be a hero for her. Katie, I am glad you are out of there. It was different without you." John said looking at me as his eyes softened up a bit.

"Do not change the subject on this matter…"

This was my chance now to speak. I understood that Valik was only looking out for me, but he also needed to know that they did not need to see me as something so frail. I had to prove myself to them one way or another, but before I could speak my legs once again gave out on me. Valik quickly rushed to me pulling my arm over his neck and supported me by the waist. Maybe I did need their help, but I had to make my point across to both of them. This fight was only proving something that if I kept my mind on it and the wellbeing of Valik, it would only be a distraction.

"… Do not bicker at each other. What will this accomplish? John, you are a soldier. You are trained to be out in the battlefields doing what you are told to do. We are not in your familiar territory were we have to watch for enemy fire. I know you want Valik to see your point and I also know that Valik wants the same. Think about what you both are saying. Valik, you should know better than any of us." I pointed a tired finger to the prisoner's around us. "They look out for one another because that is all they have. These guards do not care if they lived or died."

I slowly looked away from John who still had his eyes on me. Turning my attention to Valik now only made him tense up a bit more. Not wanting to be crushed any longer, I pushed my body forwards away from him. Even if my body was tired I wanted to stand on my own. Neither male said a word to me as I weakly walked off away from them not looking back to them. It is best to leave them to wonder and think before they say anything further. Both males, those alpha males, I just could not help but smile at the thought. Boris walked besides me, leading me to the building of my cell.

…

Both men look on as she walked away from them both. Valik turned away from her walking form, his thoughts were biting him. He knew that he was a foolish person who was itching to get into any fight. It was foolish to begin with which made him mad at himself for not holding in his tongue.

"You have to realize that not everything can fall on you. You take things way too deep. Over thinking about this situation will only cause you to mess up and lose this fight. Think with your head for once about not only her or the prisoners, but of your own safety. Your objective may be different from mine but I can keep a level head under such conditions. Learn to deal with them." John stated almost in a cold manner.

"It is not easy to keep a level head _John_. I am protecting her from these rabid mutts called guards. She has to be on my mind because she gives me some hope; to remind myself why I am doing this. I do not want to see her go through all that worse shit. You say you understand. It might be the same thing for you, but Katie is no soldier." Valik hissed at John.

The Russian guard stood tall with teeth clenched. Valik's fists were clenching tightly that they were turning white from the pressure as John stood firm and tall keeping himself calm. It almost looked intimidating for anyone who has yet to see, but for Valik it made no difference. The Scotsman was no threat to him, yet with his growing impatience and adrenaline coursing through his body Valik wanted to fight.

"You are right about one thing; no one here is a _soldier_. They do not know what it feels like to take a man's life. The amount of training that I was put through made me a stronger person. I fight because I am told to fight, not because I want to. I am a leader to my team and their lives are entrusted to me. I have seen things you cannot comprehend. A weapon in your hands makes you no soldier." John did not even blink, maybe a few times but once he stated the last sentence his voice grew colder than anything Valik has yet to hear. The guard knew that John was pissed but he has yet to show it on his face. "We can talk later if you have anything else to say. Katie is almost out of sight with Boris. You have this chance now to make sure she is well. You can still keep her on your mind, but also know that she could handle herself in a bad situation. She does not always need protection."

John was right and he hated to admit it even to himself. A weapon in his hands did not make him any more than a simple guard. Valik did not understand the concept of war, of course he has killed a man out of self-defense, but to kill a man because you are told too in a battle was… Could it still be different? Killing a man was still killing a man. John knew that Valik has done it, yet comprehending the art of war was a different matter. The nagging thought of Katie not always needing protection was another bother to the guard. After months of taking care of her and the situation turning, Valik had to agree with John on it. Katie could handle herself at times, but the guard had the instinct to protect her no matter what. It was that bond; it was something more that kept him close to her.

"Is that how you see it? Your team will not always need protection as well. Katie is strong, I know this much, but sometimes those you protect are the ones you care about. That is the same with your team. You care about them as well because of that bond that has been shared in training. I will go and talk to her to see if she is doing okay."

"Do not over think what is needed to be done, Valik. Her life is at much in your hands than mine. She may not always need protection, but she does need help in surviving." John said.

Valik looked towards to where Katie walked and nodded. Both were now at some agreement in the concept and it was Valik's turn to walk away. Sure the guard did not agree at times with what John had to say but it was better to communicate then to kill someone who had a different view of things. No one was telling Valik that he was wrong or right, John had a different aspect of it all. There was a great bond between them even if they acted like children at times. Valik still had that respect for him which he did not want to lose no matter the cost. The guard knew that the solider would be fine outside of the cell walls and began to move to the building. John watched as Valik walk away from him. There were no more words to be said until later when both of the men were settle enough to rest their tired bodies.

Time was ticking by and you could almost hear it counting down the hours. John may have had his calm composure, but inside however, there would be that doubt of not being able to make it home alive. It was a soldier's worst fear even in the line of duty. No one wanted to die far from home and a soldier was no different. The flashbacks of near-death clouded judgment; clouded the very being that made John. Times were changing in a drastic measure that he was not sure if he could handle the life of a civilian after fighting in a war that took many of his comrade's lives.

Walking over to a broken down bench, he sat down with his elbows on his knees. Thinking over his mental state over the past years has taken its toll on him. He has seen too much for someone of his age. No one needed to see what he has seen, yet he chose that life. There was no turning back from the life of a soldier who has fought in a war. John took in a deep breath when the images of past comrades disappeared into the black. They were people who have taken their time, their leadership to teach him their ways.

_'War is never an easy thing to be involved with. You have to do what you are told. If you must take a life do not hesitate to do so. In war if the person on the other side is young or old, they will do what they are told to do. They will attack you as you will do the same. It's the same excuse that we are all given. What does war even teach us? War teaches us the art of murder._' John was reminded of what he was told by the one man he respected the most. The very man that has helped him and in return John helped him back.

_'Price_.' The thought of the old man made him laugh inside. _'I wonder if he has returned to the base. I wonder if he knows I am here. Maybe Ghost has told him about this suicide.'_

In the back of his mind, his hope of surviving this ordeal was even worth it if he managed to escape. No man should think like this like the way he was thinking. _None _should have to think of survival like the way John did. But the future of these people depended on his team whether they knew it or not. John depended on his team to make it another day. It surely was different to protect someone that was not your comrade or brother in arms. This was a different kind of protection, one that John understood not on an emotional level, but he knew much about it by just observing it. Valik had an emotional protection for someone he cared about while John has protection for his team. A leader in the aspects of trying to get out alive it seems. It was the same but different.

"_You, soldier_." A distant voice called out to him.

Knowing that they only spoke Russian, John knew that they were calling to him. That and they were coming towards him with their hands on their rifles, protecting themselves in case he chose to react violently. The guards around the prison were cautious now with the prisoners, they did not fear for their lives for they had power in their weapons and numbers, but they did not want to have the burden of some riot.

_'What do they want?'_

Irritated with his thoughts lost, John took his gaze off the sky and onto the group of guards that were now in front of him in a semi-circle. They were talking amongst each other about-God-knows-what- placing their eyes on and away from him like he was some sort of meat waiting to be feasted upon. Whatever they were planning John kept his eyes on every single man. Observing their movements from the shuffling of their feet to the look in their eyes made John cautious in his own manner. With each face he recognized a face from a day before. The very same guard who stood in front of Valik and him without saying much as a single word only to turn and walk away from them.

Rurik was in the circle of guards but kept his thoughts to himself as the others mocked the soldier and his lack of understanding. When Johns eyes took a quick glance in his direction however, Rurik tensed a little but when his calculating eyes drifted away from his in a split second, the guard amongst many felt the fear from the soldier.

"_We have seen you train with Valik. As a soldier, we see that you're giving him some tips on how to fight. But your training is not going to help him in the upcoming fight. Valik will die_." One guard spat out.

"Humph." The captain said.

The guards knew that John could not understand a single word they were speaking, but they had a chance to mock the soldier. With the language barrier running deep which was irritating John, he kept his eyes sharp. If he were to take his eyes off of these men they could attack without questions. This was their chance that they waited for but John could take out a few of them. The guards did not make any movement for an attack. They stood in their places looking at John with their mocking eyes as they continued their conversation or lack thereof.

"_You hear us soldier? No matter how hard you trained with him it would all be for nothing. Do not waste your breath on a runt such as him._" Then the guard standing in front of him stuck out his chest and yelled loud enough for Valik to hear through the echoes it made._ "Valik will die by the hands of his opponent. We all cannot wait to see his lifeless corpse on the ground with his blood flowing through the concrete_."

Not understanding the true intention of the gathering, the guards one-by-one turned and walked away from the soldier. Rurik took one last glance at the man sitting on the bench only to meet his eyes once again. John wanted to speak to this young guard but he argued against it on his own terms. There was no need to speak to a guard that he could not understand and he did not know if he could see any trust in him. Rurik looked away quickly and turned his back to the soldier running to the rejoin the group of guards leaving John to himself.

* * *

**Base**

_'If I would have known about this ahead of time then I wouldn't be in here alone dealing with this explanation._'

With a dart board on the wall, Ghost grabbed some of the different colored darts amongst his desk. Throwing them to the target with many colors and numbers for a total score was just something the lieutenant liked to do on his spare time. Missing once, twice, five times even someone skilled with a gun could not always hit its mark. Ghost was different from the rest and surely all knew that and he knew as well. He would like to think of it as that because it was true. He did like to keep to himself because his story was like the rest with a bit of his own experience. What other man wouldn't? But there are some things that he would like to keep in the back of his mind. Though, like his other comrades he was the best amongst the best.

The thought of having a family still goes through his mind every now and then because he wanted to know what it felt like to at least _like_ someone or more, depending on how he felt. Finding a nice girl, marry her have some kids is the typical dream for most men, but coming home to a wife will be something that Ghost has never had. He would like to have someone who at least will be there for him when he has the chance to go home, though it has been many years since he has been home. Even the ones that keep quiet want to have some sort of happy life. Away from death and hate that brings itself upon others in a time of war.

He never told anyone about that thought. Surely every soldier wanted to have a wife to come home to with a child running up to them. The war has taking time away from them all in the past few years. Destroying their homes, killing thousands, there is no happiness at this time. The only thing to do is to get the bad guys and try to rebuild each home from the bottom up.

Though, what he and the others have been through is never going to leave him. Almost near death with the grim reaper just floating above them, shot and burned alive alongside Roach. He thought he would have died, he thought he was dead, somehow through those odds they survived even if he did not want to with the pain flowing through his body. Some of those burns are still there covered along his arms and torso just ugly and a reminder. Those scars are going to be there for the rest of his life to the day he dies. Recovering wasn't easy and knowing the fact that one was betrayed by their own commander; trusting someone he does not know isn't all what it is cracked up to be.

The clock's time was going by slow; very slow. It was just mocking him with every tick it made. Each time Ghost would look at the clock, not even two minutes would have gone by. Throwing the last of his darts, Ghost kept standing looking at the clock with anticipation. He had to clear his mind, he had to look away from the very thing that kept ticking with the same noise was annoying. It was going through his head spinning around and around like a wheel without an end. He put pressure on his head with his fingers to his temples trying to get rid of the headache that was bothering him when the door opened.

His attention was now focused on the figure that closed the door behind him. He was not a tall man, but he was of average height with a lean frame. One would not want to cross his path and by the looks of it Ghost did not want to have to explain. The situation was not out of reach for the team, but with the man standing in the room, he had to know every last detail of the last mission.

"I am gone for three months on a mission to find out that I hear about Soap being held captive in a Russian prison with an evil man we have been trying to gather information on? Do not leave out details Ghost for this mission that I had no knowing of. What has Soap done this time to get his ass in that prison?"

Price stood tall with crossed arms staring directly into Ghost. The lieutenant sat down on his desk with papers scattered amongst the wooden object. The lieutenant knew that this was going to be a long explanation considering that Price was away from the base for a certain amount of time and that considering a full assault on the prison would have been a dangerous tactic. It was Soap who wanted to gather information on the warden without Price knowing. Both Ghost and Roach knew that there was no way Price would not have noticed it, and being the senior captain amongst the 141 the elder captain would have known.

"Price, it's a long story…"

Price held up his hand to stop Ghost from saying anything further. The elder captain wanted to know every detail of this mission.

"…I have all the time in the world Ghost."


	22. The Confession Of A Broken Maggot

Disclaimer: I do not own call of duty or any of its characters. I only own my own characters and the plot.

**Welcome to the world of Stockholm syndrome**

* * *

"_True, if you fight, there is always a chance you might lose. But if you do not fight, you can never win._"- Taylor E. Bennet

* * *

Each man had sweat dripping down their bodies and pain made their muscles hurt to the point of exhaustion yet, they had to keep going with the training despite their tiredness. No one could complain about the pain that they felt. They could not know what true pain was until they themselves go through it even if they spoke their words would go through deaf ears. No one could say a word of how much they hurt because their bodies have yet to experience the true pain. No one could show any sign of their weakness for if it were to show than the wolves will eat you alive.

This is what they signed up for and they knew that the training was going to be tough no matter what. This was a chance to prove to their selves that this was their glory. This was for each man to become some sort of soldier in their own way, but they must first prove themselves worthy of that title of a true soldier. Each had a story as to why they wanted to sign up. For one reason is to fight and become a hero if given the chance to just signing up for the thrill. No matter the reason, each man was tired and it showed drastically.

Roach kept his focus on the improvement of each man. He sat down on a bench, with his back resting on the wall behind him. It only seems as if the days are becoming longer and the minutes turn into hours. With each passing moment it only seemed that he was just wasting more and more time. In the years since, Roach has not been so patient, but he was always focused even though he was told to take easy steps. It could not have been helped for a man who was supposed to die.

"…Roach?" A voice called to him kicking him out of his thoughts.

Looking to his right he could see Ghost walking towards him. The recruits paused from their training as they saw an officer in the training room. In respect for the higher rank they stood still until Ghost told them to take a break from their long day of training. Roach took his eyes off of Ghost for a moment as he looked at the recruits walking to rest at nearby benches. They were tired even if they didn't show it. He knew that they needed a break... hell, he needed a break.

Ghost stood by as he crossed his arms. Roach has been distracted, which was something that Ghost did not want to see in his soldiers. He did not want to see that in his comrade. The wrong thoughts could drive a sane man insane if they venture deep within the dark depths of the human mind. The lieutenant knows how tough it is to find your way out of those thoughts and he did not want to have the same thing happen to Roach. They live with the wounds that no one could see. Thoughts can be a blessing or a curse to the human mind. As of now, Ghost had to keep Roach away from it- even if Roach was barely walking into the darkness.

"If you train them more than what their bodies are capable of, they will fall to the floor. You know the effects of pushing the human body." Ghost took a glance from the sides of his eyes, covered by the dark glasses. "They are supposed to take rest. Roach, you are doing fine work with these men. Do not worry about what the clock says or how much time we have left. Have you forgotten what I trained you about rushing?"

Roach flinched remembering his failures in the past. Rookie mistakes could have killed him or his comrades. Ghost once told him that _if you rush time, time will not wait for you. Rushing into an attack would get you killed and get your comrades killed. Take notes, steady, watch with your eyes on the movements of what you are doing. _He gave Ghost a glance to see that the lieutenant was standing tall and firm. Roach admired Ghost's strength and his will to remain stoic when times get rough. Then again, Roach admired the soldiers that helped him pull through in the 141.

"I have seen their weaknesses and their strengths. I do not want to get lost in my own thinking and forget that these men have training from their regiment, but not our training."

Ghost placed his hand on Roach's shoulder. The lieutenant understood what the Sargent was talking about. More training does make a better soldier, but the more you train them the more they tire out. Ghost understood the training-having gone through it, yet with each try he became stronger. Not that it almost cost him serious injury on more than one occasion, but it help his body which trained his mind. With Roach looking at his comrade the bond that has been growing throughout the years has stood strong.

"The more you focus on this your chances of living a life outside of the 141 will become slim. Adjusting to a civilian life is a tough road that many soldiers try to follow. Do not end up like me Roach. I understand that this is the life you wanted but even someone like me wants something more than being a soldier."

"I do not need this lecture. If you think that this mission is going through my head, it is not Ghost. There are other matters to attend to then wasting time on it. I only want these recruits to stay alive when the frontlines call to them. It is our duty to keep them alive; we hold their lives in our hands."

Ghost did not flinch when he heard the dark emotion coming from Roach. It was now clear to the lieutenant that what he is suffering inside was something deeper. The man rarely if at all lost his temper or the volume of his voice. The wounds that he suffered where showing themselves which Ghost had to change the subject of the matter. There would be time to talk about it later when they get their own lives in check. Right now, Ghost had to address his true nature of being in the same room as Roach.

The sergeant could hear the small chatter of the recruits as they rested. Wiping their faces with towels to get the sweat out of their eyes or drinking water, laughing at stories that each shared. There were some who lay on the floor, towels over their face with their hands on the chest. It was a scene that both men remembered being in when they first were assigned to the 141. Times have surely changed after the war, yet Roach could not run away from it no matter how fast he could run.

"Why are you really here Ghost? Lecturing me isn't what you normally do or like to do."

"An old friend has come back from his mission. Word has reached the old Captain about the whereabouts of Soap. The old man caught word and was itching his way to Task force. He was interested to see how this plan of Soap's worked and sure enough Price is going to be in on the mission to take down the warden."

Roach could not help but put a smile on his face as he remembered the older captain. There has been some interaction between the two men, but Roach was not close to Price as was Soap or Ghost. In all sense, Price was a mentor to Soap when he first started out on the SAS- teaching the soon-to-be captain all he knew. There was also someone that taught Soap alongside Price in the beginning of the war. Gaz… That was a name that made Soap turn away and he would become silent. Roach never pressed the matter on what happened to him nor did Price want to say anything about it. It was kept silent for years between the two men.

Now that Price was back on base, Roach could slightly relax knowing that there will be more experienced men on this mission. Having lost many comrades in the past years Roach did not want to lose anymore. He wanted them to return to their families. Ghost unfolded his arms and placed his hand on the man's shoulders. Squeezing it for some reassurance to his comrade the silence broke when Roach stood up.

"I guess word spreads fast when you work for intelligence." He spoke.

"If it didn't then we wouldn't have Captain Price on the team. Relax about this mission Roach. Soap is a tough son of a bitch. He's like a brother to both you and me. Do not let your personal feeling's get in the way. Don't want you to have another near death experience."

Roach looked to the floor. His eyes closing shut with the thought of almost dying again. The scars he wore like Ghost will forever be on his skin; forever his body. Burned forever like an imprint always there to remind him of betrayal, hate, and death.

Opening his eyes to the white tile on the floor where his feet touched the floor, Roach looked over to his comrade. Like Ghost, Soap was also like a brother to him. And like brother's, they would not want to lose each other. Bonds are created and they are hard to break no matter what happens.

As always, Ghost talks sense into him.

As always, Roach is always saved by one of his brothers.

…As always.

_Sigh_.

…As always.

* * *

The night was fresh and cool with the wind blowing through the building. His eyes were slightly open for he could not sleep. He had no dreams and the guilt inside of him kept him from resting. Not with so much going through his head. She was back in her cell, but she was not free. He cared for her. He'd do anything for her just to make sure that she was safe. But the thought of what John said also impacted his thinking. Katie did not always need protection, but when he took a glance to her cell Valik could not help but think that he is weak against Isaac. No matter what he says or what he does, nothing will make him stronger against the deranged warden.

_'You are not a failure Valik. You are protecting her as best you can. Putting yourself down with doubt and hate will only make you lose her more. You cannot afford to lose such a thing._'

Even though his thoughts encouraged him to keep going, Valik knew that there was doubt still in his mind. He left out a small sigh feeling his eyes closing. He knew his body was growing stronger and he knew that with growing strong also comes pain. His muscles grow, though he sometimes thinks if he may be pushing himself so much all for the protection of Katie. No matter, she comes first. She always does even if he might lose his life in the fight. But, he had to think of himself too. He had to think of the consequences of not focusing more on what he needed to do in order to survive.

_'Do not think of that. You will live_.' He thought to himself.

"You always seem to never sleep."

Valik quickly turned his attention towards John's cell. The soldier moved about on his bed, sitting up with his knees close to his chest. In the slight darkness, Valik could not see his eyes but for John it was the opposite. The guards blue eyes were visible in the low light but they were not bright. Both men kept their eyes on one another but for Valik, quietly standing on his legs, walking towards the soldier's cell the guard stood still. John watched with intent in his eyes, always studying Valik like he was something broken but trying to hide his cracks. The soldier was not stupid nor was he trying to find his weakness, at least not on purpose. Valik's weaknesses showed and it took a trained eye to find them.

"Do you stay up all night watching me?" Valik asked sternly.

Moving his legs over the bed and scooting over to the edge, John placed his hand on the side of the bed pulling himself up. His joints popped with his movements, which there was a pain in his neck. With his hand trying to message the pain, John's neck did not relax. Ignoring it he walked over to the cell door where Valik stood still. To John, Valik was not always so observant of his surroundings, which doesn't mean he was watching movements. It seemed that sometimes he looked away. It was as if his eyes did not want to catch it and study it to make him understand what was going on around him. John had to break the guard out of that habit which was made clear. Valik wanted to observe but he kept himself from doing unless his life was in danger.

"I have to be observant of my surroundings. If I wasn't then I would not have known your sleeping pattern." John stated. "I have told you that you should keep focus on the fight. You worry about others would lead you to lose sight of observing. I know you look away from it. Are you scared that if you keep your eyes on the target that they will see through the cracks?" The soldier's voice grew cold.

Valik's jaw clenched tightly and his hands curled into balls at his side. John did not want to stand around as Valik was battling with himself on the inside. He was not so used to seeing someone in this state unless they were beating to a pulp on the side of a war stricken street. It was enough for the soldier to see a man beaten down because he could not stand tall enough to fight. He was used to seeing tired men in his comrades, but with someone who was not military trained it was strange and it was becoming annoying.

"It is pathetic to see a man like you dwell on something so slim. I am sick of seeing a man feeling like he has the whole world on his shoulders. Look at yourself for once and tell me that you have seen war. Putting all that in your head is not going to help you and it will not help those you want to protect. Enough blood has been spilled on account of countless wars."

"Is it really that pathetic to you to see me dwell. You say things like you know what I am thinking because you observe and you have more training. Seeing war may have changed the way you think but it doesn't mean that you know all." Valik spat. `

"You take things to heart, believing in what others tell you. And just when I thought you were becoming a man and not letting such things get through to your head." John scratched the side of his head with closed eyes. The Scotsman could barely keep his voice low; being stronger in stealth and close/long range fights, now was not that time to be on caution mode. He was now showing why he became a captain in the first place. It was his brutal honesty and the way he could break down a simple mind if he chose to. It is what made someone bare through all the humility of such brutality. If someone could not take the truth in humility, than they were naïve.

On the other side of the cell however was something else entirely. Growing in tension inside, Valik kept his blue cold gaze on John.

"What do you know about being a man? Being a soldier does not mean shit in my view. Seeing war, seeing those around you die. Just because someone has not seen it doesn't mean they know pain. I know you suffer inside because when you think that I am looking away, I am the one studying you."

John did not flinch nor did he make a simple movement. Flashbacks of his comrade's bodies lying in a pool of blood haunted his mind. His body tensed which Valik noticed but he did not look away from this. Understanding what John's wounds were only made the guard curious. The soldier's eyes grew darker with intent to fight, but with the flashbacks controlling his thoughts with deep scars penetrating in his skin. The loud sounds of bullets flying past his ears with explosions casting dust in the air filling his lungs. The smell of fire burning with its dark clouds blurred his vision as tears fell from his dry eyes.

"When you experience something like I have then maybe we will be on common ground. I know that being a man, he has to go through struggles and defend what he believes in in order to stand strong. Our fathers were thoughts by their fathers and so on through many generations. They teach us what we need to know in order to walk through life strong. Be a man on your own terms and not by your fathers. If you study me and my flashbacks, they haunt me until the day I am buried six feet in the ground." John tensed.

"Stop telling me to be a man when I know full well that I am one. My father may not have had an impact on me, maybe my two older brothers, but I learned it from them. I did not want part in the war until they were killed. I was weak then but I am not the same man that I once was. I have killed in defense for the sake of a life. I have bled and fought for not only my life but for someone else's." Valik placed his hands on the bars tightly pulling his body close to the cold rusty steel.

"Act like a man that you say that you are. Soldier or not, you are showing weakness, you are showing your fear. This is not the time to be showing any emotion even if you cannot control them. There is still something out there that is going to cause another war. There are people still dying and homeless. So do you really think that crumbling down is going to help you let alone others?"

John kept a stern look on his face. His brows furrowed together as his lips made a straight line. His stature was tall even though he fought back the flashbacks of the war; he wanted to crumble under that weight. Living with it was causing the soldier to act out unexpectedly and unpredictable. Valik now understood what he felt. He was becoming someone that was losing to the darkness of the human's dark side. John dealt with it on his own over time, but when it was brought up or it appeared, it cost the soldier more than sanity.

Within that instant of tense air, Valik let out a low sigh. His head tilted down with his eyes closed shut with his hands falling back to his sides. The guard felt defeated and hopeless as his words were caught in his throat. This was not the first time Valik felt helpless in such a dark time, surely many before him felt the same under different circumstances. John might have had the same feeling when he was in a rough spot in the war. He needed to stop doubting himself even though Valik knew himself that trying to fight head first will only get him killed.

Valik knew the consequences of his actions, yet he did not apply them into his thoughts. It was like trying to teach a dog the most impossible tricks that it does not understand. The more the guard thought about it, the more he became frustrated with himself. All the emotions that conjured themselves inside of the guard rushed through him. This was something that Valik buried deep and swallowing his pride he began to show a little more emotion.

"You are right John. I am just in a rut trying to save rather than protect. What the use of it when I am not even focused on what is most important. No matter what happens, there is nothing I can do. He has a tight grip around my neck and with each struggle he tightens his hands that his nails dig deep into my skin."

John, he could not even say a word of the scene before him. Valik has hit a lower point in his life it seems. It was evident that the guard could not bear the weight and he was collapsing from it. He felt broken on both the inside and out with the cracks growing bigger with each pull. He may feel as if his freedom was taken away from him. Valik had this sense that he was going to die within the realms of this prison. John has seen this look on many men before, even on his own features. The look of helplessness and the look of despair as if life was nothing more than wasted.

"…Valik." He whispered.

The guard's shoulders slumped as John could hear the sounds of sobs. Valik felt the tears fall to the ground. He did not normally cry but under such circumstances as this, there was nothing he could do to prevent himself from showing such an emotion. He could have smiled but with the weight dragging him down, not even a ghost of a smile could appear on his face.

"I am sorry. But it feels so horrible on how I feel on the inside. I am only a dog, even if I tell myself that I am not. Isaac has a choke-hold on me. I may be strong but I am not strong enough to even bite the hand that feeds me."

John stood still, trying to find the words to say. Comforting words were not forming in his mind. The soldier looked on to the guard as his sobs were quiet but John could not say that he has seen anyone at their lowest. This was their breaking point in life and finding the words to say only made this situation complicated.

"A man may feel weak in these conditions but do not let that get in the way of living. You are not the only one that feels like that. Stand up. Like I said, be a man."

_'What a mess_.'

* * *

_There were footsteps in the hall of the building walking closer in slow strides. Valik froze where he stood. John was taken from his thoughts as he too could hear the footsteps. Something did not feel right. The air seemed to be growing tense and heavier. Whatever is happening, whatever was going to happen, it was not going to go well._

_Boris's ears were erected as he quickly sat up with a snarl. My eyes shot open. I heard something go down in a loud thud to the ground. I was trying to get the sleep out of me but everything around me was happening so fast that Boris was barking loudly._

_I slid to the other side of my cell. Through the darkness, I saw figures. Black figures were holding down someone. My heart was pounding through my chest when I heard John's voice shouting. His hands were grasping hard on the bars so tight. All this commotion was happening so fast that John knew he wasn't thinking straight._

_'What the hell do you want with him you fucking assholes?' He shouted._

_'Valik!'_

_Now that I knew that it was Valik who was on the ground, I ran up to the cell bars. I could see now that there were three men holding him down. Valik looked as if he was not putting up a fight. What the hell was going on? Someone please answer me._

_The men were laughing as they held him down. I wished so hard that I could do something._

_'Valik!' I finally shouted._

_What was the point to this? Where they only doing this because they wanted to? Is there a reason?_

_'How does it feel to be weak?' One of the men said._

_'You are going to die.'_

_Then when the light hit the man's face, I backed away._

_'Johnny?'_

…

I woke up with sweat going down my forehead to my cheek. I let out a low sigh as I sat up on the bed. My heart was racing when I tried to steady my breathing. Placing a hand on my forehead I felt warm but I was not contracting a fever. I looked around my cell, knowing that it was only a dream. Dreams do not feel real unless it was a nightmare and that is when I saw Valik stand straight in his chair. I could see the look of concern on his face but I looked away from him quickly, adjusting the covers on my bed. All I could say to myself was that it was only a dream.

I heard the sound of my cell door opening causing me to come back to reality. Noticing that Valik was walking in my cell I felt some comfort knowing that he was alright. Boris sat himself up when he saw his master walk to the bed, bending down on one knee. Looking down to him, his blue eyes stared into my own eyes.

"Are you okay, Katie?" He asked in a low whisper.

I conflicted with the emotions of telling him about my dream. It felt silly to know that if I told Valik about it he might tell me that it was only just a dream. It was only just a dream. I was tired and I know that Valik was tired as well. Dark circles were beginning to form underneath his eyes and it looked as if he did not shave in many days. His hair was beginning to grow out as well only just a little. He did not need to know, I had to keep it from him. Valik needs to worry about other things, but I could not help but want him to not worry at all.

"I am fine. Do not worry about me."

"Is there something wrong?" I heard John say from his cell.

Valik kept his stare on me. How could I convince him that I was fine? Letting out a sigh I reached out to touch his face. The prickles of his unshaved face against my palm tickled under the touch. I was sure that it was early in the morning and sleep was all that we need.

"I am fine; do not worry about my state, please. I only woke up for no reason. Let's all go back to sleep please? It might be early in the morning." My hand slid down his cheek and back to my side.

"Something isn't." Valik commented.

"Everything is fine Valik. Can we just go back to sleep? I do not want to have to deal with this right now."

"You're lying to me, Katie." He whispered low so John could not hear.

"Please Valik."

Valik still kept a stern look on me. I knew that he was reading me, trying to unfold the lie that I just told him. Looking away from him, I pulled the covers and began to lie back down on my bed. Boris yawned and shaking his head began to lie down next to me. I could feel the heat from his body warming me. I could not say anymore but I also did not want to keep lying to them. Turning my back towards Valik, I heard him sigh but not without him saying something in a low whisper in Russian. I was too tired to deal with anything and I know that everyone else was too. Sleep was what we all needed in this case.


	23. The Emotionless Maggot

Hello, hello. Welcome back to my story. So, I am on a roll today with this story. I know I know, I always seem to be on a roll. Then again, this story is too good to not write. Well, at least to me. Anyway, before I go all crazy and stuff here is the next chapter.

_**Shout Out's**_:

x-Roach-x: I have seen your pics and I am impressed. You are good at drawing. I am a drawer too, but I do not post my pics on the internet. I don't have a scanner but that is so a hot picture of Ghost. I have always wondered what he looked like without his mask then again, it's Ghost. Wish I could see his face. And Soap, I love him. He is the best character. Well, to me at least. Lol.

Dead-poetic-slumber: No I have not forgotten about my story. So do not give up on me. Love it more. Hahahahaha! The story wants you to love it. Think of it. I'm going to stop before I go on and look like a crazy person. Which I am not btw. Ok, maybe a little.

I'm going to go ahead and start. Oh, and for some reason I was listening to some love songs when writing this story. Weird but I was. Xp

Disclaimer: I do not own any Call of Duty characters. Only my own.

_**Welcome to the world of Stockholm syndrome**_

**Russia**: _five days before the fight_

He walked up the creaky old stairs to the top of the building. Once he reached the door, he turned the door knob to walk inside Isaac's office. There were no guards inside, only the man he hated the most. Sitting in his chair like he owned the world, smoking the same damn brand of cigar's, and with that big grin on his face.

Isaac knew that with each glance given off by Valik was always the same; anger and hate. It was just how he liked it. Like he gave a fuck about what Valik thought of him. He was above them all and with such glances like his; he could just look past them. Dog's always had to have eye contact, and sure enough Valik wanted his glance to be seen.

Isaac sat forwards in his chair with his arms stretched over the wooden material. His facial expression never changing the slightest as the cigar in his mouth moved from one side to the other. That same old grin; not leaving his face, always staying there like something was up his sleeve. Something was always up his sleeve.

"_I called you up here to see how your progress in doing. The fight is in five days if you have been counting down. I do not want to be disappointed to see my best fighter not prepared_." He said in his Russian language.

"_It is going well, sir. If you have not noticed me training outside with the prisoner. He is teaching me all he knows. Can I leave to start my training_?" Valik asked in a stoic manner.

"_Well, there is something else that I asked you here for. Do not be in such a rush Valik. I could care less for your training as long as you get strong_."

Valik flinched which did not go unnoticed. There was defiantly something up Isaac's sleeve. How pathetic could he be for falling for such shitty tricks? He should know better at the game Isaac was playing. Such a dirty game with player's as cheaters.

"_What is the real reason if you could not give a damn about my training_?" Valik raised his voice to the warden.

"_Does there have to be a real reason for wanting my top fighter? Do not question me like you always do. Your tongue is best cut off but I wonder how __**she**__ will feel like if you cannot speak... You cannot kiss __her." _

The finger's on Valik's hand twitched by his side.

"_I do not do such a thing and you know this sir. I am merely a guard who ask questions out of curiosity" _The guard lightly grinned.

"_I have heard better lies from worthless dogs. You are no different from the rest. You challenge me like the dogs but I am one not to fight for something I already have. Those below me (you and the others) cannot come to my level. I am nothing more than lenient towards you Valik but I know you like to play games... And I happen to be the best at it."_

Isaac just stared at him with that grin on his face. Valik heard the door to his right open quickly causing him to be startled for a moment but it was too late to move. Two guards came running after him as if they knew of some code for an ambush. Without a second thought, Valik let the two men tackle him down. He was caught off guard by this sudden action. His face was throbbing in pain as he breathed in deeply gasping for oxygen. Another pair of footsteps were heard but where not coming from Issac. A third guard came out with a long needle in his right hand. Something was not right and Valik could feel it going down his spine.

"_You... fuck-ing... bastard."_ Valik said in-between breathes.

"_Now, is that anyway to talk to your boss? Why aren't you struggling you pathetic worm? This is no fun watching as you give in. What happened to playing games?"_

This was a lose, lose situation that he was in. The man that held his right arm placed his hand on Valik's head roughly and lifted his head to expose his neck. Swallowing the spit that was in his mouth, the guard's blue eyes looked frantically to the man with the needle. The vein in his neck pooped out yet Valik could not fight. Isaac sat back watching this show as Valik grunted with every rough movement the other guards made. Valik knew he had to be still for whatever that was going to be injected into him; he had to be calm through it all.

"_I do not struggle like some worthless mutt that you throw away. Clearly you play dirty you bastard. Whatever game you believe you are playing, watch them come after the main player. They always go down first before everything crumbles beneath their feet. I am not like these guards you hired."_

"_Of coarse not... You think you are special." _

Once he felt the pinch of the needle in his neck, he could feel the liquid go inside his veins. It was flowing quickly like a good drug. He could feel his body go numb and a headache was forming. The liquid inside of him was flowing through his body now. His mind did not wonder what it was for it quickly took over. Whatever it was, it was very powerful.

'_I... Can't... Fight... Damn it.' _He thought.

His chest was tightening to a point where breathing was becoming nearly impossible to achieve. Inside of his body though, his heart was racing causing the blood to pump faster through his veins. Cells began to go through the tubes like a high speed chase. His ribcage wanted to crack open so his heart can breath and his lungs to expand.

His muscles tensed underneath his gear which (he felt) where squeezing him. Clenching his teeth with shut eyes, Valik wanted to yell. The drug... it was too strong for his body to handle. Shaking in the guard's grasp Valik's muscles gave out leaving him limp. Soon, his eyes felt heavy as his body gave out and the men holding him let his body hit the floor with a loud thud. Like a nervous reaction, the downed guard could only flinch. Valik lay cold and still on the ground in front of Isaac who still had that grin on his face.

'_I... was... not... strong...'_

"_You are not special no matter what you think you pathetic dog."_

"_What was that Warden_?" One guard asked as he kicked Valik's arm.

"_That my faithful guard is a new type of drug_."

Isaac stood up from behind his desk with the cigar still in his mouth. The man with the needle hurried to his side to place it in Isaac's hand.

"_This is what I am working on in the labs. This new liquid will get soldier's to be more focused on their missions. They will, oh how do you say it? They will lose their sense of emotion for a while. It is not yet perfected, but with the right amount of dose, they will lose all their emotions. They will become the perfect soldiers who will kill on command_."

"_I see, sir. Valik is surely perfect for this_."

"_Not exactly_." Isaac said.

The three guards looked to their warden in confusion. Isaac looked towards the open door, another pair of guards, but these men wore black suited armor and had gas masks. With needles in their hands, they grabbed hold of the three guards who yelled and pleaded but they were injected with this new drug.

Isaac did not feel pity for them. Not one at all. Like Valik who is still cold on the floor, the three others were down as well. The men that held the needles grabbed the fallen men and took them out of Isaac's office. As swiftly as they came, they were out in an instant.

Isaac took a puff from his cigar and exhaled the smoke. This new drug that was formed in the labs fitted what Isaac needed from his men. Emotionless, soulless souls of the once called human beings. The war is coming to a more, dangerous point and sure enough the leaders want tougher men. One's who would just kill and kill without a second chance; without a second thought. All four men would wake up within two or more hours. It depends on how the drug works with such a willing mind. Of course, that was what it was. It was about the will of the mind. If they want to feel nothing at all.

_'Isaac, you sure are a genius_.' He told himself.

The drug inside of Valik will make him obey every word of Isaacs. Now that four men were injected with it, Isaac will know once and for all if the drug is worth it. If not, well then he would have to have more people be injected. Willingly or not. More and likely not. But he didn't give a fuck at all. It's his world, it's his rules, what he says will surely go.

* * *

My eyes opened once again to the same dark cold walls. My skin felt the same cold chill in the air. It was another day of lost hope in this frozen place of cold stone and steel. I felt the warm wetness of something going along my back. I tried to lift myself up but I was pushed slowly back down to my bed. Then I head a familiar voice call out to me softly.

"Don't move for me."

In my relief it was John because no one here had the strong Scottish accent. Wait... John was cleaning my wounds? Quickly I tried to get up but John's strong hands pushed me back down causing me to hiss in pain. I could of sworn a 'fuck' escaped my lips.

"Calm down before you hurt yourself more. I do not want to end up caring for you more than I have too."

I turned my head the other way from John. Not that I was mad at him but because he startled me when he began to dress my wounds. Surely they would of healed by now meaning they did not have to be cleaned but John is a soldier... I hope he knows what he is doing. I let a sigh escape my lips and moving on to other thoughts when Boris began to lick my hand. Maybe he was telling me that '_John would not hurt you_.' Of course he would not do that. He was a loyal soldier to not do anything stupid that will get Valik to hurt him.

_'Katie, calm yourself. It's just John. He is not going to do anything. Do not make a big fuss about it_.' I thought to myself.

Feeling the warm water from the soaked towel he had rubbing along my back I turned my head towards him. He was quiet as he was cleaning my wounds though I could hear him moving his feet and breathing in deep every few seconds or so, but his lips did not move. The slash marks did not hurt as bad as they did before. That was a mental note telling me that I should relax. I am with someone I trust.

Maybe sensing my relaxing demeanor, John's eyes looked back to me. Unknowingly, to me I had a small smile on my face.

"What are you smiling about?" He asked.

I turned my attention to Boris feeling the heat rise to my cheeks. I began patting his head trying to avoid the question as the dog's tail wagged against the cold stone floor, pulling up dust into the air. I silently laughed as he was doing this. John was looking a little confused but I could not tell since I did not know what a confused John would look like. I was just smiling and she was laughing for no reason and John wanted to know the answer.

As if to give up John placed a small smile on his face. The captain was not used to smiling because he had to act a certain way. His composure was always serious in many situations, but when time to rest or to cool down with the team, John did smile but not so often for he was always to busy with what he had to do in order to be a team leader.

"Valik was called by the warden." John said after a few moments of silence.

"Again?" I asked in a whisper.

"Yes, but he told me to clean you wounds. By the looks of it, they are healing fine with just a little puss coming out of them. Though it seems that you are not in as much pain. Are you?"

"Well, doctor John... I ache now and then. How does it look doctor?" I said, trying to joke.

John was not laughing and his smile faded away to become serious again. I let out a long sigh. My smile faded as far as I knew, I did not need to smile. It seems that being happy was just leaving me with memories of the times I shared with my family. I wonder how they are. I know I ask that question before and I seem like a broken record but I wonder if they are okay. I do not know if they are. I do not know, but I wish I did.

I laid my head down on my arms. Boris' tail had stopped wagging and he began to whine a little. He could feel the emotion coming out of me. Poor dog, I am sorry that I am not happy; well I do not even know if I was happy to begin with. Boris licked my hand again to maybe find me comfort in this miserable time here.

_'I love you Boris_.' I thought.

John kept his gaze on me then looked away to going back to my wounds. I snapped out of my own reality and went back into the real reality. I was back in the reality of pain and suffering under a man who was as ruthless as well as evil. John stopped what he was doing. Placing the wet towel back in a bucket of water that was near my bed, he did not say a word. He wanted to, even the smile he had a few moments ago faded.

"Tell me John, did you ever have anyone close to you?" I asked.

Well, this was a surprising question. I could see it on John's face more so in his eyes. I wanted to say something that would just leave us from this place for at least a little bit. It would be like when I first met him here. I wanted to know this man; I wanted to know if he had any emotional bonds with anyone because I could see that he and Valik were like brothers.

John was a mystery to me even if he did not like to talk about himself.

"Why do you ask?" He said quietly.

I felt kind of stupid for even saying a word.

"Well… I wanted to know. Out of curiosity I guess. I mean I see that bond between you and Valik and I just wanted to know if you have any other sort of brotherly bond." I had the feeling I was beginning to rant.

John on the other hand was looking at me no differently. What was he thinking in that head of his?

"Brotherly bond?" He whispered.

He sat on the floor with his hands on his knees. Maybe I was asking too much but I was a bit curious of what kind of special relationships he could have with someone. I know that military men have brotherly bonds with one another. They have to look out for each other. Even if they may not agree with each other they still had to look out for one another.

"Well, I've had a few bonds with some of my comrades. Hell, they became brothers to me. I grew close to two men. Their names are Roach and Ghost."

It really was no surprise to me that they had nicknames. I sat up on the bed, with the covers covering my chest. Sure I was blushing like a school girl but I was focused on John now to even care if I was half naked in front of a man... I wanted to know about these two people the captain was talking about.

"Roach has become a good soldier, even though he is not of higher ranks but he is best at stealth and he is a good weapon's expert. He makes a good comrade when it comes to missions that deal with stealth. He is still young, not because he was chosen to be in the 141, though he doesn't let that get the best of him. Ghost... he always where's a balaclava (with a skull in the front) that cover's his face. I remember asking him when I first met him why he wore it, he told me that so it could cover his good looking face." John had a smile on his face and a light chuckle. Clearly it was not the real reason behind it all but John did not press that issue about his comrade.

"Then there is Price... Captain Price. My very best friend. _My mentor._ Meeting him for the first time, I was a new recruit joining the SAS. He taught me everything that I know now. I could honestly say that without Price placing me under his wing, I would not be here on a mission. I would not be here at all. I could have died many times before. All those times Price was there to save me... Then I was there to save him even though I thought he died on a mission. Guess I have gotten close to the three of them. But Price was like a father figure at best to me."

His emotion in his eyes went from a happy glow to a sort of sadness. John was indeed close to these men he spoke of. I wish I could form a sort of bond like he and Valik have. These men are amazing in their own way because bonds with another human are just so strong. It does not have to be blood bonds but it could be any form of bond.

John looked away from me. He was thinking while he rubbed the back of his neck. I do not know what about, but he seemed gone from the reality and into his own. I sat there in silence to let John have a moment. Whatever it was he was thinking it might have been from his past or maybe about his future. Whichever the case, he was silent.

"...Price and I found our comrades. They were in an open field; the air smelled of smoke. I was trying to recover from a stab wound... from the betrayal of our commander. If they were dead, we had to recover their bodies. At least give them some kind of proper burial. To our surprise, both Ghost and Roach survived their gunshot wounds and they crawled their way out of the fire."

I never knew that John had some kind of emotion to him. He always seemed to act like he had everything under control. I mean, the soldier's I have seen never acted like this. They were serious at times but they wanted to act like a man. John, he wasn't from the American military so maybe it was different from the ones I've seen. Yet, I have never heard him speak so much to me.

"We were wanted men. We still are until the world see's that we are innocent. Maybe not until the war is over."

Wanted men? I did not want to ask why they were wanted. It was his own to know. John has been through a lot since the war began, I knew that much but I never knew that he has seen hell with his own eyes. It makes me wonder why we are chosen to come to a place like this. I wish the answers were clear to me, but I know better than to ask why.

My feet touched the cold floor. Sitting on the edge of the bed, I placed my hand on John's shoulder. He looked up to me and I gave him a smile. I guess this was my own kind of bond; with someone who was different then me, in his own way. Like Valik, maybe I wanted to see some form of bond. With Valik, it was love; maybe, with John, looking at him like an older brother. I do not know but John was going to be part of me when all this is over.

I hope.

"I am not always so serious. Trust me, outside of my job I can be someone different. We all have to lower our walls at some point." John said.

"True. But in a place like this, do you think lowering your walls is good?" I asked.

"You just got to keep your composure." Was all he told me.

I looked at my hand on his shoulder. I could see my bones, from the lack of proper nutrition I knew that I was starving. My body was becoming skinny and I did not like it. I did not like the way my body was looking.

Sigh.

"Tell me John, will this end?"

He placed his hand on mine. Squeezing it slightly, my hand was engulfed by his. I did not notice that my thumb was rubbing at his tense shoulder but he somehow relaxed in my grip putting a small smile on my lips. Maybe I will grow to care about John more than I already do. He will be in my memory once we get out of here.

"Trust me, it will. You along with the rest of the prisoner's will be away from here to be with your families."

It was comforting words coming from a military man. I could not have guessed that John was that type of person considering he does not wear his heart on his sleeve. I looked down to his hand knowing mine was underneath. They were dirty like mine but not skinny. He still had his muscles (at least flesh on his bones) and I could see that the muscles on his bodies were making him stronger. John, no doubt was a handsome man in my mind. A rough one, but still...

Even if I did not understand him, he was a good friend to me. At least I could talk to him. Better then talking to myself, but talking to Boris isn't all too bad. Even though he cannot talk, at least I speak my mind. Something deep down inside me knows that hope is coming. But the other part, the more dominant part of me is saying to enjoy this last smile and this last happiness. Death is coming soon. Death is waiting. Death is here.

"I cannot wait for that day. I would love to see my family. I'm pretty sure everyone would love to see them. Recover with them after what they've been through... What we've been through."

My hand slid away right from underneath his hand causing John to look back. Maybe it was the thought of my family that made me want to cry so badly. I wanted to cry, it would make me feel better if I cried. Though I have cried many tears since I have been here and going on knowing that maybe hope was yet again not lost. John was indeed a good man.

He was strong, strong like Valik. Something I wish I could be. No matter how many times I may have shown myself to be strong, deep down inside I was weak. I want to be strong like you John. Teach me how to be strong on the inside. Valik has shown me to be strong physically but can you teach me to be strong mentally?

John, what should I do?

"Valik has been gone for a long while." He finally spoke breaking eyes contact.

I blinked not noticing that we were staring at each other without talking as John got up from the ground. He grabbed the bucket with the water now cold I am sure with his right hand. Boris laid down by my bed side trying to get in a comfortable spot knowing he was tired.

"...He has." I stuttered. "I wonder where he is at. It's not like him to be gone for this long. Knowing the warden, he may be talking about God knows what."

I may not know how long he has been gone, but John knew that he was taking a long time up in the warden's office. _He will be back I just know it_. I heard John's footsteps as he walked out of my cell without saying a word. Whatever time it was, my stomach was hungry. Waiting for him to be out of site, I quickly sat up to fix my shirt and place my jacket on.

_'Do not worry, Valik will come back_.' I thought to myself.

I slowly got up from my bed with my chest exposed. I grabbed the shirt that was next to my bed and placed it back on. Swinging my feet over the bed my feet mad contact with the cold stone floor. The cell door was open and I could hear John scuffling around in his cell. I smiled a little when I noticed that John came back into my cell.

Though the days grow longer and colder, I wonder to myself if there would be any life left out there. It's funny how I just leave realty and think of other things. I'd rather think of different things than about death and suffering.

Boris did not wake up, in fact he did not want to be disturbed at all. I could still walk but my legs would give out on me on random times. As a precaution John stood by my side as I placed my left foot forwards and I almost fell to the ground. Feeling strong arms around me I knew John caught me before I fell to the floor. Blushing at how close we were I muttered a '_thank you_' to him. His response was a nod and we began to walk out of the cell. I could hear my stomach growl.

I saw a small smile on the corner of his mouth making me laugh a little.

* * *

A/N: Talk about a dirty trick Isaac aka the warden has played. Really? But that's what makes Isaac such a great villain. Well, he is. Never thought I'd write a good bad guy. Come on guy's, you love the bad guy admit it. Anyway, with the drug inside of Valik how will he react once he awakens?

Plus there was a bit of Soap/Katie fluff there. Now I am not big on romance because it ruins the mood for me and it rubs me the wrong way, but I just had to because I have a game crush on Soap...

Anywho, The next chapter will show how Valik is effected by the drug. It is meant to clear the mind of all emotion. Kinda like stoic in a way. Valik will feel nothing at all. No more spoiler's, but what will Katie think then of how he has changed and what will John do? Well find out.

It's only five days before the fight. So each chapter will be a countdown with our character's in action. And with Roach and Ghost too. Oh yeah, Price is going to be in the next chapter and so on and so forth. He's too awesome and well, Price will be taking charge. He will be kicking ass. Heck yeah! See ya next time.


	24. The Maggot And It's Suitor

Disclaimer: I do not own any Call of duty characters.

_**Welcome to the world of Stockholm syndrome**_

**Russia**: _'unknown underground' tunnels_

It seems that everywhere he went was always cold and dark, though by the looks of him he could see why places like the undergrounds where very creepy when this man was around. The pure evil, the hate that comes from him is unbearable. Can such a human being consist of it so much? There have been men in history with as much hate in their hearts which would only mean that Isaac is no different.

Igor was silent as Isaac was leading the way to his unknown destination. Three men in gas masks following behind them with their weapons at their sides gave Igor a more creepy feeling. He knew of the tunnels in this prison, but this was something else very…_different. _There were no doors in this long stretch of tunnel except for one at the very end of the darkness.

It was only yesterday that Isaac called him to the prison and he sounded pleased with himself. For what reason... well it was because of some mind controlling emotion taking drug of some kind that Isaac wanted to talk about. He said that it makes soldiers a lot easier to control and for them to perform their tasks without complete fail. But it seems in order to do this; they had to kill every emotion. Seems like pure science-fiction to Igor but Isaac seemed to know that there was doubt in his mind.

_'Taking emotions out of a man?_' He thought as they reached the wooden door. _'How would this change the fight?_' Was more on his mind than any since Igor did not like the idea of war. Purely the scrawny warden liked the idea of money for weapons but war was just his ideal of business.

Fighting off prison guards was more of an approach than any considering that prison was such a hellish place. Igor was just what Isaac knew him to be... A coward and nothing more... yet something else was lurking deep inside.

_'I had a name. No, I have a name. What am I saying? Valik, wake up. You need to wake up. But, it feels like I cannot move my body. I can hear and feel my own heart beating through my chest. Why can I not open my own eyes? Open. __**WAKE UP**_!'

Cold, dark, and the water from the ceiling dripped one by one on his forehead. The water was cold as it touched his hot head. He looked peaceful, but he was unconscious. The moment the liquid has entered his bloodstream, it reacted the way it should. Valik was not to wake up until the liquid took control of his mind; his body. The three guards saw the same fate and they did not even know it. Their bodies lay on the other side of the room. All that was left was to wait till they woke up from their misery.

'_And the real games shall begin_.'

His head was spinning as he opened his eyes. His eye sight was blurry, but all he could see was black shadows moving inside with him. There was no light in the cold room, not even a little, even if it was a room. It did not faze him at all nor did he want to bother with the question of how he got in a dark place. The blue eyes saw nothing but darkness. His breathing was slow but his mind was not thinking, it as blank.

Valik's body got up from the ground slowly inspecting his dark surroundings, trying to feel for something. His body was in pain, but he did not care about that. In fact, he did not care about the pain that was shouting at him through his new muscles that he developed from the training. No words wanted to come out of his mouth. What could he say? It came down to if he wanted to speak at all. His body felt different.

He raised his hands in the blackness like he was to grasp something. Even if he could not see them, he could feel the strong hands of his raised in the air; staring back at him. The feeling, the strong feeling in his veins were pumping through him. _What was this feeling_?

He looked around the cold dark area, trying to find whatever was inside. He could hear some moans that echoed in this tiny space. He now knows that he is not alone in the blackness for the feeling of others are around him. The sounds of the ground being shifted by feet placed his body on high alert. He was like a predator in the night wanting for his prey to move.

Within a few moments of the noise, a door opened wide with a white light shining through the hole of the door. With the sudden lightness, the four figures shielded their eyes with their arms. It was bright, with black figures walking inside. Valik lowered his arms from his eyes to see the figures walk in. As if his eyes were blurry enough.

Everyone around him, around the others that were placed in the blackness stood still like deer in headlights. There was a grin on his face as he walked up to the guard with the dead blue eyes. With their eyes locked on one another, Isaac blew smoke in Valik's face wanting to see if he reacted. There was no flinch or movement from the emotionless man but that of a deep breath and stoic face.

"_I wonder if the drug is working on them_." He spoke in his cold Russian language.

"_There is only one way to find out, sir_." Igor stated.

Isaac looked to one of the guards who were still trying to gather their footing. They seemed lost, but they stood still waiting as it seems to be ordered around. This is what Isaac wanted, what he deserved. There was a shine in his dark orbs. The men around him knew that with his dark soul, he was going to do something that would make him have that grin on his face. He was going to order his best fighter, Valik kill the three guards, and those guards would fight back. It was going to be bloody; just how they liked to see one useless life die.

Without a warning Isaac threw his fists into Valik's gut. The stoic guard moved only a few inches back, but he seemed unharmed by the sudden action. The men around him did not expect this from their warden, but they did not step up and ask why he did such a foolish thing. God, if God even looked down upon this place, the warden would kill them if they dare ask questions. Isaac did not like to be questioned, he was the one who asked them and those he did question had to give him an answer. He was the top dog; though the guards surely did not want to show him their fear.

Igor knew that the guards with gas mask's wanted to see a blood fight, but they got the warden throwing his punch into his best fighter without the fighter even falling down to his knees. He just stood there, taking the blow like it was nothing. It did not phase him at all. He did not react, he did not even yell. Did he not feel that pain?

The men only wondered.

"_I like this. Without a single reaction, he's so emotionless_." He said with delight. "_You are truly a dog I can control, Valik_. _You are dead inside with that blank look._"

"_Yes sir_." Valik replied in a low whisper.

"_This is rather surprising... But warden, he could be faking it. Maybe the drug wore off or it has yet to work_..." Igor commented.

Isaac looked back at the tall scrawny man.

"_Are you saying that it isn't working? I assure you that it is. I am the one who is creating this drug ion my lab. I know what it is capable of doing and it's side affects. It takes effect within three hours of the injection. The time it takes to wear off, I have yet to know_. _It still needs to be perfected for shipment._"

"_So it does wear off_?" Igor asked a bit interested in the matter.

"_The scientists in the lab need to perfect it because who wants it to wear off during an important battle? But this is our first time testing it on a human subject instead of fucking animals. Valik surely fit the bill of my first rat_."

Isaac's gaze met back to Valik's blank stare. His blue eyes no longer the shiny blue he was used to seeing. Now they are cold, dark, and dead inside. If Valik was faking this sort of reaction, he is a damn good actor. He looked to the other guards injected with the same drug. They too wore the same face like the toy soldier's they were...

Igor looked to the warden as his gaze fixed from Valik to his right. Looking in the direction, he could see other guards standing still. Not moving. What was he up to?

The grin that was always on Isaac's face came back. He looked away from the guard, the fighter, maybe a lover, well now he was none of that. To Isaac and now to the other men in the room, he was purely a dog. Like the three guards that were injected with the drug were now loyal dogs. The plan now was to keep Valik down here to train under Isaac's supervision. No dog, no Captain, and no Katie. Let them survive without him. He has a fight and he has money that he needs.

"_These men are not faking it_. _Whatever doubt that was in your weak mind, keep them to yourself. You are not the one dealing these precious loads._" Isaac spoke.

"_How can you be sure they are not faking it_?"

"_Life has been taken from their eyes as you can see. That is how you know that the drug worked. The darker the eyes color the powerful the dose and the command. For how long? Well, we will just have to find out. As of now, these four men will not do anything without my say so. This is interesting. Oh and Igor, it will not affect our fight. This is just so that Valik could be more __**focused**_." His word of '_focused_' was emphasized.

"_Focused_?" Igor repeated confusingly.

"_Yes. Let us be off now. This is why I called you here. To see how the drug affected its host. If it is very successful, I will sell it for a large sum of money. Even higher than the razor skin_. "

Let the wager be even higher. This was going to be very interesting.

* * *

"I know the food is not tasty, but at least eat more Katie." John said.

I looked down at the food, if you can consider it that, in front of me. The fork in my hands was poking at the meal like a child with broccoli. I knew John saw me becoming all skin and bone, I was not starving myself it's just that the food is not good here. It tastes as if they barely cook it and clean it. Because of the food, I feel sick. Hell, even weaker.

"I do not think I can. I do not know how you can eat such food." I gave John a disgusted face.

"If it means not starving and gaining some strength, I'd eat anything they give me." I just rolled my eyes as John kept stuffing himself.

_'Military men.'_

John placed his fork down on the plate with his eyes looking at me. Oh no, he was going to plead with me to eat this stuff. Crossing my arms over my chest I looked away from him.

"Please Katie. I'm eating this piece of shit, but at least I am not going hungry."

I gave out a small sigh. I could not help but smile at the soldier. I need to gain the pounds that I lost. There was no time to be a picky eater. I know my body is weak from all that has happened to me. The fork that I held picked up some either it was potatoes or whatever; I slowly brought it to my mouth. I did not want to eat it but once it entered my mouth I chewed it and heard a crunch. It was not a potato. I wanted to throw up but I had to eat it. I had to keep some strength. My body wanted to reject it but I swallowed it.

"Yuck!"

John laughed at my expression.

"Oh shut up."

I swear, if he were to laugh any louder the guards would come here and cause us trouble. Something I did not want. Valik has not yet shown and it feels like hours now. I still did not need to worry, as of now I had to worry about eating this food.

"Trust me Katie, I have eaten worse."

"I see."

I placed in another portion of the food in my mouth even though my stomach was telling me otherwise but none-the-less began to chew on it. Trying to keep it down was going to take a while to get use to but at least I am eating more then what I would normally eat. The flavor was stale and the food itself was cold but that was expected of being held hostage here.

_'So disgusting.' _I just could not stop thinking about the food. John began eating again like it was nothing. Shaking my head with a soft smile I nudged him with my foot and he lightly chuckled at my sad attempt to kick him.

"Leave me alone you bastard!"

Our smiles quickly faded once we heard the shouting. We both looked over to the sound of one of the women on the other side of the cafeteria. The guard that got her pregnant was trying to drag her out but she was holding on the the table with all of her might. For what reason? I do not know. What more can he do with her? It has been months and it seems that the guards are getting... desperate if you will. She is pregnant; he cannot do much with her. I wanted to get up and fight with the guard but my thought went back to the last time I did such a thing; not such a good idea after I got whipped.

I turned my gaze away from the scene trying my best to ignore what was going on around me. John on the other hand did not look away from it. His knuckles were turning white with the fork still in his hand but his face said other wise. He told me about what happen to one of the women here. It was sad that he and Valik could not do anything to save her, but here, the warden chooses who dies.

"Let me go!" She yelled again.

"_Adam, what the fuck are you doing_?" A guard yelled towards 'Adam' in Russian.

Adam looked over his shoulder with the woman still in his grasp. Clearly her friends were staring at her with sad eyes not knowing what they could do. Other guards kept their distance or just simply didn't care about what was going on.

"_Why is it any of your business? She is my prisoner, stay out of it or I'll beat the shit out of you_." Adam hissed.

"_Oh_?" The guard asked.

The butt of a rifle hit Adam straight in the face in one quick motion. The woman that was held tightly began screaming loudly as the guard began to hit Adam in the face over and over again until blood was flying to the ground and on the woman. Everyone around was backing away afraid they may suffer the same way. Some women were screaming trying to stop them while some of the guards around began to take more notice of this.

"_What a dumb ass_." One guard commented.

"_It only shows you that he wanted to... have a bit of a release if you know what I mean_?"

The two guards laughed. They knew what Adam wanted and it wasn't hard to put two and two together. The woman that was his prisoner knew what he wanted but she could not give it to him. Not while she is pregnant. She was one of those prisoners who would give out to the need of a man. Even if she did not want it, she knew if she gives him what he wanted she would live.

John looked away from the scene now grunting as he placed his fork in the food. Adam's face was becoming unrecognizable now with the force of the butt but who was I to stop it? The guard on top of him slowed down then pretty soon stopped. It really was a pointless thing to do even if Adam wanted to give in to his desires.

Has it come down to a point that now the guards are beating up each other? Are they that bored that angry? It was only natural for the desire of lust. This place has gotten the best of the guards now. The prisoner's, they are a lost cause now. They are doing their best to survive, I know. It may not look like it, but some of them in their eyes want to die.

With the war, some of these guards would rather fight and kill then be here.

I sighed again.

"This place is driving everyone insane. There is no sanity here." I heard John say almost in a whisper.

I did not want to reply to his comment. All I could do was mess with my food again and just look at it. It was true about what he said no doubt about it. There is no sanity here in this place. I figured this out months ago, John may have figured it out on the first day but maybe he wanted to reinforce that idea. Sometimes I wonder about this man next to me. What does he really think?

"_Adam is still breathing. This dumb fuck_."

Adam was rushed to the prison hospital. Around us the guards talked about maybe the scene before them. The guards wanted to see blood. Again, there is no sanity here in this prison.

_'Help us all_.' I thought.

"Katie, amongst the madness, we are still the sane."

I looked up to catch his eyes. He was all serious now with an expressionless face. My heart was caught in my throat as I tried to answer him but I just couldn't say anything. Something was keeping me from saying a word to the captain. Amongst all the chaos that was surrounding us, our eyes still kept their gaze.

Was he... was he waiting for me to say something?

* * *

**Base**: _Near Ghost's office_

"Where is Ghost?" Price asked Roach.

Roach looked at his Captain with a guilty face or more so with a face that said '_I am trying my best to lie to my officer._'. Roach knew exactly where his lieutenant was at or better yet knows where he goes at this time of day. If he were to say, then Ghost would give him the beating of his life. Which sounded worse, getting yelled at by an angry older officer or getting beat up by one... Either way both were scary when they were angry and want vital information.

Price (not the most patient men in the world) was waiting for a reply from the master Sargent.

_'Ghost, if you kill me I'd haunt you_.' He thought.

"One of two places sir. In the bunker sleeping or in his office… Also sleeping." He backed away just a little to the door behind him. Clearly Price could see that the outranked soldier was going to head for the door in a matter of seconds with his tail between his legs.

"Is that so?" He wondered.

"Yes sir."

"Well, I ask because we need all of the members to be here. We need to train together and go through maneuvers. If we are one man short, the mission would not be successful. You and I both know that Ghost is the best marksman out of the two of us and he can hack into any system. So it is vital that we make sure he is here. On another note you have trained these men well Roach."

Roach was a bit shocked at this comment and Price could see it on his face. It just seemed to come out of the blue with a serious tone like Price's one could not know if he really meant it or not... (Price is one who looks at the leadership in soldier's. He corrects them if needed with his knowledge of what is to be expected of them in the battlefield.)

"T-thank you sir. I have been training these men the best I could."

"You did well with these men. Maybe it would not be long before you have a team of your own."

A smile crept upon Roach's lips but it was short lived knowing that Price did not have a smile. He knew what his Captain was saying and he took that as a big accomplishment. Saluting his Captain, Roach ran back to his team who were stretching waiting to do the mile run and wait for orders in the training area.

"Roach, you have come along way. Good job." The older captain whispered.

Reaching for the door to the office the lieutenant was suppose to be in, Price opened the door. It was not the typical office a person who was not of military would consider the norm, but Price did not care for such things. He has been in the military for such a long time that if he were to retire he would not know what to do in the real world.

With his feet on the messy desk full of papers with coffee stains and pencils with their tips broken off, Ghost was relaxing. His mask was off and hiding somewhere on the desk. He did not have a care in the world today; he was enjoying his time alone- in the quiet. His eyes were feeling heavy with sleep. Maybe a nap would not hurt. He needed on and he sure did love to enjoy them when no one was around him with their complaints and some stupid shit about God-knows-what?

_'Just close my eyes and sleep for a little bit.'_

A smile formed on his lips. He has been working on paper work while Roach has been busy with the training of his new recruits. The paper work, he did not like too much, in fact Ghost hated doing paperwork. It kept him from training with his team. Not like he needed it but he would like to train and figure out who these men were.

No matter, Price was with them. Less stress on him. As the lieutenant was about to close his eyes the door opened wide. Ghost's eyes opened wide as he saw the old Captain coming towards him.

_'Great timing_.' He thought.

"Ghost, you were about to sleep on the job weren't ya?" The old Captain said.

"I was about to until you came in. Cannot get a decent amount of sleep when your in the 141."

Price had a grin on his face more rare than a smile. Something told Ghost that one of his supposed friends talked to him. No doubt it was Roach. He had to wait to kill him later. No one else knew that he slept in his office or in the bunker's after a long day of paper work. 'Damn Roach.' With their eyes locked on one another, Ghost placed his feet off the desk and sat properly for his Captain.

"Is there a reason you are here sir? I am busy with much paperwork."

"I see. With the amount of paper's that fill your floor. I heard you had to do a report on the upcoming mission. I hate when they give you paperwork on that shit. Ghost, I came here to tell you that you need to train with the team. It is not the same without our masked comrade around." He joked.

Ghost then remembered that he was not wearing his balaclava. It did not matter now, Price knew his face. Getting up from his chair Ghost threw the papers to the ground as he found his balaclava underneath the pile of paper. Today, the lieutenant will be training with the team. Ghost knew what he was doing, but with him in the team the rest had to keep up. Roach and Price had the same pace as him, but the new recruits barely even seen him around.

"Is the team up for more training?" Price asked.

Price looked at the tired lieutenant as he placed the black mask over his head to conceal his face. With a smile now replacing the grin he walked out of his office.

"Do not be late. The team would like to meet the one we call Ghost."

He could not help but laugh at the comment. With a few days left, training would be harder.

* * *

A/N: Sorry if this chapter seemed kind of boring. I am so sorry, but this is all I came up with because I have major writer's block. Ugh. Do not worry though, the next chapter will be more interesting to you guy's. Wink.

Also, I can do request for one-shots if you want. Just message me and I can see what I can do.

What will happen in the next chapter? Find out.

Reviews are welcome.


	25. The Maggot That Breathes Glass

It's been a heck of a week for me. I've been working a lot and I am going to visit the Art Institute to take a tour and stuff. It is going to be pretty cool. It may not be a college, college, but I always wanted to go into an art school, and hopefully after that I can finally join the Army. So wish me luck on that.

Anyway, I am pretty sure you guys do not want to hear about that. I know you have other important things in your lives. Well, we all do. ^-^

Shout out's:

Awesome-Gummie-Worm: Thanks for your past reviews. Lol. You seem to be a regular reader. I like your spirit. Xp… Glad to see that you like my story.

Dead-poetic-slumber: I like how you say it wasn't boring. Thanks. But to me it was. Though to you it wasn't.

Frigyt: Thank you for your review. I know there are errors in some of the chapters. ^-^'… I try my best to fix them if not spot them. Glad that you like it.

On a random note, I have this song stuck in my head. I love this song called 'King of anything.'

'Who cares if you disagree? You are not me. Who made you king of anything? So you dare tell me who to be? Who died and made you king of anything?' I do not own those lyrics.

I love it. :3… Oh, my b-day is in a couple of days. I am going to be 1-9. Yay… Closer to 2-0… Ha Ha Ha!

Team Soap FTW!

Disclaimer: I do not own any Call of duty characters.

_**Welcome to the world of Stockholm syndrome**_

_He opened his eyes to the sound of a monitor and the sound of people talking as they walked in and out of his room. He felt something in his mouth that made him feel uncomfortable. This thing in his mouth was helping him breathe which he knew he could not do that on his own even if he tried. He could feel his chest heavy with pain as his lungs expanded. His whole body was in pain with the feeling that he was still on fire._

_His skin was melting right off his own flesh and his bones were now beginning to turn to ash. The smell filled his nose and that smell was not pleasant._

_Wait... he wasn't burning. He wasn't dead, wasn't he? You see in movies where something tragic happens to a character and they end up waking up dramatically, well this was no movie. He opened his eyes quickly being blinded by the bright lights that surrounded him. There was no sky above him, only white tiles. He was inside. Inside what? A building? Where was he? He does not know. How did he get here? He does not know. All he knew was that he was supposed to be dead. He wanted to die... didn't he? No, he wanted to live._

_His heart was beginning to pound and race in his painful chest. The monitor began to beep rather loudly and fast as he roughly took the tube out of his mouth (almost causing him to gag his stomach out) and the wires that were stuck to his bare chest._

_He coughed violently as the tube came out and his throat hurt through the process. He clutched his sore throat only to feel another pain coming from his arm. Looking down he saw an IV needle stuck inside of him. He ripped it out with shaky hands, without a second thought as two men raced in and tried to bind him on the bed he was laying in._

_He was struggling to get the men away from him. Not knowing where he was, he had to do what his instincts told him. Waking up in a strange place, having wires and a tube down your throat, what the hell? All he could remember was a field, a mission he and his comrades had to complete, and Shepard shooting Ghost and him in cold murderous blood. He did not know he was in a hospital recovering, he did not know that he was getting help, he did not know at all._

_"Calm down soldier!" One yelled._

_The force of the two men made him aggravated because of the pain that was in him. The blood from his arm began to drip to the bed as one of the men tried to grab his arm and tie it down. He knew he could not hold it in and despite the pain in his throat he yelled out his cries and frustrations._

_Chaos was developing in the room within the minute. He could not be held down because his body felt threatened. He punched one of the men straight in the face and that man fell down hard on the floor; using his arms to fall on. Another doctor came in calling for a nurse as he was looking frantically for a needle to sedate him in a cabinet just near the door._

_The sound of fallen objects to the floor made the doctor a bit anxious for the sedative. Just behind him, another was trying his best to control the soldier. Frantically the soldier's yells were becoming desperate yet his body was doing it's best to fight off the doctor trying to hold him. Making another object fall to the ground, his eyes looked to see a pair of boots. This was not a nurse or anyone in the hospital..._

_"**ROACH CALM THE FUCK DOWN**!"_

_Before he could punch the man trying his hardest to hold him down, the soldier called 'Roach' turned his attention towards a man in the doorway. He had his arm in a sling with cuts and bruises along his face but he held a strict composure. The man was taller than the doctor (who now held a small bottle in his shaky hand) but only about a foot or so. That man came in, walking slowly with a limp in his left leg towards the deranged soldier he just yelled at._

_The doctor who tried to hold Roach down stood straight releasing Roach from his grasp. The other man who was down at the floor quickly looked up and tried his best to stand but he almost fell again. Roach coughed causing his chest to hurt as the man told them to leave the room._

_"C-Captain..." Roach said as the doctor's exited the room._

_"You're in the base hospital. You do not want to end up disturbing the other patients here. They too are recovering from their wounds." He spoke with his strong accent._

_Roach could see that he was aggravated of the scene he just witnessed. How long has he been out? More importantly, how did Soap find them? So many questions were forming in his confused mind. Roach clenched his chest as the pain started to build up again for another cough. His Captain sighed and he closed the door behind him. He should have not reacted the way he did, but how was he supposed to know? The last thing he remembered was that he got shot and was in a field filled with fire with Ghost…_

_"Ghost!" He coughed as he said the name of his other superior._

_Turning around to the bandaged up soldier, his eyes looked over to the other side of him. There was a curtain to Roach's right, something he did not see (because he woke up from a two week comma and he did not fully comprehend what was going on around him)._

_"Soap, where is Ghost?"_

_"He is next to you." He calmly stated._

_Walking slowly because of his injuries, Soap grabbed the curtain side and slid it down. On the bed was the still figure of the lieutenant. Ghost was still in his coma it seems. Soap was surprised that the ruckus Roach was causing did not wake him. Seeing an angry Ghost was not something anyone would be happy to see, especially trying to wake him from his nap. All Soap could do was put a little smile on his lips just thinking about it._

_Looking towards his comrade, he could still picture the scene of him lying there. Luckily, they only suffered burns that were not to severe. Lucky? It was more than just luck that they do not have a strong case of serve burns. At least they are alive. They were wounded, burned only slightly, but most importantly they were alive. What more can the Captain want? Sure, he lost many men in the war; Soap was never close to anyone (not saying he did not get along with the others). It's not that he wanted to be close; he was more of the silent type back in the day. His comrades considered him a lone wolf at first but they began to respect the Captain as a leader._

_Ghost was not wearing his balaclava that protected his identity. He always wore it, heck he loved that thing. Replacing the mask was a tube that went down his throat as he breathed and the monitor next to him was beeping with the movement of his heart. Scratches covered his face and scars were now forming. His neck was consumed with bandages and his chest was completely covered. He did not look like the Ghost both soldier's were used to seeing on a daily bases._

_Roach could not help but sigh at the sight of all the injuries. His eyes showed no emotion at all. They were only pitch black._

_"We thought you two died." Soap spoke, not wanting to be consumed by the silence of dread._

_"After the death of Shepard, Price and I tried to track you two down." He kept that smile on his face. "It was not easy but we ended up finding you from your radio signals that were still signaling to the satellites. It was a mess. There was too much smoke but despite it all, Price and Nikolai ended up saving you two. I was too injured to help."_

_Roach fell silent for a moment. Trying to gather the information that was given to him one bit at a time._

_"What are we to do now, sir? Shepard now dead, the war still tearing the world apart, we are still injured."_

_"Does not mean we can still fight. It will not be easy. We are wanted men now. We are to be killed on sight." He chuckled. "The world has turned upside down for us. No matter, we are still going to fight this war whether they like it or not. Dead or alive... More dead. Once this war ends, we are no longer the Rouges."_

_Roach coughed violently. Clenching his chest as the cough left his breathless. Soap looked away from the man and looked to Ghost. 'Riley', that is what his name is, the man that wore sunglasses and a balaclava that covered his face, was not wearing that said mask and sunglasses that truly defined him. If Ghost were to die now, Soap will be disappointed. The lieutenant was called Ghost for a reason..._

_"Rouges and we still are going to fight. That sounds kind of interesting. Are we still aloud on base or are we to wonder around?"_

_"We are on a base. A very private base, no one knows of its location. We are safe. As long as we don't blow our cover we will live to see another day. " Soap walked over to the chair and sat down slowly. "We are going to recover and soon we will be back in the battlefield. We still have a war to fight. It needs to end."_

_There was a thought that was going around his mind. Being rouges now meant they had to be careful, but that was the least of Roach's worries. What happened to both Ghost and him was betrayal. He was glad Shepard was dead. There was no remorse for that man. He was a good leader but with bad intentions. If only he could have seen it then maybe the outcome would be a lot different._

_There was no time to be thinking of the hate inside of him now, it was time to ask Soap the question he wanted to ask before he forgot or he did not want to say at all._

_"Why did you come and rescue us? You guys were in a different place. You should have left us for dead."_

_Soap was a bit amazed at the words that came out of his mouth. Sitting back in the chair, he had to think of the answer. It was true, they were in a different place but it did not hurt to go back and collect the bodies to give a proper burial. Though, the fire died out before it consumed their bodies, both men were knocked out cold and somehow they did not suffocate from the smoke._

_"Would you have rather died?" Soap coldly said._

_Roach did not answer back. He kept his mouth shut for there was no answer for that. He was still a rookie by 141 standards and he has yet to know how to accept death, even though he met the reaper he still did not know why he did not take him. He closed his eyes to the sound of no talking._

_He heard Soap get up from the chair he sat in and without a word walked out of the room. How was Roach supposed to respond to anything that went on? He just woke from a coma and the only way anyone would react would be violently. He thought he died in that field. He should have died, but he did not. It must have been some sort of sign for him. They risked their own lives to save theirs. What was it that made them do a foolish thing like that?_

_Roach clenched his chest again because of the pain from his wound._

* * *

He could feel his heart beating through his chest. The sweat was falling from his brow as he was in a prone position with his weapon ready to fire at the fake target in front of him. Why he was standing in the middle of the hallway with the room in front of him and the target right there was beyond his comrade. His finger was shaking violently as he was about to shoot the target before him. His breathing became shallow; his comrade behind him was waiting for him to go in the room where the targets are.

It was '_Rusty_' and '_Kid_' who were the first to be '_volunteered_' into doing the first task. Ghost was around somewhere using his stealth, waiting to kill them. (He really wasn't going to kill them, Ghost acted as the enemy.) Well, the thought of the officer being an enemy wasn't so joyous for Rusty. He heard from other soldier's on the base that Ghost was amongst the toughest alongside this other officer they call '_Soap_'.

Soap or captain Mactavish, was the officer they were going to get from the prison along with a warden. Not much information was given about this mission only the small details; like they let the new recruits in on it.

'_Fuckers_.' Rusty thought.

Rusty was lost in thought that he bumped into his teammate. Kid did not budge at all, he just stood there. Was he frozen? Of course he is, he did not even move a muscle. Rusty did not want to tap his comrade on the shoulder for fear he may actually shoot his own teammate.

_'Kid, this is not the time to be frozen_.'

This was their first mission and he was frozen at the spot. This could not happen not now and defiantly not in combat. Kid was a showoff and a loud mouth from Spain which is what you get when you first meet the guy. He talked a big game but he was not talking at all, he was stuck to the ground like there was glue under his feet. He could not go in the room. Was he afraid? More likely he was. His comrade was growing agitated with this long wait. If he does not go in they would…

"Bang, you are dead." Said the lieutenant in his British accent.

"Shit." His comrade cursed under his breath.

Kid blinked as he shook his head in disapproval. The lieutenant has already found them and the task hasn't even been that long? It should of at least took both new recruits at least twenty minutes tops to get to their destination. Looking at his watch Rusty could see that is has been ten minutes that they have been at the same spot. He could not believe this shit. He quickly dropped his weapon to the dusty ground and quickly stood straight as he eyes the mask superior who was staring back at this 'kid' behind dark glasses.

Roach and Price came by Ghost's side to get a report on their failure. The way Kid was reacting to this was not going to be a pretty site. Kid made a reputation for himself and that reputation was not a good one. Roach did always have trouble with this guy, not that he can handle him, but he had too much pride to him. The mission is in a couple of days and it only takes one man to '_**FUCK**_' it up. Hopefully Ghost will take him down from his high horse. Roach really hated new recruits. They are nothing but damn trouble for him. They act like they are high and mighty and get into trouble. Young men like these should be more mature. To add it all up, this wasn't even his team, it was Price's team. All he had to do was train them. Training them wasn't even easy either. They questioned authority, well not all of them, but Kid was the man one.

_'Kid, you're fucking it all up_.' Roach thought annoyed.

"You have a problem, private?"

Ghost was standing tall against this man, well young man. Kid was only twenty-three. Still, he was thinking he was a know-it-all. Ghost hated young men not that he thought the same when he was that age but he quickly grew out of it once he joined the military. Sure, in his prime back in the day he was like him but he had to learn the hard way and now look at him. Kid... he was a different story. He would never become an officer or even have respect from his comrades.

Kid kept his gaze on his superior. He too stood straight trying to look intimidating with his chest sticking out and hands clutching tightly at the rifle. It wasn't working one bit, in fact it looked silly. Rusty backed away; he was not going to be in the middle of this fight. He wanted his higher rank to beat the shit out of him or at least take authority. He was pretty sure the rest of the new recruits would agree.

"Permission to speak, sir?" Kid said through clenched teeth.

Ghost could not help but grunt as to say 'permission granted'. The mask lieutenant did not barge from the recruit. He was not intimidated by the guy one bit. In fact Ghost wanted to see what he could do to his officer.

"Fuck you." Kid began to move forward with a clenched hand while the other held his rifle. He brought the clenched fist up in the air, ready to punch his superior before his arm could take a proper swing at Ghost, before he knew it his face was eating the ground. Kid grunted in pain once his face met the hard floor which he started to taste his own blood.

Roach was taken a step back when he saw that Price grabbed the unruly soldier and made him eat dirt. His knee was putting pressure in his back trying to sedate him using his own strength. For an old man, he surely was strong. Rusty looked at his comrade with pity but at the same time their was fascination at the older captain. Ghost just stood there acting like nothing happened with arms crossed his chest. No one was sure what his expression was since that mask covered it.

"Is that a way to treat your officer? Do you solve things with violence? If it wasn't for this mission in a few days, you're sorry ass would be back to where you came from. In fact, you would not even be in the military. Why would we waste our time for someone like you? Look at you. Can't even shoot a fucking target. You were frozen solid, you could not even move. Is that how you are going to be? If that were a real enemy, you'd be dead. Your brain matter would be everywhere while the rest of your comrades drag your body in a black body bag. The 141 does not need someone like you here. We need men who can handle these situations... Men that won't freeze on the spot." Price held onto Kid's arm tighter causing the recruit to clench his already clenched teeth.

"You were picked along with a lucky few to join the 141... They mistaken you for a man. How could you survive wars if you freeze?" The older captain was pressing the issue even further.

"I did not freeze!" Kid spat.

"Oh, then what the hell were you doing standing in the fucking hallway for ten minutes? Your task started the moment you entered these doors. Your nothing but weak minded if you cannot handle this."

Kid tried to struggle under Price's weight but his arm was being twisted with every movement he made. Though the Captain did not let Kid any space to move at all, Price pressed down even further on him.

"It doesn't matter to you, sir. If that were real I would of killed him. This is just training. When I am out in the battlefield I shoot my targets. Ask my former superiors, they will tell you."

"From what I was told you were the best in stamina. You have not been in combat as far as I am concerned. Tell me, private, would you kill? " Ghost spoke in a calm voice.

Going down to one knee, looking at Kid whose eyes looked away in shame. It may not look it, but Ghost held a serious face towards the Private. Sometimes Kid was afraid of the lieutenant while other times he clearly did not want to be around him.

"Do you know how it feels like taking a man's life?" Kid was silent. "Of course you don't. You are a fucking new recruit who thinks he can do it all. You do not know shit. Price, get off him. He is not worth the trouble"

Price was not stupid. He was not going to let Kid go.

"I'd rather not do that. Ghost, stand down. We are a team, no matter how much of a '_KID_' he acts like. I am of higher rank in this team. If you want to act like dogs than you do not need to be in a place like this. We are a team. If one man fails so does the rest." He pushed Kid's face in the dirt again. "For your disrespect you will be cleaning everyone's weapons; inside and out."

Price took his foot off of Kid's back making the recruit groan. Not wanting to press any issue further and focus on the task at hand, the older captain turned around heading for the entrance of the training grounds. Roach and Rusty looked at each other and then to Kid himself. Ghost did not take kindly to his Captain's orders, but he might as well listen to him. Sure he had a temper when it came to new recruits, who didn't? Kid was one of them.

"Get up. You heard our Captain. Roach," He stared at him." Gather the team. We have to seriously talk about respect for their superiors."

He walked past Kid, kicking a little bit of dirt to his face.

"Respect is earned, not given."

Roach could only roll his eyes at the childish attack. Price did not give Ghost a punishment, then again Ghost knew his place amongst them. If the mission wasn't days away, the whole team might as well kill each other. There is no time for fighting with one another, for the love of everything, this mission is more important.

Kid got up, wiping dirt off him without saying a word or looking at both soldiers. He had too much pride in him to stay and talk to his comrades, if he considers them that. He turned his back towards them and walked away like a dog with his tail in-between his legs. Rusty grunted as he followed along leaving Roach to stay in the empty hallway.

Some team building.

* * *

**Russia**

_'How was it like?'_

_'How was what like?'_

_'Fighting in the war?'_

He quickly dodged the punch that was coming closer to him. With a grunt he tried his hardest to land a hit onto the man that was fighting him. He could see in those blue eyes nothing but faded color. They were turning dark even if light were to shine down on them. He was moving as fast and precise as he can. He could see every muscle move under his skin, but was he thinking? John was not sure of what motive Valik had for fighting the way he did. Instinct told him that he wanted blood and he wanted it badly.

There was defiantly something off about Valik by the way his eyes were lifeless to his new fighting stance. John could not place his finger on it but something must have happened. He dodged another blow from him as he was taken out of his thoughts. His fists were coming close to his stomach heading for a vital area; he had to back away quickly before the hit could make it to it's target. Sweat was falling from John's body, but blood was mixed in causing the captain to taste it on his tongue. John was bleeding from scratches he received when he was pushed hard to the ground by Isaac's guards and forced to fight Valik.

The only thing John noticed about Valik was his stoic state. He was beside Isaac like a loyal dog, standing straight, his eyes cold and dark. Valik looked darker in presence and the way his lips snarled like a rabid dog. There was already sweat on his body and blood splattered in random areas. _Was it Valik's own blood_? John could only guess.

_This was a sick game for Isaac. Training Valik on his own it seems, no wonder he has been gone_.

Valik grabbed John by the neck causing his nails to dig deeper into his flesh and threw him roughly to the ground. John could feel the pain on his back, but he turned the tables on Valik. Hitting the ground he grabbed Valik's arm quickly and threw him to the ground beside him. Even though John had a good grip on him, Valik still had a hold on the Captain's neck. He was holding on tightly to his flesh.

The pain was burning inside of him. Tightly squeezing his insides, breathing was becoming harder as his lungs tried to expand to let in air. John coughed as he was choking for a breath of air. Like a snake killing his pray, slowly with each breath he was taking. Valik's fingers dug deeper into his neck inch by burning inch.

John punched Valik's arm, hitting bone causing it to pop, to let go of his neck, though in the process he would have to be careful so he would not cause any damage to his neck.

_'Shit. Something is off about Valik. If he holds on any longer I will suffocate_.' John thought.

Air was becoming harder and harder for him to suck in as the captain was gasping like a fish out of water. His lungs were fighting for that air, his mind, his brain; everything was fighting for a breath. Gasping, John knew he was going to black out if he did not come up with a plan. Placing his leg on Valik's stomach he pushed as hard as he can even though the guard did not weigh more than the captain.

"_Let him go Valik_."

Doing as Isaac told him, Valik let his neck go and stood up straight quickly. John coughed as he turned to his side, holding on to his sore neck. Valik has gotten stronger, he'll give him that but he was not a perfect killer... yet. Not too long ago John was the one beating him, training him, now all of a sudden Valik had the upper hand. What the hell has Isaac been doing with him?

In all his years, John never seen such discipline; such control in a person. This was something all new.

"_Take him back to his cell building. I just wanted to see if Captain here could beat him_." Isaac chuckled. "_It turned out that you cannot_."

John coughed again as he glared at Isaac with dagger's in his eyes. His throat was burning; his flesh was red from the tight grip. He could feel his arms being held by the two of his guards that came in. They had grins on their faces as the held the Captain up and walked him out of the room. Tired and weary, John did not fight back.

* * *

I sat out in the yard, wondering what happened to John. One minute he was walking out of our cell block and the next thing I know I was walking out with Boris and he was nowhere in sight. First Valik has been gone and now John. The only thing that I could think of what was going on? Something in the air did not feel right. I've been waiting for what seems like hours in the cold.

I looked down to Boris, his ears moved quickly to the sound that came from a door to our left. I stood up and Boris kept his gaze on the door. It opened and I could see that John was being held by two guards, he looked beat up rather badly. Blood was dripping to the cold ground as I saw the Warden walking out and…

"Valik?"

It was Valik. But he was next to the warden, walking beside him with no expression. Boris growled from behind me as he saw his master. He knew that something was wrong. As they walked closer to us, they turned to our cell block and from there they threw John into the door way. The guards laughed, wiping their hands and turning around talking to one another.

I looked over to the warden while he walked up to his office. Valik following close behind, but he looked back. I could not help but stare from a far. He was covered in dirt, sweat, and blood. I turned around and quickly Boris and I walked into the cell block where I found John, standing.

_'What the hell just happened_?' I thought.

I was too afraid it seems to talk to him. I walked forwards with caution, Boris did the same thing. Feeling what I was feeling, seeing what I saw. I got close enough to see the scars and the blood on his back. I outstretched my arm, my hand touching his back. He flinched with my touch. I could feel the warm liquid on his back.

"John." I whispered.

He turned back to me. Grabbing my hand, he gently put it down.

"John." I said his name again.

He looked me in the eyes. Those eyes of his looked tired, worn, and beat up. His neck was very red; I could even see finger nails imprinted on his flesh. They looked deep almost ready to bleed. It was kind of clear now; they were trying to kill John. Typical, the warden was fighting John and Valik.

I closed my eyes; this was all becoming a little too much for me. Madness that is all it was. Plan old madness.

"Remember when you told me how it was like to fight?"

I opened my eyes to look at him again. John had a distant look to him as he clenched his tired fists.

"Hell."

He turned around and walked off even though I could see that his legs wanted to give out. I let out a long breath of air. Looking up to the dark roof above me I knew I could hear the creaks and the water dripping. Boris licked my hand and I smiled. Why should I smile at all? I do not know.

_'John.'_

A strong man, a good soldier, but the way he told me that word 'Hell', was fighting a war really like hell or was fighting someone you knew to almost death like hell? Either way, hell is what it is. Hurry up; we need to get out of here. We need to.

I looked down to Boris, he sat next to me. His eyes were looking at me. Black, I wonder what he was truly thinking. What would he say to me? It was only wonder. In all aspect what would anyone at all say? I have been locked up in here for way to long. It is getting to me. Evil resides here, it will always be here. I kept that smile on my face as I noticed Boris' eyes shine even in the dark. His tail was wagging and he quickly got up anxious for me to move.

Valik was now lost in some trance. Whatever the warden did to him, he was now fully in control.

A puppet.


	26. Truth The Maggot Learns

I am so tired, but the show must go on. Ok, so let's get things started now shall we? I have been thinking a lot about this chapter and how I was going to portray this… this story. We are coming close to the ending. So I don't want to put too much in here. If you got any questions or suggestions just tell me. I don't mind at all.

It always seems that in the last few chapters that it takes a lot of thinking on how to do it. Ugh, I hate that. Anyway, more inspiration and listening to Journey made me come up with this. I love 80's and older music. My ma grew up with it and I love it. Journey is the best. They have many great songs besides 'don't stop believing'. Come on, I am going to be 19 and I know who they are. Some people only heard of the one song and not the rest. Makes me sad. D:

Disclaimer: I do not own any Call of duty character

Happy readings ya'll. :D

*On another note: I would like to have more reviews. I mean, I know that people read this but you know I like to read what you have to say. Help's me improve more and such. But if you don't, that's all good. I will still keep posting no matter what. I want to finish what I've started. ^_^*

* * *

**Welcome to the world of Stockholm syndrome**

**Base**: _Two days before the fight_

"**ROACH, GET OUT OF THE WAY**!"

He heard his name being called by both Price and Ghost, but he kept moving forwards with his rifle close to him, though his finger wasn't on the trigger. He knew that he was in danger but his legs kept on running forwards towards it. Call him crazy but he had too. Only a few seconds before the bomb exploded, Ghost caught up with the master Sargent and pushed him to the ground. Falling backwards in a daze, Roach watched as his superior (though fuzzy images were all he could see) ran forwards towards a figure that stood only mere inches from the bomb. Once again, kid froze in the middle of an important exercise.

Price was shouting commands at the rest of the team to take cover as Roach covered himself when the bomb exploded. It was loud like thunder, but the ground beneath them shook like an earthquake. Pieces of stone and cement fell to the ground around them hitting a few of the soldier's in the process but nothing to serious. Some large, some small, but the smoke from the blast left everyone coughing.

His heart was beating faster with the adrenaline running through his veins; the dust was irritating his nostrils, but he was alive. He coughed trying to get the dust out of his lungs while his eyes burned in the process. Still, blurry images were coming closer to him thinking he gotten blind. His ears were ringing as everything seemed to slow down bit by bit.

Roach got up from the ground with trembling hands and legs, noticing the dust was settling down. Quickly, Roach (still in a daze) ran towards the two men that were laying still on the ground just a few yards from the bomb crater. Both of them were not moving. This was not good.

'_Shit_.'

"**GHOST! KID! MEDIC! WE NEED A MEDIC**!" Roach yelled through a hoarse voice.

The two bodies still did not move from where they lay. Dropping his weapon to the ground, Roach fell to his knees trying to shake Ghost. He wasn't moving, not even a budge. Roach kept shaking and shaking him for his superior to wake up but the lieutenant still would not move. Knowing that Ghost was out or coming back to reality, Roach moved over to Kid doing the same thing. They were not moving. Skull, a young medic came up behind him with a large medic bag slumped over his shoulder.

"You have to move, Sargent. They may be hurt. Shaking them will not wake them up, it might make it worse if they have serious injuries." The recruit said.

Roach did as he was asked by the medic and stood up. Price, who was at the far end, told the group to take a break until Ghost and Kid were alright. This was the second time that Kid froze up and the older captain was not happy about it. This is not the time to be doing this. Kid needs to go; he does not need to be a soldier. He does not deserve to here where he will get everybody killed.

Standing beside the Master Sargent, Price could only take out a cigarette. His anger was building up inside and right now was not the place to do such a thing. The older captain puffed out the smoke before grunting in disbelief.

Watching the young medic as he checked for breathing and any kind of injury on the two men, he laid them on their sides. The blast was big, but it wasn't enough to kill them. Their ears will be ringing, their bodies will be sore from the impact, but not enough to kill them. If they were only just a few inches closer then maybe they would have died. Lucky them right?

Skull looked up to the Captain and stood, walking to him. Roach did not pay any attention to what he was saying. Ghost moaned out in pain and he began to move a little, but not without coughing. Kid followed close behind him but he looked away from the rest. Ghost slowly sat up with his arms on his knees. His head was spinning and the ringing in his ears would not stop at all. The lieutenant wanted to throw up from the damage.

"They are not seriously hurt, but I would like to take them to the hospital to make sure nothing is broken and everything is still intact, sir." Skull said to Price.

"No, hospital. I am fine." Ghost said in a whisper catching both men off guard.

"You do not have a choice, soldier." Price quickly said.

"No, I do not need it. I am fine."

Price took a step forward.

"Ghost, do not argue with me. You are going to the hospital whether you are fine or not."

Ghost placed his hand on his head. He was still feeling dizzy from the blast, his body felt sore from hitting the ground hard, but he knew that he was fine. Turning his attention towards Kid, he glared at him. Kid was quiet, looking to a giant hole the blast made; smoke still coming out of it.

They should have not let Kid place a bomb at the wall. He was improving so little, but Price placed him there. They should have used Rabbit, he was faster and he could listen very well. Ghost was very pissed about this decision. He froze again, if he wouldn't have pushed Kid down then maybe he would have flown yards away and seriously hurt. What the hell was he thinking?

"Kid," Price said in a serious tone. "Pack up. What you did was foolish and dangerous. I am going to sign release papers for you. You are going to be discharged. You are no longer needed here. The 141 does not need a soldier who cannot defend himself."

Kid did not say a word, but the expression on his face said something else. He felt angry, he wanted to fight back but with a quiet, "_yes sir_", he understood why he was now leaving. He knew he was a failure, no doubt about that. He froze again; he fucking froze again and in front of the whole team.

Ghost slowly got back up to his feet. Wiping dust off him, he walked past Roach, Skull, and Price without a word. There was a lot going through Ghost's mind. Forgetting his weapon on the ground, he could only care less, he was too pissed off at the moment. The team talked amongst each other, but when they saw the officer walking they stood up straight.

"Gentlemen, Kid is no longer in this mission. He is no longer in the military."

Rusty's eyes grew big at the officer's words. Kid was no longer in the military? No surprise there, but he did freeze again. He truly fucked himself over, plus he almost got the officer killed along with him. This was no place for Kid. The night after their first exercise where he froze, Kid told Rusty that he froze because the pressure was too much. Price was right, if that were real, he would be dead.

"Do not freeze in the heat of battle. You hesitate to kill, you better hope to your higher power that you die the moment your feet don't move."

Rusty and the rest of the group watched as their officer walked away from them. He was heading to the vehicles to smoke a cigarette to get the edge off. This whole month has been hell with training, exercises, fights, and many things that always go wrong. Those who were chosen to be part of the 141 had the best standings out of all, but it seems they overlooked one person... Kid.

It brings up a question on whether they were truly ready to risks their lives when the time comes. This was an exercise, but the real deal was in two days. So much pressure for their superiors, one problem was out of the way. The new recruits were scared shitless, but they had to keep going.

That is what being a team was about, wasn't it? Keep on going through the bad shit though some of them will fall like flies? Hopefully their teamwork will not fail, if it does, luck better be on their side. After this, they better get straight. In the future, they will rely on each other even if they disagree or not.

_'Teamwork will always pull through_.' The voice of Roach trailed in Rusty's mind.

The Master Sargent was right, hopefully he will be right.

She waited by the vehicle door, with a paper in her hand she looked up as she saw Ghost walking furiously.

"Lieutenant?" She said.

Ghost ignored Sally as he finished his cigarette and threw it to the floor. Pulling his mask down, he walked past her without uttering a word. He was angry... no, he was more than that. Pissed is more like the word. He wanted to leave immediately so he could work off all this anger that was building up inside of him. Fuck the hospital; he was fine as long as he was concerned.

Nothing was broken, everything was attached to his body. Ghost knew that Kid got to him. He knew that this team was filled with inexperienced men who just want to look for action. It was more than all that, they don't realize that they could lose their lives.

War was bringing out the worst in him. The Lieutenant really hated new recruits.

* * *

**Russia**: '_Frozen Hell_'

_'Anticipation leads to death along with the cowardice of a man who thinks he knows best_.'

"_Warden, you know that I'm getting impatient. I am tired of these walls. I have been staring at them for ten fucking years. I want to kill that guard. I want his blood on my hands; I want to tear him apart_." A sheepish grin came to his face.

Igor looked in disgusted towards the man. This prisoner is never happy, then again why should he be happy? He is a very dangerous man after all. Dangerous men should not be happy at all. That is how Igor sees it. This man is a monster; this one man cell is not going to keep him any longer if he does not tend to his need to kill.

_He_ is a strong man. He did kill but when Isaac put this new drug inside of his best fighter how would this change the fight? Would the guard be stronger? There is a chance of that; he did in fact kill the three others who had the same drug in them. They were weak; they were not even fighters. But this drug that he has been working on, secretly.

Isaac has not said word about it until only a few days ago. He has a weapon that is destructive and maybe it is in use as they speak. But this new drug that gets rid of any human emotion is unheard of. Well, not really, but this is the first that Igor has seen it first-hand.

"_You are impatient, as always. Why do you not understand that the fight is not yet here? You're lucky that you are going to be fighting_. _I could just put one of my best fighter's who is a guard against that man._"

He looked at Igor with a cold, dead stare. Walking towards his warden, Igor stood still trying not to look scared. He could see his massive form in the darkness, but his eyes pierced through it. The energy that was coming off this man was heavy with many forms of evil. Prison can create evil or it can be within the mind of a man who was crazy, insane, and ill.

"_Me lucky_?" His breath was cool as it reached towards Igor. "_You should be the one to be lucky. No guard is tougher than me and you know it. I will grab his little neck with my strong hands and snap it clean off of his spinal cord. I will watch his lifeless body fall as I feel the blood of his on my hands dripping to the ground but not without taking a little taste_."

"_That is if you can get him you monster. You see... the warden has injected him with some drug. A drug that will make him stoic... obey. I have seen him and he is truly impressive_. _His fighting skills have been perfected since the last time I have saw him._"

"_How impressive? Does this drug of his make him stronger just by controlling him like a dog_? _If it does than this will be a fun match. Nothing but boring scared men have come to face me and they have failed utterly._"

"_I would like for you to see_. _You be the judge of your opponent and let's see if you can kill him._"

The prisoner chuckled at Igor's words. What kind of power does this drug have? No power at all, the guard is just being controlled is all? It seems that the fight will be easy.

* * *

"Little bird, don't you fly away.

Let your wings spread, before you learn.

Feel the wind going through you.

Listen and learn from those before you.

Then when you're ready, never forget where you came from."

"That was beautiful... the lyrics."

I smiled when I heard John coming in my cell. He still looked tired with the bruises going away on his face, but John was tough. Nice to know that he thought the lyrics were good though which was going through my mind. I don't blame him, I do not have the best singing voice but that was just a little song my mother used to sing to me when I was younger. Boris seemed to like the song, but I am not sure if I was hurting his ears or not.

"It was something my mother sang to me as a kid."

We both knew that it would be two days before the fight so we did not beat around the bush about it. Two more days... Valik has been getting stronger and losing more of his humanity, but I just kept on thinking about it even though I did not want too. John walked by my side and sat down on the bed with me. I placed my hand on his shoulder, getting closer to him; I could feel his body heat radiating off him. He did not mind my touch but his muscles still acted in reflex. I know now that he was not one to be touched by anyone...

John has been training even more while I sit back and watch. I do not know what more I can do except for treating his injuries or washing off his face. Personally, I did not mind at all. At least I felt useful in this. Watching John train made me want to ask him to train me. The wounds on my back do not hurt no more and they have healed up but the scars are noticeable.

We are growing tired of waiting for freedom. It's just over these walls of this place. I am growing tired, very tired. I do not know what more I can do. Hope is still fading, but there is still a little bit left in me to keep going. The smile on my face just faded. It always happens. One minute I may feel fine then something I think about just makes it go away.

I let out a sigh as I placed my head on his shoulder.

"You still care about Valik?" John said.

I closed my eyes as I rubbed my cheek on his shoulder. I am sure John was curious about my actions but did not press on it. He just let me show a bit of affection towards him, something I am sure he was not use to being military and all.

"I do care about him."

"What about love?"

I let out a sigh. My cheek stooped and my chin was now resting on top of his shoulder. I felt like a kid who was snuggling up to their parent. Admitting something like love is what stopped me right on my tracks.

"The love I feel for him is more than a relationship. I do not want that between us. The love I have is respect and kindness for him. I don't know, I can't describe it." I must sound stupid trying to explain to him.

"Katie, you are letting your emotions get to you. You survived this long because of him. His selfless acts keep him from hurting you; he is a different kind of guard. I am sure you know that. You do know what they call this kind of relationship between a guard and his prisoner?"

"Why are we talking about this? How long have you been thinking about this?" I was getting agitated.

"Just answer my question. I just need to know."

"John, please. I don't want to talk about this."

I got up from the bed in a quick haste. Crossing my arms as I walked from John, Boris still sitting by the bed staring at me. What was John trying to do? Why was he asking me these questions? Why was he even bringing this up now? He was only confusing me. I do not need to be confused. I know I survived because of Valik. He is different from the guards. But now, since he's been gone and by the warden's side, I am rethinking his motive now.

Why was Valik acting so different? Does he still care for me? What has the warden done? Katie, just stop asking yourself these questions.

I felt his hand on my back even though my body tensed up. Was he trying to comfort me or trying to calm me down? Whichever he was doing, I just shrugged him off. I seem kind of stupid being angry over nothing but this was a big deal for me. I did not want to look back at him. I had nothing else to say to him. This should not be happening, I should not be confused. I should be surviving still, but John, he makes a good point on all this. I wish John could shut up sometimes.

Why did John always do this me? I know, I fucking know how I am feeling. He should not be telling me how to feel. Like he ever was captured and started to feel for his guard. He does not know, he does not. I just need to calm down and just keep thinking of other things.

Why can't things be easy?

John knew that he was saying too much. Why was he saying it? John wishes he could answer himself but he wanted to know. All the emotional connections she has with him seem to be affecting her. She should not be focusing on this kind of stuff. His team will be here in less than two days and when it comes to the fight she has to be strong and help the other prisoner's to find safety.

"I am sorry." He said.

I turned around and looked him straight in the eyes. I pushed him back with all my might, but my strength was weak and he only moved a few inches. He knew I was pissed but he was close to me. I closed my eyes because I was feeling tears, why? Shit, I don't know.

"Sorry, for what? Bonds are made; they can't break because of bad things. I think that is what I am saying when I mean I love Valik. It's that bond we made because yes he is different. Bonds are what bring people together. I see it in both of you. We all have that bond. But I know that when that time comes when this shit is over, it has to break." I spat.

Is this the right answer? Was it because we had a bond that I loved him? Was I just lying to myself?

I placed my head on John's chest. Breathing heavy, holding back the emotion I have been keeping inside of me I wrapped my arms around him. It is now clear that I have lost my mind. Prison has broken me, made me into someone else completely. I am strong, but I am not as strong as I thought I was. Damn it. This was very weird for John, I know but I just wanted someone to place my head on.

"Katie, just keep being strong. At least for the sake of everyone's lives." He spoke in his strong accent.

This was really a mess. As I might have said before, prison broke me. I knew there was a word for what John said to me about the guard feeling for his prisoner, but that word was hard to remember.

"What do they call it when they guard falls for his prisoner?"

"The capture only feels sympathy for the person they have in their possession. They never have feelings for them, but sometimes that person falls for them. In most cases the capture talks to them and never kills them. That bond is unhealthy. They call it Stockholm syndrome."

I let out a long sigh. Clenching my fists, I did not want to be angry but that is how I can feel. Anger, sadness, it all seems to just be in me. I wish it wasn't but that was it. I just want out of this.

"Is that what it's called?"

"Yes."

"Do me a favor John."

"What?"

"Shut up."

I pushed him back again and I walked back to the bed. Boris looked to me with those eyes, but I did not look back at the dog. My mind was going through a lot, I wanted to think. Going through an emotional state was only going to break me even more. How am I to deal with so much if I can't deal with what's going on?

The truth itself hurt me.

_'Stockholm syndrome, the word that describes our relationship. Is this real_?'

I hate the truth.

_'I want to go home. I want to go home. God, I just want to fucking go home_.'

I just let a tear roll down my cheek.

_'I just want to go home_.'

* * *

A/N: Hmmmm… So Katie now learns what Stockholm Syndrome is. Hence the title of the story. Come on, I was about to put that somewhere in the story. Anyway, two more days before the fight and things are going to get hairy. With Valik still under Isaac's drug, will he lose everything? Will he lose Katie? Will there be a little spark between both Katie and John? I don't know really because I don't want to push their relationship further. Tell me what you think. I don't think it will happen. There is no chemistry as far as I can see. With Kid leaving, how will the team operate when their mission comes?

Is it me or is John always in the middle of an emotional breakdown for one of our characters? I think he is. Damn, don't worry I am not making John is a sissy or anything. It's not like he is going to be all mussy and gussy. I hate those kind of guys. But John cannot do anything in the prison; if he does he will die. So he can't just break out and all. Sorry, but John is powerless until the backup comes.

Reviews are welcome. ^_^


	27. The Flies Puppet

Another long and tiring week for me. But I gotten my first tattoo and it is so beautiful. It hurt a lot for those who do not have one or is thinking of getting one. Word of advice, talk and laugh as you feel thousands of little needles bury in your skin. It is worth it, believe me on that. But make it something you will not regret.

Disclaimer: I do not own Call of duty characters

_**Welcome to the world of Stockholm syndrome**_

_**Base**_: _Two hours before leave_

_Just only three hours ago, the team was packing for the mission. No one seemed to speak, only thinking of how things will go. The sound of zipper's and clipping of bullets in magazines seemed to fill the tense air. Why no one was talking was a good question. Where the new recruits afraid? Well of course they would be afraid. Everyone becomes afraid when it's their first time going to a foreign land that they are not used to. This was something that he did not want to think about that. It wasn't a bright idea to scare the new recruits before the mission. They pretty much had to learn what it was like to be in a fight with bullets flying all around you._

_There will always be people who die in some sort of way. Nobody lives forever. Watching as they fall to the ground, blood spilling out of someone's body, there were many more gruesome details as to the death of someone. It does not matter if they were in a battlefield or if they were fighting hand to hand combat... It does not have to be in war where someone dies... Death is everywhere you look no matter how hard you try to keep it away._

_Someone always dies._

_Captain Price was at a meeting (briefing on what is to be expected from the mission) with some of the higher ranking officer's from different squads who will be helping on transportation and backup in case something were to go wrong. The biggest obstacle the Task Force is having will be finding a place to set up base in a hostile territory. This is Russia; enemy territory. No village will have their arms open to them. Despite the peace talk, Russia wants to recover on her own._

_The best bet for them is to build a base in the middle of the harsh, cold, dead tundra. The prison will be two-hundred miles away and having camouflage will be their only hope. What more can Price do? What more can anyone do in this matter? Lives are at stake in this precious time._

_Ghost looked over his shoulder to stare at the recruits packing what they needed and found one particular soldier, Rusty, moving his head to music he was listening to. The masked lieutenant could hear his loud rock and roll through his earphones. The lead singer was screaming his lungs out to the beat of the instruments that were playing in the background. He had no problem with hearing the music the young guy was hearing, in fact it might as well be their theme song. Hell it was some good music he was listening too, but Ghost would only hear that if he was working out in the training area._

_The music makes him focused; lets him release the anger that he holds inside._

_Though, it wasn't a bad idea to put in some music while out on a mission. It would keep your mind from thinking of who will be next to die by the bullet of your rifle. Keeps your mind zoned out while you are getting closer and closer to the action. No matter what kind you listen to, if the music was loud, there will be difficulties. Going deaf was the bigger issue no matter what._

_Shaking his head to the private across from him, Ghost called to Roach and pointed over to Rusty. It wasn't hard to hear the music from across the room. It was clear as fucking day in Roach's mind. The men around them kept their mouths shut but some could not help but chuckle at it. They did not want to have their tails between their legs if they were to speak up. The lieutenant had a tendency of doing that but it was only to show leadership. He liked to show his dominance over them but not too much. Ghost was not like that only if you got on his bad-side of coarse._

_"If he plays it any louder he'll go fucking death." Roach stated._

_"No shit. If he goes deaf, I am not going to be the one who will save his ass when he cannot hear my orders."_

_Ghost grabbed a pencil that he kept for writing down what he needed and began to aim for the private with the loud music. Maybe getting hit with the pencil will give him an idea of lowering down his music. No need to go death before a mission, especially a retrieve and rescue mission. Rusty's head was still moving up and down to the sound that the music made him oblivious to the world around him. Rusty's new battle buddy, Skin (long story of how he earned the nickname), noticed as something small and skinny hit his comrade in the head._

_"Bull's-eye." Ghost mummered under the balaclava._

_Rusty rubbed his head from where the pencil hit him. Ghost was lightly chuckling as he turned his attention back to packing gear. The lieutenant was not much for having fun (in fact he was more serious when the team would have a day off. Ghost was not a social type of person to begin with. He only spoke when needed and it seemed that the only people he would talk to were Roach, Price and Soap.), but if Roach had to guess he did not want to hear that loud music. Maybe he was looking after the new recruits' hearing. Either way, Ghost seemed to be enjoying himself._

_"They should have a rule on how loud your music can be. There is no time to be hearing that shit. They need to be focused."_

_"Didn't think you were that old, Ghost." Roach stated as he placed his bag over his shoulder._

_"Fuck you, Roach." Ghost said in a threatening voice._

_The masked lieutenant was staring down Roach, who had a grin spread across his face, through his dark glasses. The Master Sargent knew he was going to pay for it later._

It felt like his last meal. The same old shit that the chow hall always offered. Now he wished it was his last meal so he would not have to come back to the food- if he can call it that- that was staring straight at him. Maybe he was just over reacting to the food because he was used to eating shit that did not look like a home cooked meal. In reality though, it wasn't all that bad just that the taste itself was rather bland. But for some reason, of all days, today's meal was not his favorite.

It looked like it was just made in less than ten minutes. Are they really excited for them to be leaving that they are serving this shit they call food? This was a joke it seemed-a very bad joke. He did not like jokes at all.

_'Spaghetti, I hate spaghetti._' He made a disgusted face.

He picked at it with his fork as everyone around him was eating with a smile on their face. He was sure that they did not care on how it tasted, but they were going to pay for that later; if it was that bad of a taste. The noodles were barely done and the sauce was cold. Chunks of tomato were scattered amongst the uncooked noodles that the tomato chunks covered all the plate. Clearly, no one could make such a bad meal. Scattered around the chow hall, the new recruits were laughing and smashing their hands on the tables as they talked about their homes and families.

Some of them have wives and girlfriends that were still at home, but most have children that they love- these men were just ordinary men who left those that loved them very much. Roach wished he could have someone missing him back home. Someone that loved him and waited for his return, but all he got was family. No wife or kids due to his recent tragedy and the fact he has no time to be out in the '_dating_' world. He was '_happy_' with that, but he felt lonely at the same time.

Each of the soldier's came from different backgrounds; different places and Roach did always find it interesting to hear where they grew up. It made him remember when he was a new guy in the Task Force. He was no hot shot or the best at everything, he always got ordered around by the higher ranks. It seemed (at that time) he will never get a break, but after he almost died, Roach got a little more respect by the men he served by. The very best men who will become his friends till the end.

He would even die for them if the time came. He would sacrifice himself to save another; his brother's in arms.

The month seemed to go by a little slow. A little slow? The month was more than that. With training the new recruits and dealing with the drama it offered, Roach could not help but feel even more nervous for this mission. Sure maybe some of the new recruits know how it is to be under so much pressure, but those who have yet to experience that will get shell-shocked. Teamwork was how they were going to survive and what happened to Kid, he could only hope that no one would come home in a body bag. Then again, every battle had their own casualties.

How many more men need to die? It was only a good guess. No one knew the answer; it would always be unanswered until time itself kills everyone. That is how it goes, right? It never matters at all now. All that matters was that they were still alive, still fighting. What was going through his mind? Too much fighting. War is never going to end... Peace will come and go like everything on this Earth. Crumbling down like the ancient buildings of long's past never to be remembered what it was like for them in those days...

"You look lost in a daze."

Blinking at the voice talking to him, Roach shook his head once. He placed his fork down to the side of the tray. Roach was done with his meal; he did not want to eat anymore.

"I am not in a daze, sir. Just thinking of how bad the food is today." Roach said with a bit of sarcasm.

Ghost placed his tray down on the table without taking his eyes off the soldier. Sitting down in front of Roach, he looked to his own meal. Maybe the staff did not properly cook the food right but it was a meal none the less. Ghost has survived on less on missions so he is thankful for the food he has while when future missions are made the food he will eat will be little.

"Maybe it isn't all that bad. Remember in South America were we had to catch that chicken that ran wildly during the firefight?" Roach shook his head with a light chuckle. "That was our only meal for that day and the chicken did not taste right at all. Be grateful for this meal, Roach. Have you tasted some of it?"

"Do you really want to know? All I am saying is that the meal is something I wouldn't call '_home-made_'."

"No. Afraid I don't want to have a bad stomach before we leave. I would rather have that chicken than eat this. At least it didn't almost try to kill me."

"True on that. Don't know why the food is bad today. Do the cooks want us to die while we are out in Russia?"

"Maybe they don't want you to come back after you called you superior an old man."

Roach knew that he was talking about earlier. This was all perfect timing with such shitty luck. The food is not as tasty as he would have hoped for it to be and now he was going to get the pay back he has been waiting for. Hopefully Ghost will settle all this with a couple of drinks; at least enough to a point both will get drunk.

Roach hoped that it will be until they get back from Russia.

"I am at least five years older then you. Captain Price is older than any of us on the force."

"I know that sir. The new recruits just needed some cheering up."

"Cheering up? I do not remember anyone laughing."

Roach knocked over a glass of water to try to get out of the situation. Clearly a serious Ghost is not one to take lightly. He did not like where this was going.

"You know how loud that music was? Kid's today." Ghost chuckled as he spoke.

The lieutenant had a weird sense of humor. The tough officer, who barely showed his face, barely shows any kind of emotion except for seriousness to his job, a real dedication to what he loved to do, and when you would wake him from his naps he would want to kill you, was chuckling under his mask. Roach could only wonder what was going through his mind.

Whatever it was, only Ghost could know. The man was never open about anything that was going on. He would be social but he would never want to be the center of attention. He had a job, but when it came to women, he was a different man. Roach knew that to well. Though he would only have one night stands with them and never call them back, but he would not do that on a regular bases. He would end up breaking the women's hearts which he would not mean to do.

Ghost wants a family... It's not hard to tell even if he does hide all of his emotions behind that mask. No one knows if he still has family, Ghost is just like his name... You could see right through him.

Everyone in the Task Force had their own story to tell. Ghost has yet to let anyone in close enough to read him with the exception of a lucky few 141. He was like most of the toughest guy's in the Force, the type that does not speak of their own lives and listen to others as they speak of theirs openly.

In all, Ghost was a good man even if one does not fully understand his viewpoint.

Even if he barely shows it.

* * *

**Russia**: _One day before the fight_

_'Do you know what you are?'_

_'I know who I am. I think I know.'_

_'You are a puppet. You are my puppet. I am the puppet master, I control you're every move. You cannot think, speak, or do anything without me saying so. I control you like the worthless dog you are.'_

_'Is that it? Is this what I am to become? Am I becoming a worthless dog like you say? Am I to be a puppet? Does he have strings on me to control my every action like a puppet? Is he controlling everything I do? I am a puppet. I am his dog. I am nothing more, nothing less.'_

_'Will you die when I tell you to fight? How would your precious prisoner think of that? This man, your opponent will not hold back his thirst for blood. He is hungry for your blood. He can almost taste it on the tip of his demonic tongue. And when he gets that blood of yours, he will also have hers. Her sweet taste in his mouth. He hasn't seen a woman in years, how do you think he'll react?'_

_'Do not talk about her like that. She has nothing to do with this. Nothing. Katie... she just wants to be free. I will rather die for her. I'd rather see her free. I'd rather have everyone here free from your hell. From this domain of yours. They do not deserve to be here. They are innocent. Just people caught up in a stupid fucking war.'_

_'You know you are weak just for thinking those thoughts. You were never strong no matter how much training you have had. You think the muscles under your skin will be tough enough to kill me? You stand there, with no expression like my royal pet. You do not speak unless spoken to. Does your mind even work? Better question, do you even think logically? Do you even remember that girl? Do you even remember your own dog? Such loyalty. Devotion. Weak. Pathetic. Useful.'_

_'Just kill me to let all this suffering out.'_

He opened his blue lifeless eyes to the same four stoned walls. He was breathing slowly; he could see his very own breath in the cold. Sitting with his back against the wall with one knee up and his arm on his knee with his hand dangling in the air, he could feel the cold air through the stone. His bare skin was not shaking; he was not cold. Quiet as a mouse, he only sat in a corner with light barely shining through the small cracks. Staring at his hand as it was limp over his knee.

Blood lightly covered his scared knuckles. Scared from the fights he has been in before. His hands were sore, dirty, and they were still. He looked like a statue, with his still and expressionless face. He looked absolutely perfect only with rough sharp edges that plagued his statue look. His muscles flinching every few seconds like something inside of him was moving. His hair was wet from the mixture of blood and his very own sweat making it stick up slightly. Everything that he once was was know gone into a dark abyss.

Clenching his fists hard, he looked over in front of him without even blinking. There was another, but this man did not look like him. This man was still like he was staring back at him like a copy. Dark eyes met blue dead eyes. They both stared at one another like they were tired; though both men did not have the strength to get back up. Even in the darkness the flinching of the others muscles was noticable. Regardless of the drug that was placed in him, Valik knew his body was tired.

The other man knew it as well. His very body was shaking from both the cold and the fatigue that was in him. To the figure, he felt like he has been forced to stay awake without rest. He was forced to fight against his very will. He could not back down no matter how hard he refused to accept it. It was in him to make Isaac happy. Though, when he would go back to the cell without Valik, Katie would have more worry.

The hours that go by would feel like time itself was slowing when he threw a punch or dodged a blow from fists that were coming his way. He had to fight regardless of everything. It all was for survival, it was for something more. He wished he could find the answer to the question, but in his mind there was none. Just the thought of throwing the next punch or finding out what was wrong with a man he called a '_friend_'.

His knuckles, like that of Valik, were bloody from the fight. His skin was was slowly being torn from the bone. Both men would not give up until one of them were dead. Their body would be lying lifeless on the ground while one of them would be the victor of the brutal fight.

All in all, none of them would have the title of '_Top Dog_'.

Only '_Puppet_'.

They were like dog's, biting at each other for a piece of meat that was thrown in the cage. Fighting one another for the food because their stomachs wanted it- it needed it- they needed the fresh cut of the red fresh flesh. The scene always made Isaac have that evil smile on his face. He enjoyed the thrill of it all. He knew that their lives hung in the balance. If one man did not have what it takes to survive, then what use is he? When he saw the two fighter's on the ground staring at one another, he grew angry. He wanted to know why they were not doing what he wanted him to. Has the drug worn off in Valik? He hoped not. But on the other hand, why was the Captain not fighting either? He wanted to get to the bottom of it.

"_Why have you stopped, __**VALIK**_?"

He kicked Valik on his side with his foot with anger. The stoic guard did not flinch; he only let the warden kick him over and over again. John watched the scene play before him as Isaac abused his best fighter. John tried his best to move his body forwards, frozen still, he could not even move a single inch without the pain stopping him right on his track. He ached and the pain was unbearable. Every muscle was crying out for John to stay still. His mind shouted out commands but being the stubborn Captain that he was, John slowly got himself up.

"_You are __**WORTHLESS**_!" Isaac spat at Valik. The guard gasped for breath when his master kicked him once again knocking the very breath out of him. "_I hope you die in the fight you pathetic dog. Your blood will be split the very second you throw a punch_. _Your opponent will not have much of a match considering you are no longer standing up. Are you tired you mutt?_"

With that last comment, he kicked Valik as hard as he can in the ribs. The guard coughed up a little blood but he did not say anything. He looked up to his master with his blue dead eyes when his hand was placed on his sore ribs. John walked a little closer towards Isaac, but the warden turned his back and saw as the Captain inched closer and closer.

He was weak, he was mostly tired, but he kept on walking close. Determination was in the captain's tired eyes. John was known for not giving up on something no matter how tired he was. Fighting Valik again was not on his mind... He was out to get the warden, tired and broken John had a mission he still had to complete. Isaac could see the look in his eyes but there was something else to them. That hate was building up inside of him, the captain wanted to attack. He had that instinct inside of him. That brutal instinct of a soldier that has his target right in front of him. Isaac knew that he wanted to kill him, no doubt about it.

Walking calmly to John with a couple of footsteps, Isaac stood in front of the weak man. He was breathing heavily, but his breaths were shallow. Bruises and cuts made John look like complete shit. The captain held onto his hurt shoulder as both men looked to one another.

"Do you think I am afraid of you?" Isaac said coldly.

"I don't know. Should you be, you coward. I am in front of you standing even if I am to tired that my knees want to give out any second." John said between breathes.

Isaac raised a brow at the weak man before him. The Captain was a smart ass.

"Coward? You call me a coward you fucking soldier? I will tell you this, I am no coward."

"I do not like to repeat myself." A smile was forming on John's busted lip.

John could feel Isaac's breath on him as the shorter man was trying to act as if he were the bigger man. The energy coming off him was heavy, but John knew that Isaac was not going to back down like some poor mutt. The captain wanted to get underneath the warden's tough skin. He wanted to see if he could do anything to him. Let him fight like a true man instead of having others do all the dirty work.

"I have killed men like you. All of them a bunch of smart asses."

"Did you kill them," John's eyes turned over to Valik. "...or do you order your guards do the work for you since you can't do it yourself? What kind of man treats human's as if they were animals? Human's are not slaves to the likes of people like you. I have killed men who thought like you in the way they treat their fellow species."

Isaac clenched his fists and punched John straight in the jaw. The tired captains body fell straight to the ground causing more pain to surge through his veins. John could not hold in any longer, so he yelled out in frustration. Valik stared at the yelling man and his master without so much as to blinking. The quiet guard, still holding on to his side, placed his back on the cold wall. Tasting his very own blood, Valik turned his head to the side and spat out the disgusting taste.

John was very weak. He has felt this way before, but this was way overboard. There is a limit to how much a person could truly take. He has been through so much in his life, shot, stabbed, fatigued, this was all in the front-lines. This new feeling, all of the tiredness, the mental capacity, everything was because of this place of pure evil.

Isaac knew now that the Captain, once a fearless man, cracked under all the pressure or so he thought. A stubborn horse who still had it's wild in it still had to be broken. Looking at him, still yelling all his anger, Isaac stood in front of John and kicked him as hard as he could. The harder the kick, the more burning pain his sides became.

"I fear no **MAN**! Your words mean nothing to me. You are below me just like everybody else. Everyone is below me. I make the rules, I call all the shots. I am the main player in this game. I choose whether you live or die. I choose whoever plays or not. No one dare take me for they fear me."

"Fear you? Do you think they fear you? It doesn't matter how much power you have over someone... Maybe a nation or a few... Those who fight against you do not fear you. "

"**CLOSE YOU'ER FUCKING MOUTH! YOU ARE JUST ANOTHER FUCKING DOG TO ME**!"

"**I AM NO DOG! I AM NOT YOUR DOG! YOU FUCKING COWARD OF A FUCKING MAN**!"

The weak Captain was getting on Isaac's nerves. John was not holding back his tongue towards Isaac. John did not fear the man and John had many fears but it was not Isaac. Trying to get up again with shaky hands Isaac noticed the movement and still with a heated temper he made his last kick to John's head with a lot of force. John's head moved a little as blood came out of his nose spilling to the ground below.

John's body lay flat on the ground facing Valik. The guard clenched his own fists at the scene. Even if he did not have control of his body, inside of his mind at least the real Valik was growing angry. Isaac was breathing heavily with his shoulder's moving up and down but quickly gained his composure.

Guards came inside to assists Isaac but when he looked at the door he saw that Valik was still sitting in the same spot; unmoved. The guard seemed to be more of the undead with his face looking at the body of John. Was he questioning who this person was who just disobeyed his master? Isaac did not care at all for Valik was just a hollow shell.

"_Take this piece of shit back to his cell. Let that girl clean him up. Do not do anything stupid while doing that_." Isaac spoke to the guards behind him.

Turning on his heal paying no mind to the captain nor Valik, Isaac did not want to be in the presence of disobedient dogs. Before he walked out of the door he looked down to Valik one last time. The guard was just staring off as the other guard picked John up by his arms with his head hanging low, not moving like a statue, but with his chest moving up and down with every breath he took.

"Fucking dogs." Isaac thought out loud as he walked out of the room.

_Cold._

_Dark._

_Rest._

* * *

A/N: Wow, there is a lot of cussing. Sorry guys, but I have a bad mouth. I can't help it. Again, I am sorry. I am such a drama queen huh. So much drama in this chapter, plus the yelling but that is what makes a good story. Sometimes, but then again people like drama. I for one hate it.

Ok, I wanted humor in it because of all the seriousness that is going on. What will happen in the next chapter? Will John wake up? Will Valik finally snap out of it? Why am I asking you?

Reviews are very welcome. Please do not make me beg. I want more reviews.


	28. The Fly on the Wall Part 1

GUESS WHAT? No, it is not Christmas. But a new chapter! Sorry for a long wait, I have been coughing up my lungs and stuff. Plus I have work and well going out to the club and being tired. Lol. I have a life outside of writing, then again we all have a life don't we? But I decided that I need to put a new chapter up, it wasn't like I gave up on the story.

The fight is here, but not in this chapter. No, I am not going to get into a fight but the characters are surely are. The moment we have been waiting for since I began writing this story.

Shout Out's:

SampIleFriend-Thank you for liking my story. Glad to know it has a good plot. Lol. I keep trying to look out for my minor mistakes, but thank you anyway for telling me that. I kinda forget that I make them or I can't find them. That is a bad excuse, but thanks. Happy readings.

Awesome-Gummie-Worm: Thank you my fan. Xp…

Dead-Poetic-Slumber: Things will get better in time. As of now, it's only getting worse for everyone. Don't get to mad at Isaac, we need him for the final act. Lol.

Fast Moving Cloud- Thank you for your review.

Disclaimer: I do not own any Call of duty characters. If I did, then that would be fun.

_**Welcome To the world of Stockholm syndrome**_

~_The Fly on the Wall Part 1_~

**Russia: **_Prison Walls_

_Countdown to the fight..._

He opened his eyes after a long and dreamless sleep. _Dream_... It was so foreign to him that whenever sleep happened, a dream would only come to him in the dark. He hasn't dreamed in such a long time and he does not want to dream again.

The only thing he can see is nothing but blackness that engulfs his mind. If one were to look at his face now he would not look the same. _Dirty_... his hair filled with sweat, dirt, and blood from fighting to make him even stronger than he already was. Scars that bled with flesh barely hanging on were recovering while his facial hair began to grow darker as the days slowly seemed to pass. He did not look like the Valik that the warden has come to despise so much.

Valik was… not Valik. He was no longer the man that stood up against all that he knew was wrong. Valik was nothing more than an hollow shell of his former self. A blank stoic face that had bags underneath his eyes indicating the little sleep he has gained these past days. One would see it in the bags but when you look into his blue eyes, there was just nothing.

He was blinking slowly; hell, he was breathing slowly. Isaac wouldn't be surprised if the drug made him that way. Slow reaction- but his moves- his fighting skills were not slow. They were just as he wanted it. Fast reflexes and sharp senses of a soldier. Though in reality, Isaac really did not care for the fight at all. If Valik died, well Valik died. Nothing much to it really. Just blood, the American girl crying, the guards will be happy for once in their miserable lives, and well nothing more to say about it.

The rescue mission... the captain... he almost forgot about it with Valik being busy training and being commanded. That will be a very interesting event not that the fight will have it's moments. Isaac cannot wait for it. The anticipation is really just killing him. Today was just full of surprises. Isaac looked down to the man before him. Wondering, thinking…

_"I wonder, __Valik__. Do you believe in monsters_?" He asked in Russian.

Cold blue eyes only looked onwards to the stone wall of the barely lit room. Valik sat on an old chair with his arms perfectly still on the armchairs. The sound of chains clanking together was heard echoing throughout the room. Isaac looked to the guard like he was just a statue fit for decoration. It is too bad that art was not his thing. He found it rather a woman's thing. It had all that emotion shit, emotion being what he hated the most. The only emotion he could ever bring out is hate. He loved hate. Such a hypocrite.

'_Do I believe in monsters? What kind of fucking question is that? The only monster I see is the one in front of me. Can I even consider you a monster? You were the horns like the devil... A demon. Am I a monster because of what I am doing? What is worse? Who is worse? So many questions. What do I even believe in anymore_?' Valik's mind thought.

His shallow breathing barely echoed in the room of only himself and Isaac. His mind was still as blank but his subconscious was very active. It was like Valik was locked inside of his own mind with the cell bars closed shut without a key, though the warden could not help but wonder if the drug was wearing off.

He smiled to himself as Valik was silent and cold like a good little boy he was. Placing his hand underneath the man's chin, he roughly turned Valik towards him so he could look the guard dead in the eyes. He could of sworn he saw a snarl on the guard's face when he took his attention of the wall. He was staring like someone who would stare at paint drying.

The way Valik's face was staring at him was nothing more than a playful mask that hid everything, it did not look human. Not in the barley lit room did he look human at all. The mask that Valik wore was nothing animal either more beast at best. It was all too perfect. How Isaac made a man, hiding pain, love, and so many things he could not give a shit about, into this perfect little '_soldier_'. The mask the guard wore was what suited him the best.

"_I asked you a question Valik. Do you believe in monster's_?" His voice was growing louder in his native tongue.

Valik's blue eyes could only stare in the eyes of his '_master_'. For the first time since the drug has been injected into him, Valik's mouth began to move on its own. Inside of his prison cell inside of his mind was an entirely different story. Valik was fighting for control of his own body. He did not want to be locked away forever while this emotionless being took control doing whatever Isaac said. Did Isaac take it as a bad sign? No, all he did was just fucking smiled.

Isaac could feel Valik's jaw underneath the skin, the muscles, moving as he was beginning to speak.

"_I believe in monsters, sir_," Valik said threw an icy soft voice, "..._monsters are __very__ real_."

"_Monsters are very real indeed, Valik. Men without a heart become them. The stories your parents told you about them are very much real. Not only in sadist murderer's but in people like me who just want to see this Earth burn to ash. You will get used to it once you fight today. Though, it depends on how much you have become stronger. You don't know your opponent. He will want your blood; he will want to taste it on his tongue_. " Isaac said with crossed arms.

Valik's blue eyes quickly looked up as his body jolted forwards in the chair. Isaac took a step back with surprise, though the guard did not go far from the chair; taking away the belief of Valik moving slowly. As soon as he moved his body, the chains that where around him tightened on his wrist, making him fall back to the chair. The chains were digging into his flesh indicating that they were on tightly around Valik.

Looking with anger, Valik's eyes twitched slightly, his finger's clenched the chair handles which his fingernails dug only deeper into the wood holding on tightly that his knuckles where turning white. Isaac was quick to learn that Valik wanted to turn on him in that very instant. The reason was for saying he was a _monster_. There was no denying that somewhere in that dead head of his that he knew what he was. Did that mean something clicked inside of him? That he still had a sense of humanity?

Inside of his mind, Valik was getting closer and closer to breaking out of his prison. Isaac could see a spark in the guards blue eyes only to fade once he knew that even escaping your own mind was going to cost you your insanity than anything value. Every guard in this prison is a dog who has lost something important, Valik was not different. That is all to it.

Valik was becoming more of a monster now than human. Pretty soon the guard might as well sprout wings and fangs with red glowing eyes. Such a great transformation for the silly imagination. Who really believes in things such as those? Human's are animal's with needs. Monster's are no better. Isaac felt like a mad scientist. Creating weapons for war, drugs that control people, and now creating monsters. Wasn't there anything he could not do?

"_I believe in monsters... I __believe_." Valik whispered in a low breath as his head hung low causing a bit of sweat to drop from his hair. "_We__ are fucking monsters_. _Nothing resides in our hollow forms. We are empty while it gnaws at our insides waiting to be free._"

"_That is right. We are monster's... you and I. Let's get ready for the fight. Put on a good show for the boy's and for that American girl. Do not get stage fright when she sees you. She will not be a bothersome to us. If she dares try to interfere again, she will see her last moments with a bullet between her head. Not that you care or do you still care for that American?" _Valik did not flinch. _'I wonder if she cares about you now. Seeing as you are not the same guard she has come to know. Protecting her with your strong will and that fucking mutt you call a dog. Maybe she has her eyes on that Captain. He sure looks like a nice man. Seeing as he is with her and you are not. Maybe he has made a move_."

Valik did not say a word. Simply he could not care or for a moment he did. He could not show it for inside his own prison he was yelling to be set free. That part of him feels dead inside but slowly he is turning back to himself.

Happy with that reaction it was time for Isaac to take his leave. He needed to make sure the guards cleared the area for the fight. It was going to be bloody. A demon versus a monster, he could only wonder who would win. They both were of man's creations. One was different which made things very interesting. But which one made the better man? It was going to be shown. Before he left through the door, Isaac stopped and he turned his head.

"_Before I forget. I know of the little operation that is going to happen today. The Captain's team will come to rescue him and try to get me. I am going to guess that they are aware that their informant was standing out like a sore thumb. He sang beautifully by the way. I have plenty of guns here; get ready for the show my boy. I was on this plan before you even knew about it_." Isaac laughed a little. "_I will be ready for them_."

As soon as Isaac left the room, hearing the door lock, Valik breathed slow in the cold room. His breath visible in front of him, his muscles tensing waiting to fight, as he began to think. Slowly, the drug that was flowing through his veins was beginning to not take effect any longer. It feels like he was becoming free slowly. Inside of his mind, the drug was weakening but Valik still had to fight it off. Being in his own prison was not going to contain him any longer.

He tightly closed his eyes.

'_Valik_…' He was hearing her voice.

'_Valik, please do not leave me. I_…' Her voice than disappeared.

Katie was no longer with him. She was now a memory in his mind or something along those lines.

* * *

**Flying over the Russian terrain... **

**Task Force 141: Operation- retrieve and rescue... **

Price was sitting silently, not looking over at the team. Most of the men were either quiet or they were silently talking. Being the most experienced in the battlefield, it did not take much to know that the men were scared or more and less were having a tough time trying to think of what is to be expected. It was truly like that with new guys who have not seen the face of battle.

With the new men who were inexperienced, Price knew two of the soldier's well. In his mind, they still had much to learn and so much to see in their young lives. Giving them both the credit at seeing death first hand, both Roach and Ghost had plenty of experience in that field. Going where no man has ever gone before. Well, since the beginning of time men have seen death. It was nothing new.

Both men had their scars, like him. Though their scars were of a different tale. Price had many of them but he would not share them. Stories like his are not meant to be shared with others who will not understand. Each man recovered differently... too differently. His old but lively eyes narrowed their way towards the second in command- Ghost.

'_Some people go peacefully with a secret that they never told their family. Some are murdered by some man who went crazy or just for no reason; gang related, there are many ways to die. Man is such a dangerous animal. No wonder we try to kill each other over war. Fucking war._ '

_The sound of the machine near his bed ran at a steady pace, his own cold fingers began to twitch with his own thoughts. The beating of his heart was strong that it wanted to burst right out of his chest. _

'_It's because of war that many of my comrades are dead. It left us betrayed. Ghost, wake the fuck up already. You have been this way for some time. You have to keep going, keep fighting this war.'_

_He threw a tray full of needles to the ground with rage. The doctor stepped back in fear of getting hit by one of the flying needles or in fear that this man was going to beat him cold and senseless. The doctor's heart was beating loud as he dropped to the ground, covering his face._

_The angered soldier was breathing heavily with his eyes looking down at the cowardice of the doctor. He woke up in a bad mood; he could careless for the pain in his body for he has had enough of the pain. Opening up stitched wounds that are still healing, he felt the warm liquid seep on the bandage over his chest; his muscles were screaming in pain but all he did was ignore them._

'_Ghost, stand down soldier.'_

_Knowing the pain in his legs; the soldier called 'Ghost' fell to one knee. Both of his hands were touching the ground below him as he did not look up to the voice that was talking to him. He felt nauseated and dizzy as the world around him was spinning out of control through his eyes._

_He felt something come up from his stomach and he threw up on the floor. The vomit spread in front of him. Spitting out the last of whatever was left in his gut, Ghost yelled out in his frustration. _

_He felt a hand on his back and another under his arm trying to help him back up. His angry eyes looked up to the person who was trying to help him. He pushed back the help from Soap; he did not need any help at all; especially from Soap. He was fine, so he was telling himself._

'_Riley, let me fucking help you up before you fall into your own vomit.' Soap said out of frustration._

'_I don't need it. I am fine. I just need to get my baring. I do not need your help.'_

'_That is funny, because you are down on the ground. You have been unconscious for a while now, you __are acting like Roach. If you want to stand on your own, then stand. You are the most stubbornness man that I know.'_

_Ghost smiled at the words of his Captain. He really used the word 'stubbornness', like that hurt him. Ghost knew that he was a stubborn man. He did not need to be told many more times. He was always self-reliant. He did not need anyone, but if his comrades were under fire he would be there but when he was under fire, he would fight till the end. He was told that his stubborn ways will get him killed, well it almost killed him._

_Clenching his fists, he tried again to get back up. His body shaking violently from large amounts of pain. Soap only rolled his eyes as he saw the pathetic thing his lieutenant was doing. It would not be the first time he was being disrespectful to his commander. He crossed the line many times with Soap; a rank higher did not mean anything._

_It is not like officer's had any true respect at all. _

_Breathing in deep, Ghost pushed himself up almost falling down to the ground. The pain rushed back towards him once again. Looking at Soap with a smile on his face, he was non-verbally showing his cocky side._

_Soap crossed his arms and looked at the injured man. This was a game. It truly wasn't funny. Bruises still covered his face, cuts still healing, bandages covering his chest with blood stains from now opened wounds. The Captain only shook his head, Ghost was a stubborn man, everyone knew that but there are days were he does not act like such a total ass. Those days are always very rare; Ghost had a need to be tough. His exterior was solid like a rock. With emotion going past him, no wonder Ghost was a suitable name for him._

'_Once you get back on your feet, I have to talk to you about something.'_

_Soap left his second in command in the room. A little confused on what Soap wanted to discuss with him. The doctor was standing near a table with the needles that he picked up carefully. He did not say a word and quickly left the man alone. Knowing he did not want to be around this man for he was deranged and angry. Ghost's smile faded as he ruffled his hair and looked to an empty bed with the sheets scattered. _

_A sudden jolt went through his body like lightening and he fell straight to the floor. He cursed as the pain was unbearable, causing his bandages to become wet again with the blood of his open wounds. Clenching his teeth, he tried to get back up again. If this was a punishment for being a stubborn guy, then maybe he wanted to know the punishment for disobeying his commander. _

There was a thought that always stuck to his mind. Many thoughts always ran through his mind. He would not want to open up about his many thoughts; it leads to bad things. Bad things... he liked the danger. The thrill excited him so much that the adrenalin inside of him rushed like a drug inside of his bloodstream. Danger only gets others killed. He was responsible for these men...

The sky seemed to never let in the sun's rays down to the snow white ground below. The sun refused to shine down in fear that the light will never reach the dark and cold of the Earth. The cold air was inside his mouth heading down to his lungs. He was sitting still, not wanting to keep warm. He was freezing down to the very core but he did not want to show it. Showing weakness was not what he did. He hated showing emotion; he hated all aspects of emotion. He was different, he knew this.

He personally did not care for his difference. Everyone was different in one way or another. No one was a copy of the other. He really could care less about other people's opinions of him. They had no right to judge him.

He looked down upon those who do not know what it feels like to be him. No one could understand, this is why he is tough on the recruits. They need to learn how to deal with so much pressure. He did not care is they hated him, phrased him, hell even curse his name. All of that did not mean shit to the man in the mask. If you want to be tough, you have to get tough. Nothing in this world is what it seems. He was not like anyone in the Task Force, harsher but at the same time teaching the men that when in war you have to fight for your life. Do not overlook things that do not fit in the task.

Though, the shell that he wore was tough but no one knows of the inside of him. The hurt, the pain, hate, loss, somewhere inside of him he knew that this image has to end. He wasn't going to change for no one. He always told himself that since his childhood and the betrayal that almost cost him his life.

He had his eyes closed for a while, though no one would ever know for he always kept those dark glasses on. His arms were crossed over his chest as he could hear the noise of the propeller's slicing through the wind. He did not know how long it would be until they landed but it gave him enough time to rest and maybe think while some of the recruits were shaking their legs and praying. He was breathing slowly as his back was against the metal of the helicopter.

There was a small smile that spread across his lips underneath that mask of his.

He took a glance over to Roach who was looking up at the metal above him. He looked oblivious to the noise around him. He has improved a lot throughout his recovery. But the aspects of his own views have left him thinking of what could have been. Ghost knew that Roach was different in his own little way as well. Everyone was too different; maybe that is why Ghost likes the challenge and the thrill. Always the thrill with him.

Roach went through recovery with becoming a better man. Ghost went through recovery with becoming even more enclosed inside of his stubborn shell. He knew that Roach could not blame him for that. But if only the recruits knew of it, what would they think of their harsh officer?

After all he has been through, after seeing hell many times before, there was no thought of how he would change into a kind-hearted fellow.

His eyes looked over to his right were Price was looking out of the plane. A good man none the less, very wise, and he knew much about the game of war.

Most of his training, the skills that he has learned was passed on to Soap. He knew of the story, the little history that he shared with him. Soap would talk stories of Price to them. He was like his fucking hero. He could pretty much understand that, even the coldness of Ghost had a hero. Well, he had a hero. Now that word is poison to him. Wars never make heroes, they just die. Nothing to it.

How beautiful life can be.

'_No wonder I am called Ghost_.' He thought to himself. If only he could laugh at himself.

'_Landing time will be in twenty minutes. Do not get too cozy back there. You boys got a long ways to go before you can reach that prison_.' The pilot of the plane said through the intercom.

Ghost did not like the idea of walking through harsh climates. When he and Roach were a few miles away from the prison, he knew what it looked like. Out in the middle of nowhere, no trees, you can barely see anything, but the way the wind blew harshly sounded like it was whispering to them.

They whisper words of their death.

Life surely was so beautiful.

* * *

**Russia**: _New Base Camp_: Location unknown

They landed somewhere in the middle of nowhere. Nothing but open space filled with snow, the sun's rays barely shining down upon them. Little houses that were old and looking like they were to collapse where they stood made them seem as if the team was in a ghost-town. It looks like the place has been in the area for many years- untouched by man.

There was nothing more to say about the place. They all seemed speechless, but the plane that landed them here left leaving them in the cold.

There was little light and warmth inside of the houses. As long heat wasn't a problem, Ghost and the rest were fine with that. It is better than freezing their asses off in the middle of the winter months. They kept their bodies warm in the little light but they wore their thermal military jackets with their belongings on their backs and their weapons in the front.

"Why were you praying on the way here, Shock?"

Rusty looked over to one of the other soldier's as he placed his bag on the ground. The man he was talking to held a small cross in his hands and kissed it, placing it back in his shirt as he looked to Rusty. Eyes dark placing his hand over his heart.

"It is better to say a prayer before a big battle. You never know if you will live or die." His voice sounded sincere about what he just stated.

There was doubt in Shock's mind about the statement. Of most of the new recruits, he was the more religious of the bunch. He always wore a blessed cross inside of his shirt wherever he went. Though, he did find it foolish that he was praying on the way to the base, even his superiors were looking at him.

"No one ever knows when they are going to die. War, accident, murder, gun violence, it doesn't matter. We all die, but we do not know when. No one lives forever." Roach said.

"Sargent?"

Looking at the new recruits with a raised brow, Roach walked in the small room. It was crowded with the belongings and the little beds that will offer only little comfort for them. If they could guess, this was the best that Price could afford.

They knew that there would be no way that the locals would want to have anything to do with them. Not after all the damage from the war and the deaths that plagued them still, trust was an issue in this place. No one could blame them, even if their men are going against them. But in truth, not every Russian is an enemy.

No matter what war has caused too many people, it all comes down to one thing. We are all human in the end. That is how they all would like to think.

"We will all make it out. Yes, we are in the middle of a tough war, but we are on a rescue mission. There are people in the prison who have lost their lives, who want to see their loved ones again. Believe me boys, you will see action. Just don't get too over confident. That leads to getting one of you killed."

The winds blew as if on cue, harsher, colder, and even whispering little silent words. It shook the small house, causing the lights to flicker on and off. It was a weird yet creepy feeling for them. Like being in one of those horror movies where the story of a murdered man happened in the house and whenever you talk about him, something weird happens.

Rusty focused his eyes off Roach. War, it is on everyone's minds at the moment. With the constant fight with the Russian's over in America and back in the motherland, a life isn't worth anything. Everyone is dying each and every day as it rages over every home.

But Rusty cannot give up on any hope. He surely hopes that the rescue mission they were going into was at least a little easier. Then again, when there are lives at stake at such a high risk there is nothing easy about anything.

Roach walked up to the young man, placed his hand on his shoulder. Patting him with a face that says that yes they will make it out alive. The men just had to keep their heads up in this dangerous game. With all the harsh training within the month, they now can use what they learned and do them in this environment.

With good leaders on their side, no man in the Task Force could have any doubt. Doubt is what makes them second guess and this was not the time to say that they quit. They had lives to save. Their mission will begin in a couple of hours, anticipation was growing and the tension in the air was growing. The men do not know what they will go up against, but they are going to take a life to save many.

No such thing as being a hero. There are no heroes here but just ordinary men. Time is coming and they need to get ready for the rescue.

* * *

**Russia**: _Ten Hours till the fight_

'_Remember when you told me to keep my eyes open?'_

'_It is better for you to keep them open. For you will see the world in front of you. When you get scared, John do not close your eyes.'_

'_Why?'_

'_If you close your eyes, then you are showing the world that you have fear. You are showing them that you are afraid of them.'_

'_But I do have fear. The world is a scary place for a young boy, father. I am not like the other boys at school.'_

_The older man looked down at his son with a soft smile to his lips. He placed his hand on his shoulder as he kneed down to John's eye level. A younger version of the future captain looked to his father with scared eyes. _

'_Everyone has fear, even the boys at your school. Some people do not want to show it. You know why son?' John shook his head. 'They grow strong because they keep their eyes open. They face their fear head on. Do not let anything scare you even in times of danger. The world is not a safe place no matter how much people say it is. You will understand when you become a man.'_

'_When I become a man, father... I want to be just like you.' John said hugging his father._

_He opened the door for the first time in three years. He could smell the food that brought him back to old childhood memories of his mother's cooking. It smelled very good as the fumes where filling his nose with that smell. His stomach growled wanting to taste a home-cooked meal._

_Closing the door behind him, he walked quietly towards the smell. Like a dog following his nose, it was leading him to the kitchen where he heard a woman humming a song that he always heard when she'd cook. He looked to the woman at the stove, a spoon in her hand as she tasted the food that was cooking in the hot pot._

_He could not help but smile at her. He tapped on the wall very lightly which startled his mother. She almost dropped the spoon to the ground but her reflexes kept it from falling further. Turning around quickly, thinking it was her husband, she dropped the spoon without a care._

_Her eyes met a tall man's with a big smile on his face. Images of a small child replaced it when she saw him progress from that child to a man. Her son was no longer a boy but returned home looking more and more like a man. Hints of his father were on his features, especially the strong jawline. Tears were beginning to form as she walked forwards towards him. _

'_J-John.' She stammered._

'_Mum.'_

_He placed his bag down to the ground as he felt arms around him, holding him tightly not wanting to let go. His mother began to cry out tears as she was holding her son for the first time in three years. Three years was a long time for her, yet for John it was longer. A rush of emotion went through him while his mother was crying while she was speaking through mumbles in his shirt. _

'_Where is father?'_

'_He is watching the television.' She said as she wiped a tear from her eye._

_Patting her on the shoulder, slowly pulling her away with a smile he began to walk out of the kitchen. There were pictures scattered around the walls of the home that he grew up in. Pictures that brought him memories of old times when he was a kid- some good and others bad. Pictured of when he was younger... Looking at them John could not recognize himself as a kid. The training he has been through in the past years has changed him and his body._

_He could hear the television's volume lowering as he gotten closer to the living room. Hearing another pair of footsteps, John stopped in his tracks as he saw his father with a small smile on his face. There were no words coming out of the older man's mouth but he quickly walked over to his son and he extended his hand. John replayed by shaking his father's hand._

'_Welcome home.' The older man said._

'_It is good to be home.'_

I sat at the edge of the bed, waiting patiently for John to wake up. It has been more than two hours since two guards threw him in his cell like he was some kind of rag-doll. When I found him lying on the ground, bleeding from his head, I had no choice but to clean him and place him on the bed. His body was limp, but he was still breathing. My heart sank when I found him bloody and thrown to the ground. I know that I cannot let my anger get the best of me, but what has been going on for the past few days is making it harder and harder for me to control my said anger.

I placed a strand of my hair behind my ear; keeping a close eye on the unconscious man, Boris licked his hand. Nudging for him to stop with that act, I know he wanted him to wake. Too bad Boris did not know that he wasn't faking it.

The scars that were on his face were still bloody but they were healing up. My eyes were moving from his scars to his strong facial features. I would not say he looked peaceful in his condition, but he did look like he has seen a lot in his time. Not being older than his thirties, to me it is something when he has seen war. Someone so young could only take so much in their lifetime.

I heard Boris yawn next to him. The dog placed his head on the bed, looking at me with his dark eyes. I could only think of what was to come. The fight keeps eating at me like a deadly virus. _John, wake up_. _I do not want to have to watch it alone. I do not want to see Valik die. I don't want to see death, I do not want to_.

I let out a sigh and placed my hand on my head. There is really nothing I can do to help save Valik. He is now lost and there is no way I can help him. The preparations for this fight were being prepared. The guards were shoveling the yard grounds where the two men will beat each other to a bloody pulp. If they did not do it then the women would do the labor. Such a disgusting sight to be a witness to. Helpless, that is all I can feel. John was lying cold on the bed ,Valik might die in this fight, and the guards are hurting their prisoner's. I hate feeling like this.

'_Death is part of life. In this case, the death of someone is always so fascinating, don't ya think_?'

That voice was beginning to feel like he was just some sick virus inside of me. That cold chilling man, scary as it seems he was the only thing that is driving me insane. After all that has happened, he was driving me insane? I thought almost being raped would do that. I guess not. Though, it has been some time since I last thought about my rape.

I could remember how scared I was when I was pressed against the wall with the shower still going. How the guard's body weight was to his favor. He was close; he was very close to doing that. I am lost in my own thoughts that my hands were holding on to the sheets tightly.

'_Do not hold on so tightly, you may not be able to let go_.'

'_Fuck off_.'

I know that I have been hearing Johnny's voice in my head since I came out of the tunnels. It is becoming clear now that he was just my imagination. I am not sure if that is the truth. I have to make him stop.

'_Make me stop? Stop what? Talking to you? No matter what you say or even try to do, I am part of your thoughts now. You are going mad, my friend_.'

'_You are not part of my thoughts. Leave me alone. Leave my thoughts you monster_.'

'_Monster? You are calling me a monster? Now, the last I remember the warden was a monster. So, can you be certain that any of us are truly monsters?_'

'_Shut up. Just shut up_.'

I was growing angry at the words that were flowing through my head. This sounded crazy, I am not crazy. This whole place is driving me insane. How long will it be before I lose it all? This was becoming a danger to myself.

'_John, please just wake up. I need you now. Wake up. Wake up_.'

He coughed loudly, which scared me and Boris. His dark eyes frantically scanned the area as he quickly sat up on the bed. Being at the edge of the bed, I feel hard to the ground with a groan escaping my lips. Then it just suddenly hit me, once Boris licked my cheek, that John was awake.

I got to my feet and stood next to the bed. John's eyes were still looking everywhere. I placed my hands on his chest when he noticed me and quickly grabbed my hands, holding them tight. He was hurting me to a point I thought that my hands were going to fall off from his grip.

"**JOHN**!" I yelled at him.

He let my hands go free, though he closed his eyes and the first words that came out of his mouth was nothing more than a loud yell. I covered my ears; Boris on the other hand ran out of the cell and hid somewhere. At least John was alive.

Once he stopped his yelling I lowered my hands and kept my gaze on John. He was breathing loudly, he was sweating, and once he opened his eyes he fell back on the bed groaning in pain. Sitting beside him, I placed my hands on his chest again. Hopefully he would not grab them in a tight grip.

"K-Katie." He whispered.

"John, you are okay. Just battered and bruised with cuts, but you are okay." I tried my hardest to keep a calm face.

"When is the fight?"

Of all things…

"In a couple of hours. Don't worry, they have not started yet. They are just getting things done outside. You should be more worried about resting for awhile."

His eyes looked towards me. I could feel his hand over mine. His heart was beating through his chest, It was strong. Giving me a weak smile, I returned one too. This man, he was something else. I thank God that he is still alive.

'_I hope that we can make it through now. The hardest part is almost over_.'

I leaned in and kissed John on the forehead. Maybe not the best idea, but I am filled with the little joy that this hell offer's. John felt relaxed and closed his eyes. His muscles twitched and I could see his eyes moving under his eyelids. He was in so much pain and there was nothing I could do to help him. My other hand was placed on his cheek causing him to flinch at my sudden touch. I told him to calm down which he did. My thumb was over his cut lip which some blood stained my thumb.

His hand lightly gripped my hand then he let go. I could see that he was falling back asleep which I will give him that time to recover himself. Kissing his forehead again I told him to rest. Getting up from the bed I walked out of his cell without looking back. John needed to get all of his lost energy back. Boris was sitting near my cell. He was wagging his tail and I called to him. Running like the happiest dog on Earth, he jumped on me making me fall to the ground.

Will things truly be alright from here on out?

Let us hope so.

Let us… _Let me hope_.

* * *

A/N: Ok, so I had to redo this chapter. It feels like I was just rushing and to be honest I was. The reason for that is because I have been busy. If you read the top, yes I have been. This chapter has been sitting on my laptop for a while now. So hopefully the next chapter won't be like this one. Ugh. I need a break. Next chapter, the fight and the rescue. There will be lots of action, explosions, and a sense of relief for the prisoner's.


	29. The Fly on the Wall Part 2

Two chapter's in one day? I know, it sounds crazy but I have to finish this story. Not that it is over yet… Plus I had to redo the last chapter so it won't happen very often. I try my hardest to write but sometimes I get tied up in life.

Disclaimer: I do not own any Call of Duty characters.

_**Welcome to the world of Stockholm syndrome**_

~_The Fly on the Wall part 2_~

**Base- Location: Russia-** _Thirty minutes before leave_

"There will be five marksmen that will be in the highest view. They will be our eyes and shoot down as many of the guards as they can. We will have radios to keep in contact when we separate. You know who you are sniper team. Get ready and move out with _Gemini_ as the squad leader. Do not fail me and this team." Price said.

"Sir yes sir!" The men said in unison.

The chosen marksmen understood their duties to the full extent. '_Gemini'_ was a tough kid (barely twenty-two) as well as a hell of a marksman. He was the top recruit in marksmanship when he was in the special forces. At first glance the kid did not look like much with a scrawny frame and boyish face, but behind the scope, Gemini could put a bullet through a man's head. Looking at the men before the two officer's and the NCO, Ghost and Roach were standing as Price placed his hands behind his back. Looking at the rest of the group with his stern eyes, the men sat either on their knees with their weapons on the ground or they were standing with crossed arms.

"This operation is going to be simple. Blow up the wall of the prison... _again_."

Ghost lightly chuckled as Price said '_blow up_ _the wall'_. By now, he would have hoped that the Russian's would have rebuilt the wall that was blasted the last time they were there.

"I will throw a smoke grenade and that will be the signal to move in. _Shoot_ only if shot at. Do not be fucking heroes and go in and get your asses shot. I will not be bringing home your bodies in a black body bag and explaining to your loved ones that you died being a fucking dumbass. There is no room for mistake."

'_Too bad mistakes are made by new recruits_.' Ghost thought.

He would know, when he was new to Task Force he wasn't the best of the best. Bad times and a bad memory to remember. He suddenly cringed at the thought.

"Once in, Rusty," Price eyes Rusty who was sitting on the floor, "You will lead the prisoner's outside the prison. Make sure you recognize them. Don't get them killed in the process."

The young recruit's eyes looked away from the Captain. At that moment, he was feeling kind of nervous. He was going to lead the prisoner's to safety.

"There will be a rescue helicopter and vehicles that will be at the location no less than an hour of our operation. We have to make the plan work as quick as possible. There will be guards on high alert because of a fight and as far as we know, the enemy is aware of our presence."

Ghost slightly shook his head. This warden was smart, he'll give him that.

"Our target, the warden, get a good look at him. Sources tell us that his friend, Igor, will be with him. Igor is not on our target's list but since he knows about the warden we would have to apprehend him. But our main concern is the warden."

Price threw down a picture on the table. The picture was barely visible, but one could see the facial features of the man they were after. Each of the men took turns trying to get a good look but once they had that image they had to try their best to not kill him.

The operation was clear to them now. Very clear and simple if one might add. Interrupt the fight by blowing up the wall, shoot if shot at- a firefight is bound to happen regardless- rescue the Captain and the American's, and capture the warden with Igor if possible. It sounds easy but a lot of things sound easier said than done. Each man had their own part; their hearts were pounding from the nervousness. Were they excited or were they scared?

It was kind of like separating the men from the boys.

'_This should be interesting_.' Ghost thought.

Ghost crossed his arms across his chest. It might be very interesting. Roach noticed the movement by the Lieutenant and lightly shook his head. Either he was annoyed or he just wanted to get this mission done with. This mission was going to show him that he could be a leader and that the chosen few had that ability, they just needed to prove it.

* * *

I looked to the gates of the prison. They were opening to a black car along with a truck that was covered in the back. A military vehicle no doubt but with some alterations to it; I have seen those back when we lived near a military base. John coughed right beside me making me jump a little. Looking at him, he was still pretty beat up, but he was being difficult to want to stay in the cell to rest more. I do not blame him. With the little rest that he had, John did not want to miss what was going on.

The prisoner's stood by their usual spot near one of the walls; they were watching as the vehicles stopped. The doors opened and out came a rather tall and skinny man. He scanned the area looking nonchalant with a serious looking face. Isaac, who was waiting at the top of his building, walked down the flight of stairs with a big grin on his face. He looked rather happy to see Igor with a black suitcase by his side. Sure enough it was money that he bet on the fight.

"_Glad you could come, Igor_." He said.

"_I could not miss this fight for anything, especially when you got money on the line. Where is my weapon and my new drug you have promised me_?" Igor scratched the back of his neck as he asked the question.

"_Your items are safe in my laboratory. More drugs are being produced for your personal use. Do not worry so much for your items. You will have them by the end of the day_."

"_You know as well as I that the Captain's team will be here to rescue him. I was expecting my items to be on time and right before me as we exchange them_."

"_Do you doubt me Igor_?"

"_I cannot say that I don't nor will I say that I trust you either. You know things will get dirty as the day progresses. I better hope that I get what I came here for and not leave empty handed and hopefully my money was well spent_."

"_Trust me, you will_."

They both walked over to the military vehicle. The guards that surrounded them looked like they were on high alert. They had to be for they will be handling a very dangerous man who was sitting in anticipation. Their rifles were held close to their chest as both the wardens neared the vehicle. I am guessing that there is something in there that they were afraid of by the stance the guards made.

Tension seemed to be around the small enclosed area as his laughter echoed through the prison walls. It sent a chill down everyone's spine; even the toughest guards had to feel that evil within his laugh. I got close to John as I held his hand tight. John tensed but kept his eyes forwards towards the vehicle slightly tightening his grip around my own hand. Boris' hair stood up as he took a fighting stance. The dog's teeth showed as the threat was emitting such a strong energy.

"Keep calm Katie." John told me.

Yeah, it was hard to keep calm with a monster in there. What came out of the vehicle was in fact a monster. You can hear the chains as he step out into the open cold air. There was a smile on his face as he breathed in deep. The man that was standing near the warden who motioned for the guards to grab the chain that bound him and walked the man towards the fighting yard.

My eyes could not look away from this man. He was, even John could describe, as being a big man. Full of muscle from his broad shoulder down to his calve muscles. _This was Valik's opponent?_ It became very clear now that this was not a guard. Guards do not look like they work out very often, they do not have tattoos that cover them from the neck down, and they wouldn't have people chain them. Gang affiliation by the looks of his tattoo's or maybe he was part of the mob, but this man, this man just left me scared and speechless.

"_**WHERE IS THIS LITTLE FUCK THEY CALL VALIK**_**?**!" He yelled with a loud and sharp voice.

Yanking the chains that bounded him, the guards clutched the chains tightly in their grasp for the man was very strong. Once the man was at his spot, the guards around him had mixed feelings. The tension was very thick that even a knife could cut through it. One brave guard had the key in a shaky hand. The heavy material fell hard to the ground as this man rubbed his wrist without losing his smile. His eyes scanned the area, looking for Valik.

"_**OH VALIK, WHERE DO YOU HIDE**_?" He sang.

Isaac grinned as he looked towards Igor. Both their eyes met as if Igor knew what Isaac was thinking. A door opened with Valik walking out. My own heart skipped a beat as I tightened my grip on John's hand. He did not look at me but he kept his stare at Valik.

"Valik." I whispered his name.

The man that was his opponent began cracking his knuckles. Valik stood only a few feet away from him, his face not making any expression. The guards began to surround the area as the warden and the other man began to make their way to their seats. They looked just like V.I.P's and that made me want to just yell. Though, I know that I could not do anything. After what happened last time I again am useless.

"Kaite," John spoke, "Do not do anything stupid. Keep yourself aware."

"Okay, John." Those were the only words that came out of my mouth.

The guards around us were cheering and hollering for the fight to begin. Valik's opponent was stretching while Valik himself was only standing still. The only thing he has done was undo his vest and threw it to the floor behind him. Next came his shirt which the fabric came off easily revealing much scars and his muscles. Valik looked like a sitting duck out on the fighting grounds. Though I could not doubt what was going to happen next.

The referee walked in the middle of the yard. His eyes looked from both his opponent then over to Valik. He began to yell out their names, though the name of his opponent went by _the Demon _and from then on out I am pretty sure he was talking about the fight. I really hate the fact that I could not speak or understand Russian. Sometimes I wish that Valik could have taught me how to understand his language. Then again maybe I did not want to know what they were saying.

Both men were called forwards by the motion of the referee. The opponent stood tall before Valik. A creepy smile spread across his lips as Valik looked up to him. John was whispering something I did not hear. Boris on the other hand sat near me watching as his master, who seemed far gone, standing in front of a man who had a smile and was taller than him. Compared to Valik, this man was very muscular and he had this evil presence to him to add. It made me think that this was not going to go well at all.

"_I have been waiting for this day to come. I have been training for the last month, breaking guards that fought me. I've had their blood on my hands. I have lost count on how many guards I killed in my training sessions. Do you know how your opponents blood tastes like, little man_?"

Valik did not say a word.

"… _Of coarse you do not know how blood of others tastes besides your own. Their blood may not compare to yours. Blood of a fighter tastes very vulgar at first but when you get use to it's strong taste, it becomes so sweet. I hope I do not kill you in one hit_. _Would be a shame to break a new toy._" He closed his eyes and sniffed the air above Valik.

"_I can smell that you are a man of no emotion. I love that smell_."

"_Do you know when to shut your mouth_?" Valik said in a monotone voice.

A snarl came to the demon's face. The referee who has been watching the two interact knew it was time.

"_**FIGHT**_!"

The first punch was thrown by the demon. Quick and fast, my own eyes did not see him move but Valik took two steps back dodging the blow from hitting him in the cheek. He kept the routine going for a couple of seconds while the demon kept throwing punches left and right. The guards were yelling and cheering on the demon who was enjoying the cat and mouse routine trying to trap the mouse in a corner. Valik kept blocking the blows while moving his body backwards, throwing down the demons hands every time they made contact with his hands.

The demon was laughing at Valik's schoolyard fighting. His eyes met the dead eyes of the blue color in Valik's while a punch was heading straight towards him. He looked as if he was trying his best to not fight. Valik was on the defensive; he could not find an opening to the demon. Was there a weakness to him?

'_There_.'

Once the guard threw down the demon's hands, there was an opening. If he could use enough strength, Valik could punch him in the stomach which could probably knock him down or step back and give him a chance to get his composure. Either way, he thinks that the chance to even get a hit on him would not harm him at the least.

He would give him this, the demon man was quick. He tried again with the punches and this time his fists made contact with Valik's cheek. It hit hard and fast close enough to crack bone, I saw his head turn the other way and he struggled to stay on his feet. Too late, he fell hard to the ground pretty hard. I lightly yelled with tears coming to my eyes but I kept them back.

John flinched as Valik hit the ground hard on his left shoulder. Spitting out the red liquid that tasted metallic, Valik did not move after that fearing he may have dislocated his shoulder. The guards were thinking the fight was already over and the disappointment was on their faces. Not even ten minutes in the fight it already seemed as if it was already over. That brought the crowd to a standstill leaving us in a mere tense silence.

The demon was not so impressed as well as the men who bet on it.

'_You have got to be fucking kidding me. That was it? This is what this fight has ended up? What a fucking waste_.' He thought as he looked at the man who was lying still on the ground. Blood lightly painted the ground... only slightly.

I closed my eyes as the demon walked over to Valik's body. He had a disproved look on his face as he was looking at his weak opponent. Expecting to see more of a fight rather than just dodging his blows he was not impressed at all by this guard. Looking over to his warden, Igor could only shrug his shoulders. Even Igor could not say anything for his mind was racing with many questions. The warden and his '_friend_' were sitting at the edge of their seats.

'_Wonder if the fights over? Pity, what a loss_.' Isaac thought to himself with a grin.

Standing over his opponent's body, he placed his leg on Valik's shoulder. The guard's eyes were closed, listening and feeling the cold foot one his shoulder. He felt no pain at all which was a good sign that it was not dislocated. Valik knew he was going to turn him over, but no one expected him to do something one might consider... cheating.

"_Are you dead_?" He said.

"_Not likely_." Valik spoke.

Quickly throwing a mixture of soil and snow into the face of the demon, his eyes became irritated and they were beginning to burn. Yelling curses towards Valik, the demon covered his eyes with his arms. Seeing his chance as his opponent was blind for the moment, Valik picked up his right leg and kicked it into his opponents knee cap. Feeling the pressure of the blow, his knee did not give out.

Isaac chuckled at the failed attempt that Valik was trying to do. The guard stared with wide eyes knowing now that this was getting more and more complicated by the minute. Valik saw his opening yet the demon did not go down. _Was this guy invincible?_

"That should of at least made him drop to a knee or if he kicked hard enough his knee would be misplaced." John said out of shock.

I opened my eyes and saw that the demon stomped down on Valik's leg causing him to grunt in pain. I flinched at the sight, but to my horror Valik did not seem to flinch. What the hell was going on? Were these men invulnerable to pain? _Well, in the case of the throwing dirt in the eyes maybe not_. This man grabbed Valik's leg. His tight grip was strong to a point that Valik could not get him to release his limb.

With his other leg, Valik tried to kick his opponent in the face. The demon moved his head uickly and with one leg in his grip, the demon began to turn around with Valik lifting in the air and threw him across the yard. Skidding on his back, Valik's flesh felt like it was being skinned raw on the concrete below him. The guards could only laugh at their fellow guard as he stopped just mere inches from them.

The demon took in a big gulp of air; moving his legs, he ran towards his down opponent and stomped on Valik's stomach making the man gag with the breathe knocked straight out of him. He kept kicking and kicking him until Valik was in a ball position. I was growing angry at the scene before me, making John look at me from a side glance. I wanted to run towards the man and fight him myself. I know if that happened I would die. I cannot see this anymore. I cannot see Valik die like this.

He kept groaning and gag up blood with each hard kick to the stomach, to his chest, and even to his head.

'_Fuck_!'

Valik began to cover his face with his arms as strong legs began to aim. The demon only laughed and kicked him harder and faster. Quickly, Valik grabbed hold of his foot and with all of his strength knocked him to the ground. My heart was racing with the anticipation. I could see the muscles in his arms and stomach as he got up, bending to one knee and throwing a punch to the demon's face.

Moving his head to dodge the hit, Valik's knuckles hit the ground causing his already beat-up fists to bleed even more. With his large hands, the demon held Valik's head and head-butted him causing the guard to stumble backwards.

"_You cannot beat me_." The demon said in a huff.

Grabbing once more to Valik's head, the guard did not struggle. He knew that his body was growing tired that every movement he made only cause him to move slow. His own heart was beating fast with so much blood covering the ground now, Valik's body moved when the Demon roughly smashed him into the ground.

"_You are not stronger than me. You can never be strong no matter how tough your training. Just because a man can fight and kill another doesn't make them anymore a man. How you became the best fighter here, it is just a joke for me to laugh at_." He mocked smashing Valik's head again. '_Men like you have a purpose to fight which makes them fuck up. Sever your weak bond's boy. You want to kill like any other._

Valik, who was close to passing out on the ground could hear the muffled voices of all that surrounded him. His head was throbbing with the warm red liquid of his blood covering his face. Large hands grabbed hold of the weaken guard's neck. Instinct took over when Valik threw his hands on the demons strong muscular arms, trying to pull him away. The demon's strong hands did not leave the neck of the guard. Only to grip tighter like a snake holding on to his prey; the demon would not let go.

"_You are nothing_." He whispered as he brought Valik close to him.

The guard merely coughed, trying to gasp for air. Isaac sat forwards in his chair, watching with anticipation as the cigar in his hand still burned. _Was this the moment? Is Valik going to die by the hands of the demon?_ There was no way of telling. The way Valik floated about an inch or two off the ground was anyone's guess. The guard in the demon's grip was limp, yet his chest was moving up and down with every gasp he was trying to take.

"_Your life has no purpose now. Look to all those who despise you. Be fueled by nothing in that place in your chest. Revenge, hate, sorrow, nor love can make anyone a better fighter. I fight because I simply love to."_ The demon looked into Valik's dead blue eyes. "_Your simply worthless like the rest of them."_

I was taken back by the scene that I did not notice I was clenching my fists. Anger, which was the only thing, was growing in me. Anger and fear. Valik was going to die here. He was limp in the large man's grip that by comparison Valik looked like David and the demon Goliath. There had to be something that I could do without having to do a repeat of last time. _Something, but what_? No one here besides John and Boris, would back me up.

John, I knew I was worrying him with the way my body was tensing up. He did not have to be looking at me to know. God! I wanted to yell at someone. I wanted to be brave like last time. I wanted to stop this fucking fight. I just have too...

"**VALIK, STAND UP**! **VALIK**!"

A muffled voice from within the crowd caught the demon's ear's. There, I caught his attention, which I guess was good thing considering he could not see me. I hid behind John my hands on his back while the captain tensed at my foolish touch and action. John did not look back to me; he only kept his gaze on the man who was looking for me.

"If he finds you, if he dares to touch you, I will make sure he does not hurt you Katie." He told me in a harsh whisper which made his accent sharp.

"I do not want to see him die for the love of God. He is limp like a rag doll in that man's grip. He already looks dead. I had to do something. Even if Valik cannot hear me in his current state, at least I can try to get through to him."

"He is too far gone. You know this Katie..."

"_Keep on with the fight. Ignore that American girl_." Isaac yelled over the crowd.

"American, unless you want this place to be your grave I advise you to control your tongue."

The demon looked to Isaac with Valik still in his coiled grasp and shook his head in understanding. He had more important things to take care of then to deal with me. He did not want me... at least not yet. Turning his attention back towards Valik, the large man roughly through him to the ground. The guards around him were spitting out curses and threats.

Body ready to give in, hands that were torn, arms that were barely holding him up, Valik could feel the pressure of the demon's foot on his back; he fell back to the ground. The demon's foot moved up to the back of his neck adding more and more pressure to him. It is looking like Valik is not even trying anymore. He knew that his body was done for. The voice that was yelling at him to hang on was slowly dying. In the fights, he would fight till the finish, but he is not even putting up a struggle.

I was beginning to wonder why he isn't throwing punches or even coming up with his plans like before. My eyes were close to tears knowing that this was Valik's fate. Clasping my hands together as if to pray, I was holding in a single breath.

John was looking a bit confused with his arms crossed over his chest. After all the training he has put him through, Valik isn't using what he was taught. _Could it have been the drug that is causing this? What the hell was going on here_? His eyes looked over to Isaac who had a smile on his face. Getting up from his chair he took out a cigar, lighting it with a match.

"**KILL HIM**!"

The guards yelled in a blood-thirsty cheer. John looked around; this was not going to end well. Doing what he was told, the demon lifted his leg targeting Valik's neck. He was going to stomp down as hard as he could to break the guard's neck ending the fight once and for all. From there I would lose the one man that helped me through this hell and Boris would lose his best friend. I clenched my hands tighter in my attempt at prayer while John placed an arm around me.

"No... It cannot end like this. Get up Valik... Get the fuck up."

He could feel himself drifting in and out of conscience. Tasting his own blood in his mouth, the red liquid covering his face making him look unrecognizable. He was going to die which there was no doubt about it. He was going to die and there is nothing he could do about it. This is what he wanted all along, right? He wanted death to come to him for a long time. He was breathing slowly now, waiting for his opponent to just get it over with. Bring him out of his pathetic misery.

"_Break his neck_!"

"_Do it_!"

"_He deserves to fucking die_!"

'_They are right. I deserve it. After all this, I am a monster. Katie… I… I cannot bring myself to say it_.' His mind was thinking. At least he did not lose it, maybe Isaac was his master but now, now he has nothing. Katie, he forgot her for sometime now. His body, his control, lost but not his mind. The drug, was it wearing off now?

"_Say goodbye to this world you worthless dog_."

He closed his eyes to the roaring world around him. Waiting for his end, it never came. Blood and brain matter fell to the ground and on top of Valik. The roaring crowd quickly stood still as the body of the demon man fell like a rock.

John and I stood still as the prisoner's began to talk amongst themselves in their own confusion. The guards began to scramble in a hurry holding their rifles close ready to shoot. Isaac began to walk away from the fighting grounds along with Igor at his side. They seemed to walk quickly. Something wasn't right at all.

"About time." I heard John say.

"You mean…"

"Yes."

The ground below us rumbled as the wall of the prison exploded. John quickly threw me to the ground, he on top of me, protecting me from the any debris that would fall. I yelled in shock closing my eyes as hard as I can as Boris ran over to his master who was still on the ground face down.

* * *

"**MOVE**!"

Bullets began to fill the air as the men started to run inside. Ghost took a few of the men while Roach did the same leaving only Rusty to figure out where the prisoners were located at and Price being the last to run out of the smoke. He had his eye on the target which was heading straight up a flight of rickety old rusty stairs.

"_Any read on the target sniper unit, over_?" He yelled over the radio.

'**Two men went inside of a building just a few feet from the yard, over**.'

"_Copy that. Rusty, get the prisoner's to safety_!"

"**Yes Sir**!"

Running as the bullets danced around him, his eyes focused on a group of women along with a few men huddling in a corner. They looked terrified; their bodies were shaking as he gotten closer to them. Pointing his weapon to the ground he bent down in front of them. On first glance, one would not recognize these people. Skinny from the lack of food, dirty, bruised, and to top it all off the women were carrying children in their stomachs. What these guards did to them, it wasn't hard to figure out. The men, their eyes looked dead. _Fighters- maybe trying to protect the women. What kind of fucked up place was this_?

Rusty did not know what to think but he had an objective.

'_Get these people out of here. Move it Rusty_.'

He felt a hand touch his arm. Jumping a mere inch off the ground, he looked in the eyes of the color hazel. Her hand was shaking violently, skinny, dirty, and very fragile.

"Are… A-are you here to help us?" A small whisper spoke.

Hope, a will to live, sadness, every emotion that was inside of every human on this Earth was inside of these people. Rusty could feel his heart drop to the lowest level as she spoke silently like a whisper. Her voice cracking as little tears fell out of her eyes. This is what they were… Treated and handled like disposable cattle.

Has man gone so low as to do this?

'_Get back in the game._'

She was still staring at him. Was she waiting for an answer?

"Yes. Now, everyone get up. Follow me to safety and stay close."

* * *

With all the commotion going on around him, he could hear the sounds of men yelling and guns shooting their bullets to one another. He was still breathing, unfortunately. His heart was still beating; fast, but at least he was still alive to his own disliking. Something inside of him clicked -cliche as it may sound- the drug that was inside of his bloodstream was losing its control on him. He turned around on his back, the pain that he endured for the last hour or so was now aching in his body. Turning over took the very breath out of him.

Those blue eyes focused to see Boris in front of him standing tall with his fur standing up. He was snarling, protecting him from a man who was standing in front of them. He wore a balaclava with the imprint of a skull on the face with dark glasses that covered his eyes. This man pointed his weapon at Boris, waiting to see if he will attack. Both man and canine were staring down one another, waiting to see who would make the first move.

"Ghost, stand down!"

He heard a grunt from the man as he lowered his weapon.

"Soap."

There was a smile on John's lips as we both stood in front of the masked man. Boris was still growling at him, but in the corner of my eye I could see Valik slowly getting up. Wiping the dirt off him, he did not look to me. His body was badly beaten up, surprisingly he still stood after all he went through. The fighting was still going on around us so we had to hurry up with this little reunion. I felt like a sitting duck. The mask man quickly raised his weapon to Valik, but John was fast too. He ran and placed his hand on the weapon and lowered it.

"Ghost, it's okay. He's a friendly."

"Friendly?" He repeated with an English accent. It may seem that these men are in the same unit or whatever it was they were in.

"Yes. He is a Russian guard but he is on our side... I hope." John stammered.

"You hope? You're fucking kidding me. I'll deal with him later as of now we have to get the warden."

Annoyed, the man reached down to his holster holding a pistol. He threw a small handgun to John who caught it without even blinking. Looking at the weapon that was giving to him, John did not want to argue with the man. I called Boris to come to me and the dog listened but still kept a glance at the complete stranger who almost shot his master. I looked to my side for just a moment and found that Valik was missing. _He was there not too long ago and now he was missing_.

A bullet went flying past my face making me focus back to the world around me. My eyes widened as I looked and saw four guards running towards us.

'_Shit_.'

"Katie, take Boris and head outside the walls. **GO**!"

Not a moment's hesitation I just ran. Pain crying in my muscles, I ran as fast as I could. Running, not looking back, I felt kind of stupid but my life and the lives of others were in the balance. There was no time to look back or a bullet will end you. With Boris at my side I was running blind through the bullets and the noise all around me. I haven't ran this fast in a long time. My legs were hurting so much but Boris kept running faster and faster.

There was debris everywhere on the ground. It reminded me of the time when the first attack happened and this was my opportunity to escape this hell hole. Freedom was just a few yards away. Only a few more steps, the tears were about to fill my eyes but I could not cry.

'_Push yourself. Keep going. Your almost there_.'

Before I knew it I hit the ground hard. Freedom was close until I felt a sharp pain in my right leg. Looking down at my leg, I saw blood on the ground. I have been shot. I have been fucking shot in the leg. I clenched my fists and yelled. My voice hoarse, I yelled and cursed everything. I was close; I was so fucking close to the outside. It was there. I could only be angry at this. Someone just shot me, maybe not on purpose; well it could have been that. The guards wanted me dead anyway. _Accident_? Not likely but possible too.

I took a deep breath in, this was going to hurt a lot but I had to get out. The guards are too busy fighting off these men. My lucky day or what? Pain or not, the adrenaline inside of me was pushing me off the ground. The warm red liquid ran down my leg until I reached the outside of the prison.

I was standing, in pain, but was standing to the nothingness of the terrain. I was breathing fast, my lungs were hurting, and every part of my body was hurting. I than saw this young looking man coming up to me. His weapon was pointing down, but Boris quickly stood in front of me. He was growling at the man, ready to attack him if he came any closer.

"Do you speak English?" I said.

I had to make sure that he was not a Russian guard.

"Yes. I speak English."

No Russian Accent, but that doesn't clear anything. Though I have seen mostly every guard in the prison, this man was military. Rank, last name on the uniform, everything a man in the military has. This man, he is with the rescue group. Thank God. My knees were weak, from the bullet in my leg but also from relief.

I feel to the ground again. Boris quickly looked back and ran to me. I felt him licking my hand. I had a smile on my face, even though the bullets were still flying on the inside of the prison. All that mattered now was that I was finally free.

* * *

A/N: Do not worry, it is not the end of the story. Just the end of the two part chapter. The next chapter, we'll find out what happened to the other characters. The fight isn't over yet. It is just begun my reader's. I just have to get Katie out of there. What will happen to Isaac? What of Valik? Ghost and Roach? Find out.

Oh, the review button is just at the bottom. Feel free to write me something.


	30. The Torn Wings Of The Fly and Maggot

Oh boy, oh boy… I cannot believe this story is almost over. Wow, I just met my goal on completing a story. Still, I cannot believe that I am going to finish this. Can't believe I have thirty chapters already. I have never had so many chapters in a story. Kind of sad it's so close to being over. It feels like just yesterday I had this idea about this story.

Sigh.

But it is not yet over. So, the last two chapters have the fight and the rescue. Now we continue with what's going on now with everything else. It will all fall into place here and now. Let us continue with what will happen to Isaac. So, maybe I will not kill him maybe not. It all depends on how the little situation goes. But I do not like to kill off villain's it's to cliché in my book. I hate clichés… Sigh… Well, it's better to read then for me to be ranting right? ;)

Shout out's:

VerityA: Yes, I am kind of sad that the story will end pretty soon. Trust me, I like this story one of the best ideas that I have come up with. Thank you though for saying its original and different. I am one of those writers that like to be one of those two. And don't worry I have something planned for Isaac.

.die: I like that name of yours. Love to know that you think that it's the best story you have read. Lol.

Dead-Poetic-Slumber: Thank you once again for your review. I am hoping to put a sequel out for this story. I do not know when I will be doing that but it would be sometime next month or the month after. It depends.

Awesome-Gummie-Worm: Thank you for that review.

Disclaimer: I do not own any Call of Duty characters

_**Welcome to the world of Stockholm syndrome**_

The drug that was injected into his veins was very powerful. It felt like a rush for all the senses in his body. It made him feel like he was swimming in pure ecstasy. In reality, that rush was not meant to make the person feel like he is in a world of wonder. _Oh no, it was much more than that_. It was to make one a slave to their owner. If only they could feel what he was feeling at that moment in time. Obey their every word, think like a mindless zombie, do as they were told, it was like he was not longer the human being. Shit, if this was the reality of it all Valik might as well kill himself.

Throughout that time, Valik felt like he was trapped in his own body. He felt like he was not moving his body or thinking freely. He did not like being trapped in what was his and he definitely did not like being ordered around by someone to claim they are above all.

All of his life, Valik has been ordered around by everyone even when he had the chance to say no. His two older brothers always ordered him around because they knew that their younger brother was more of the emotional type of person who would run to mom when things got tough. With that, his father felt a great shame with his youngest son and saw Valik no more of a man. He always told Valik to be more like his brothers, tough and strong, but Valik would venture away from being like them.

Everything he did, his father never appreciated it. From the good grades he got in school to being a popular guy in the village. No matter how hard he tried to be like his brothers, Valik always felt like he was never good enough. Especially when they went to war while he stayed home taking care of a dog that his father did not like, working at a dead end job until he found a new job at none other than the prison which he now regrets. It still wasn't good enough for his father to see that Valik has progressed into a man.

'_I am not a weak man. I have grown a lot since you put me down at the bottom. I will show them. I will show Isaac what he has created. It's time to fight back. No more backing down_.'

It was time to put that '_Alpha Dog_' Isaac in his fucking place. The drug, it had worn off and when he began to have his body back, Valik knew what he was going to do. He wanted to smile, he wanted have that emotion on his face as he imagined vulgar thoughts but he couldn't fathom it.

He knew exactly what he was planning on doing since he was kicked around like a dog. He hated that term so fucking much. '_Dog_', he was not a fucking dog to anyone. Sure he took orders, sure he was kicked and fed like one, but the only thing that did not happen… He was not a loyal companion. Like Boris, who was to Valik, he himself was not loyal to anyone he could not trust. Isaac, thinking he was the master, trying to break him. It was time- time to show Isaac that the little puppy that was Valik was now going to fight him like a real dog.

He ran, he ran as fast as his weakened body could take him. He felt as if he was running off of pure adrenalin alone but he was running off of pure adrenalin. His lungs were breathing in the cold air, he was hurting all over. Sore, weak, tired, bleeding, cut, and bruised, Valik kept his tired blue eyes focused on the building straight in front of him. His mind was foggy; the only thing he could think of was to get his hands on Isaac. How he wanted to find him and corner him like the pathetic mutt that he was. This was his chance to take revenge on the man that, for months, has treated him like he was a worthless human being.

'_Katie_.'

The thought of her sweet smile, her soft touch, and the way she looked at him with her eyes. So caring, but there was also pain and tiredness in her eyes and it seemed to be in her soul. She just kept going, not giving up, why? It bothered him knowing that she was weak and the fire that showed in her eyes was slowly killing her like a virus. Why did she keep going in a place like this?

'_I wish… I want to tell you but I am not sure how this would play out. Damn him. He ruined it all, but Isaac alone did not ruin it. __**DAMNIT**_!'

He knew that she thought of him as a monster. He felt like one, he might as well have stayed a monster. He treated her badly; he loved her, but he treated her like she was nothing. The only thing he could think of was that he was only doing it for her good. He was doing it because her care and loved her. _Love_? Did he just think about the word love? What were they? Were they together, no it could not happen. He kissed her and she kissed back. **Were they together**? What did she think of that word? Let alone what did he think of the word love?

Fuck… No time to be thinking about those distractions. After all this was over, he was going to tell her that he was sorry. He really did not plan for any of this to happen. If he could reverse time and put them under different circumstances, maybe, just maybe there would have been a different outcome to it.

Everyone fights for something or someone. It really is human nature, its nature as a whole. Everything, not everyone fights. They fight for survival. Valik, he knew who he is fighting for. Fighting for his mother, for Boris, for himself, and for Katie. He could not let them down. He was tired of letting people he cared for down. His icy blue orbs with fire inside looked straight to the building. A snarl formed on his lips, the bullets around him were still flying past him. He could hear them close to his ears, almost nipping at him.

Despite the firefight going on around him, his body ran into another. The pain of the contact with the man almost caused Valik to fall to the ground. He did not want to stop, he could not stop. Trying to keep his footing, he kept on running towards the building. He kept himself going as the figure behind him yelled out to him.

"HEY!"

The figure was growing smaller as he ran towards a building. There was an argument growing in his mind. Should he pursuit the man or should he keep with his team? The right thing was to stay with his team as they were placing some guards who surrendered on the ground with their hands on their head. They seemed to know what they are doing, but Roach knew it wasn't professional or smart of him to just leave them.

There really much to go off by. He had to stay with his group, he was in charge. Roach has always wanted to have his own team to lead, this was his chance to prove to Soap that he was ready to lead, ready to take care of a mission on his own.

'_Fuck_.'

He has waited for so long to have this one moment. The man, the man that has bumped into him, he was going after him. He could be yelled at later by whoever wanted to yell at him for being so foolish and leaving his team, all he wanted to do was go after him.

* * *

"Where is Price?"

Both men ran towards Isaac's office. Holding their weapons, their fingers on their triggers ready to shoot, Ghost looked to the tired Captain. He has never seen this man, Soap, the most confident leader that Task Force has, look as if he was going to collapsed right on the ground. He looked weak, tired, you name it, that is what he looked like. It made Ghost wonder what in God's name has happened here for a month? One thing is for sure, they were going to get their answers. He was sure the Price was going after the target, alone. The old Captain was one to have the bigger balls then the rest of the men. Then again, he was the oldest of them all.

A month of training, months and months of observation of this Warden, it seemed everything was now falling into its place. It was time to get a lot of answer's, it was time to bring the prisoner's home, Ghost just wanted to kick some fucking ass.

Being lost in thought almost got Ghost left behind. He did not like being second in anything. Especially to Soap, he always like being first. Soap and him, they always had a way of getting along. They always had to find some way to beat one another. He was not going to beat him in this fight. No matter if it is a rescue operation. His breathing became faster and faster as they reached the stairs.

"Price and the target should be up there. That is where the Warden was running with another person behind him."

'_Another_?' This came to John's surprise. It must have been that man that was sitting next to Isaac.

"I sure hope so." John stated.

"He has to be in here." Was all Ghost said.

Hands holding on to their weapons tightly, they quickly headed up the stairs. One by one as they walked quickly, their boots clanked up the steps. Hearing glass breaking, muffled noises of people talking, John went to one knee as he looked over to the masked lieutenant. Motioning him to open the door slowly, Ghost reached out his hand to touch the cold door knob. Gloved hands meeting the metal knob of the Warden's office, his mind wondering what they will see behind the closed door.

Both men's hearts were beating at a thousand miles it seemed. With all the commotion taking place all around them, the door clicked open and John quickly went inside the room with his hand-gun pointing in front of him. Ghost followed close behind doing the same with his automatic rifle. They were on edge as they saw not one but five people in the room. Standing still with eyes now locked on the two men that just entered that if a pencil were to drop it would echo inside. A stand-off was at play as each had a weapon except for one.

'_Valik_.' John thought.

Price stood still, his rifle pointed towards Isaac with the older captain's finger itching close to the trigger. It was directly aimed for the warden's head, one of Price's best accuracy hits. He was a sharpshooter who only aimed for the head without a second though. The best kind of aim there is for the older man.

The tension in the room was thick that even the sharpest toughest knife could not cut through it. Isaac and Igor were standing behind a large desk with two suitcases that were open. Taking a quick glance to see what was in it, Ghost made a mental note of the contents. On the right of the suitcase was filled with Russian money it seems. The other, _what the fuck was that? Small bottles of what_? Isaac catching the motion of Ghost's head quickly closed the suitcases causing everyone except for the man next to him and Valik, cocked their weapons showing that they were not hesitant to shoot.

This was it, this was the moment that John was waiting for. Looking around the room, weapons up and ready to shoot if anyone dares to be smart and go after the important target. Isaac's eyes looked from man to man; he had a wicked smile on his face- _that smile_. Both Valik and John hated that fucking smile.

John wondered what Isaac was thinking. If John had to guess he would think about shooting Valik first before he too was shot by a hail of bullets, but his little friend there with a gun will also be smart and take one of them down. _Damnit_. _This is very troublesome._

"Well, it seems you have caught me." Isaac said in his thick accent shrugging his shoulder's a bit.

Everyone grew tense at his words. He was acting like this was a game, where a pack of wolves has backed the prey against a wall. Isaac was damn sure he as not going to be backed against a wall and was willingly going to surrender. Oh no, that is not the game he likes to play with the hunter's. He wasn't weak, at best he would throw Igor in the mix to confuse them as he would slip past them. But the problem with most of the plan was Valik. _Damn him_. Blocking the secret way out, well it wasn't a secret anymore. _Fuck Valik_. If he follows, Isaac is the one with the gun. It's fool proof.

John kept his eyes locked on Isaac. His face was serious as he was deep in thought.

"Never would of thought how things would have played out. I was sure that most of you fuck's would be dead, but it seems that the guards I have are nothing but weak animals. Should of better trained them, but why waste the time to do so? It is not like I am afraid of dying. So what would it be boy's, are you going to kill me or what?" He sounded so serious but at the same time very playful.

"It all depends if you want to play nice, Warden." Price spoke.

"I'd rather shoot you than play." Ghost snapped.

There was a spark in Isaac's eyes.

"Is that so?" He chuckled keeping his gaze on Ghost. "I wonder why you wear that mask. Never knew that killing a man would make you hide your face. I'd rather look at the person than hide it."

Ghost tightened his grip on his rifle.

"Did I strike a nerve there? Seems that I have."

"Nerves are the least of my problems." He said, voice growing harsher and louder.

"So, you are one of those tough soldier's? Thinking that killing away all emotion would make you feel like a man?"

"You mother…"

"Ghost, stand down. Hold your tongue." Price said.

"Yes, do what he tells you, Ghost."

The way he said his name only pissed him the fuck off. He was mocking him, he knew this. If he wanted to play games, bring it the fuck on.

"You have no say in talk. Hiding behind the walls of the prison. You are not a man at all." John said keeping his stern eyes on the warden. "You let others fight your battles when you only treat them like they are below you. You are like the rest of them."

"Maybe I should of killed you when you were first here. That mouth of yours only cost me a lot of trouble. Would of saved me a lot of time, especially with that weak dog here in this room." Isaac spat looking towards Valik.

"Fuck you!" Valik spat back with a snarl.

"This is such a bore to me. I thought this would be fun, but all I get is a pity show. The fight was more entertaining until you fucked that up Valik. Were you growing tired? I could see it in the way you were limp in that man's grip. Tell me my great fighter, where you expecting to die today?"

The snarl came back to Valik's face. John could see it that he was growing angry. Lowering his hand gun, John motioned for both Ghost and Roach to lower their rifles. In protest, Ghost did not do what was to be expected of him. There was no way he was going to lower his weapon for this fuck. This caused a brow to rise on Isaac's face. Price did not lower his weapon, whatever John was doing, it better work. John had a tendency to come up with ideas on the spot but never told them what it was until he took action which usually meant that he was the one to take the damage to himself.

"Now I wonder what is going to happen." Isaac chuckled again.

"What is so funny?" Valik snapped moving forwards a bit causing Isaac to step forward.

Looking over to his once controllable guard, Isaac pointed his gun towards him. A chain reaction began as cocked weapons were now pointing towards the warden. Igor kept his gun pointing at the man that burst into the room. Price could see the gun pointing towards him. If he was going to shoot, well his reflexes will shoot at Isaac before the shot could be made by Igor.

"Seems you have grown your conscience back. That drug has worn off at such a bad time. Pity, you were a good science experiment. I will never have another one like you now would I?"

'_Drug_?' Roach thought.

Looking over to his comrades, Ghost-even though he wore his mask- and Price had an expression of confusion but kept it for a few seconds. They may have not had much information on the Warden, but they knew he created weapons for use of the war. A drug, now that wasn't what they were told by the informant. What kind of drug was it, but it seems that the effect it had on that guard now wore off.

_What did it do?_

_What was it capable of_?

Roach could only wonder what, but if they did not get the warden they may never know and the war itself will be even more of a challenge to win.

"_Good experiment… I am not your lab rat, your dog, anything. I'm fucking tired of your fucking orders. Fight me like a man. You claim to be stronger than the rest. Prove it to me like I proven to many other's. Come on! What are you afraid of? __**FUCKING FIGHT ME**_**!**" Valik yelled in Russian.

Isaac only chuckled at Valik's words. They meant nothing to him. He knew what that guard was, he knew it so well. He could care less if there were guns pointed at him. He did not want to fight Valik, no matter how high he raised his voice he just wasn't going to do it. Not that he was afraid of the guard. Isaac doesn't take orders from no one. If they were going to shoot him, well he was going to take Valik with him to none other than Hell. Where men like them are always welcomed with let's just say open arms. The Devil is going to love them both.

"_Quit with the act Valik. You are not impressing anyone, that American whore of yours is not even around. You are not even strong, you are not even loved by that American girl for that matter. I wonder if she is dead already. But it seems now that you are going to betray your own country for them._" He spoke in Russian pointing in the direction of the soldier's.

"They might as well shoot all of us." He spoke in English.

With growing anger inside of him, Valik knew that Isaac was crawling under his skin getting to him. The guard clenched his fists tightly. _Betray his country_, it doesn't matter now. His country will survive in the midst of the war. _Fuck it_. Valik's blue eyes grew darker as they stared straight at Isaac. His orbs showing something sinister inside, something was defiantly going on inside of that monster's head. The gun that was pointed towards him, he knew… He knew that he wasn't going to leave out alive. Shifting his weight Valik moved one foot and ran towards Isaac.

'_Damnit Valik_.' John thought as he saw the man move quickly towards Isaac.

John quickly reacted to the motion and ran towards Valik. Confused and surprised by the reaction his comrades did not shoot. They should of but then bullet cases and debris would be scattered and in the line of sight. Not to mention John would have been shot by friendly fire. Surprisingly enough Price kept his eyes on Igor making sure he did not do anything. His first reaction was to shoot at the other Warden, but Price only shook his head saying '_Shoot and I'll fucking blow your brains out_.'

Eyes wide and finger on the trigger, a shot rang out. He fell quickly to the ground, holding his shoulder as the blood came pouring out and falling to the floor. John yelled out in both pain and anger. His shoulder had the bullet lodged inside; it did not go through him. He closed his eyes shut trying to conceal his pain but it was dominating all thought.

Another shot rang out in the office; Valik fell to the ground. Igor's finger was on the trigger, about to shoot Price. Despite being told from nonverbal gestures by the older soldier, he was going to do what was best. He hated Isaac for putting him in the middle of this fucking standoff. They were not after him; they were after the big man. They were after Isaac that is why they were here. Isaac and that Captain.

Igor was not going to be captured, not here. Finger pulling on the trigger the old soldier's eyes saw this movement and got to him first. Aiming straight for the middle of the eyes, without a moment of hesitation and a deep breath in, the bullet went straight through the back of his skull bursting open and his brain matter painting the wall behind him.

'_I fucking told you_.' Was all Price could think of.

Isaac quickly turned around to take another shot at whoever was in his line of sight. With two men down, he wanted to aim for the older soldier. Ghost kept his finger on the trigger; he had to keep a quick watch on Isaac and his trigger happy finger. One false move and bullets will be dancing in the air. Price began to yell out orders, but Ghost's mind was too busy aiming at Isaac. Fuck it, he might as well kill the Russian bastard despite all rule to not kill the target. Roach went to prone and aimed his rifle straight for Isaac's leg. Locked, rifle aimed, he took a deep breath in knowing he was going to shoot him down. He could not risk the chance for the target to get killed by his officer's.

"**SHOOT HIM ROACH**!" Ghost yelled.

Bang.

"Fuck!" Isaac yelled as he fell to the ground the gun in his hands slipping out and out of reach.

Both Price and Ghost ran towards the Warden, rifles aimed at him. Looking up with angry eyes at the two men the pain in his leg was the least of his worries. Price went to one knee, making eye contact with the downed man.

"Got you."

Isaac only chuckled.

"You really think so, _huh_? You military _fucks_ don't know what you got yourselves into. This war, it's only the beginning and I will not sing to you about the location of my laboratory. You can torture me all you like but I will not say a fucking word. My new weapon will have you all begging on your knees. What I have on that desk that is not all of them."

"You will sing and you will tell us where that lab is."

"Do you think I fear you? I fear no man. You can try, but the location of my laboratory will never be revealed. My comrades will have their weapons and they will have something more than that. They will have a key to winning this war."

Ghost raised his weapon and hit Isaac with the butt. The man went out cold but not without a smile on his face. Looking through the dark glasses he wore, his line of sight went straight to Roach who was helping John to his feet. He was going to be fine, it is not like it was the first time John was shot for doing something rather stupid but it was the man on the floor that caught his attention. He was not moving at all.

Walking over to the guard Ghost lightly placed his boot on the man and turned him on his back. He did not move but there was blood coming from his side. On inspection, the shirtless man was bruised and had dried blood on his skin and face. This man, was he dead? Curiosity got the best of Ghost as he bend down and placed two fingers on the man's neck. There was a small pulse. He was alive, barley.

"Is Valik…" John groaned in pain, "Is Valik alive?"

"Valik?" Ghost stated.

"That is what his name is. Is he alive or not Ghost?"

"He is alive. There is a small pulse, but I am sure he will live. Want me to put him out of his misery?" Ghost lightly mocked.

"You don't understand. Valik knows what the Warden, Isaac, has told him. He told me all that he knew about that damned man. Killing him would be murder. I hate to have to admit it but he helped me." John said in between breath.

Roach raised a brow as he held onto his captain. The bullet must have hit some kind of nerve in him making him delusional. This wasn't Soap, this wasn't the Captain that he has come to known. What the hell was he talking about? He is losing too much blood that it is not going to his head. Then again that guard, _Valik was it_? Yeah that is his name, he did not try to harm Roach when he followed him to the building. He knew that he was behind him, but he told him to not shoot him. He was a friendly, he did not want to hurt him only Isaac.

It was hard for Roach to trust him let alone want to believe him.

"Well, let's call up a medic and get the bodies out of here. We have our package right here. As for that guard over there… He has a lot of questions that need to be answered. Our little buddy here isn't going to be an easy victim. Soap." John looked over to Price.

He was putting Isaac's hands behind him with cuffs around his wrists.

"That was one of the dumbest things I have ever witness you do." The older captain said with a small smirk to his aging face.

"Thank you sir. I had that idea forming in my head. If you knew what Isaac has put Valik through, you would understand what was going through my mind. Stupid yes. Foolish, yes. Bad timing, maybe. Getting the target, the greatest outcome."

Price shook his head at the comment by the injured Captain. Roach and Ghost both rolled their eyes. Prison surely hasn't changed the man, it only made him stranger.

"Roach, good job at shooting him. You are becoming a good leader." Price's attention than turned to the master Sargent.

"...Thank you sir." Roach nodded his head towards Price.

"Well, what is this?"

Ghost opened the suitcase on the table. He remembered which one it was that had the bottles in it. Picking one up with his hand, he was inspecting it with his eyes. The words on the bottles were in Russian. It truly was times like these Ghost wished he could understand different languages.

Price walked over to the mask lieutenant eying the suitcase. He was curious as well to what it was that was inside the bottles. All the men were curious for that matter, except for John. He knew exactly what it was. It was the same drug that was used on Valik.

* * *

I looked around, remembering the first time that the prison was attacked. It was very unexpected that it scared us all. The walls exploded with a loud roar and thud that some of the debris landed everywhere. When we saw that freedom right before us, us prisoner's took that chance and we ran for our lives. We did not know we were going or if we wanted to survive. I did not care at that time. I just wanted out of this place. No one knows how it felt like when you see freedom just right there.

The way your heart just wants to explode because you knew that if you can survive this prison you can try to survive out there in the frozen terrain. I've tried, I remember just running as the cold air was burning inside of my lungs. I ran and ran not knowing where I was going all I knew was that I was free. Wasn't I dead wrong about that.

I did get injured but I just kept running despite Valik trying to get me. If he only knew, if he only knew. Since those long months of knowing each other I just find that we have a relationship, if one could call it that. I think it was maybe it wasn't.

I let out a sigh.

I was placed on a stretcher with a wrap around my leg where I got shot. An IV was placed in my arm, as much as I was fighting the pain I wanted to stay outside with Boris at my side. The soldier's around me were taking care of the other prisoners; they needed them more than I did. It was a sad sight to ever witness. They went down to their knees phrasing God that he sent help to them. Others hugged the soldier's tightly while crying their hearts out on the chest. The little men that remained held onto to the soldier's arms thanking them over and over again. Surely the soldier's felt like they were heroes. I could not help but smile as small tears filled my eyes.

The fighting has stopped on the inside. Slowly, guards were coming out with their hands behind their heads as the soldier's yelled order's for them to keep moving. I did not see the familiar figures I wanted to see. I did not want one of them to come out in a body bag, I just wanted them to come out at least safe. This all did not seem so real. It felt like a dream, but in this dream I would not really be here.

Looking up at the sky I was lost in my own thoughts.

"**MEDIC**!"

Coming back to reality, I looked to where the voice was coming from. Trying not to move I could see from afar that figures were coming out. I squinted my eyes, but I could not see him. I let out a groan but surely enough I might know who it is.

A stretcher was placed next to me. I was a bit surprise to see it right there. Boris walked over to the stretcher sniffing it.

"Boris." I called his name.

His ears twitched a little, ignoring me. He kept sniffing it and then he laid down on it. I rolled my eyes with a smile on my face.

"Boris, get off of my stretcher."

Quickly looking at for pairs of legs, my eyes looked from boots up to the face.

"John."

He looked at me with a small smile and a hand over his bloody shoulder. My eyes were wide, I could feel them grow. I was speechless when I saw him wounded. What happened? Where was Valik? Was he okay? Was John okay for that matter? He had a little smile on his face but did that mean he was okay? My head was becoming confused that I placed my hand on it.

"Katie?"

I laid down on my stretcher still with my hand on my head. Closing my eyes there were so many thoughts going through me. Pain, confusion, worry, and so many others. The man holding John did not want to move Boris, he was afraid if he was going to bite or attack. John called Boris, ears perked he sat up wagging his tail at the wounded soldier.

"Roach go and get a medic." I heard John say.

"You sure you'll be okay Soap?"

"I will. Just get a Medic because this fucking bullet is slowly digging in my shoulder."

The soldier, Roach nodded with agreement to John. Slowly placing him on the stretcher Roach ran in search of a medic for him. I heard him groan in pain with the sound of him trying to get in a comfortable position on the stretcher. Opening my eyes I looked towards him. He had his eyes on me. I could feel my face get hot as his eyes met mine.

"What happened to your leg?" He asked.

"I-I-I got shot. You?"

"Same."

He looked away from me, his eyes hiding something. He wasn't sure if he could tell me what happened to Valik. I hope he was okay, I just really hope so. My heart was aching for him. The thought of the fight was going through my mind. The way he fought that man, it was like he did not want to. He was almost killed. We have been through so much for him to die here and now. My eyes kept their stare on John.

The look on his face as he held his hand on his shoulder was that of pain. I wanted to ask him what happened but as of now I had to wait. Everything that was in my mind had to wait. I reached out my hand over Boris and onto John's leg. He flinched at my touch but then he grew relaxed as I rubbed my thumb on him. John has become a friend to me, a close friend. I did not want anything to happen to him.

"You know, when I was younger my mother told me that pain was only temporary. It will go away when you treat the wound or the cut or the bruise. When I fell off my bike I scrapped my knee so bad that I was crying. My mother came to me with bandages and a drink of tea. She made the best tea that I think that it had some sort of healing powers. I was young then to believe in such a thing." I smiled and laughed as I told John the story.

Tears were coming down my cheeks as I remembered it all. Wiping away the tears I felt a hand on my hand. His thumb rubbing, it felt good but maybe it was painful for John considering he was shot and awaiting help. I lightly squeezed his hand then he let go once we saw a medic arrive on scene.

It was all over.


	31. The Maggot and The Butterfly

This is the first of the last chapter to _**Welcome to the world of Stockholm syndrome.**_ Now please do not cry because you should be happy that this has come all this way. So expect a long chapter. A very very very long chapter…. Hope you likie! ;D

Also…. **I GOT ACCEPTED INTO THE ART INSTISTUTE! I AM SO HAPPY… :D**

Shout outs:

Dead-Poetic-Slumber: Cannot say that I am pulling your leg. But you are right about how a story has to come to end. I am not one to put in a fairy tale ending for anyone of my character's because I know in life there is no happy ending for anyone. They have to make it come true themselves, but do not fear my reader there is a good ending that everyone will love. :D

.die: Do not be sad… There is a sequel that will come here soon.

VerityA: Isaac is not dead. I could not kill him off, that would just leave the reader to be like what the heck? I don't like killing off my villains, maybe a few minor characters here and there but never the villain unless he deserves to die in some way that suits him. Isaac will be alive to face what is coming to him but we will not see Isaac only hear what will happen to him. Well, maybe I will give my reader's a sneak peak of where he is maybe in the next chapter or here.

Disclaimer: I do not own Call of Duty

_**Welcome to the world of Stockholm syndrome**_

_Human contact, hearing the sound of another human being, touching, feeling, just the sight of a person brings relief to the lonely human mind. Seeing these men was like seeing some sort of miracle happening before us. The feeling of happiness, the feeling that hope wasn't lost, but there was a feeling of loss as the thought of those who were not around to see the freedom. May their souls find that peace they have been awaiting since our long and painful stay._

_It tore a hole in our hearts that they did not survive long enough to see it. Those who stood or lay were holding on for dear life as they were being checked on or being cleared. This was really happening. This was not a dream. It has been so long, being in a wasteland made us forget that we are still human. A harsh prison life made us forget so much in such a short time. They treated us with so much respect, like we were still people rather than animals._

_John 'Soap' Mactavish, he had a purpose in this life. I was very thankful for him to be at my side as he slept on the stretcher next to me. The way his muscles in his face relaxed as his chest steadily rose and fell. He was a handsome man, there was no doubting that. I have seen men like him, tall, strong facial features, an accent that would make any woman swoon just by one word he said and it could be any word even if he said hi to them. Any woman would be proud and lucky to end up with him. He wanted to have a family, but being in this… War; fighting, having to kill someone, this wasn't a life to be having one._

_I can say now that I understand what he meant. I may have not completely understand it fully, but I came to respect him even more. It is sad that a man like him has to wait to have a family of his own. His eyes twitched a little, he was having a dream. I could see that he felt proud for what he did, for coming here. I was glad to have met him, to know him, to come to respect him for what he did. _

'_Thank you John.' I thought._

_I closed my eyes while the tears silently fell. Boris lay on the ground between us looking at those walking. Surely he was wondering where his master was. I do not blame the dog, he has been at Valik's side since he was a pup found in the night by a man he will soon be loyal too. That is what true loyalty is supposed to look like. He treated Boris like he was really human, he loved that dog. I always kept in my mind what would Valik be like if Boris never came into his life? There is always a 'what if' question. _

_It was going to be a long ride to wherever it is we are heading to. The sound of the vehicles moving through the tundra; it was calming now. I kept my mind on the thought of soon we would be in a plane and out of Russia in a month. A month, I can understand why. I was told by Roach, the soldier that held John, that we had to recover in a hospital at their base and once they found a place for us back in the states we would be heading there, safe with our families in a month._

_I wanted to jump for joy, I was just that happy. Hope has not left me entirely. I was finally going to go home I was going to be with my family. I was going to be okay it seemed until Valik again crossed my mind. My heart just sank down to the lowest level it could go. There was no doubt that I had to say goodbye or he was going to do it. I do not know what we are going to say to one another. I do not know what. We cannot be together due to the circumstances that we have been in. _

_Regardless of the time we've shared, the kisses that were made, I knew we felt something but in those harsh condition's John was right about one thing. It was nothing more than Stockholm syndrome._

I looked through the small window on the door. Seeing him still asleep, I was happy to see that he was alive. It seemed like a lifetime since I have last seen him look so… healthy. This was defiantly not the same Valik I remember when I first met him. He looked more at peace than ever before. He looked more rougher with not shaving in a few days (though the look did not suit him at all), but the color to his skin was coming back.

I let out a loud sigh letting the breath I was holding in escape through my lips. I wasn't ready to confront him just yet. What was I to say? _Hey Valik, I cannot be with you because I want to be with my family. I never loved you, but thanks for protecting me_? Yeah fucking right. I wish it wasn't so hard to tell someone that it was time to say goodbye.

It is never easy. It was like breaking up with a long boyfriend because of complications.

"You keep staring at him it won't make things any easier."

"You know as well as I that things are not easy. Look at me, look at all of us. We have been through a lot and it all just ends. We will all live with the memories of what has happened to us. Some of us will have to keep going through our lives while the others…" I let out another sigh. "...Others might not take it any longer. Truth be told, the harsh reality will hit them hard to a point they will take their own life."

I knew that it was hard to deal with the fact that some of the women might consider suicide. I couldn't blame them though. They were going to give birth to the guard's children. There really isn't anything anyone can do. I might have considered suicide at one point but that thought left me once I knew that my family was still alive and somewhere safe in a refugee camp. I was happy but my mind could not leave so many thoughts.

My eyes took their attention off of the window where Valik had a hand on his face to John. He was leaning on the wall with a hand on his wounded arm in a sling. There were still bruises on his face but the cuts were healing nicely, a big cut on his lip, and I could still see that he still looked handsome even with all the '_battle scars'_ as he calls them. They were just reminded of what he went through and he lived to maybe tell the tale or just a reminder of a close death experience.

"No one said it would be easy." He said as he took out a long sigh scratching the top of his head. "It all depends if they want to live through it. Katie, you cannot save everyone no matter how hard you try. I cannot save everyone. It is tough seeing those around you broken."

"I wish I could. Then maybe everything in this world wouldn't be so…" I paused at my own words. "...Maybe things wouldn't be so difficult to live with. Soldier's like you have to save everyone or at least try. I feel guilt because I could not do anything besides getting punished." I placed my hand on my shoulder, even under the fabric of my new shirt I could feel the scars from when I was whipped.

"You got to know that everyone cannot be saved. I would know." John closed his eyes for a moment before opening them back up. He had a hint to let me know that he felt sad with his lips in a frown but the rest of his face was calm and relaxed even as he spoke. "I lost a lot of good men in this war. I almost lost good friends but they are alive today. Do not feel guilty, it wasn't your fault. It was no one's fault besides Isaac's. He is the one who took you from your homes, from your families."

I placed my hand on his shoulder giving him a light squeeze. Being supported by a crutch was the only thing between us even though our bodies were close. John was a nice guy, kind of cocky at times, can be a bit of an overloaded leader but all in all he was a good guy who knew what was right for his team. Being here has made me see the side of him that he never showed at the prison.

His eyes did not stare into mine. They kept their sights on the white tiles on the floor. If he wanted to tell me something then maybe it was the right time to say it. I knew he was still tired, his body was shaking a little but he still stood. Bonds strong enough will see pass it all. I hope. I do not want to leave John without telling them how I felt. Prison life, normal life, or as normal as it can get.

"Things get very difficult for us. I went over to where the pregnant women were kept and it was just one of the saddest things I could ever witness. I mean, it would be a happy event to see them smiling but all I heard was crying from the newborns because they might have been hungry and seeing the mother's looking to the ceiling. Some of them tend to their children, but there was a look that told me that they wish to not keep them. They looked like they were thinking about the worst. It was on emotion alone that kept me fighting to survive. Without it, well then what am I?" The hand on my crutch tighten as my other hand fell to my side.

"You are human, Katie. There is nothing more that you could have done. You too are a victim..."

I placed my head on the wall behind me. Hitting the wall with my hand hard enough to hurt myself. John gave me a look that I did not pay attention to. It was just the way he said it that got to me. "I am no victim." I said through clenched teeth. "I hate that word. The women are going through tougher times than me. I feel the effects and trauma of almost being raped, they never leave my mind. But they…" I paused for a moment.

I was trying to gather my own thoughts but I wasn't even sure if I was arguing with John or just putting in my own two cents. Either way I knew that I was not a victim no matter what John or anyone else thought. Everyone always gave them pity. I did not want that to happen to me or to anyone who went through what I went through. They had no right to do that. _I am not a victim_. I was just caught up at the wrong place at the wrong time. "Why did I keep my _humanity_ when so many things happened not only to me but to the women who were raped and are going to have those bastard guard's kids?" My voice was growing higher but I did not care.

"They were forced into doing what they didn't want to do. Look at them now, scared and helpless. It doesn't matter if they get enough help. Those thoughts inside of their heads are only going to lead them into madness. You see your men getting shot at, you see them get wounded or worse die by the hands of their '_enemy_' or their own. _You_ do not understand how they feel… How _we_ feel. Your soldier's bred to fight. We are civilians who are just caught in the crossfire of the world's demise."

No response from John.

Releasing a grunt I decided it was time for me to go. There was no point to being here. He could not understand or trying to but I just did not want to hear what he had to say. I just needed to be near him, I needed to be near Valik. I could not handle right now being near John. This was stupid, this was just wasting my own time. _Sorry John, but I can't handle you right now. Stop being a soldier and treating me as one of your men. I am not someone to place pity upon. I wish you could understand what I am going through but you do no_t. I did not want to tell him what I was thinking. I just kept the rest of it to myself.

Crutches supporting my weight, I basically hoped over to the door and I placed my hand on the door handle slowly opening it. My heart was pounding and racing a mile a second. I am not sure what I am to expect but I kept John out alone in the silence.

* * *

'_Can't always want what you can't have.'_

John clenched his fists tightly.

'_Valik, you cannot go. I already lost your brother's and your father, I don't want to lose you too.' _

'_You will not lose me. I will come back to you mother. I will not be gone for long.'_

_He held the frail old woman tight in an embrace. Her face buried in his chest as the tears were falling silently. She held on to her baby, the last of her son's and the last of her family. She did not want to lose him, she knew that he had to support her. It was all too much. Valik knew he was making his mother even more sad. He did not want to put her through this. He really didn't. He loved her too much. He wanted to cry, maybe he should of cried but he could not cry._

'_I have to go mother. I will come back to you and take care of you. I promise. Your only son will make you proud.'_

'_I have always been proud of you Valik. From a little boy who could barely reach the counters of the stove to a handsome man that will one day find a nice girl and marry her.'_

'_Mother…'_

'_A mother can always dream of having grandchildren.'_

_She kissed him on the cheek and smiled at him. _

He slowly opened his eyes to a white room with light blinding him. Feeling the soft mattress underneath him, he looked at the IV in his arm and wires stuck to his chest. Cuts and bruises still covered his body but they were cleaned and healing. Blue eyes blinked to focus to see a heart monitor near the bed. It was a sure sign that he was alive. Relief went through him the moment he knew that he was living. _Where am I_? That was the only thought going through his head. The last thing he could remember was seeing John get shot and then he got shot. It hurt him to breathe and it hurt him to move his whole body.

Valik was alone in the room. The bed next to his was empty but the sheets were wrinkled with the covers touching the ground. Someone was in that bed but they were not in the room. He did not wonder who it was or where they went all he knew was that he was alone. The window that had the curtains pulled back was showing gray skies, snow gracefully falling on the window seal melting as it hit the glass.

'_If only life could be like the snow falling. So innocent.'_

He did not feel anything at all emotionally. Maybe he did not want to feel anything when it came to it. Every emotion that he felt at the moment was either gone or tucked away somewhere inside of his mind locked away. Did he fail at trying to kill Isaac? That was the plan he had from the beginning and somehow he did not even get that chance.

'_I am a failure. I will always be a failure. To God, to my father, Boris, my mother, everyone that has __placed their trust in me_.'

As I hopped inside the room his blue eyes widened as he turned his attention towards me. He wasn't expecting to see me let alone wanted to see anyone. Mouthing my name on his lips I could not help but bring him a smile. Closing the door behind me I noticed my hands was shaking. Was I nervous that I was alone with Valik for the first time since he was with the warden last? Maybe it was the fact that he wasn't dead. He was alive and I am now going to get the chance to talk to him.

We were silent until I found a spot on a chair near his bed. His eyes softened as my own kept its stare. I was told by John that he was shot in the chest, the bullet only inches from his heart. _He was lucky,_ John told me. _Not a lot of people survive bullets only inches from the heart. They die from blood loss or from sort of cardiac arrest_. I reached my hand out and placed it on the rail of the bed.

Making a grunted sound he up, despite his body in pain; slowly swinging his legs over the bed, some of his bones popped. I swallowed hard as I tried to keep my eyes on his but it was hard when he was scratched up. I could not help but notice how they cleaned up his cuts. There were still signs of bruising on his chest, then the bandage that covered his wound. My hand began to move touching his bare skin. He flinched a little as I began to feel his muscles.

I wanted to feel his warm skin underneath my fingertips. His breathing was slow but his heart was beating hard and fast despite the pain he felt inside. Valik looked tired with the bags underneath his eyes. Leaning in close to me my other hand was placed on his cheek. The bruises that covered most of his face were a mixture of yellow and light brown. My thumb moved to began rubbing his lips.

It was silent in the room which neither of us wanted to talk. We were sitting in a comfortable silence with our eyes staring at one another. His blue eyes only stared into mine own eyes. What was he thinking inside of his mind? The way his brows furrowed together in a deep thought as he leaned in close to me.

I felt his warm lips meet my own. I slightly closed my eyes as his kiss was soft and gentle with his hand going up my arm feeling my skin. I felt goosebumps with a tint of a blush on my cheek at his soft touch. His hands now were creeping on my neck, his thumbs just underneath my jaw. He was pulling me close as his tongue was begging for entrance. Whimpering and shaking under his touch I let his tongue in me. _Was he wanting to be rough or was he wanting me to fight for dominance_? I was not sure of what he wanted but I knew what I did want.

I began to wrap my arms around him despite my leg in a cast as I leaned in close into him. Our chest's were touching one another, yet underneath the fabric of our clothes we could feel each others heat. I held on to him tightly, pulling him closer as my own tongue was teasing his. I could feel his muscles tense at my action, like the Alpha male he was he let out a low moan in my mouth. It sounded more like a growl but either way I was teasing him. I was smiling as our kiss began to slowly become heated. He grunted me forwards towards his body.

Letting out a moan of my own in his mouth, I did exactly the same action but with him coming towards me. This was something I never thought I could do. I wasn't one to be the dominant one but with Valik, I wanted that. I wanted to fight for it. I wanted to show him what I am worth. I wanted to be with him. My own mind was already made up. I wanted to stay with him I grew too comfortable with him to leave. What was I to do?

This just felt….

_Wrong_.

This just felt…

_Right._

* * *

He looked through the window of the door as the two figures were in a heated kiss. Clenching his fists, eyes locked with his brows knitted together, he could not help but feel some sort of a jealousy towards the guard. _Jealousy_? What kind of word… He wasn't or was he? His own mind didn't even fucking know anymore.

_You sure about that? You really positive that this little thing you call life is getting to you_?

This was not like him. He could not think like this. What right did he have to take Katie away from Valik? This was all wrong, was it even wrong? He knew he would never have had a shot with her. She was weak, she was tired, but she was vulnerable in that place. John was one to not fall for a girl, especially knowing he was not fit to be dating one. His job, his team, everything was not falling into place to be in a relationship. _Just put that through your head, Soap_.

She cared for him but nothing more than that came out of it. Katie might have not felt anything towards him, not that he cares of course. _Do you really believe you don't care? Look at you, you're the Captain, you have to be an example for your men. One encounter with a girl you only known for a month and already you're falling head over heels. You are pathetic. You know better than to mess with women. Remember her_?

'_Shut up_.' He thought to himself.

Getting caught up in mixed emotions was just too dangerous. If he did not keep focus on his job, he was sure enough that he will get either him or a comrade killed by thinking such thoughts.

He heard Boris whimper right next to him forgetting that the dog has survived. Looking down at the German Shepard, John was taken back on how quiet the dog can be. He did not know that he came up behind him sitting down staring up at the man. The last he saw of Boris, he was sleeping on Katie's hospital bed. He placed his hand on top of his head. Patting softly on the dog's head John was becoming fond of the animal.

"Soap Mactavish, the true Casanova."

"Casanova? You have been watching too much old black and white films Roach."

The master Sargent was leaning against the white walls with his arms crossed. The young soldier looked as if he barely gotten scratched but he did receive his fair share of cuts and bruises.

"I do not think so, sir. I wasn't much into the whole black and white movies. It was before my time anyway. Romances are not my kind of movies with all the crying and the feelings shit." There was a sarcastic tone in the soldier.

John rolled his eyes in annoyance at his comrade.

"Say's the man who cried while watching Gone with the Wind."

"Hey, there was something in my eye."

"Right. Keep telling yourself that the next time there is a movie night."

* * *

**Two Weeks later**

**Base: **_Task Force 141 prison hold_

**Prisoner: Isaac No last name... **

He let out a long awaited sigh as he turned his back to the door and saw Roach standing while Boris tilted his head. There was a smirk on the man's face. How he wanted to punch that smirk off his face, but John never got violent unless he had too. Roach better count himself lucky. Meeting the eyes of his comrade John placed his hand on his shoulder and walked off. Roach kept that smirk on his face. Crossing his arms over his chest he shook his head.

"Never thought you were the type though." He chuckled remembering the conversation.

"I swear Roach..." John said silently to himself as he placed his hands to his side.

Both John and Roach were at the cells waiting for their comrades to come out. They were inside interrogating Isaac, which they both do not know how long it will take. John knew enough to know that Isaac was not going to be easy to crack no matter how hard you shake him. The ex-warden was like an unstoppable force that could not be moved no matter how hard you hit it with something with force. Isaac will not budge.

Roach looked to his comrade as the captain's eyes stared at the door. The master Sargent was not one for interrogation, that was not his field because Roach knew he could handle the dirty work when it came to going as low as to shock them. That was not Roach, which the team understood. John, well he did not like having fun with it. The captain could only do so much as to get an answer. No one, no matter how tough they were could not handle it.

The room, it was barely light and it was freezing cold. Why was it so cold? Was it to break him? To freeze him? They should of turned the heat on, no one could possibly stand the heat no matter they are from. The heat was far worse than the cold. Someone would be glad to have the freezing temperature. The heat, no one likes it. This was defiantly a sad attempt at being '_Oh so fucking scary_'.

"I would not call this place so… _warming_." His accent was cold like the temperature and in a mocking tone.

Ghost had his arms crossed over his chest as he heard the warden or better known by his real name which in this case he did not like being called by Isaac. He has been placed in a good cell (by good in Ghost's standards was a little cell with nothing more than a bed and a toilet). Isaac treated his victims like animals; he might as well suffer like one. Karma was surely a bitch and funny. And yet the former warden looks like it hasn't even affected him. He looks clean, well groomed and has slept like a fucking baby.

This man isn't a man at all.

_You sure about that Ghost? He seems like it, just that he can have better control than you_. Simon was truly arguing with his own mind.

For the past two weeks, Isaac has been pacing back and forth but never breaking like the criminal he was. He hated when the prisoner never broke, but it always made it fun, but what was the lieutenant to think? Isaac was going to be one hard man to break even if he was going to spend the rest of his miserable life in a cell.

Ghost let out an irritable sigh and roughly threw his arms down to his sides. A smirk crept on the former warden's lips once he saw the reaction of the man. The action only made Ghost even more pissed off then he already was. In a swift motion, the masked lieutenant slammed his hands on the desk hard enough to almost breathe weak and crumbling piece of wood. Isaac didn't even flinch, let alone move at the action of the angered soldier. It just made the smirk turn into a wide smile. Showing off his white teeth in the action.

"My, my, my, calm your nerves before you end up doing something rash. What would happen if you're… '_Superior'_ comes in and finds you with your loss of anger, hmmmmmm? Such a bad temper you have." Isaac said coldly placing his chained hands on the table.

"If my superior, as you put it, were to come in, your body would be lifeless on the floor. You deserve it with what you have done. People like you should not live."

"Trying to scare me? You have got to try harder than that. Death threats are always so fun to hear especially coming from your covered up mouth. Take off that mask of yours, I want to see that pretty face. I would love to see the face of the person threatening me."

Isaac jolted forwards, getting face to face with Ghost, breathing on him. Both men taking up the air that they breathed and eyes that looked at the reflection from the dark glasses that Ghost wore. _Was he trying to be intimidating_? Well for one, it wasn't working. Maybe the former warden was shaking from the excitement that was growing inside of him. Though he knew he could not get the creepy feeling on who this man, this soldier, was. The man behind the mask and the dark glasses.

There was a story there, one of coarse he couldn't give a fuck about.

"I have other ways of scaring those in my presence. I do not have to act strong or tough to get an answer out of someone."

"Is that so?" He chuckled. "Your mask is no exception."

Ghost was going to close his fists tight and make Isaac feel the pain of the burn from his punch he was going to give him but God had a funny way of interrupting it. The door opened with the figure of Price walking inside looking at Ghost. God surely had a cruel sense of humor.

"Yes Captain?" He said coldly.

Raising a brow to the lieutenant he stopped at the desk. Price could tell that Isaac was getting underneath the lieutenant's skin. Digging so deep inside of his skin that Ghost was ready to tear at it like a dog with mange.

"_Came here to try to break me too… Captain_?" Isaac said in Russian.

Quickly like a deadly viper, Price through a rough punch into the side of Isaac's cheek. Ghost wasn't at all surprised at the action but Isaac sure as hell was. The former warden's head snapped to the side with wide eyes. As much as Ghost wanted to throw a punch at him, the masked man did not know if he would help himself but go further as to cause more harm to him. Worst case he would kill him.

The thought alone made him send a chill down his spine. The memories of the men that he tortured to get information out of them, it was necessary to do it, though it could of gone differently in the end. There was always a choice and an option to how they would go about it. After the shit he has been through it was only fair to give those fucker's what they fucking deserved. It did not mean he wasn't human, oh no… He just did not put emotion first unlike Soap. Still why compare himself to the Captain? Jealousy has nothing to do with it.

Then what?

Ghost watched as Price walked around the desk were Isaac was shaking his head. The man, a burning pain was at the side of his cheek, began to spit out blood and was that a tooth on the ground? The smile never once left Isaac's face even if he was just punched. For God fucking sakes, this man just doesn't want to give in. This is going to be a long interrogation if he doesn't crack. They need to know where the laboratory is and what he has in the there.

Placing his hand inside of his pocket, Price's rough fingers felt the top of a bottle. Taking it out, the bottle was still full of its liquid causing the older captain to be cautious. The intelligence department has took the suitcase full of the mysterious liquid once they stepped foot on the base. No one knew except for Isaac, he was the only one that knew about his own creation. Price placed it on the desk causing a light clank from the bottle and looked down at the pathetic man who was staring at the liquid.

"What is this?" Price asked in a cold manner.

Rubbing his cheek with his hand, Isaac's old eyes looked over to the bottle of the drug. No surprise there at all. These men were not so stupid after all. Was punching him even worth it? He wasn't going to say shit, maybe about the drug, but where the location of the laboratory, he will never say. Isaac will take it to his grave which will forever be lost. They have to search for it like the fucking dogs they are. Nothing but dirty mutts of the government. That is what they are.

"How about you stick a needle in it and stick it in you. Then once it works, well, than you will know."

Price punched him again causing the warden to almost fall from his chair. The older captain did not have time for such mind games, especially coming from a man who was infamous with such games.

"Mother… Is this how you treat your prisoner's? This is brutality."

"Heh, look at you. You consider yourself a prisoner now? After what you did to those poor people, you finally feel pain. Pathetic." Price spoke through clenched teeth punching Isaac once again.

"What the fuck do you **PEOPLE WANT**?" Isaac yelled blood now covering his face.

Ghost has had enough of these mind fucking games the former warden was playing. Stepping to the side of the desk opposite of Price, the lieutenant grabs the man by the collar of his shirt. Roughly Isaac felt the force of the pull as he met the masked face of the man once again. Isaac snarled through his teeth as his cuffed hands held on tightly to the chair; nails scratching the chair.

"You know what we fucking want so do not deny it to yourself. Stop playing stupid and these mind game of yours are not working. If you don't tell us where the damn laboratory is I swear to **GOD I WILL FUCKING KILL YOU! YOU FUCKING MONSTER**!"

"Don't you forget that!" Isaac said mockingly spitting blood on Ghost. "You call me a monster. What does that make you?" Ghost raised his fits ready to throw a punch towards the ex-warden.

"Ghost, stand down." Price demanded.

"I swear, you better start talking or else..."

"Or else you'll kill me? I am no use to you fucks dead. If you want to know about my laboratory ask that fucking guard of mine that betrayed his damn country just because he had feelings. He will talk and I am pretty sure he will sing to you like a cute little bird."

With a lot of balls to him, Isaac spat out a mixture of saliva and blood at Ghost's dark glasses. Price closed his eyes and opened it up quickly. It seems that the masked lieutenant wasn't the only one who was tired of the little games. Better get him out of the room before he ends up placing his blood on the walls and on his hands.

_Sigh_.

Ghost has a bad temper, no doubt about that but even he wasn't stupid to fall for the damn tricks. The old Captain pulled the man away from Isaac. If Ghost knew what was best for him he would follow his officer. Rage, anger, Ghost was beyond pissed off. Being pushed away like some child in trouble he was being pushed to a limit.

Roughly smacking Price's hands away from him (He was going to be yelled at later for the action) Dark glasses met the old man's eyes for a brief moment and turning on his heels left in an angry stomp. Isaac only shook his head and noticed the old soldier was walking out of the room. Isaac-1 and fucking dog soldiers-0. This game was just beginning. An in this new game, Isaac was still the rule maker. _Oh fuck me. These men are very easy to manipulate_._ I love it. I fucking love it_.

"He isn't going to talk no matter how hard we try. This man is just impossible. Clearly no human can be under so much pressure without breaking. Isaac... Isaac is no man at all." He said, pacing back and forth fists ready to hit the wall near him. "And I thought demon's didn't exist in this world."

"I know that Ghost..." Price spoke but was cut off when Ghost walked past him and two other of his comrades who were waiting just outside the door.

"...Can we just have that guard of his tell us? He seems pretty useful."

"Ghost." Price said again from behind.

Price was growing very agitated at the lieutenant. The man did not have to say anything further to know that he has crossed the line. He sure had a winning streak in crossing many boundaries. It wasn't his mouth that got the masked man into trouble it was more of his short temper that got him into the worst of troubles with his comrades let alone his superiors. Times have changed but people sometimes do not want to. They always want to stay the same even if it was for the better or for the worst.

Ghost never believed that therapy would work; he called it a bunch of bullshit because to him he believed it was utter bullshit to have to sit on a chair while a man or woman sits with a notepad asking you all the questions in the world. How did you feel about this or that? How did you cope? How did your comrade feel? Yadda-fucking-yadda. It wasted time talking about ones feelings and shit.

Taking a deep breath in, his lungs filling up with air, Ghost placed his hands on his dark glasses and took them off. Dark eyes were staring at the white tiles on the ground. He wiped off the '_gift_' that Isaac left him and looked at the old Captain. Behind him, both Roach and John; along with Boris, catched up towards the men.

"What more can we do, Captain? He isn't going to break easily. The only person who may know is that guard."

"I know that Ghost but you cannot be rushing. Do not do my job, you are not in charge of interrogating the prisoner. You better know your fucking place here in the Task Force or I will put you in it."

"Sir, with all due respect… I do know my fucking place. Its scum like him behind that door that really piss me off. Knowing you wouldn't do so much as to punch him I could do a lot more than beat him senseless with my two feet and my hands ties behind my back."

"You're crossing the line again Ghost. Stand the fuck down. You are through with Isaac, go back to your station and help unload with the cargo. Your team can sure use the help."

Ghost let out an angry growl and threw his hands up in defeat. His actions were not going to fly by with Price, he knew better than to go easy on the man. He could **NEVER **underestimate the lieutenant he can be at times unpredictable. Other than that, he was easy to read… Only to Price and Soap. Roach on the other hand can barely read his comrade no matter how hard he tried. It's not that Ghost wasn't trying to hide his emotions or all that he was thinking, he could be outspoken only about truth but one could guess is that he hide his face to hide his true emotions.

Ghost placed an gloved hand on the door knob tightly. He had to leave because he could not stand the stench in the air around him. It smelled of freshly mopped floors and testosterone. Too much testosterone for his taste. He had enough of that shit with the Task Force. He did not need it here in the negotiation room.

Walking down the empty halls, he kept his eyes on the white tiles of the floor, walls dark and doors that were not occupied by any living soul. It was very quiet to a point where it seemed very peaceful to him. Ghost always enjoyed the silence when he was walking empty hallways or anywhere where no one would be at. He liked it, ever since he was just a young kid. An outcast as he was known to be. Though he could barely get his mind around how the girls wanted to date him. Was it because they go for the bad boy? The cute outcast that sits alone at the lunch table everyday?

Whatever the reason was, Ghost surly did not give a fuck. He was enjoying the silence, his boots squeaking beneath him. But still, in the back of his mind he wanted what most men would want… A family. Isn't that the real reason he has been on edge lately or was it because he hasn't been laid in three months? Let's go with not being laid.

He could not help but let out a sigh.

"Don't push yourself to hard, Simon." He told himself.

Ghost always had an inner battle with himself. When he was not killing for the sake of one's safety and the future of the world he is in the training room punching the punching bag hard with his fists trying to get his mind to focus. Always an inner battle that Ghost himself would not win.

* * *

"I am sorry Katie."

"Please, do not be sorry. It is not your fault. Stop blaming yourself." I said softly.

My arms were wrapped around his neck, his hands were on my neck, and our foreheads were touching as our breaths were colliding. So many feeling and thoughts were going through my mind so fast that I could barely keep up with them. He made me feel so… What was that feeling? I felt safe with him, more safe then I have ever been. But I knew that we could not be like this for forever. Life is just not fair, not for anyone. It really is going to be hard to say what I need to say but if I don't say it than I know Valik won't.

I was staring into his blue eyes, now showing life. His spirits and humanity were coming back to him. The blue that was slowly colorless were now fully blue like the sky on a clear day. I could see tears forming in those eyes of his. This is the first and maybe the last time that I have seen tears pretty much anything to show that he was actually breaking. I mean, crying to say the least. I did not know that he was capable.

It was hurting me more now than ever to know that the person that I have feelings for was about to cry. I know that if I told him that we could never be together it would break him more or he already knows that. What happened to the moment of passion? Well, it seemed that it was now gone.

"You do not understand Katie. I hate blaming myself. I hate all the things that he has done to you and to everyone there. I could not stop him. I failed at killing the man that made everyone's lives hell."

"Valik, just please stop."

I was shaking my head; he was delirious. I have never seen this side of him then again I barely know what goes inside of his head. Valik wasn't the type of person to let anything affect him, does he just holds his emotions in until it over flows?

"I cannot just stop. I failed at so many things. And look at me. Fucking in a hospital, betrayed my damn country, what am I to do? I am going to lose you… I already loss so much…"

I took in a deep sigh. This was going to hurt me than him.

He continued to babble, stuttering at his own words that it seemed that his tongue was tied in a knot. My arms that were around his neck fell but my right arm was up. Quickly and to his surprise his head moved to the left. He stopped talking as red was the cooler of his cheek. His eyes wide with bewilderment. I took my hand back, it hurt as hell but I knew I had to slap him cause if I didn't than he would of kept going.

_Sorry Valik_.

His cheek only burned a little but I slapped him with all of my strength in me. I could hear the smacking sound as my hand made contact with his cheek. But when I looked at him, his head was still at the facing the door with those wide blue eyes. I could only guess that he was trying to get the information through him but I do not know. Maybe I was waiting on him to do something… Hopefully it wasn't violent or hurtful… Maybe hurtful by words not action.

The red on his face was still there at the side of his cheek. We kept the silent going for a couple of seconds, I did not want to apologize for what I did and maybe he knew that. Valik say something.

"I love you Katie."

It was my turn to make my eyes go wide. After we kissed, after we began to talk, after I slapped him, I heard him say those words that I knew I could not bare to hear. My words were chocking in my mouth, but I could not say it. Why couldn't I? Was he waiting for me to say it too? What am I to say?

There was nothing I can say or could say.

"...But we both know that our lives cannot change that fact that we cannot be with one another." He blinked and turned his head facing me again. The sad look still in his eyes. "You belong with your family. You deserve to recover with them. I want you to be happy with them. I do not want you to be with me."

There was truth in his words. Closing my eyes I could feel the tears forming. They were ready to fall down, though these were not the tears of sadness. I understood that we could not be together and he was right about it. Yes, I was sad about it I did want to be with him. There was no doubt in my mind about it. Valik was right. I do want to be with my family, I miss them dearly.

"Your right." I said. The sobbing was coming out of me, the tears were now falling. "Valik,I cannot thank you enough for being there for me. For helping me, for… loving me. You are a good man regardless of what happened to you. Even though you killed, you it to protect. You were told to do it. You are not a failure to me or to anyone. You helped me, that is not failure."

I opened my eyes, seeing blurs now but I could see a smile on Valik's face. I whipped away the tears as I began to strengthen up. I took in a big sigh and stood tall before him. He took my hand in his and squeezed it slightly as he began to talk again.

"I am thankful that I met you in the worst conditions, but I am thankful that you came out of there alive. No matter what has happened between us I will carry that love for you. It sounds stupid, I admit that but this is an unhealthy relationship. It was wrong how we met, it was wrong how things turned out for both better and worse. You may come out of this better but mentally, no one is ready to go back to the outside world. I want you to be safe. I want you to have Boris."

"Why?"

"I do not want him to be without a master. I've had him since he was a puppy. He is a loyal dog, he will protect you. I am… I have unfinished business to tend to which Boris cannot be with me."

I did not want to ask the question. Having Boris at my side, well at least I can have part of Valik with me. Was this our last goodbye? I was afraid that I may not see him again but the world has so much more to offer when the war is over. I understand so much now in this short period of time. Valik needs to be home, he needs to take care of things about himself. Knowing he has a mother to take care of she needs him more than either Boris or I. But this unfinished business he speaks of, I have to guess it has to deal with the warden.

I kissed him on the cheek, told him that maybe we would see one another again someday. I don't know. I looked him in the eyes, a smile on both of our faces. Maybe it wasn't the end of us, maybe it was just beginning. We both know life can be unpredictable but I want to know what Valik will do now. I dare not ask. Whatever fate has in store for us, I hope it is kind. We are both leaving each other for the better. I am glad to say that I have come to love the guard and his dog.

If anyone could survive the way I did, I hope they understand that emotions run deep within the heart. You may never meet anyone like Valik. All in all I was glad to say that I did. We both will go our separate ways, I will go back to my family and recover from all of this. Valik, without Boris at his side I will worry about what he will do. But with his mother, I bet she will be happy to know she has a good son. A good son with a heart.

A protector.

A man.

Human.


	32. To Have A New Beginning

**Welcome to the world of Stockholm syndrome**

The world has changed either for the better or for the worst. War was still in our blood. It will never end no matter if peace was to be restored on this Earth. Since man made weapons and grew minds throughout our evolution, it really all comes down to your own opinion. We all see death, sometimes we do not want to see it first-hand. It scares us to watch a man die before our eyes. Could we hold it in and not yell out our frustrations? No one is strong enough to handle it. Trained to kill or not, you would have to kill everything that makes you human. Maybe that is what soldiers do in a time of war.

Then there are some who accept death.

I for one wished for a time where I could not see the light of the next day that holds for us. If I chose a moment to die, I am sure I would have took that chance. I am no coward. I am just not fit to see one die. How would I kill myself? Would I have the strength and the mental capacity to end it all because I could not sleep at night? Maybe I could of. Everything I knew about life was slowly falling apart.

_Cold._

_Dark._

_Hungry._

_Dirty._

_Skinny._

_Broken._

_Hopeless_.

I came from a world that felt like that. I was being punished for no reason, other than the fact that I, along with so many others, were just caught in the crossfire of a raging war. Treated like animals made all of us feel less human. We were refusing to give in until beaten to submission like dogs waiting to eat a piece of meat because we were starving. We all felt like those dogs in a kennel. We felt the loss of our humanity slowly fading away into a dark void. We all seen the darkness that the world has to offer.

Sometimes I wish that I did not see it. If I have not seen what I've seen, would I want to keep my sight? Maybe I would rather wish to go blind then to have those memories in my mind. No one would want to see what not only I, but what the people who were tortured and going through as much pain as I have seen.

I was out of the few who has accepted death in my young life. Those who did accept their fate… I was told that three women committed suicide on the day that I left. Too much stress went through their minds on that day of their death. Their children will grow up not knowing who their father or mothers were. Poor children. They are innocent and have yet to see the ugly side of life.

The sun was out bright and early on this day. No cloud in the sky, no birds were flying around gracefully enjoying the freedom of flight, everything just seemed like a dead wasteland. Black smoke from fires that still burned with life can be seen destroying all in its path or has died long ago after the fighting was over that turned into ash.

Nothing around the cities were alive, except for the occasional random bird in a tree flying because it got scared by the vehicle engine. I have never seen so much destruction in my life. Only in movies or on the television have I seen the world plague under so much chaos. I never thought I would live to see the day where my home was like a ghost town.

It made me sad to think that many of the people had to evacuate because of this damn war they are fighting. What kind of world do we live in?

John told me that the fighting was now taking place on the East coast and they were evacuating civilians to a camp somewhere in the desert. That is where we were heading. To the safe haven of the desert where the fighting has yet to come over or that the enemy does not want to fight in open territory. I felt kind of uneasy about that thought about going into another deserted place. Away from the fights, away from bullets, away from all that is death.

Every mile leads us to another empty place. I was beginning to think that life was now dead here. I could not get the people who once lived here out of my mind. They lost everything that was so important to them. They lost having a home with a roof over their heads. No safety, this place was now a war zone.

It was a long boring plan ride back into the United States. I wanted to be the last of the survivors to be sent home. Only because I wanted the women and their children to get to their loved ones as soon as possible which gave me more time to bond with some of the guys there. Task Force 141, yeah that is what they were called. Each of the solder's were very different only because they came from different backgrounds. It truly amazed me to see how they all got along.

My leg has gotten better, it hurts every now and then but I had painkillers so it wasn't all too bad.

I looked over to the driver side. John kept his stern eyes on the road with debris scattered and thrown everywhere. There was a firearm lying across his lap. I felt kind of timid when I saw the weapon in his hands. John looked very different when I saw him after our little conversation. Yes, I felt bad but I had to say what I needed to say. It really wasn't meant for but I was tired and angry. Mostly tired I guess. Seeing the soldier, how I noticed his muscles underneath the short sleeves of his attire made me look the other way.

My eyes looked away from the man and my head turned back to the seats behind us. Boris lay on the seats, sleeping away. I could not help but smile at him, but the thought of mine and Valik's conversation was still fresh in my mind. We said our goodbyes and the next day he was gone. The soldier's on the base were looking for him but he just vanished into thin air.

Feeling tired, my eyes were very heavy with sleep. I wanted to sleep, I needed the rest. I could not help but smile at the thoughts of sleeping on a bed. Eating a hot meal. I am glad that I gained back the weight that I have lost. I have meat on my bones now instead of seeing a walking skeleton. I feel cleaner my hair isn't matted and covered in dirt. I feel like the weight on my shoulders is finally off.

We have been in the car for hours it seems. Passing cities in ruin or open roads. John and I were quiet the whole ride, only giving each other glances here and there with small smiles. It was only then that the car came to a stop out in the middle of nowhere. Trees were the only things surrounding us. John turned off the engine. Taking the keys and placing them in his pocket he quickly got out of the driver side and rushed over to my door side.

I kept my glance on the soldier as he placed his hand on the door to open it. Once I got out in the open wilderness, I knew this was going to be the last time I was going to see the soldier by my side.

"This is where we would head our separate ways. Another car is going to be here to pick you up." He told me.

"Why can't you just drive me there?"

"I need to get back to my base as soon as possible." That was probably a lie.

I walked passed him to open the door for Boris. The happy dog jumped out and ran around the area. Sniffing his new territory that was unfamiliar to him Boris began to mark his own territory. I rolled my eyes on my new dog. _Welcome to your new home_, I thought.

John placed his hand on my shoulder making me jump a little. Feeling his hand on me I looked to him and I placed my own on his. I've always had a smile on my face whenever John or Valik, even Boris were around me. There may be a war going on but that doesn't mean that I should live in misery even if I have my feelings hurt.

"Well, am I going to see you again? I mean, I would like to see an old friend once this war is over." I did not look up to John, I could not look into his eyes. I knew he was slightly smiling down on me knowing that I had a slight blush growing. There was something in his eyes that told me that deep inside of him the words that I spoke to him just a few weeks ago had an effect on him.

"There is a chance that I might come back to see how you are doing." He said quietly.

I heard Boris running up towards us and licking my hand. Looking down at the German Shepard, the black eyes looked up at me with a wide dog smile. I looked straight at John who looked tired; just seeing the bags underneath his eyes. I know he has been through a lot and has so many stories to tell but I wrapped my arms around his neck and pushed him towards me in a tight embrace.

I could feel his strong muscles tense from the quick reaction of the tight hug that I was giving him. My head on his chest, his heart was beating calmly. It was strong just like him. It pounded hard even underneath the fabric and the equipment that was across his chest. I was standing on my toes because this man was taller than me by a foot taller. Feeling hands on my back, his body bended forewords so I was off my toes as his hot breath was on my neck. It sent chills down my spine as he held me tight but that was the thing that sent me chills it was his breath.

Closing my eyes, I wanted to let my tears fall due to the fact that this man that was holding me in an embrace was the man that saved not only me but the people who were suffering. He grew on me, he was like Valik. Both of these men helped me in a way. It was hurting me that I was not going to see him either. The two men that I bonded with were going to be only in my memory. They will not fade, they will be with me.

"Thank you John. Thank you so very much. You have been such a good man to me. I am sorry that I gotten angry with you. I should have not done that. I thank you for saving me and the others. I am grateful to have met you."

I could feel his grip get tighter that it felt as if he was going to crush me to death. After on last tight embrace I felt him slowly back away from me. The scent of him was drifting up my nostrils and I could still feel him. There was a smile on his face. I could not help but smile back at the soldier. I am going to miss his strong accent, the way he spoke to me, the way he hugged me, my friend was not going to be at my side, my boys are not going to be with me anymore.

We were standing in front of another in complete silence. The wind was blowing softly. My hair was blowing with the movement of the invisible voice. Out in the distance, the sound of another vehicle was coming near. I looked up to the sky, just wondering what I am to find when I get to my new home. Long awaited rest is what awaits me. The soldier that stood in front of me kept his gaze straight on me. I paid no mind to it at all, I know him and I will meet again. I have a funny feeling about it but he will be surprised as to how.

I will be surprised to how we will meet. Boris began to run up the street as he began to bark as a vehicle stopped not far from us. Looking down to Earth, I knew it was time. Keeping my smile on my face I looked at John for the last time. Without saying a word, I quickly ran towards him. Despite the pain that still lingers in my leg I roughly wrapped my arms around him again. I heard him grunt with the action, he was surprised at the amount of force I placed on him.

"Thank you John. Please, come back to me." I whispered in his ear. With that said, I kissed him on the cheek and let him go. Not looking back to the stunned soldier I called to Boris and headed straight towards the vehicle.

That was the last time I saw John.

That was the last time John saw me.

That was the last time we saw each other.

* * *

_John stood there without blinking it seems. He watched her walk away from him. Inside, the Captain was happy and glad. What she did though is what got him. He would have not guessed she would do that, it wasn't like Katie at all. Then again, she is back in the United States where she belongs. Her words still going through his mind. Come back to me… Come back to me… Why does she want him to do that? Wouldn't she want to say that to Valik?_

_He knew that the former guard was going to leave her heartbroken but after being with him in the room she came out looking stronger. Physically she still had the scars from all that she has seen. Her body was still tired, slowly but surely she gained back the weight that she has lost. She was looking a lot healthier to John. She was a lot stronger. When John walked into the room a few hours later, Valik was heading out of the room. Both men looked at one another, one a confused look while the other had a stern face. _

'_Where are you going?' John asked._

'_I cannot be here. I have already caused enough trouble. I do not want to start anymore. I know that you're superiors want to interrogate me. It doesn't take a complete genius to figure out that they are after one thing. You tell them, I've told you all I know about Isaac.'_

'_They want to hear from you. You were, I guess the word is 'closest' to Isaac. His right handed man. Also you were his fighter for his corrupted needs. What best information can they get out of me if they hear from you, Valik. Use you're fucking brain for once.'_

_The former guard's jaw clenched tightly. His body stiffened at the Captains choice of words. His fists curled into a ball that and the vein in his temples were showing. He was angry, not scratch that he was pissed. How a man like John could come up and with so much as a word to tell him to use his brain but in fact John was the one who should use his. When he was first caught, it wasn't by force at all it was simply voluntary. Though some of his choices were not using his brain._

'_What more do you want out of me? I've talked about the real man behind the warden name. I've done what I needed to do to protect Katie from further harm. Do your fucking job and fucking tell them that Isaac did not tell me shit about his laboratory. Isn't that what you guys wanted? Isn't that what you all have been after since the war began? Fuck me.' Valik threw a punch at the wall. 'I do not know where it is. I need to leave now in order to find it myself.'_

_John was shocked at this man. His thick Russian accent was so thick that he was messing up on some of his words but that did not tone down the volume of his rising voice. Was he seriously going to go out on a suicide mission? For what? He was going to get himself killed, let alone he was just one man. _

'_By yourself? Valik, what are you trying to prove? Nothing.'_

'_I am not trying to prove anything.' Valik was lying through his teeth. John wasn't so stupid as to see the snarl and his teeth being bared like a wild animal._

_Without so much as a warning, Valik lunged straight at the wounded Captain. Both of the man's hands gripped the Captain by his shirt banging him against the wall. His sudden action only startled John though the soaring pain was seen in his face._

_Growling like the animal he was- the animal he thought he wasn't- Valik let him go. Roughly pushing him back on the wall. There was a still in the air; both of the men did not look at one another in the eye. John was calm, collective even if he was in pain and was basically attacked. There really wasn't nothing more that the tired Captain could really do more or less say because he knew that the former guard was not one to listen to anyone anymore. This dog was now a feral one. _

'_Be on your fucking way and out of my fucking sight. I want nothing to do with any of you military fucks. I don't give a shit how the war plays out. Innocent lives have climbed to the thousands already- with that my two older brothers. Fight your fucking war. Kill more of my people if you want. You deal with your fucking orders while I deal with what I need to be done.' The blue in his eyes turned darker, more lifeless. John bounced off the wall and threw a hard punch at Valik. One that burned his cheek, but Valik was stiff as stone._

'_Maybe I should of kicked your ass let alone killed you.'_

'_Hmph, really? If it wasn't for me you would not know anything that has to do with Isaac. You wouldn't even be alive. They would of killed you right then and there. A bullet would have been in your head and your body thrown over the walls where any wild animal would like to eat. Now stand back before I get even more pissed. I need to get the fuck out of here now.'_

'_You're an idiot.'_

'_Fuck you John.'_

'_Fuck me? Fuck you. You have no prior training in that kind of field. You are not military you have no weapons, no team, no respect for that matter.' John's accent was becoming sharper and heavier that Valik could barely understand the Scotsman. 'You will die in your own country. You're only… your nothing now.'_

_Before there were to be a full blown fight between the men, Valik straightened up. John knew that he still had the fire in his blue stare, the fire to wanting to beat him senseless. John could not deny that he too wanted to do the same if Valik were to run at him like some crazed mental patient. No doubt that both men would be equally matched. They both were strong no doubt about it. They had muscles that they gained from training, John may have been bigger than Valik by more muscles and more experiences though to the former guard it did not matter. Nothing mattered anymore. All the emotions that Valik had, they were all drained like they were not even inside of him anymore. _

_He has lost mostly everything he has ever cared for. Ever loved if that was the matter. Valik knew what he wanted he knew what he had to do. John was right but he could not admit it to the Captain. Unfinished business as he called it to himself. The only problem with it was that he had to go back to his village .Not looking the soldier in the eyes he pushed passed him. Both men's shoulder's bumping into one another. _

'_Just make sure Katie does not know where I am going. She needs to be home.'_

Those were the last words that Valik spoke to John. After all the confrontation and the scars with the nasty words, Katie told John about what happened between them two and she said it was for the best. He knew that she was wondering why he left the way he did but she did not want to maybe hear the answer for she was hurt as it was.

Valik left the base quietly. Ghost and Price were amongst pissed off to the extreme but John told them that Valik snuck away undetected. He was not a threat to any of them. Yes he was controlled by Isaac though he showed no threat. Despite being ordered to be guarded John told Price that he was trustworthy and he will tell them all he knew.

John could only smile to himself that he took all the heat. Being a soldier, being a Captain, being a man was never an easy job to begin with.

'_I will come back to you Katie.'_

* * *

It felt like forever to reach the refugee camp. The ride with the soldier was long and boring with bitter silence. My eyes were only focused at the objects that were only being blurred as the car moved at a fast speed. The soldier, he did not talk; He didn't even look at me. I wouldn't mind talking to someone else maybe this guy had something interesting to talk about but he did not say anything. Sometimes I wished that I was more of a social person, heck even fun but I wasn't. I will be heading back to my family. I am just smiling at the thought of my mother and farther giving me a big hug. Knowing them, they will not let me go. They will practically suffocate me with their tight embrace. I do not blame them I have been gone even before the incident with the plane I have been away from them for far too long.

My heart was pounding in my chest that I was afraid that the soldier that was driving would hear it. Luckily for me he did not hear my beating heart. Boris seemed to be bored even more bored than me. He was lying on the seat I could hear his breathing. He was asleep, so much for having someone to talk to than again the soldier might think of me as crazy. He did not even talk to me to begin with. The only name that I got was 'Wilson'. That was his last name, though it was on his nametag on his uniform so I would have figured it out anyhow.

Hours passed us in the car and every mile seemed to take me closer and closer to home.

Home. The feeling that was growing inside of me was happiness. If I could describe it, I would. Anyone can describe that emotion in their own words whether it be a small child who got their first kiss or the birth of a newborn. Everyone has their own way of describing happiness. At this point I cannot say, I wish that I could but all I can think about is my family.

Family.

That is one word I thought I would never get the chance to say again. I thought I would somehow die before those words could escape from my cold chapped lips. I might be on the ground, cold and hungry without anyone to care and those words will slip out in a cold slur. I see now that I thank God, I am going to start thanking the big man upstairs that I am alive. I will say it again, thank God.

Strength.

Love.

Friendship.

Family.

Faith.

Without these words life would escape me.

* * *

**Russia**

He traveled a long way with little to no money in his pocket just to go from an area he knew nothing about, hitchhiking on roads that were deserted with cars that barely drove past or the driver did not want to pick up a stranger, staying at random stranger's houses if they felt generous enough to even offer him a meal knowing the war was far from them or finding an abandoned building to sleep to now entering the small community that he grew up in.

His tired eyes were forced to stay open, even his body was forced to keep moving despite his muscles cramping and sore from his long travel. The familiar place was now, not looking so familiar to him. What was once a vibrant place where one could walk the streets in safety without fear of being mugged was filled with so much gloom from the war. There were buildings that were broken down with the windows missing or shattered on the snow covered ground and signs barely recognizable to Valik.

The cold chill filled his lungs. The smell of something baking in the barker's building went up Valik's nostrils making his stomach growl with hunger. He knew he had to wait till he got home to eat a warm meal for the first time in months. If his mother was still around, seeing as the village was struck by war even he was not sure if she was there. The few people that still lived in the village were walking around, heavy coats clinging to their bodies for warmth; their eyes took glances at the stranger that walked with a bag over his shoulder and his hands in his pockets.

They seem to not recognize Valik at all. They were more guarded now even if he did speak Russian to them they would not lower their walls. Was it that bad? The war has made people who were once smiling, talking to one another turn into such hostile people. Why is it that war does that? It puts a lot of guard up for anyone if not everybody who sees it first-hand. Fuck the war was all Valik could say. These people did not know that he basically… Wait, he pretty much betrayed his own country to capture a warlord. The people will not know, they could not know.

If they supported the war, if they fought in the war, they could not know. Valik betrayed his own mother land. He was now a target was he really? Maybe he was just tired and thought of some secret agents that were in the prison were going to somehow going to escape their prison that John and his team kept them in and going to rat to the highest officers that a former guard took away a warlord who was offering weapons for money.

Fuck. The world was really funny on how it got people.

He could hear his boots crunch the snow underneath him. He felt like a dead man walking now. Lifeless, well he felt as if he were part of the walking dead. He kept his blue eyes to the ground, only seeing feet as people walked past him. They were very curious of him. There was no doubt that they were curious of the man that was walking their streets. Walking in a place that he called home… well it was once home. Now he did not know what the hell it was to him anymore.

'_Welcome home_.' He thought sarcastically to himself.

He came to a familiar house that he has not seen in months. The snow was barely melting off the roof but he knew that once he stepped through the gate he was awaiting a smile from his mother as she walked out of the house towards then a ten year old Valik. Today, he did not know what to expect. He was not sure if she was in there or not. The moment it took him to place his hands on the old fence his mind was going through so much.

The fence creaked open as he walked through it. The bag over his shoulder was placed at the doorstep. He took a moment to stare at the door in front of him. Knowing his mother, she would leave the door unlock always awaiting his return. It was a habit of hers since his brothers were killed and his father…

"Hello?"

He froze as he heard a small voice from behind the door. It was soft, barely below a whisper but he could hear it perfectly because he knew his mother's voice. He could not forget it. Once the door began to open slowly Valik could only stand still.

"Hello?" She spoke again.

"…Mother."

She knew, when he spoke, that was her son. Placing a hand over her mouth, she began to tremble. The woman, she was going blind but she could still see her son right before her eyes. There was a smile and a tear in Valik's eyes as he quickly embraced the woman who was his mother.

"I am home." He spoke in Russian.

"I'm home."

We all move on in some way or another. It just depends how you want to move on. It is either you go forwards or keep going never looking back- because if you look back at your own past you really haven't moved on yet. Making life's choices are always within our own reach. There are bad times and then there are the times were the bad never really happens. We meet people, we fall in and out of love, we live with life in our hands or we just give up.

For those, for us who have chosen the choice of moving forwards we really do not know what life has in store for us. We came from a place that treated us like animals in small cages only to beat us senseless while the big dog and his followers were free to only hurt us. One dog was beaten to a point that he wanted to die but he stood up like a man and took a stand against the Alpha. Bringing him down step by step with the help of another dog to guide him. That dog was a man named Valik. The other dog was named John. If you beat a dog into submission that dog will only take so much kicking and swearing before he finally bites the hand that feeds him.

People can only take so much in their live's.

Isaac, the most wanted warlord is now rotting in his own prison cell. Not being fazed by anyone that tries to scare him, they try to intimidate him. He knows the game, he knows the rules, only that he still believes he calls the shots. He has yet to crack, to break because of a man that is as stubborn as him will not bow down at will. He bows to no man. I believe that he will if he was placed under more stressful circumstances. That man will break and he will suffer like we all have. I do not wish death upon him, that is not me that is not who I am. I do not hate someone, I could never hate. I could only say that I am angry for what he chose to become. How could a man with so much anger become a monster? I just hope when Isaac is on his deathbed that when he passes on I hope he gets it bad in the end. His sins are too great to be let go.

I on the other hand am growing stronger everyday now. Thinking of what could have been but those days are now long gone and I have my family at my side. I came from Hell and I surely do not want to go back. I do not want to see the flames no more. The war still is going on. Task Force 141 is still fighting the fight. John 'Soap' Mactavish…. Wherever he is now, may God protect him and his men.

Both John and Valik are strong men who have taught me so much by just being with them. I have become more aware of my surroundings, I helped them and they helped me.

My name is Kaite and today I am no longer a prisoner… I am free from all that has bound me.

_**The End**_

_**End Credits:**_

_Savin' Me- Nickelback_

_I do not own any of the Call of Duty characters. _

_I would like to thank all of my readers who have been keeping me going with your hits and reviews. Thank you so much for putting up with my ranting in my author's notes and my misspellings. Thank you for encouraging me to keep going to not give up on this story. You guys are the best out there whoever may read this and for those who have reviewed. You guys rock._

_This is the end of __**Welcome to the world of Stockholm syndrome**__. Await the sequel. _

_Thank you again….. With much love shadowsghost._


End file.
